


Change of Mind

by jbrik94



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Louis, Omega Niall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 138,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7131956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbrik94/pseuds/jbrik94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When two broken omegas find there way into three selfish alphas lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up sorry for any spelling errors, Ive been working on this for fun but decided to post it. Welp hope you enjoy:)

Chapter 1

“ Harry you need to stop entertaining omegas in the kitchen, one day the health inspector is going to give you a surprise visit and shut you down!” Liam said as he watched the two omegas exit the bakery snickering as the left 

“ Oh please, all I would have to do is flash my dimple their way and they would be begging for me” Harry cockily says as he smiles at Liam flashing his dimple his way

“ Doesn't quite work on me but nice try” Liam says as he pats Harry’s cheek 

“ Why are omegas only good for one thing huh? I mean imagine if they were actually worth something.” Zany speaks up 

“ Agreed! They give it up so easy, they have no backbone how is anyone to respect them?” Harry says as he laughs 

“ I rather just sleep with different omegas for the rest of my life, never would I even think about mating one.” Liam says as he shivers at the thought of it

“ To think that people actually think Alphas needs an omega to keep balanced ha! Look at us were perfectly balanced” Zayn says as cockes he ear because he could've sworn he heard something 

“ Babe you ok?” Liam asked Zayn 

“ Yeah fin--” Zayn is cut off but a huge clashing sound coming from the back kitchen 

All three Alphas jump up in defense as there eyes go red “ what the hell” Harry growls as he begins to head towards the nose quickly

“ Ni! You need to get up come on! We need to get out of here!” Louis whispers loudly as he trying to scramble back up to his feet so he can help Niall 

Louis is just met back with low whimpers and big blue glossy eyes looking back up at him

“ No I'm not mad sweetie, never at you. We need to go though” Louis says softly as he looks around seeing that somehow Niall managed to bump into the cart of trays knocking some over 

Louis quickly help Niall up to his feet when he heard the door slam open and was meant with three very angry looking alphas staring right at them.

Louis quickly jumped in front of Niall protecting his mate 

“ why the hell are you in my kitchen!” Harry growls loudly making Niall summit as he whimpers behind Louis 

Louis fought it barely making it as he looked away from the glowing red eyes glaring at him 

“ I asked you a fucking question! You filthy omegas!” Harry yelled louder making Louis curse under his breath as he fell to his knees and whimpered 

“ Worthless street omegas, this is as dirty as they get. Thinking they're entitled to things that they haven't worked for!” Zayn says harshly making the omegas whimper more 

“ You were going to steal from me, and that's not ok! You will stay here until we have returned!” Harry says as he growls and walks out the way the three alphas came in 

“ I'm so sorry Ni, I promise I won't let anything happen to you! Not again, never again!” Louis said as he tried his best to comfort Niall who was crying. Louis had enough strength to get up and leave but Niall already submitted theses crazed Alphas controlled their next move

 

“Harry just call the cops, simple as that” Zayn says as he begins to dial the number

“No that's the easy way out! Theses Omegas have to learn their place. Just like the one we currently have back home!” Harry says as he growls his eyes are back to normal now that they now they're no longer in danger 

“ Then what do you suggest?” Liam questions him

“ Let's take them home” Harry says simply 

“ WHAT!?” Both Liam and Zayn exclaim 

“ Imagine we take them in have them do everything for us. Clean, sex, cook. Repeat and all to our disposal” Harry says With a cocky smile “ The best part...there's two of them” 

Zayn and Liam think it over and think Harry is on to something which will benefit them well. 

“ Ok say we do. Harry they smell and look really gross. If we were to do this we could get ten times better looking omegas who would love to work under our rules” Zayn complains 

“ While that is true they need to know they messed with the wrong Alpha!” Harry growls ending the conversation “ We're taking them now!” Harry says as he begins to walk back to the omegas 

Louis finally got Niall to calm down by the time the Alphas made there way back 

“ Please let him go. I dragged him in here it was all my fault I'll take the beating of whatever you have planned” Louis said confidently as he stood up protecting Niall

“ Shut it, you're both coming with us.” Harry said as he grabbed Louis arm hastily making the omega squeal in pain 

“ No, don't you touch me or Ni! You stupid Alpha!” Louis said as he tried to get back to Niall who was getting dragged by the raven hair man. Louis growls as he hears Niall whimpering. Louis without much thought feels his teeth sinking through the Alpha’s wrist

Louis is immediately released as the man growls and Louis tries to make it over to Niall when he feels a painful thud to the back of his head and everything slowly goes black 

Louis slowly started to regain consciousness when Niall all but pounced on him and scented Louis neck making a content sound 

“ ok, ok break it up!” Harry said startling the two omegas 

“ Fuck you! This is kidnap you can't get away with this it's against the law!” Louis yelled back Still holding on Niall 

“ Oi this one is a feisty one, haven't seen that before” Zayn said disengaging Louis's banter

“ Oh and breaking into a very respectful Alpha’s bakery isn't? Please don't be stupid with me. We know omegas lack some brain cells but please at least try with us” Harry said rolling his eyes at the dirty omegas on the floor 

Louis didn't respond knowing if Harry would have called the police him and Niall would be separated and probably be sentenced for two years. Despite being in the current situation Louis is glad his still has his mate next to him.

" This is how it's going to go. You are going to clean, cook and make sure all our needs are met. Do you understand?" Harry said plainly 

" You can't keep us as your slaves!" Louis yells 

" Oh gosh please stop doing that. Harry are you sure about this! This one is annoying me already" Zayn says as he covers his ears 

Louis growls at Zayn who quickly growls back louder making Louis's ears flattened down 

" You're right, Zayn lets just separate them and get rid of them" Harry says as he pulls out his phone and begins to dial 

Niall begins to whimper as he tugs on Louis's arm and shaking his head 

" But Ni" Louis says as he looks into the boy's eyes that are filled with fear and emptiness. " Okay" Louis says quietly 

" Fine we'll do what you ask. All I ask is you don't hurt him I beg of you" Louis pleases as he looks up to the Alphas 

" You don't get to state request. Omegas have no say in anything! If we want to hurt the dumb creature well do just that! Do you understand!" Liam says as he growls taking offense as if this omega is trying to tell them what to do 

" Speaking of dumb creature why hasn't this one spoken yet" Zayn asked as he walks over to the Omega who has try to hide himself behind Louis the best he could 

" You leave him alone!" Louis growls as he slaps the Alphas hand away as zayn try to grab ahold of Niall 

Louis was met which a backhand slap from the Alpha who growls 

" You don't touch me you piece of shit!" Zayn yells at Louis 

" Harry lets just keep the quiet one let the other one rot in jail! Trust me he'll suffer without the mute one" Liam says as he growls lowly at the annoying omega 

" Better yet Zayn take Niall to the basement, leave him down there." Harry says as Zayn begins to grab Niall all but dragging him towards the basement Louis tried to stop him but Liam grabbed the back of his neck making him freeze up. 

" You want to be a bad omega that's fine with us. You act up that little useless mutt will get punished do you hear me" Harry says as he zones in on the omega 

" Yes" Louis said as he willing submitted and bowed his head in acceptance " please just don't hurt him, I'll do what you ask. I'll do anything" Louis says as he feels the emptiness feeling creeping into his bones as his mate has been separated from. Not knowing if they'll let him see the boy again.

" Finally some progress. See only you can make this bad for yourself." Harry says as he looks at his watch 

" What are we doing for dinner?" Liam asks as he looks at Zayn who is walking back into the room without Niall 

" Well we have two omegas, well one for now." Harry says as he nods towards Louis who is still on the floor with his head down 

" Ew Harry he's filthy! He probably has ticks and who knows what diseases they've contracted on the streets" Zayn says which his face full of uncertainty 

" Zayns right Harry should we even had left them in the house?" Liam questions a bit worried 

Louis fights so hard not to make a remark because whatever he does now will reflect on his poor baby Niall and he already put the poor boy in trouble. 

" Very true, let's see we don't use the shower in the basement so let's toss this one down there. He can clean himself up and we'll go from there" Harry says as he tapped his chin in thought 

" What we're just gonna have then put back on there nasty clothes? I'm not letting them wear any of my clothes" Zayn says as he shakes his head

" Oh come on Zayn you're the smallest, skinny wise. Plus you don't even wear half your clothes because you always get new clothes all the time!" Harry complains 

" Harry's right Zayn." Liam simply replies 

" You just don't want to lend them any of your clothes you ass!" Zayn complains 

" Zayn just grab something from your closet and stop complaining you're just going to buy another one that looks just like it" Liam says as he rolls his eyes 

" Fine, but you guys owe me!" Zayn says as he walks off cursing under his breath 

" Follow me" Harry simply says as he walks fast not checking to see if Louis following him 

" Go down then you and mute clean yourselves up and you'll be expected to make dinner, do I make myself clear!" Harry says sternly. 

" Yes" Louis simply says looking down 

" Good, the clothes will be put here when Zayn gets them. Now get to it" Harry says as he turns and walks out slamming the door shut making sure to lock it. 

Louis is welcomed into the dark his fumbles a bit to find the light switch which he finds moments later. He hears Niall whimpering at the end of the staircase and once he's able to see where's his stepping his flies down the staircase to envelope Niall in a hug

" I'm so sorry Ni. I promise I'll keep my mouth shut! It's going to be ok. I will always protect you" Louis says as he lets a tear escape 

" But we need to do as the ask, we need to clean ourselves up. Which should be nice, I can't remember the last time we had a shower" Louis laughs lowly getting a smile out of his Niall 

Louis helped Niall get up as the walked over to the shower. Luckily for them the water was better than anything they've ever had for a long time. 

" You look beautiful Ni" Louis says as he's seeing Niall for the first time in what feels like forever. He's soon use to being covered in dirt he forgot what he's omega even looked like 

Niall placed a hand on Louis check with a sweet smile. Louis knows the feelings are mutual. Louis leans in a gives him a quick kiss on the lips as he smiles big 

Louis runs up the stairs butt naked to get the clothes that were left up there. 

 

" I don't know about this Harry" Zayn says as he shakes his head 

" I agree Harry, I had a alpha friend before and he decided to room with a omega and he was never the same again. He ended up mating with the omega in the end" Liam said with a shiver 

" Liam were the strongest Alphas that are around two stupid little omegas living under our roof are not going to become our weakness" Harry said as he shook his head laughing at Liam's and Zayns worry 

" Yeah your right ha. There ugly anyways" Zayn says as he and the Guys laugh 

" Hey Amber you are free to go for good we have new people to take over your job. But before you go please release them from the basement and have them come to us please" Harry says politely 

" Yes sirs!" Amber the omegas says happily basically running towards the basement

" Omegas come on up" Amber calls out for he omegas 

Louis grabs Niall's hand as they make their way upstairs 

" Awe you guys are cute, what did you do to find yourself in this hellhole?" Amber ask with sympathy 

" We broke into the curly ones bakery, made a bit of a scene and got caught" Louis says as Niall whimpers as he remembers the event 

“ Bummer, sorry for what is yet to come from those three... best of luck! Oh the kitchen is straight ahead to the right” Amber said with a big smile as she couldn't contain herself she was finally free of the three jerks. 

“ Thanks” Louis said with a soft smile 

The Alphas all abruptly stop laughing as they all looked up expecting to see two ugly clean omegas however to their dismay they were met with the total opposite.


	2. Chapter 2

Zayn fought every strange urge to smile as he saw the two stunning omegas standing before them, looking so innocent and scared as his clothes hung cutely off of there honey structure. Zayn lowly growled possessively but played it off as he was clearing his throat.

Liam caught onto the growl as he tore his eyes away from the omegas to look over at Zayn who wasn't taking his eyes off the two standing in front of them. Liam felt a jolt of jealousy through his body causing him to growl a little louder. Those omegas should be wearing his clothes not zayns! 

Harry growled even louder causing the omegas to drop to their knees in submission. Harry didn't know what was going on with him and the other Alphas but he knew it wasn't good. “ Get back into that basement now! You stupid omegas!” Harry yelled as Louis quickly grabbed Niall gently rushing them back from where they came from their whimpers can be heard through the hallway 

“ What the hell was that you idiots! Zayn that was a possessive growl!” Harry says with venom 

“ It just came out I'm just as clueless and confused as you are. And what about Liam he wasn't even hiding his growl!” Zayn says as he shoots daggers at Liam. Liam is his and he shouldn't be growling after some stupid omegas

“ You guys both know why! There--” Liam starts to say before his cut off 

“ Don't say it! Listen keep your head on straight they're still stupid omegas who are only good at opening their legs for alphas when we please. Maybe a decent cook I guess we'll find out. That feeling is just the weak part of our alphas telling us what we ‘need’ but it's not Remeber that boys!” Harry says as he gets up from the table 

“ You're right Haz we gave in too easily, it won't happen again” Liam says as he places a hand on zayn's knee and gave it a squeeze

“ Let's order some pizza” Zayn says already having it as a speed dial. 

It's been about a total of three days off having water bottles tossed down to them a couple times a day along with the leftovers from whatever the alphas were eating 

Louis let Niall eat most of it because he rather Niall be fed more. Niall will always come first. It's been longs days since Niall doesn't talk so Louis just cuddles home pretty much the whole time places kissing to his temple every once in the while. Luckily there have been a bunch of dusty Fluffy blankets in the basement so it made laying on the floor a bit better. 

“ Louis wasn't sure if they would ever be let out of the basement but his was grateful they allowed him and Niall together

Liam suggested that they leave them down in the basement for a few days so the alphas could prepare themselves. They were a bit embarrassed how easily they gave into their inner alpha. Three days they felt was enough and we're now ready to meet the omegas again 

The omegas stood in the same clothes given to them the first night still hanging off of their boney shoulders. The omegas glued their eyes to the ground. Niall grabbed Louis’s hand as he positioned himself a bit behind Louis 

“ This is how it's going to go, breakfast will be ready every morning 7 am sharp. All three of us are usually out by eight to eight thirty. You are to clean the house that includes garden work and keeping up the pool etc. Trust me you should never have nothing to do because there's always something that needs to be down around here” Harry says sternly 

“ Also I like hot lunches so either you make extra dinner and make sure it's packed in the morning for me. Don't make me look for it I expect it to be waiting for me on the counter. However I may be feeling something special so I expect it to be down by morning.” Liam says a bit demanding 

“ Speaking of lunches I work longer shifts Monday's and Wednesday so I will be needing two meals and I don't want them to be the same but not bland. So do not make me sandwiches unless I specifically ask for it.” Zayn speaks up without much emotion 

“ Like Zayn said Monday's and Wednesday's Zayn gets off later however me and Liam get home around five thirty. Dinner is to be hot and ready by six o'clock. When Zayn arrives he will expect the same. You are to remain a clean appearance and when you are not cleaning, or cooking you are to be in the basement.” Harry says finishing up 

“ Look at us when we are talking to you, we will tell you when not to look at us!” Zayn snaps 

Louis and Niall snaps their heads up looking at the alphas 

“ Now here are some clothes they should fit and should be a bit more comfortable to work in” Liam says as he tosses a duffle bag full of clothes towards the omegas feet 

“ Thank you” Louis says as Niall shakes his head in agreement 

“ I'm done with this whole mute thing! You need to talk now!” Zayn says impatiently 

Niall whimpers as he hinds fully behind Louis “ Please, he can't” Louis says calmly 

“ And why is that? Is he that stupid he can't talk?” Zayn presses 

“ He's not stupid! He's smart, he just can't talk” Louis says as he calms Niall down

“ Whatever he’ll talk eventually” Zayn says as he's done with the dumb omegas.

“ We are hungry however we all have business to tend to in our offices you have an hour and half to prep” Harry says as the alphas walk off

Niall always love to cook before everything went to hell for them. Louis knows Niall hasn't been happy and been scared but he's hoping maybe Niall getting back into cooking will bring a bit if that happiest back from his omega. Louis smiles as he leads Niall and him to the kitchen.

Niall eyes light up as he enters the kitchen hesitant to walk further without Louis. Louis nudges Niall to go for it. The kitchen is bigger than any homes there owned or even seen. It's beautiful complete with all sizes of pots and pans to chief knives. Niall opens the fridge to see it full to the brim. Full of all types of meats cheeses vegetables you name it, it's in there. Niall and Louis havent seen this much food in forever

Niall finds a cook book sitting on the center island Louis helps him climb up the high stool designed for the huge alphas. Louis climbs up next peering over Niall's shoulder. 

Louis likes this, for once in a long time Niall is in charge, Louis gets to follow his orders. Not that he hated taking care of Niall he loved and prefers to but, again it's nice for a change. 

Niall points at a recipe with a big smile which always said this is the recipe he's about to master.

“ Alright chief Ni let's make some Cajann Chicken Rice, looks delicious. Louis followed Niall's steps as Niall pointed to Louis what to do. Soon enough a spicy warm aroma filled the air making the omegas mouth water. Louis started to prep the salad as Niall set the table up along with making some lemon raspberry ice tea from the recipe he found. 

They had about fifteen minutes before the alphas were expected to be down. Everything was placed in warms so the food stayed hot. Niall put some French better with butter in since there was still some time to spare. 

“ You did so good Ni! This smells and look amazing love.” Louis says as he hugs Niall placing a kiss to his cheek 

Niall smiles and shakes his head and points to Louis. “ Well sure I helped some but you pulled off the hard stuff. I'm just happy to see you smile again.” Louis says as he smiles even more at Niall

“ Wow this actually smells amazing. What is it?” Liam says as the alphas tries to find what's under the hot plates 

“ Cajann Chicken and rice. I and Niall can serve you if you would like. We set up the table in the dining room” Louis says politely, as his beaming the alpha is please so far and that his omega is responsible for it.

“ Yeah I'm starving, hope you made enough for three alphas we don't eat little” Liam says as he makes his way into the dining room. 

“ Yes of course, there will even be enough for all three of your lunches tomorrow. That is if you wanted” Louis says as he gently grabs a hold of Niall's hand 

“ Whoa Liam I know you're not planning to eat without us?” Zayn says as he and Harry walk into the room 

“ Yes, I'm starving and this food smells too good to let sit there” Liam says as he puts to the kitchen. Where the two omegas geared to retrieve the plates for the alphas. Once the plates were set in front of the alphas Niall brought out the bowl of bread and Louis brought out the salad bowl. Next Louis and Niall poured the Alphas lemon raspberry ice teas.

“ Uh, I hope everything will be to your likings, we’ll be returning to the basement” Louis said as he took a hold of Niall's hand and they set off to the basement 

“ You will return to the basement when we tell you to return. Now tomorrow we are having important company over. You will make sure this house is clean from top to bottom. Make sure the outside of the house including trees, shrubs, flowers are all taken care of as that will be the first thing they be seeing. For dinner telling from the smell of this, we trust you can pick a proffesional meal then down to the basement, don't return until morning unless you're told otherwise” Harry says as the alphas start to dig into there food

“Ok” Louis says as Niall shakes his head 

“ From now on its Sir, or alpha, enough with the disrespect. Now go clean the kitchen” Liam said rolling his eyes

“ Yes Alpha” Louis says cringing in the inside 

“ This is actually really good, I'm impressed” Harry says after a few bites

“ I know! I love the ice tea, going to have it as a regular” Liam says as he sips the tea

“ I got to give it to you this may be the best idea you've had Harry. We never have to lift a finger again, we are being fed good. I can kinda see why Alphas would consider bonding, it must be the cooking” Zayn says 

“ ugh I hate the b word, I get what you're saying but still gives me chills. I mean why be stuck with them the rest of your lives, there pathetic” Harry says shaking there heads 

“Agreed, especially theses ones we found. That blond mute one annoys me so much I mean I know he can talk but he decides not to and he just stands there looking stupid nodding his head all the time” Zayn says shaking his head 

“ Truth and that other one he's been good but It won't be long before he fires back at us with all the yelling and sass.” Harry says rolling his eyes

“ Just had an idea on how to get that one to talk” Zayn says as he looks at the other Alphas with a devours smile and continues “ Let's split them up telling them they can only come back to each other if the mute one starts to talk.” Zayn says 

“ This should be fun, after all they are here to suffer” Harry says as he laughs 

“ Omegas get in here!” Liam called out 

Louis and Niall quickly rushed into the dining room as they fought every being to look to the ground.

“ Once you are done Niall you are to report back into the basement and Louis you are you report to the cupboard under the stairs. And don't think you'll be able to escape we have a key. So in other words don't be stupid” Liam says as he enjoys the panic in the omegas eyes.

“ What! No, you can't split us up! We have done all you asked! I've about had it with you big bad asshole alphas thinking they can bully omegas into being there step stool! So what?! We broke into your precious little bakery curly! All we wanted was some day old muffins you always toss away anyways!” Louis yells in fury, there is no way they are taking his omega from him!

“ There you go with that annoying high pitch thing I hate” Zayn says rolling his eyes as he lunges for Louis

The next think Zayn sees is a hand colliding with his left eye. Zayn stumbled back a bit not from pain but from shock. When he looked over to see what had just happened he sees Niall standing in front of Louis with his first balled up looking as if he's ready to throw more punches 

“ What they hell! You omegas are out of your minds to think you can take out even one of us. However you can try again. That was a bit pathetic.” Zayn says as he laughs and runs over his eye

“ You must feel like such a great alpha right now, using your pathetic gender to bully two poor omegas. Wow. No wonder why you have to kidnap omegas just to obtain some, you guys are monsters” Louis says as places Niall behind him.

“ Trust us we could get any omegas in town in a heartbeat. However why would we want a annoying useless vermin like you following us everyday.” Harry says rudely looking Louis up and down with disgust. 

Something inside Louis made him cringe, just hearing an alpha that isn't pleased with Louis hurts his ego. He lets out a little whimper that shocks himself, for Some odd reason the curly’s rejection made his inward omega overpowered Louis himself

“ Stop... doing that” Harry said as he was caught off guard feeling weird inside. 

Niall quickly hugged Louis and let Louis scent him for comfort. Niall began to go weak in his knees as he slowly slid to the ground as Louis tried to catch him the best he could. Louis looked over at Niall confused what was napping 

“ Zayn what did you do?” Liam asked curious why the blond was being non responsive looking at Louis with a blank impression. 

“ Subspace! He's going under! You have to stop it!” Louis yelled out trying to snap Niall out of it even though he knew it was hopeless. He knew the only way for him to get Niall back was through an alpha

“That's it! I'm done with the firecracker!” Liam says as he drags Louis into cupboard under the stairs. Louis may be small but the dude is feisty and was definitely a struggle.

“ What the hell is subspace and why is it doing that? It's weird” Harry spoke up once Liam came back. Niall now is curled up in a ball on the dining room floor with a zoned out look.

“ I don't know I heard it from a colleague he said he does it to omegas all the time, kinda like a punishment or something, however I didn't think I could do it.” Zayn says as he shrugs his shoulders and tilting his head towards Niall 

“ Does anyone else feel like the ceiling is craving in on them?” Harry asked as he looks to the other two alphas 

“ Zayn what the hell are the side effects of this so called subspace? I'm feeling odd and I don't like it!” Liam says as he just wants to get out the room but something is pulling him to stay

“ I don't know a thing about it. I just Remember hearing how to do it and it's like a punishment thing” Zayn says as he begins to feel a bit down looking as he can see the color draining from the once ocean blues eyes

“ Let's just put it in the basement he'll snap out of it” Liam says quickly as he feels the sudden urge to pick the omega up and place him in a bed with room blankets. Liam shook the thoughts out of his head and snapped back 

“ Zayn you put him there so you put him in the basement!” Harry says as he quickly leaves the room. Something is making him feel anxious and he's going through emotions he has trained himself not to feel

“ Fine!” Zayn says as he just stares at the omega on the floor he begins to feel super bad and just wants to make it all better for the hurting omega. Zayn picks The omega up gently and heads to the basement. 

Harry walks towards the stairs and can hear Louis crying and yelling to let him out. Harry stops to listen as wants to just open the door. The stress and emotions radiating off the omegas is affecting him and confusing Harry to the point of frustration. Harry decides to let out a loud warning growl. Which is met with continuous whimpers. Harry quickens his steps before he has a chance to feel something weird again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and comments you guys:)) Hope you enjoy this chapter, I had to split this chapter into two because it would have ran on for days:))

Zayn stood still with the non responsive omega in his arms, all Zayn wanted to do was place the thing on the ground and leave but for some odd reason he couldn't put the omega on the crappy mattress. Zayn began to walk back up the stairs with the omega in his arms. 

Liam was brushing his teeth when he heard the door open but continued with a quick glance.

Zayn without much though placed the omega on the comfortable bed and began tucking him in.

“ What the hell Zayn! Get that dirty thing out our bed!” Liam yelled as he pulled Zayn out of the trance he was in

“ I couldn't do it Li, leave him in the basement, not like this. I mean look at him. I- I just want to be next to him, I want us to be next to him. It's weird Li I've never felt like this before” ’Zayn said freaking out a bit as he kept glancing towards the omega on the bed 

“ Z you just feel bad alright, it's your inner alpha responding to this thing. What your going to do is call up your friend and ask him how to get this thing back to normal and then you're going to put him back into the basement. Z you're stronger then this” Liam said as he shook his head at the omega 

Zayn nodded and quickly grabbed his phone to dial up his friend

\-------

Harry laid on his back staring at his ceiling as he heard to omega downstairs quietly weeping. Harry felt like a cloud of gloom was over his head. He felt sad, but why he had nothing to be sad about. Then he also felt the distress of the omegas in the house it was beginning to be too much. Harry's inner alpha would be forced to come out if theses stupid omegas didn't get there shit together.

An hour later Liam and Zayn came bursting into his room, looking scared and worried

“ Harry if we're feeling it, you must be feeling it to. Zayn's friend isn't picking up and we googled how to get this thing out of subspace, only a alpha can get him out of it. In other words you have to be all nice, and cuddly with it and say nice things and so on” Liam says with wide eyes

“ Don't do it then, the moment you let you inner alpha win there's no getting yourself back from that. Just leave it down there it will snap out of it” Harry says as he turns around and curls up into himself. His inner alpha is actually tearing through Harry, and is actually doing some damage. He wants it all to end he hates to feel this vulnerable.

“ Harry he will die if we don't do anything, we need to do something about it” Zayn yelled at Harry's back 

Harry growls loudly before standing up “ We didn't do anything,you did Zayn! So you figure this shit out and leave me out of it!” Harry said before storming off into his bathroom maybe a nice hot bath would calm him down ease his inner alpha screaming at him to come out 

Zayn and Liam stood back not afraid of Harry but confused, usually Harry would be the level headed one while Liam and Zayn lost their cool. 

“ well we're not going to have a death on our hands Z.” Liam said as he began to walk towards the door.

The moment he got to his bedroom Zayn quickly got into the bed with the omega his bed and covered the both of them. Zayn without much thinking grabbed the omega and pressed him into his chest as he would with Liam when they would cuddle. Zayn began brushing the omegas hairs lightly whispering gentle soothing compliments to the omega telling the omega he was a good boy.

Liam watched from afar he stood in silence as he watched Zayn without any fight to let his inner alpha take over and began taking care of the omega as he normally would if they weren't such ignorant and stupid. He watched the scene a bit more and thought it was the cutest thing Niall was slowly coming back and at this point was clinging onto Zayn tightly as Zayn kept repeating sweet nothings in Niall's ears. Liam's inner alphas longed to be with his alpha and to share this moment with him.   
And maybe even if it's just for tonight maybe feel what it's like to have an omega. 

Liam quickly made his way to the bed as he pressed his front to Niall's back. Zayn locked eyes with Liam and in that moment Liam knew that their was no way things would go back to the way the use to . But in this time he didn't really care , this felt right looking into those beautiful brown eyes and a tiny, cute omega between them it felt like something he's never felt before. Liam bent his neck down a bit and began scenting the back of Niall's neck. 

After about an hour of this Niall was purring and half asleep somewhat in a daze but he was back and that's all that matter. The feeling of sadness and coldness had gone away not completely but it wasn't overwhelming.

“ you've got to admit this is possibly the cutest thing you've ever witness” Zayn said as he looked down at the omega who was still holding on to him as he purred away.

“ It is. I never want to leave, but once Harry he hears about this he's going to be mad. He's going to order we put him back in the basement” Liam said as he whispers to Zayn

“ Well that's simply not going to happen Liam. Listen I know where we stood yesterday and for the last couple of years but now I'm not afraid of letting my inner alpha out. There's nothing bad about it in fact I feel more free, more relaxed when I'm not trying to fight against my natural instincts and I know you feel that way too. This could be are life Li, you me and this omega. Imagine we could do this all night and he would be all ours” 

“ Let's just not jump the gun ok. I'm not saying I don't feel the same way but we need to take things slow.” Liam says as he looks at Zayn 

“ I know I just know this is something I want now. Imagine having pups of our own that'd be crazy Li” Zayn says as he smiles big. Liam smiles back at the thought, he never really thought about pups of his own. He just realized if he and Zayn kept fighting their inner alpha that'd mean no pups for them, which is something that didn't sit right well him. Liam leaned over giving Zayn a kiss. 

\-------  
Harry decided on a hot shower but for some odd reason he couldn't enjoy it fully since something inside him kept eating at him. He felt as the ceiling was still lowering so he got out the shower earlier than expected. He assumed it was just the steam getting to him. 

Harry was thirsty so he made his way down the stairs, as started to walk towards a certain door he realized he was about to open, it was the room Liam had put Louis in. Harry had to retract his arm as he wondered why he didn't realise where he was going up until now. 

Harry had no clue what to do, should he open it? But why? But what if the omega needed him. Wait what was he thinking why does he care if the omega needed him, omegas where needed. But he's an alpha, it's his instinct to help an omega and be able to fix what's troubling them. 

Harry growls as he opens the door and pauses. The omega had curled into himself shaking, Harry kneeled down to him and turns him over. Harry jumped back a bit startled. Louis looked like Niall with he was in so called subspace. But it confused Harry because no one touched his neck like Zayn did unless Liam did without realizing it when he put him in the room. Before he fully caught up with his actions, he had picked the omega up and rushed him to his room where he tucked the omega into his bed.  
\-----

The alphas and the omega were all soundly sleep when Liam's phone started buzzing loudly. The little omega began to whine lowly into the Zayn’s neck.

“ Shhh it's ok, Li hurry up get the phone” Zayn said as kissed the omegas head comforting the omega back into sleep.

“ It's Harry” Liam said a confused but none the less answered

“ Did you put the omega in subspace?” Harry said quickly not even waiting for a greeting

“ Harry what are you talking about ?” Liam asks 

“ I went down stairs and don't ask me how but I found the other omega in the same situation. Did you put him into subspace” Harry said getting anoiuciuos

“ No I didn't , I don't even know how to put an omega in subspace so it wasn't me. --- Hold on Harry” Liam says as Zayn tells him something 

“ Harry it's Zayn, listen I was reading on subspace, so apparently pressing the back of the omegas neck isn't the only way to send an omega to subspace. If the situation calls for it and they're too overwhelmed or to sad to go on, then they can send themselves into. However the rules still apply only an alpha can get them out of it. The omega we have was in and out of it. It took a few hours but he's alright. Let your inner alpha come out don't fight it H.” Zayn says quickly hanging up not wanting Harry to fight Zayn about his last statement.

Harry growls low before making his way to his bed where the omega is. Harry stands staring at the omega having a battle with himself. Harry thinks to himself he'll be able to snap out of it once the omega is back to normal and then he'll just place the omega downstairs where he was originally. Harry smiles to himself as he realizes he had nothing to worry about. No omega no matter how cute and cuddly they look could make Harry's inner alpha win over him. 

Harry climbed into the bed and wrapped the omega up in his arms allowing his alpha to take over the situation. Harry tucks his face in the omegas neck and began humming softly to the omega, occasionally telling him he was such a good omega and how he could come back when he was ready.  
Harry began to get tired so he closed his eyes as he continued to hum softly in the omegas ear. 

Harry was jointed awake when he felt the omega moving his arms. When he looked down the omega had turned in his arms and snuggled into Harry's neck and began scenting the alpha. Harry for a second thought to immediately put him back down stairs since the omega was back. But then he heard the little thing begin to purr and that did strange things to Harry. The way the omega sented his neck clinging onto him tightly as if knowing Harry would keep him the safest. And the purring topped the cake. Harry began to growl protectively and hung onto the omega a little more. 

Yeah Harry wasn't going to let the omega out of his arms for as long as time allowed him too. Harry might just be team omega just for the night. At least that's what he would tell himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of chapter 3:)

The next morning Niall began to wake up, he squirmed a bit wondering why Louis hold on him seemed a whole lot bigger, and why his back felt all toasty and warm. Niall couldn't help but smile at the lovely smell of what smelt like gooey s'mores and apple cinnamon. 

Niall's eyes flung wide opened as he realized Louis smelt nothing like that because Louis smelled like sweet strawberries. When Niall looked up he saw the scary raven haired man and he assumed the one pressed to his back was the other scary alpha. Niall began to freak out and quickly escaped the alphas arms , it wasn't easy but then he made a run to the door.

“ Where do you think you're going” Zayn asked as he was jolted from his slumber he was quite upset the certain omega wasn't in his arms anymore 

Niall shook his head as he looked to the ground not daring to move from his place near the door.   
Zayn and Liam began walking towards him but stopped immediately when the cute omega started to whimpered. 

“ It's ok, we're not going to hurt you come here” Zayn said gently as he stretched out his arms towards the omega

Niall continued to shake head whimpering as tears fell down his face. Zayn hoped he omega doesn't remember what happen last night or else the poor thing would never trust Zayn. 

“ Do you want the other omega, will that make you feel better?” Liam asked the scared upset omega 

Niall nodded his head yes and found a corner and sat in it with his head down. He didn't want to be close to either alpha, if he remembers right that raven haired one put him in subspace and he couldn't trust anyone who would that without permission. 

Zayn tried to get close to the omega but each time the omega would scoot further from him, Zayn would be lying if he said it didn't hurt him at all. Zayn continued to try to get the omega to come closer to him while Liam called Harry. 

“ So Harry is ignoring my calls so, I don't know what we can do. We're going to have to wait to see if Harry will even give up the omega. I mean he's scared of us but I don't want him out of my sight so imagine how Harry is feeling about the other one” Liam says as he looks over at Zayn who looks heartbroken the omega won't just cuddle with him.

“ I'm sorry little omega, really I am. I didn't know what I was doing when I pressed the back of your neck I didn't know what it would actually do to you. You can trust me, us we're not going to hurt you” Zayn says looking at the omega in the corner 

Niall looks up after hearing the sincerely in the alpha's voice, but there's no way he's going to trust him, Louis has the best judgment and if Louis doesn't trust the, then neither does Niall. Niall shakes his head no and looks down. 

“ Listen Zayn he's upset, and he knows what's it's like in subspace he's probably scared so until he gets back with the other omega he's going to be like this. The best we can do is let him be. I'll go make some breakfast and just leave him be if he comes to you then ok but let him be Zayn. Don't scare him more than he already is” Liam said giving him a warning look as he walks out the room to prepare some breakfast

\------  
Louis was sleeping peacefully when he hear some annoying buzzing going off, he nuzzled into what he thought was a pillow but was to sleepy too realise it wasn't to get away from the loud buzzing. He felt some movement and the buzzing stopped. Louis snuggled back into the warmness and fell back to sleep. The buzzing went off again and this time he heard a voice cursing before the buzzing went off. Louis was never a morning person and since he was so comfortable he didn't put much thought into the voice and went back into sleeping.

Louis didn't wake up until, later to the sound of humming as someone rubbed his back gently. Louis smiled as he began to purr softly. Louis knew it was a dream he always dreamt of waking up in his alphas arms feeling the protection surrounding him he longed for it so much. He never wanted to leave this dream but he would eventually have to wake up. Louis looked up as he always did in his dreams he was never able to see the face of the alpha but strangely enough when he looked this time he was greeted with bright green eyes looking right back at him.

Louis frowned at the moment confused why he was looking at the selfish mean alpha, why would he be the one Louis dreamt of? Louis shifted himself away from the alpha with a puzzled look.   
“ Am I dreaming? I must be but why the hell are you in it” Louis asked with all the sass possible

“Oh you're back, good. Don't move too fast you might be a little disoriented from subspace” Harry said gently to the omega 

“ Ok this is definitely a dream, and I would love to wake up now” Louis said to himself squeezing his eyes closed focusing on waking up. However when you opened his eyes moments later he was still in the alphas arms and that alarmed him big time 

Louis pinched himself to see what was real and to his surprise he felt the pain and began to freak out. Why the hell was he in the same bed at the curly alpha who has been nothing but mean to him and his omega. Louis quickly jumped out the bed doing the best he could to protect himself 

“ Where's Niall! Why, why am I in here with you. I need my omega! I want to see him!” Louis said panicked 

“ Ok calm down omega everything is fine, you fell into subspace--” Harry was saying before cut off

“ Yeah sure I fell into it, how do I know you didn't put me in it---- did yo-you take advantage of me?” Louis said frightened at the thought. Louis couldn't trust theses alphas and wouldn't put it past them that they wouldn't take advantage of a poor little omega.

“ Excuse me, are you really asking me if I forced myself on you? Not in a million years what kind of person do you take me for!” Harry said annoyed at the accusation 

“ Well let me see you're an alpha who kidnaps and enslaves omegas so they can do all your dirty work so…. uhm yes I'm asking if you did anything to me.” Louis snaps back 

“ You broke into my bakery planning to steal from me, you two omegas being here is a whole lot better than being in jail or the streets which we took you off by bring you here. So I would be a whole lot more grateful omega!” Harry growls lowly making Louis look down to his feet 

“ Where's my omega I need him” Louis said as he whimpered as he kept his head down

Harry sighed at the scene before him, every harsh emotion that he was just having disappeared all he wanted was to make the omega happy and if that meant listening to the omega’s request well then so be it. 

“ Come on then” is all Harry said as he made his way towards his bedroom door. Harry walked down the hallway to Zayn's and Liam's room. As he knocked Louis kept a good distance from the alpha still not trusting his much.

Zayn opened the door and looked a little surprise to see Harry and the other omega waiting to be let in. Zayn opened the door wider to let them in. Louis slowly walked in after the alpha and scanned the room before he rushed to his omega who was curled up in the comer.

“ Ni! Come here, you better have not done anything to him.” Louis yelled at the raven hair alpha as he rushed over to Niall and wrapped himself around the scared omega. 

Zayn and Harry were speechless and at the moment they didn't know how to react to the angry little omega. Part of them wanted to set him straight but the other part of them thought it was the cutest thing. The little omega was so protective of the other one.

Niall clung onto Louis with all he had I'm him. He was so glad to be in familiar arms. He began to whimpers and Louis just held him as he rubbed Niall's back gently and soothing. 

The omegas were in there own little world as the the two alphas just watched them as they settled and cuddled each other. Once content they both fell asleep in each other's arms. The alphas couldn't and had no desire to stop what they were witnessing. Liam came up the stairs and into his bedroom and was stopped by the scene before him of the cute omegas sleeping together in a ball in the corner.

“ I now understand why they say omegas and alphas are made for each other, there everything you thought you had but once there with you and in your arms, everything just changes.” Zayn says as he leans into Liam 

“ But this isn't suppose to be right you guys, we're suppose to be strong. Omegas aren't suppose to have this affect on us. We're stronger than that, but yet here we stand googling over how stinkin cute theses omegas are” Harry says not taking his eyes off the scene before him 

“ Maybe because this is right, all this stuff has obviously just been a big giant front. I can't go back to shaming omegas not when I know what one feels like in my arms. The feeling of being protective over someone and being able to make all their troubles go away, I love it.” Zayn says looking over at Liam and Harry 

“ We have that dinner tonight, we need to put our foot down, after all the omegas are here for a reason and that's to work for us. They are thieves and tried stealing from me don't forget that.” Harry states 

“ Yeah because they were homeless and hungry! Are we really going to treat them like dirt because they wanted food?” Zayn speaks up 

“ No, Harry's right! We need to get this dinner over with and if that means going back to how we were then that's what we have to do. I need this promotion and if they know we are ok with omegas then we'll there goes all my hard work for the past year!” Liam says as he looked between the two alphas 

“ Of course babe, let's get through this dinner tonight and we can figure things out from there. So what does that mean for them, do we wake them up order them to clean and start cooking?” Zayn asked

“ Yes, we are in charge afterall.” Harry says as he looks over to the omegas “ …..How about we go eat and then wake them up and start on things” Harry says as he starts to leave the room. He didn't have the heart to pull the two omegas apart just yet. Plus time spent away from them for a bit meant more time to prepare himself to bark orders at them.

The alphas made there way down stairs to eat the breakfast Liam had made. Liam notice how Zayn wasn't speaking and was looking a bit down. 

" Babe you need to snap out of it, I know it's hard but you need to ok." Liam says as he hugs Zayn from behind resting his head on zayn's shoulder 

" He knows I put him in subspace, he's not going to trust me" Zayn said sadly as he grabbed a piece of bacon 

" Zayn worry about it later, we don't even know their names the less we know about them the better. So get over it we need to get past this dinner." Harry said sternly as he made himself a plate of food

“ Easy for you to say, you obviously didn't listen to what I told you last night” Zayn said as he made his plate 

“ For your information Zayn, I did ok. I just know how to man up when it comes to important things” Harry said with a smirk as he sat down

“ Oh shut it Harry, leave him alone” Liam snapped at Harry before Zayn could start up a fight with Harry that would last for days and Liam did not want to go through that again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos:)) Makes me so happy!!! Hope you guys like:))  
> Caution this chapter has a trigger warning.

The omegas woke up to the sound of a door slamming. Louis quickly woke up and placed himself in front of Niall for protection. The three alphas did everything in their being for it not to show that they were so fond of the omegas.

“ We have a dinner party tonight, it is very important. So you omegas will clean this house from top to bottom, also you will have dinner ready by six o’clock. Make sure the front and backyard looks presentable, if you need to trim the bushes then do it.” Harry stated as the omegas were still trying to wake up from there slumber as they had a confused look on their face.

“ You will serve us tonight along with our guest and you will listen to them. Whatever they ask of you, you are expected to give them, do we make ourselves clear?” Liam says 

The omegas nodded there heads in silence as they stood where they were holding hands. 

“ There is leftover food, after you eat make sure to clean up after. Then start on what we've told you in preparation for tonight. We expect you not to bug us unless you absolutely need us” Zayn spoke up maybe not as confident as the other alphas but enough for the omegas to nod their heads.

Zayn opened the door for the omegas to walk through, the omegas quickly caught on and began to rush out the room.

Louis held Niall's hand till they got to the kitchen where their mouths began to water from the food that awaited them. They eat fairly fast since they did have a load of things to do and it was twelve already and Niall and Louis still had to make sure dinner would be ready along with a spotless house 

“ Ok so how about we start cleaning outside and then we'll make our way inside, clean the first level then the backyard. Hopefully once we're done it will give us enough time to figure out what to make for dinner” Louis says as Niall nods in agreement with a smile

Niall points at a few dishes he's been looking at while he was eating. He was pointing at spaghetti, shrimp pasta, and pesto. Louis knew he was doing it for variety in case one of them prefer one or the other. 

“ That sound so good and you're totally going to ace it, as usual.”’Louis says as he kisses Niall's cheek. “ Hey, did they do anything to you?” Louis asked in all seriousness all Louis remembers in Niall being put in subspace and then finding his sweet Niall in the room with two ruthless alphas 

Niall shrugged but shook his head no, he didn't feel as though they had hurt him for the most part all he really remembers is feeling safe.

“ Ok good, I don't know what I would do if anything were to happen,.. Again.” Louis said his voice full of hurt 

Niall hugged Louis and shook his head and gave Louis a kiss on the lips and looked him in the eyes for a good moment before tucking his face into his neck. They stood like this until they heard someone clear their throat 

“ I uhm, I wanted some ice tea” Zayn said almost tripping over his words, the omegas didn't know but Zayn had been watching them for a while before he decided to make his presence known.

Niall walked to the cupboard to get a cup and grabbed the ice tea from the refrigerator and poured the alpha a cup. He had no idea why he had the sudden urge to serve the alpha but he did quite willing. He handed the alpha the cup and stood next to Louis 

“ Thanks, uhm” Zayn said as he waited for the omegas name 

“ Niall, his name is Niall” Louis said as he thought it was weird as the alpha smiled once hearing the name. 

“ Niall ok, and what's yours?” Zayn asked 

“ Louis, why do you want to know our names now?” Louis asked 

“ Because I would like to know the names of the omegas who serve me. Not that I owe you an explanation you work for me. I ask the questions” Zayn snaps and turns to walk away. Gosh that sassy omega ‘louis’ is going to blow my cover. Zayn thought to himself as he walked back upstairs to his room

“ Gosh alphas!” Louis said as he shakes his head and Niall agrees to by nodding. 

The omegas decided to clean inside first, just because it would be quicker. Then they could spend more time outside which needed quite a bit more work. Once outside which felt like freedom to the omegas after all they haven't been outside since they were brought to the house. Niall was mowing the lawn as Louis was trimming the hedges. Everything was going good until Louis accidentally let the trimmers slip which resulted in cutting his leg. Louis let out a cry as the blood began spilling out his leg. 

Niall was in the other side of the lawn so he didn't hear or see Louis, however before Louis could figure out what he would do next the curly haired alpha was on his way out the house. The alpha took one look at him and then down to his leg which was bleeding bad

“ What'd you do?!” Harry exclaimed as he quickened his pace to the omega 

“ I'm fine it's just a little scratch” Louis said letting out a low whimper

“ Obviously that was a lie, listen don't move and I'll be back to clean you up” Harry said as he was already making his way into the house. 

Harry grabbed what he needed quickly before he was back outside near Louis, Harry and Louis sat on the front steps of the house as he lifted Louis's pants leg up and began cleaning his leg. 

“ How'd you know to come out” Louis quietly spoke up 

“ I don't know, something didn't feel right, so I came to see what you guys were doing. Good thing I did I mean it's not terrible but you did hurt yourself pretty bad” Harry said as Louis flinched when he put the atheistic on. 

“ Oh, what did the alphas do to my omega they didn't hurt him did they” Louis asked as Harry wrapped his leg with a bandaged 

“ Listen we didn't touch you guys like that ok, nor would we ever. We may not be fond of omegas but we would never force ourselves on one without consent” Harry said as he rolled his eyes 

“ Then what did they do, and why was I in your bed when I woke up” Louis questions on 

“ Listen alphas are the only advil to subspace so Liam and Zayn did what they needed to do to bring him back and so did I end of story” Harry said as he got up 

“ You're being a bit vague here” Louis said placing a hand on his hip

“ I'm done with your questioning, you know what happened. Just leave it, now continue cleaning you have five and a half hours to get everything done for tonight” Harry said as he left without looking back 

Louis didn't realise Niall had finished mowing the lawn as he made his way over to Louis making sure he was ok. He was standing off to the side while the alpha was talking to him 

“ I'm ok Ni, I'll finish up out here. Why don't you start on dinner and decorating the dining room. I'll be in there shortly

Niall looked unsure at first but listen to Louis, he didn't want to leave Louis's side but he knew he'd be right next to him once he was done 

Niall had to climb onto the counter to get to the high cupboards that held the big plates, he stIll couldn't quite reach even when stretching all he could. He was about to give up when he felt someone place a hand on his back and reached for the plates in front of him 

“ You shouldn't be climbing up here, you're going to hurt yourself” Liam said as he helped the omega down off the counter. Liam turned to grab the plates down for him. 

Niall nodded his head in gratitude. Liam leaned against the counter pointing towards the little omega 

“ Why haven't you said a word yet, you've been here for a while and I have yet to hear you speak?” Liam says as he looks at the omega 

Niall shrugs his shoulders and looks down. He wishes he could say something but he doesn't have it in him to find the words.

“Fine, whatever. I don't want you climbing onto the counter tops anymore that's too dangerous understand” Liam said sternly Niall nods yes 

Liam knew he shouldn't have but he went ahead and introduced himself to the omega for the first time. “ By the way my name is Liam and my boyfriend is Zayn. If you need anything just give us a call” Liam said as he exited the kitchen 

Niall stood dumbfounded first the alphas obviously could care less about them, insults left and right about how useless omegas we're, not mention how they called Niall and Louis ugly and dirty. But ever since Niall woke up from subspace the alphas have been nicer all the sudden. They seemed a lot less scary, and mean. Niall began gathering the ingredients he would need for the dishes.

Over the next four and half hours Louis and Niall worked super hard and finished three of the pasta dishes along with garlic and better bread, salad and topped it off with Niall's very much demanded raspberry ice tea. Louis was finishing up the last touches on the dining room when all three alphas came down.

However the alphas changed, they one completely ignore Louis as they came down the stairs and into the dining room. They all split up and began looking to see if I every thing was finished to there expectations.

“ Guest should be arriving in about half an hour, go freshen up the best you can. You're to be back down here in ten minutes then stand by the door outside to take the guests jackets and greet them.” Harry said still looking throughout the place to make sure everything was in order

“ Once all the guest arrive you're to report to the kitchen, and we will let you know when to begin serving the meal” Liam said not even looking at the omegas. One thing Louis and Niall noticed was that familiar disgusted with omegas look they had when they first arrived 

“ Why are you standing around? Go freshen up guest will begin to arrive soon and you will not make a mockery of us!” Zayn snapped at the omegas   
\----

Louis and Niall had no idea what to expect however having to be discriminated by huge alphas was not on there list of expectations. However it did make sense since they hated omegas, when the first guests arrived Louis and Niall put on a smile and greeted the alphas 

“ Oh gosh, what terrible looking rags. The guys must have found them off the streets.” The alphas says laughing in there faces the other gives them a disgusted face as they walk in the home. 

Louis bit his tongue and placed his hand on the back of Niall's back for comfort. After about a dozen plus some insults the whole dinner party had arrived and were all talking about their disinterest in omegas.

Louis rolled his eyes when he heard a whistle and looked up to see Harry looking agitated at the omegas as he pointed towards the kitchen. Louis and Niall got it and quickly made their way to the kitchen to prepare for serving the dinner 

Once everyone was settled into the dining room. Louis and Niall began to bring out the food. Louis went to place the pasta down when he felt a hand grab his bum 

“ Excuse me, hands off!” Louis hissed out as the plate almost fell out his hand 

“ Shut it omega” the alpha growled at Louis and squeezed his bum a lot harder making Louis whimpered. Louis looked at the only alphas he knew but they were looking the other way. Louis almost ran back into the kitchen once the alpha let go. 

Louis and Niall still had to put a couple more plates out, Louis just hoped no one would touch Niall or he will do something about it.

“ See this is what omegas are for, they serve us and make life easier for us. Where'd did you find such terrible looking omegas, they are almost the worst I've seen” the alpha asks the boys 

There was silenced as the alphas were waiting on at least one of them to speak up. Harry cleared his throat as he momentarily looked at the omegas as they were placing the bread out. “Well they broke into my bakery and as their punishment they are to serve in his house.” Harry said as he put some pesto pasta on his plate 

“ How do you do it, live with not only one of theses things but two! I'm mean I can't stand their smell. But there body's man. Especially that one with the ass I would mind taking that home for the night” the alpha says as he looks at Louis. The other alphas began whistling at Louis making cat calls at him.

Harry was restraining himself so much as all he wanted to do was punch the alpha who dare to grab the omega in such a way and now this alpha who is talking about using the omega for his own sexual needs! It angers Harry but he played it cool as he sipped on his ice tea.

Niall was feeling up a alphas cup when a hand came around his waist as he was forced onto the alphas lap. Niall squirmed trying to get out of the alphas hold but he couldn't. 

“ I'm going to do dirty things to you when I get the chance you can bet on that” the alpha says in his ear and let's him go as he drags his hand across his bum 

Niall was let go and he looked up and saw the alphas didn't see any of what just happened, Niall quickly walked into the kitchen leaving the pitcher behind. Niall ran into Louis arms crying as flashbacks of that night went through his head of that one night that had changed everything for him. 

“ It's ok Ni, it's going to be ok. You are an amazing, beautiful omega don't listen to anything those shitheads have to say about us!” Louis says looking Niall straight in the eyes. Niall wish he could tell Louis what had happened but again his silence had won over him 

“ Here go wash up ok go through the living room not the dinning room ok. I love you Ni” Louis said as he pecks Niall on the cheek. Niall shakes his head as he heads towards the downstairs bathroom 

Niall was just about to make it to the bathroom when he was forcefully shoved into the wall by strong arms 

“ haven't you heard it's not safe for a omega to be all alone?” A voice said low enough in his ear, the alpha forcefully turned Niall around as his face was to the wall now. “ I told you I would do dirty things to you. You slut, you omegas are always asking for it” the alpha said as he began having his hand roam all over Niall 

Niall began to freak out, he couldn't use his voice and everyone was in the dining room which wasn't far but no one would hear him cry. Niall began having flashbacks of the night and began to cry as he closed his eyes as he felt the hot breath on his neck. 

“ They told me about you, you can't talk. Stupid omega, you made this way too easy.” The alpha laughs and reaches from Niall's pants 

“L..LIAM! Z...ZAYN! ALPHAS!” Niall yells out as the alpha pulls his pants down about to force his way in.

There was deafening loud growls and few seconds later the heavy alpha was no longer pressed against Niall. Liam punched the alpha hard in the stomach before making his way to the shaken omega in the hallway. Zayn began to punch the living daylights out of the alpha 

Harry had to pull Zayn off before he killed the alpha. Louis was going to run into the living room where all the commotion was taking place before he was stopped by an alpha the same one who grabbed his butt earlier.

“ Where do you think your going little fella. That's none of your business” the alpha says trying to lead Louis towards the kitchen 

“ Hey let me go! I need to get to my omega!” Louis said as he could hear Niall crying and the fact that Niall just spoke for the first time in more than a year

“ Calm down you little bitch!” The alpha yelled as he grabbed Louis's bum hard causing him to cry out 

“ He said let go” Harry said as he growled loudly now his eyes were red, since this was the same alpha who dared to touch the omega not to long ago.

“ I'll bring it back Harry calm down what has gotten into you guys!” The alpha says loosening his grip on the omega but not fully” 

“ You are going to let him go, NOW!” Harry said seriously with a growl behind it all 

“ If I didn't know better Harry, I would say this thing has gotten you soft! I'd be doing you a favor taking it out of your hands for a few hours” the alpha says keeping his hold the omega 

Louis whimpered because he couldn't get out of the alphas hold and he still heard Niall's crys not to far away. Which tipped Harry off he was beginning to really hate the sound of a sad omega.

Harry punched the alpha in jaw sending him back and falling on the ground. “ Everyone out NOW!” Harry yelled, everyone stood in silence as they never seen theses three alpha act this way. As they stood just starting there was another warning growl which came from Liam, which snapped their attention and began walking out the house. A couple of the alphas helped the other beaten alphas up and out the house. 

“ This is why you shouldn't be under the same roof with those vermins! Just in case it's not clear your promotion is no longer available. You alphas are just like every other alpha out there, letting the beast within control you. Pathetic” The alpha says as he walks out the door.

Niall was wrapped up in Zayn's and Liam's arms as he scented zayn's neck. Louis made his way over to Niall as he fell to his knees next to the alphas “ Come here Ni, it's ok I'm here now” Louis said as he waited for Niall to fall into his arms however he didn't, he stayed right where he was. 

“ Ni, come here” Louis said less confident and confused why Niall was ignoring him. Louis tried to pull the omega from the alphas arms but no Advil 

“ No,--Lou” a tiny voice said muffled in the alpha's neck 

Louis heart dropped in the moment. For the first time in over a year Niall had finally mustered up the words to talk to him and there were to reject him for a couple of alphas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow thanks so much for all the kudos and comments!!!!! its crazy thats this story is just a few away from hundred:)) somwthing that i wasnt expecting to happen at all!! So this last week was the craziest for me to begin I got a new job, quit my second job on the dot because they just took advantage of me and talked behind my back, then I put my two weeks in at my other job, and on top of all that ive been moving for the last Two days, so now that everything has calmwd down heres an update!!!! Hope you enjoy!!!:)))

Louis slowly stood up in silence, just hoping Niall snapped out of whatever he was in but he didn't he stayed put. The alphas gave Louis a apolive tic look but there was no way there were going have the omega leave their arms.

Louis tried to save the tears for when he was alone but they immediately started to fall, how could Niall close a couple alphas over him, his one and only? Louis had always been enough for Niall, what changed. 

Louis went running straight out the door without looking back, Louis stopped at the gate which was closed and stood there contemplating if he should make a run for it, Niall did the moment he found something better than Louis.

“ Omega, omega stop!” Harry yelled out as he caught up to Louis 

“ My name is Louis! Lou-is and for once can you not treat me as a piece of nothing. I'm a human, I have feelings! I just, I just need you to talk to me like you really care.” Louis says as he turns towards Harry as tears slips down his face 

Harry sighed loudly as he walked over to the omega and wrapped him up in his arms. At first Harry felt a little resistance from the omega which made him regret going for it but then the omega stopped resisting and Harry felt his little hands around his waist, which made Harry relaxed. Gosh Harry has to say he was beginning to really enjoy having an omega around. 

“ Listen, you're friend he's in a really vulnerable state right now, he's not thinking straight-” Harry was saying as he was cut off 

“ He was in a clear enough state to tell me to fuck off! How could he do that to me!” Louis cried out 

“ He had two alphas to protect him, you guys are omegas it's natural to pick an alpha over an omega especially in times of vulnerability Louis” Harry says as he begins to sway them. 

“ Well I'm with you and I really much prefer to be with my omega” Louis says muffled into the alpha's chest 

Harry smirks and attempts to let go of the omega to have Louis cling back to him for dear life. “ Well if you prefer to have the omega..” Harry trails off as he chucks lowly 

“ Please don't” Louis says in a whisper. Harry chuckled as he held back onto the little omega in his arms. There was a cold breeze which sent Louis into shivers.

“ Let's get inside yeah? We can go upstairs and sleep, it's been a crazy night and I think we're all ready for it to be over. We'll figure out everything in the morning. Harry says as they both start walking towards the house.  
\----------  
“ Hey uhm get comfy, I have some things to take care of. I'll be back though.” Harry says as he rubs louis’s back slowly and gently.

Louis stood by the doorway for a while before letting everything sink in again. Niall rejected him, and apparently he's talking now. This alpha who has shown Louis multiple time he didn't like him is now calming Louis down and being gentle with him. It was all a bit too much for Louis to understand why the hell was everything so confusing? 

Harry walked down the hallway to Zayn's and Liam's room and knocked immediately. It was obvious they were ignoring him so he continue to knock relentlessly. 

“ Harry” Liam huffed out as he opened the door 

“ Good I was starting to think you were trying to ignore me” Harry says sarcastically 

“ What do you want” Liam says impatiently looking at Harry

“ Uhm what are we going to do with all that happened tonight? You know rumors are going to spread, people are going to start talking. You heard Craig you're not getting the promotion. We fought other alphas because omegas, we in there eyes betrayed them. On top of that I'm pretty sure your guys broke Louis heart by stealing his omega. By the way you should've just gave the blonde one to him!” Harry says all in a rush as he runs a hand through his long curls 

“ Well then let them! Listen we'll figure all of this out soon enough alright. I don't care about not getting the promotion anymore hell, I quit the company. I can't be around other alphas who treat omegas like that. Sure we insulted them, but never would I lay a hand on one without there consent!” Liam says shaking his head and shrugging his shoulders 

“ Oh and we did not steal Louis omega, omegas can't own omegas! Plus were what Niall needs right now not Louis. He needs an alpha and so does Louis. So turn around and go be an alpha! Goodnight Haz” Liam says with a smile as he turns to close the door 

Harry rolls his eyes, Harry wanted to figure out everything now so he would be prepared but now apparently omegas run the house. That means they come first and whatever they need they get apparently. Harry opened the door and closed it, the room was a bit dark but with the moonlight peeking there the sheer blinds he could see a little. Harry tripped over something causing him to almost fall to the ground but caught himself in enough time. 

Harry got up to turn the light on to see what he tripped over, and what he saw confused him as he stood there standing with his head to the side just watching the scene before him. Louis had taken a blanket and pillow off the bed and rolled himself up and was laying on the floor fast asleep. Harry gently picked Louis up and laid him in the bed 

The next morning Harry woke up to the sunrise peeking thru the window letting Harry know he needed to get up soon. He was about to slip back into sleep but he realised he was missing a little omega who was no longer in his arms like he should have been.

Harry quickly shot up in bed and looked around not seeing Louis anywhere in the room. He checked his closets, bathroom, even under the bed. Harry checked the hallway and empty rooms upstairs still nothing. Harry made his way down stairs and notice the kitchen was cleaned along with the food was put away. However no sign of the small omega in the house, however something caught his eyes as he looked out the window. Harry opened the door to see Louis’s little frame by the front gate.

Harry practically ran to the omega not knowing how long he’s been out there. “ Louis, what are you doing out here?” Harry said as he crouched down in front of the omega

“ I couldn't leave” Louis says with a blank stare “ I had an easy opportunity to leave and hours later here I sit like an idiot staring at the gate” Louis said quietly

“ Why didn’t you?” Harry asked looking at the emotionless omega before him

“ I can’t leave him, he may have ripped my heart out but he’s my other half ” Louis looked at Harry with tears in his eyes 

Harry wiped his tears with his thumb and quickly pulled his hand back, the little omega was freezing

Harry got up and pulled the omega in his arms and rushed him inside quickly, placing him by the electric fireplace. “ Louis are you crazy! How long were you out there for?” Harry asked as he turned on the fire

Louis just shrugged his shoulders and let more tears run down his face. Harry got a blanket and wrapped Louis in it and laid down with him cuddling him close. Harry began to hum softly in his ear and the omega began to doze off.

Once the omega was asleep he let out a big sigh. This little omega had him good, though it was all new to Harry it was also so natural and he felt so good taking care of someone especially as cute as Louis. It really was beginning to hurt Harry that Louis was so upset and he really didn't have a clue how to fix it.  
\----

Harry stayed awake until Louis stirred awake a few hours later. He was afraid Louis would slip away again and this time actually leave and Harry couldn't have that happen.

“ Alpha?” Louis quietly said as he looked up at Harry

“ Call me Harry please, and yes?” Harry said 

“ I’m really hot” Louis said feeling as though he was sweating bullets

Harry sat up helping Louis out of the cocoon. Louis was hot as he hair was slicked to his head. Harry immediately felt bad he was suffocating the little guy. “ Sorry Louis, why don't you take a shower take your time. I’ll bring you a change of clothes?” Harry asked 

“ Ok” Louis simply said still with the blank look in his eyes. He got up and made his way to the bathroom downstairs

Harry decided to start on a breakfast after getting a change of clothes for Louis. Liam came downstairs looking super happy. “ Why are you so happy” Harry said a bit bitter

“ Niall said mine and Zayn’s name twice last night and once each this morning” Liam says smug and happy 

“ That's great and all, but that little omega broke my omegas little heart! So you need to give Niall up so they can make up so Louis is happy again!” Harry said cracking the eggs a little too hard

“ Your omega?” Liam questioned Harry with a wide smile

“ What?” Harry asked as he looked at Liam

“ You just said ‘my omegas little heart’” Liam quoted 

“ You know what I meant I just meant you know... him, Liam you're being ridiculous ok stop. That's not what I meant!” Harry said getting red in the face 

“ Right!” Liam sang as he patted Harry on the shoulder “ However I’ll ask if Niall wants to see Louis but if he doesn't want to then he's not going to”

“Well even he doesn't want to, he’s going to!” Harry said with a hint of a growl

“ Harry if he doesn't want to then he’s not going to! I and Zayn will not have it. Whens hes ready then fine” Liam said with a warning growl

At that moment Zayn came down stairs with Niall tucked under his arm. Harry honestly couldn't tell you why but until Niall and Louis made up he kinda resented the cute blonde omega. He was after all the reason Louis was so upset.

Harry just continued to cook as Liam joined him putting some bacon on and mixing the waffle mix.  
Just as Liam was pouring the last of the waffle mix Louis came into the kitchen no one heard him so he just stood in the arch way staring at the little blonde who was tucked in the arms of the ravened haired Alpha

“ I’m glad you were able to sleep good last night Niall, you look wonderful” Louis said was dripping sarcasm

Niall looked Louis in the eye as if he was a deer caught in the headlights. “ I really thought maybe you just got caught up and at some point in the night… you would have come looking for me, I sure did. I waited in the hallway for you, and nothing Ni! How could you do that to me!” Louis said sad and mad refusing to the let the tears fall because obviously Niall hasn't shedded any.

Niall still had no words just started back at Louis.

“ I’ve done everything for you! You have always came first in everything Niall! Before and after what happened! You know how many meals i’ve skipped so you had a full belly!” Louis said as he lifted his shirt to show he exposed bones that showed prominently “ I’ve broken laws i've stolen so you can have clothes on you're back! It was never for me but for you! I’ve suffered so you didn’t have to!” Louis shouted at the omega which he's never done before

“ You've suffered, what about me!” Niall said clear as day

“ Don’t go there Ni!” Louis warned the blonde

“ I was raped because you couldn't save me! I lost everything I was that day, my voice, my sanity, my heart. So please you have no idea what it is to suffer!” Niall yelled at Louis as that earned grasp all around the room

“ Oh, so now you've got your voice back, you're going to blame me! Niall you know I am not to blame for that, And I am sorry I couldn't save you but you know I tried!” Louis said now letting the tears flow not believing what Niall just said

“ Zayn and Liam can take care of me. Louis omegas can't protect omegas.” Niall said as he hugged Zayn

“ Your right Niall, you never cared enough, here I was making sure you had everything and now i'm left with nothing. Enjoy your Alphas Niall.” Louis said as he walked out the kitchen’s arch way

All the Alphas were dead silent still trying to process everything that was said and done. “ Niall is that true you were, were” Zayn couldn't say the word. Niall nodded slowly as he looked up to where Liam now was in front of him

“ I will personally rip them to shreds!” Liam said as he growled

“No need. I have you alphas now, I know i’m safe with you guys” Niall says reaching out for Liam for a hug

Harry stood dumbfounded at everything, he knew Liam and Zayn were head over heels for the omega but that still didn't mean they should be praising the Omega for slamming the person who obviously took care of the omega for who knows how long. There was no denying that Louis didn’t take care of Niall.

Harry couldn’t stand being in the room with them, when it suddenly dawned on him he had no idea where Louis had wandered off too. He surprisingly found him in his room cuddled up in his bed. Harry knew at this time words would just go over Louis’s head. Enough words have been said. So he just climbed in and pulled him close and began to hum, Louis seemed to relax more when he did.

They stayed in bed for the whole day, Harry went down to get food even though he couldn't get Louis to eat more than a few bites he just wanted him to get food in him. Louis just laid there with blank eyes staring at Harry's chest.

Harry really didn't know what to do other then let the omega do what he felt he needed to do. “ Can I have paper and a pen please?” Louis asked randomly

“ Uhm, of course. There's some on my desk, do you want me to bring it over?” Harry said as he sat him and Louis up

“ It’s ok, i’ll sit over there” Louis said as he got up at sat at the desk

“ Hey, i’m going to take a shower, are you going to be ok yourself?” Harry asked 

“ Yeah” Louis said quietly staring at the the paper

“ Ok, I’ll uhm keep the door cracked incase you need anything ok” Harry said getting his things for his shower  
\----

Harry got of the shower about twenty minutes later and was doing his post shower routine he normally does before he stepped back into the room. Harry looked up to see no Louis once again however this time there was a note sitting on the bed. Harry slowly walked over to the bed and sat down as he held the letter. Assuming it was a ‘ i'm leaving letter’ Harry finally opened the letter

Dear Niall

As much as I want to hate you, I can’t. I guess I can understand wanting two big alphas over a little useless idiot omega like me. I replay that day everyday and have always blamed myself for that night. If I would have just stayed that night you wouldn't have came and followed me. It’s just I hadn’t eaten in so long I just wanted to get some food. I was being selfish and that backfire on you, I’m so sorry Ni, I really did try. I promise I did. I wished it had been me, you're an angel and deserve all the best. I don’t deserve an happy ending like you do, you are right you’ve suffered way more then me. Now I will suffer by leaving this life completely empty. Hope you will learn to forgive and forget me. Goodbye Ni.

Ps. Harry, you were a complete asshole at first but in the end you ended up being a alpha I could only dream of having but I just don’t deserve an alpha like you. I’m sorry about breaking into your bakery. 

\- Lou

Harry heart felt like it was outside his chest as he dropped the note and ran to liam's and Zayn's door and banged on it as hard as he could before opening every door, closet upstairs in search for louis. 

“ Harry what the hell!” Liam said as he answered the door 

“ Look for Louis NOW!” Harry yelled almost in tears 

“ What, What's going on?” Liam asked 

“ He just, I can’t believe I left him alone Li. I shouldn't have!” Harry said not thinking straight

“Harry bud what's going on? Breath!” Liam said stepping out as he looked back seeing the worrying faces Zayn and Niall was wearing before he shut the door

“ I just found his suicide note!” Harry tried to yell but it just came out as a weak whisper

With that Liam and Harry went down stairs searching all the closets and rooms. Harry stopped when he he saw a faint light coming from the downstairs bathroom door. The door was locked and all he could do was pray for the best

“ Louis please open the door” Harry said shaking Now Liam by his side

“ Please Louis, open up we can all figure this out together ok” Liam said after no answer

Harry began to kick the door to force it open. It took a couple hard kicks but then the door came swinging open and all Harry could do was freeze as the sight that saw

Louis laid there at the bottom of the tub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last cliffhanger for a while:))) thanks for reading have a great rest of your Saturday or early Sunday:))


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to upload sooner but of course with the recent move some how the keyboard got thrown away, so i'm currently stuck with this small bluetooth keyboard that for the last week wasnt connecting with my computer. but all is resolve and ive written three chapters on my ipad in the mean time so i'll be posting two chapters today!:)) Hope you enjoy this is a short chap.

Harry couldn’t move which caused Liam having to push past the alpha and pull Louis out the tub hoping for the best. Liam laid him outside of the bathroom on the carpet, when Harry sprung into action.

“ I’m calling 911!” Liam said taking his phone out 

Harry checked for a pulse which he did not feel, and immediately started the CPR. By this time Zayn had rushed downstairs with the Niall but Liam told him to stay back the moment he saw the lifeless omega on the floor.

“ Whats going on?” Niall said alarmed because Zayn wouldnt allow him to see anything

“ Zayn keep him upstairs!” Liam said a little harsh with the paramedics still on the phone.

Zayn knew better to say anything other than to listen so he pulled the omega back up the stairs. Within no time sirens could be heard from a distance. However still no sign of life coming from Louis as Harry repeated the CPR repeatedly

“ Breath Louis! Dammit why would you do this!” Harry yelled frustratedly 

Liam opened the door knowing they were outside and guided them in where Louis was, Harry had viciously growled when the medics tried to do there job. Liam had a growl at Harry and try to pull the alpha away from the lifeless omega

“ Harry you need to let them do their job, let him go!” Liam said full alpha voice, even though the voice didn't work on alphas the same way as omegas it did show them that what they were saying needed to be heard

Harry let the omega go and stood back looking at Liam as he rustled his hair as he stumbled back a bit. The medics immediately started to work on the omega as they pulled out the defibrillator and watched as they sent a few electric shocks through Louis tiny body before any response.

“ We got a pulse, lets get him in the vehicle!” the paramedic said as they easy lifted the omega up onto the gurney and begun to wheel him out

The last medic out told the alphas which hospital and some instructions and was on his way out as they heard the blaring of the sirens pick up as the drove off.

Harry immediately got his car keys and was moving around frantically

“ Harry you need to calm down ok, stay down here. Relax ok. I’m going to get Zayn and Niall and we'll be down and I’ll drive ok.

Harry silently agreed and gathered his nerves. He didn’t understand why he was such a mess. Here was this omega he verbally torn to shreds, and in the course of about three day he found himself caring for the little guy. Never in a million years did Harry ever think he would find himself in a situation like this.

\----

Once they got to the hospital they weren't allowed to know anything since neither was his alpha, so they would have to wait until the omega was conscious to allow them access to the room.

“ But he was at our house! We should know what's going on!” Harry said raising his voice

“ I understand but I can’t tell you the details of his condition. Now if you were his alpha things would be different. I'm sorry but again you're going to have to wait or else I’ll get security this is my last time telling you Mr. Styles ” The nurse firmly says to Harry after the fifth time within the last two hours

“ This is bullshit! So we just have to wait, well how long!? What if he’s in surgery or in a coma!” Harry begins to pace back and forth

“ Listen, Harry. The last thing we knew was they got a pulse. Most likey Louis is just sleeping. We're just going to have to wait till he wakes up” Liam says as he pats his friend on his back.

“ Yeah, hes is probably just sleeping. I'm worrying for no reason” Harry says as he leans back in his chair and breaths in lets it out slowly.

“ Liam” Zayn said looking sad 

“ Whats wrong babe?” Liam asked standing up in concern

“ It’s Niall. He needed to use the restroom and when he came out, he was just distant he won't let me touch him” Zayn says looking down

“ Did he say anything?” Liam asked looking over to the omega who was curled up in the chair 

“ No, he just whimpered when I tried to touch him, I don’t know what's going on” Zayn responded

“ You guys if all this is effecting us this much, imagine what he must be going through. Plus everything that happened leading up to this point he probably just needs time to himself” Harry said once again being the calm one

It wasn’t until the next morning when they got news that the omega was awake and was ready to see people, however he wanted to see Niall first and him only.

Niall quickly followed the nurse over to the room and walked in quickly. There he saw Louis propped up on the bed with IVs in both of his arms.

Niall rushed over to Louis’s side and began to cry. “ Louis I’m so sorry, I understand if you never forgive me! I really do I’m the worst person ever. You've done everything for me and protected me with all you ever had. I’m a asshole and I ditched you some alphas, just because how good I felt when I was with them. I was blinded and because of that I almost lost you forever!” Niall says crying hard

Louis didn't say anything other than just to stare, kinda like what Niall did to him. “ What's the difference you completely disregarded me the moment the alphas were all over you.” Louis said his throat a bit raspy from the medication and sleep.

“ I know and I’m so sorry Lou! I know it shouldn't take you almost dying to snap me out of the daze but all I know is I can't lose you Lou” Niall says still crying 

“ I did die. I was dead for quite some time Niall” Louis said with some sass

“ Lou, please” Niall pleaded as he cringed when he said his name like that

“ Please what? Forgive you. Why so you can go back to the alphas and feel guilt free?” Louis tries to yell but he just hurts him

“ Of course not. Louis I blamed you for something that was my fault. You told me to never go outside without you or at night, and i didn’t listen to you and it wasn't your fault it was mine. It was all my fault babe. I just want things to go back the way there were before the alphas” Niall said sniffling as he got closer to Louis

“ Go back to being homeless and dirty as we starve, why would you want to go back to that? You have two alphas who obviously want you. So go for it Niall have at it, even though I really don't like you right now. I don’t want to see you back in that situation again.” Louis said at the blonde

“ What about you, what about Harry. You could have and deserve happiness too Lou. You've suffered enough” 

“ Psh Harry he wouldn’t want me. His alpha just needed to take care of an omega but I’m sure he doesn't feel that kind of way for me” Louis said quietly 

“ Harry’s been a sleepless mess since we got here, I think he cares more than you think. Lou I really hope you'll find it in you to forgive me.” Niall says as he whimpers

“ You know I will Ni, your my omega” Louis said with tears streaming down

“ And you are mine, always.” Niall said as climb onto the bed and for the first he ever pulled Louis into a hug and comfort him.

When the nurse came in about an hour later Louis had let her know she could let the alphas in. And in about two minutes the alphas were in the room.

Niall didn't budge as Harry walked up to the side of the bed. “ Hey Louis, how are you feeling?” Harry asked softly. 

“ I”m ok, my throat is a bit sore. That and me and my Niall are figuring things out” Louis said with a hint of smile. Even though Louis was actually still very upset at Niall and would take time to forgive him, he loved the guy and now realise how much he regretted ever trying to leave permanently.

“ That's good, once we go back home, I’ll make sure to pick up some throat soothers” Harry said as he sat down, realising Niall wasn't going to let Harry get close to the boy

“ You're not going to get rid of us?” Louis asked

“ Why would we do that?” Liam spoke up with a puzzled face

“ We’ve caused enough trouble for you guys, and I’m pretty sure I topped it off with all of this” Louis says ashamed, he can’t believe he went through with it. He died but by a miracle they were able to bring him back and Louis wouldn’t take that for granted

“ That’s more reasons to keep you guys at our place. I know we came off as assholes but that was before we knew what omegas were really like. We been fighting our alpha urges for so long but you guys change the game for us. We may never forgive ourselves for how we treated you guys in the beginning but let us show you the alphas we can be” Zayn says as all the alphas agree 

At that moment the doctor came in with a few papers. “ Hello Louis, glad to see you awake. Your vitals are doing great, overall I’m very impress with how well you're doing in terms that you were dead for an estimated ten minutes. Now for the more pressing matters, it's a bit of a touchy subject so it's up to you if you want to have this discussion in front of everyone.” The doctor said calmly

Louis looked around and saw nothing but concern faces and he already new even if they told them to leave they would put up a fight. “ It’s fine, they can stay” Louis said as he looked over at Harry and back at the doctor

“ Ok, well as protocol when an attempted suicide is reported we have to take charge which means you’ll need to be emitted to a psychiatric ward, it would be for a week and during that week you will be tested to find out if you are well enough to go back to everyday life” The doctor say calmly already picking up on the alphas sudden change of emotions

“ He’s not crazy! He doesn’t need to be put in the hospital like that, I won't allow it!” Harry said immediately

“ With all do respect when one is contemplating ending their lives something in there mind in unbalanced. Louis’s is not crazy but it is protocol and there's nothing I or you can do.” The doctor said as she looked back at Louis who had a blank expression.

“ You're going to put a perfectly sane person in a crazy home for a week? Look at him he’s tiny you can’t possibly agree with this? Can’t you test him now he's obviously fine now!” Liam said shaking his head

“ Alphas I will ask you to leave if you keep this up, this conversation is for Louis and noting no one in here is his alpha, there isn't anything you could do or say on the matter anyhow. Now Louis do you understand everything that is going to happen?

Louis just shook his head and couldn't dare to look anyone in the eyes. “ When do I go?” Louis asked

“ Your discharge will be tomorrow and from there the facility will pick you up and take you for a week. All communication will be cut off until the night before to make pickup arrangements. Also don’t be scared this facility is omegas only, and of course and you will be with the lighter cases on the second floor. Most are there for the same reason as you, so don’t worry about feeling like the odd one out” The doctor says

“ And there's no way around this?” Louis said with watery eyes

“ I'm afraid not little guy, but there's nothing to worry about. The week will go by before you know it” The doctor says as she makes an exit

The room was a bit quiet for a couple of minutes before Harry spoke up. “ Louis, I’ll figure out how to get you out of this” Harry says 

“ No, I should go. Plus Harry you heard the doctor there's no getting out of it. Plus this is just a consequence of my actions. One I promise I will never do again” Louis says looking up at Niall who still had his arms around him

“ Ok, we’ll be there to pick you up” Harry said he realised he was acting like the omega was his which he wasn't so he snapped out of it.  
\----  
The next day the alphas and had to pretty much pull the omegas off each other with a bit force so Louis could go off with the big man which was a alpha. Harry had to stand at a distant because he couldn't stop growling as the alpha placed his hand on Louis back to guide him in the vehicle.

“ Bye Louis, I’ll miss you so much!” Niall says as he cries as the alpha shuts the door 

Louis waves through the heavily tinted window, and the the car begins to leave. They all watch the car leave ands then eyes fall on the little omega who now fell to his knees

“ Niall, he’ll be back and the facility he’s going to is going to help him and most importantly is very safe. So let's go back home and go from there” Zayn says as he walks closer to pick up the omega

“ He’s going to be gone for so long” Niall said swearing he heard his heart breaking 

“ It’s ok bud, come on let's get to the car yeah?” Liam says coming to his other side

Niall let the alphas tuck him underneath them, because it may have been selfish but he needed some attention. 

“ You coming Harry?” Liam said catching Harry still looking in the direction the car had left in

“ Yeah, coming” Harry said shaking himself out of the daze he was in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and comments! I Love reading them:)   
> The next couple chaps may be a bit bland before the drama hits so be ready:))!! Goodmorning and happy Friday!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course the keyboard spazed out on me, so I had to go out a buy a new one... Just my luck ha but heres the second chapter:)) Enjoy.

“ Louis comes home tomorrow!!!” Niall said loudly as he ran down the stairs after taking a shower

“ Don’t run down the stairs Niall!” Liam said firmly 

“ Sorry, what do you guys want for breakfast?” Niall says as he stood in the living where the alphas were lounging.

“ Surprise us, I don’t think there has been one meal you've made that has disappointed us” Zayn says as he smiles

The alphas had set up Niall in one of the guest bedrooms which he and Louis would share once he returned. The omega told the alphas he liked the attention but he much rather be with his Louis. With a little disappointment Zayn and Liam agreed and made up the bedroom for them. There also hasn't been much cuddling or touching since the omega seemed to shy away from them most times. But the plus side of it was Niall has come a long way and out of his shell, they found out that Niall eats about half of what the alphas eat which is a lot for an omega. Second Niall is very loud and has this contagious laugh they just adore.

Harry had been very quiet this last week and he’s also been ‘sneaking’ out when he thinks no one is looking. Around seven pm every night since the beginning of the week. Liam and Zayn were very curious what there pal was up to and of right now Harry was laying down reading a pamphlet.

“ So... Harry want to go out tonight maybe see a movie” Liam asked 

“ What time? Harry said not looking up from what he was reading

“ Uhm, what about seven?” Liam said now Zayn looking up knowing what Liam was doing

“ Uhm, I can’t” Harry said still not looking up

“Why not?” Liam pressed

“ I have things to do” Harry simply replied

“ Doing what? We all took the two weeks off, and well I got fired soooo?” Liam said with a sly smile

“ It’s none of your business” Harry said looking at Liam quickly before going back to read

“ Fine, you win” Liam said as he gets up and begins to walk past Harry but then throws himself at Harry grabbing the pamphlet from Harry and flicking it towards Zayn he grabs ahold of it

“ Give it back Zayn!” Harry said as he shoved Liam off him and stood up 

“ Aw, Harry did we get a hold of something a bit personal?” Zayn mocked as Liam grabbed a hold of Harry's ankles so he couldn't walked towards Zayn easily

“ Zayn drop it! I will punch you senseless” Harry said as he growled

“ Dang that bad?” Zayn said as he lifted the pamphlet to his eye view “ Let's see what has Harry so bothered shall we”

“Zayn stop! Liam get off me!” Harry said as he struggled to get to Zayn

“ How to be the best alpha... for a omega” Zayn said less confidently as he finished the bold letters. Mainly out of confusion.

“ What!? You're kidding, it that what it reallys says?” Liams says letting go of Harry's ankles and getting up laughing

“ Yeah, ahhh Harry that's so sweet!” Zayn said as he starts to laugh “ Oh so this is where you been sneaking off to, you been going to classes!? Oh Harry this is rich!” Zayn said laughing as he fell back onto the couch

“ Harry are you really wasting your time on stupid classes like that?” Liam questioned

“ They have given me great insight on how the whole dynamic works together.” Harry says crossing his arms

“ How the dynamic works is that the omega listens to the alpha and does what's it's told. Why do you need to go to a class to understand that?” Zayn says and Liam agrees

“ Because Harry is smart and by now has found out that's not how things work! That ‘it’ is a person and has actual feelings! Alphas and omegas work together to make the relationship work it's not just one sided.” Niall said angry “ Breakfast is ready Alphas, I’ll be down later to clean up” Niall says as he 

“ Ni, that's not what we meant, come on!” Zayn tried to save them 

“ I thought you guys had changed but it's obvious you still have you pigheaded messed up minds about omegas! Instead of bashing Harry maybe you should take some pointers from him” Niall says loudly and storms up to his room

“ And on that note, I'm starving and you guys deserved every bit of that” Harry said as he smiled widely and pranced into the kitchen to get some food

\-----

“ So we're back to square one. He won’t talk to us or let us get arm's length of him” Zayn said sadly sitting at the table as Harry was gloating a bit

“ Can you blame him? I certainly don’t. You called him a ‘it’” Harry said as he ate some bacon

“ Well it wasn’t towards him and it just came out, I didn’t mean it” Zayn says as Liam places some food in front of him knowing the upset alpha wouldn't eat 

“ Of course you meant it. Listen if you want an omega and especially a specific one that is giving you the silent treatment currently. You need to learn it's not all about us alphas and what just benefits us. Our jobs as alphas are to care and love and make sure our omegas are safe and comfortable. And in return they do the same however they can give us the best things in the world, pups and all their love” Harry says with a smile

“ Whoa Harry, this is just all so weird. You are like a whole different guy right now. So you're telling us everything you've learned in the classes you're attending, you agree with?” Liam said eating some eggs

“ Well of course not, however it's a learning process and I’m a strong willed person so it's going to take some time. However I’ve got a certain omega that's been on my mind like crazy and i’m willing to try and change myself” Harry says drinking his apple juice

“ Well, we want Niall but going to classes and having people telling us how we should view things doesn’t sit well with me. We’re alphas Harry omegas should submit to us if we tell them to.” Liam says 

“ But wouldn’t you think it would be a lot better for them to want to submit, instead of you forcing them by using your alpha command?” Harry said as he got up cleaning “ Listen I know how you feel, when I’m sitting in that class with other whimpy alphas all I want to do is walk out and tell them it's all a bunch of bullshit, but i've also see the twisted way we see omegas and it isn’t right. One day I hope to have an omega to love and care for and if that means seeing things in a different perspective then it will be worth it. So if Niall is worth it to you guys, I would think long and hard about things you guys.” Harry says as he places his plate and cup in the sink

“ I’m going to the bakery” Harry adds to the silence as he walks out  
\--------  
Harry was about to head downstairs when he felt a small tug on this elbow. When he turned he saw the small blonde omega looking up at him

“ Do you need anything?” Harry asked a bit concerned

“ Sir, I’m not sure if I’m out of line for asking this but Louis is coming home tomorrow and I want it to be special. I was wondering if I could make a cake for him and maybe could I make a welcome back banner?” Niall asked looking down

“ I think that would be lovely. Why don’t you come down to the bakery and we can make one together? Then we can drop by party city and get some supplies.” Harry says as he smiles down at the omega

“ Really?! That would be awesome!” Niall exclaimed 

“ You don’t need to call me sir, or alpha. Harry is just fine” Harry said as he started making his way downstairs with the omega

“ Where are you guys going?” Zayn spoke up as he saw the Niall following Harry out the door

“ Out, we’ll be back later” Harry says as he tries to skip any arguments

“ Harry you can't just leave with him!” Zayn harshly whispered

“ Yes actually I can, so I am.” Harry says as he walks towards his car

“ Are you trying to start a fight?” Zayn raised his voice

“ Does it look like I care to start a fight? I’m literally trying to get to my bakery is all” Harry says pointing to his car for Niall 

“ Harry leave him here with us” Zayn warned

“ Niall asked to come with me. We’re going to prepare some things for Louis when he comes home tomorrow. Remember you pissed him off not me, so back off.” Harry said with a growl and made his way to his car and hopped in.

Zayn growled and walked back into the house slamming the door knowing Harry was right, as usual.

\-----

“ I love baking cakes!” Niall said as he and Harry was putting the finishing touches on the two layer chocolate cake.

“ Really? Well maybe you should work here at the bakery?” Harry said with a smile as he looked over all Niall

“ Are you just saying that or do you mean it?” Niall said with a smile

“ If it’s something you're interesting then I would love to add you to the team here” Harry said 

“ That’d be so cool! Louis always told me I should work in a bakery, he loves when I make baked goods” Niall said as he laugh “ Gosh I really can’t wait to see him tomorrow, this is the longest time being apart from him”

“We'll talk more about it more a little later but consider yourself employed” Harry said with a smile “ I hope Louis is doing well, I'm sure he is but you can never be too sure” 

“ You like Louis don’t you?” Niall asked playing with the icing tube

“ I do, however I don’t think he can forgive me” Harry said a bit sadly 

“ I think he can, If he sees how much you're trying to change. I’m sure he will.” Niall said with a smile

“ You think he would like me as a alpha?” Harry questioned a bit shyly, he was really having this conversation with a omega 

“ Like as in you being his alpha?” Niall said with a sly smile

“ I guess?” Harry said with a shrug along with a hint of a smile

“ Oh definitely, you need a lot more work especially to work to get Louis’s trust, but just being around you I can tell you're totally his type. However just know I'm his omega, so you're basically going to be dating me too” Niall says with a smirk 

“Oh I know. There is no separating you two, I'm ok with that. You make Louis happy and I would never deny something that made him happy” Harry responded 

“ Good answer, I’ll remember that when Louis tries to fight his feelings towards you” Niall says with a smile

“ I appreciate that, know let's wrap this cake up and head over to Party City” Harry said as he grabbed a cake cover.

“ Hey I know Zayn and Liam can be meatheads and really stupid we all can be, and I wouldn’t be saying this if I didn’t know it was true, but you should really give them another chance. I’m not saying to forgive them now but I know once they're ready you’ll be really happy with them” Harry said as he picks the cake up and makes there way to his car

“ Yeah and what sucks is I know that, but until they gets their heads out there asses then I don’t want anything to do with them” Niall says 

“ We’ll let's just hope that's soon” Harry says as he secures to cake in the trunk

\-----

Once Harry and Niall returned home, Harry quickly made his way to his room and call the facility regarding Louis but was told arrangements had already been made by Mr.Payne. Harry made his way to find Liam and Zayn who were chilling in the den downstairs

“ What the hell you guys!” Harry said he was pissed

“ Oh hey Harry, what's up?” Liam smirked

“ Why did you make arrangement for Louis without my consent?” Harry yelled

“ Didn’t know I had to run it by you. I mean you didn’t run it by us when you took Niall out all day!” Liam said matching Harry's voice

“ He’s not your omega!” Harry exclaimed

“ And neither is Louis! So yes I took it upon myself to make the arrangement. We’re picking him up at nine in the morning” Liam said pissed as he brushed past Harry, Zayn following after.

Harry didn't have time to fight on about it since he needed to get ready to go to his night class downtown.

Before Harry left, he told Niall he’s welcome to begin decorating the house for Louis and apologize for him not being able to help.

About a hour later Zayn and Liam came down to see Niall standing on the edge of the chair trying to reach as high as he could to hang the welcome home banner. Zayn quickly rushed over to Niall and gently pulled the boy down from the chair

“ Niall that's too dangerous! What if we weren’t here and you fell. You could have broken something.” Zayn said as he placed his hand on the omegas back 

“ Niall me and Zayn can hang this up ok hun, just tell us where you need it” Liam said standing next to Niall

Niall was still really angry with theses alphas, he was really falling for them but they're still the same alphas they were before. However he really needed to get this up so everything was ready for Louis. 

“ Fine” Niall says as he sighs and crosses his arms “ When are we picking Louis up?” 

“ We have to leave around eight the earliest, it's about a forty minute drive” Zayn says

“ Ok, well I wanted to banner here” Niall said as he pointed

“ Sounds good, your wish is our command” Liam said as he quickly grabbed a chair. 

Zayn and Liam quickly put up the banner in no time and asked if Niall had needed anymore help however the omega shrugged his shoulders and said no and that he was going to make dinner for Harry and then head to bed.

“ Do you want some company?” Zayn asked hopefully

“ No, I’m fine” Niall said as he turned and walked into the kitchen


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday:)) Hope you enjoy!

The next morning Niall was the first one downstairs mainly because he couldn’t go back to sleep because he was so excited Louis was coming home today in just a few hours. Niall made himself busy by cooking breakfast for the alphas.

Zayn was the first one downstairs, mainly because he had checked the omegas room and Niall wasn’t in the room which concerned him. As he made his way down to the kitchen he heard soft humming before he saw Niall swaying his hips to the tune.

“Love that song” Zayn spoke up starting Niall as he turned around quickly

“ Oh, good morning. Breakfast is almost ready” Niall said as he turned back to what he was cooking

Zayn sighed heavily and sat at the island in the middle of the kitchen. “ Would you like me to set the table?” Zayned asked

“ Well considering that’s an omega thing to do….no” Niall said as he flipped the pancake

“ Niall, please i’m trying here” Zayn pleaded

“ No you’re not! How is asking to set a damn table going to fix your screwed up ways of thinking?” Niall snapped slightly regretting the harsh words

Zayn looked furious for a moment before storming out the kitchen. Niall froze for a second before turning back to the stove to finish the batter of pancakes  
\-----

Zayn never came back down until it was time to leave to get Louis. However instead of being super excited he was a bit gloomy he really made Zayn upset and well he was trying. Niall was just so angry because all he really wanted was to cuddle with Zayn and Liam but how could he if they thought so low of him still. Louis would be so proud of him on how well he has taken care of himself while he was gone. 

But still it didn't make things better that Zayn was moping around looking as if he would cry any second. It just made Niall want to cry and well he did. He try to hide the tears but it was too late.

“ Babe what's wrong?” Liam asked rushing to his side

Niall just shook his head and wiped his tears but now that he had all the alphas attention on him it just made him cry even harder. 

“ Don’t cry babe, Louis will be in your arms in no time alright” Liam said as he believed that's why the omega was so upset

Niall just shook his head to go along with the reason for his random burst of tears. They all piled up in the car Niall got shotgun since Liam force Harry and Zayn to sit in the back. Liam knew what happened between Zayn and Niall and he didn’t want him to be uncomfortable by sitting with Zayn. That and Zayn was upset with Liam since he told him to leave Niall alone.

Liam sighed heavily when he made eye contact with Zayn in the rearview mirror and raised his middle finger to him.

Harry had no idea what had happened but he started giggling, as bad as it sounded he enjoyed it when Liam and Zayn didn’t get along because it was so entertaining because Liam would always just take it. He would never add fuel to the fire and just let Zayn be Zayn it was great.

“ Oh shut it Harry” Liam said as he started the car

“ Trouble in paradise again?” Harry said with a smirk he was still walking on thin ice with Zayn and Liam since yesterday.

“ Say one more thing Harry and you’ll drive yourself! Since I made the arrangements he’ll be coming home with us not you, so again say one more thing Styles!” Liam snapped angrily at Harry 

Harry rolled his eyes and sat back with a thump and crossed his arms. Niall could feel the tension in the car he had to roll the window down to get some fresh air. He just needs his Louis and everything will be ok.

Niall couldn’t contain his excitement once he saw the facility so before the car come to a complete stop Niall swung the door open and hopped out and nearly got hit since he didn’t look before crossing the street. Niall froze for a second as the car honked its horn loudly at him.

“ Niall what the actual hell were you thinking!” Zayn yelled as fell to his knees to look into Niall's eyes as he placed both hands on Niall's arm slightly shaking him

“ You could have killed yourself” Liam now at the side of Zayn

“ I’m...I’m sor--” Niall began to say before getting cut off

“ What would we have told Louis! Uh? You have to be more careful Niall” Liam said shaking his head

“ I said I was sorry” Niall said quietly as a tear rolled down his cheek

“ Guys stop! Lay off him it was a mistake, one he won't do again” Harry said speaking up for the omega

“ Harry stop trying to make us look the bad alphas!” Zayn snapped at Harry

“ Oh I don’t have to do that, because you guys do that all on your own!” Harry snapped back. He was just trying to make them ease of Niall 

Zayn was about to punch Harry but Liam caught him before his fits made contact with Harry. At this point Niall was crying hysterically just wishing he would be with Louis. He hated every moment of this and all because he wasn't thinking and rushed out the car.

“ Whats going on here!” Security yelled as he walked up to the scene

“ Nothing Sir. We apologise for the commotion.” Harry said as he addressed the security guard

“ This is private property so if you have no business being I’m going to have to ask you to leave the premises” 

“ We're here to pick up a patient” Niall spoke up red in the face

“ Well because of all this i'm only allowing the person assign to pick the patient up to go inside. So whoever that is may go now” the security said firmly

Harry was really pissed off now, but instead verbally expressing his feeling Harry just opened the door and climbed back into the car slamming the door.

Niall began to cry again, if he would have just waited to get out the car with the alphas he would already be with Louis but now he has to wait outside. Niall began to clean himself up he didn’t want Louis to see him upset on the first day back. So he sat on the curb and waited quietly. Zayn had walked off somewhere obviously needing some space.

“ Niall!!!” Niall's head sprung up as he saw Louis running straight towards him with Liam not to far behind him. Niall got up and ran towards him engulfing him in a hug. The omegas hugged for about ten minutes before letting each other go. By this time Harry had gotten out of the car and Zayn was leaning against the car.

“ I missed you so much Lou!” Niall says as he kisses Louis on lips

“ Same Ni you have no idea! How've you been?” Louis asked excitedly completely ignoring anyone other than Niall

“ Good but what about you! How was it? Hope it wasn't too scary!” Niall said with concern

“ No, it was actually really good, and relaxing. I had to do counselling and that took so much weight off my shoulders. Also the nurses and doctors were so lovely but the worst thing was being away from you” Louis said as he wrapped Niall up in a hug again

While watching the scene before him Harry made a mental note to look for some counselling groups for Louis just incase he wished to continue it. It brought a smile to his face to see how happy Louis was. He was very skeptical about Louis going to the facility but the outcome was obviously the best thing for him.

“ Shall we go home?” Liam said with a smile 

Louis honestly blurred all the alphas out and felt a bit bad so he first walked up to Harry and hesitation but then wrapped his arms around Harry and sneakily took a big whiff of Harry's scent he most definitely held back a purr. Harry was a bit shock as he wasn’t expecting the hug but quickly hugged him back. Cherishing the moment because he didn’t know if it would happen again.

After Harry he hugged Zayn and Liam and then they all piled into the car. The omegas were too happy to notice that the alphas weren’t themselves. Once arriving to the house Niall and Louis were inseparable they waited by the door until Harry had unlocked the door. When walking inside Louis mouth dropped down in shocked as he looked at the welcome home banner that greeted him first thing. 

“ You guys! You didn’t have to do this. This isn’t my home” Louis said with a ping of sadness

“ Of course it is, and in time I hope you see it as that. Both of you of course” Harry says with a warm smile

Louis just smiled and looked down because he felt his cheek go red. “ Louis we have our own room come see it!” Niall said as he was pulling Louis up the stairs. Once the omegas were up stairs the alphas were all went their separate ways including Zayn and Liam.

Harry went into the kitchen to unwrap the cake and set it out for Louis. Zayn went into the den and began to watch some tv and Liam went to sit on the front steps with the door open. About half an hour later the alphas heard giggling as the omegas came downstairs holding hands.

“ Oh Lou we have another surprise for you! Harry helped with it” Niall said as he lead him to the kitchen where the beautifully two layer chocolate fudge cake was sitting. Louis’s eyes went big as the eyed the cake.

“ Wow Ni that looks amazing! Thank you so much this has been one of the best days i've ever had in a really long time!” Louis said as he smiled

“ Where’s Harry? In fact where is everyone?” Louis asked

“ Thats a good question, I’m not sure” Niall said as he looked around. 

Once walking into the foyer they saw Liam sitting on the porch slouched over. “ Liam are you ok?” Louis asked as the both walked towards him

“ Just leave me alone” Liam said as he got up and walked towards the gate

“ Whats going on?” Louis asked fearful of Liam's attitude as they made their way back to the kitchen

“ Well things did get pretty ugly before Liam picked you up. It was all my fault really, I kinda snapped at Zayn earlier this morning and well Zayn and Liam were upset at each other I guess, so they weren't talking. Then when picking up up I kinda rushed out the car and almost got hit which sent them in worst mood and they were really upset. Harry told them to back off and that got them really mad. I guess they haven't made up yet” Niall said feeling bad again about the whole thing

“ Hey don’t blame yourself, you were probably justified on snapping at Zayn alright. Plus Zayn and Liam probably are mad at each other for something else. Now running out the car almost getting hit…. Never do that again!” Louis said sternly

“ You’re right, and I promise I won’t. I was just too excited to see you.” Niall said with a smile. At that moment Harry walked in with a blank expression as he walked over to the fridge.

“ Would you like some lunch?” Louis asked

“ Well considering you’re suppose to be cooking all the meals you really shouldn’t even bother asking me a question like that” Harry responded as he grabbed a bottle of water and walked out

Louis felt hurt, what just happened? Harry had been nice just an hour ago. Now Liam doesn’t want to talk or be around them, Harry is back to being rude to them and well they weren't going to volunteer and go up to Zayn.

Louis and Niall went back into routine and just knew it was too good to be true. They were just letting them hear what they wanted to hear then see them as there hope was nothing but shreds. Louis and Niall made chicken alfredo for lunch with a side of french bread and salad. Liam had returned not to long ago and went straight up stairs. As the aroma spreaded throughout the house Zayn was the first to sit at the table waiting to be served.

Niall brought out his bowl of pasta and salad. Louis brought him his drink and bread. Unlike usual Zayn just began to eat. He didn’t even say thank you or even give eye contact that stung a bit but if things were going back to the way they were then they would have to get use to it.

Harry then came down and sat at the very end of the dining table. The boys served him and then returned to the kitchen. Liam came in about ten minutes later and they did the same for him. All that was her was silverware clinking and cups hitting the table occasionally.

The alphas said nothing but each of them ate quietly not daring to look at anyone. Niall just had a feeling in his gut that he had to say something, he felt all this began with him so it would end with him. Niall made his way to the dining room. 

Niall cleared his voice no one looked up so he just began to talk anyways “ Zayn I’m sorry for snapping at you earlier. I know you were trying and I just shot you down. It’s just I was still so angry with what you said the day before. It’s just you and Liam showed me yesterday that you haven't changed at all and I can’t be with someone who looks down on me” Niall says sadly

Once he was meant with silence he spoke up again “ I just wanted to apologise is all. I don’t know what happened between you guys but I feel like it all started when I snapped at Zayn this morning and now you guys are being mean again and Louis just got home and this isn’t the welcoming I wished for him” Niall said through his tears as he hurried through the dining room and up the stairs

“ Ni wait!” Louis called after him before rushing upstairs.

“ What are we doing?” Liam spoke up after minutes of silence

“ Great fucking question” Harry said as he placed his fork down

“ I guess this is where we say were sorry and make up?” Zayn says as he looks over at Liam and Harry

“ Babe I wasn’t siding with Niall ok, its just I meant you like to quickly make amends with problems and well sometimes you need to give it some time. What we said to Niall really hurt him and wasn’t something he was just going to sleep on and be forgiving the next day” Liam says as he got up and sat next to Zayn

“ I know it’s just I hate when he’s upset with me, I just thought if he saw me trying everything would be ok” Zayn says 

“ I know babe, we just need to take it slow ok.Let him make the moves and we have to respect his space alright” Liam says as he kissed Zayn's lips.

“ Still here” Harry said snapping them out of their makeup makeout session.

“ I guess I’m sorry for taking Niall out to the bakery, I really wasn’t doing it to get under your guy's skin..” Harry said shrugging his shoulders knowing he was in the right

“ You're right Harry don’t apologise we were just being territorial over him which we shouldn’t have been” Liam said

“ You’re damn right! Niall is mine! You are breaking his little heart you do know that! He likes you two meatheads but you keep disappointing him! Either you truly change or you will loose him for good!” Louis said harshly with anger in his eyes

“ Can we tal-” Zayn said before being cut off

“ No! You guys could've talked to him when he was down here apologising to you asses. You missed the opportunity, the ball is in his court now.” Louis said with a hand on his hip

Harry smirked and looked down “ What's so funny over there” Louis called Harry out

“ You’re very feisty, it’s cute” Harry said with a smile

“ Oh so now you want to be nice, you can’t one minute snap at me and then try to sugar me up the next. You guys need some lessons on how not to treat people it actually quite simple!” Louis huffed at walked back upstairs.

The alphas knew to get back into the cute omegas graces they were going to have to strip off their pride and in many ways beg for their forgiveness. 

“ I say we make them dinner! A nice candlelit dinner.” Harry announced 

“ Didn’t I just say we need to give it time?” Liam said as he rolled his eyes

“ Oh please this will at least get them to talk to us, you know omegas love the romantic stuff!” Harry said 

“ I don’t know, what if we can't get them out the room?” Zayn spoke up

“ Oh with Niall's stomach he won’t last up there very long. They’ll be down for dinner I can promise that” Liam said with a smile

“ True, alright then I’ll go out and buy some candles and flowers and you guys do the cooking” Harry said know Liam is the best cook next to Niall of course

“ Sounds like a plan!” Zayn said as he wrapped his arm around Liam  
\-----

By the time dinner came around the alphas had to truly pat themselves on their backs they had done a phenomenal job. The omegas couldn’t resist them even if they tried. Harry may have gone overboard by buying giant balloons that spelled out ‘we're sorry’ but they believe it was a great touch. The candles and a giant bucay of flowers sat in the center of the table. Liam had bbq seasoned pork, steak, and corn. Zayn helped by being the pretty face to keep him company and prepared a salad.

“ Well they should be down any minute” Harry said as they awaited anxiously

Twenty minutes went by still no Louis or Niall, they been up in the room for hours. They were about to give up when they heard the door crack open upstairs and they could hear Louis telling Niall he needed to eat.

The alphas sprung to their feet and waited for the boys. Once in eyesight the omegas mouths flew wide open as they took in everything they were seeing and smelling. The slowly walked in together and couldn’t bring themselves to speak. It was beautiful and so touching and unexpected of the alphas to do something like this.

“ Niall we are so sorry for leaving you hanging when you were apologizing earlier. We also sorry for being assholes. It’s true we look down on omegas and we were ready to change that we promise! Will you forgive us and be there to cheer us one as we become the alphas you can truly be proud of?” Zayn asked holding Liam's hand as they looked at the omega which had an unreadable face expression

“ You’re not going to change your mind are you?” Niall asked fearfully

“ Of course not, we now know how it feels to have you walk away and we will do anything to prevent that from ever happening again.” Liam said squeezing Zayn's hand

Niall looked over at Louis who just smiled “ Well I did tell them the ball is in your court Ni” 

Niall thought about it long and hard and then looked up to towards the alphas and smiled big and ran towards them open arms. Of course Zayn and Liam caught there little omega and scented him like crazy. 

“ You’re turn Haz” Liam said with a smile

Harry cleared his throat before looking over at Louis who looked like he wanted to be unimpressed but had a hopeful look instead.

Harry decided to skip the speech and just walked over to Louis and engulfed him in a big warm hug. Louis must had wanted the same thing because he quickly held on to Harry as though his life depended on it.

“ We’ll talk later” Harry whispered softly in Louis’s ear. Louis nodded his head and they stayed that way until Niall interrupted them saying his skipped lunch and was on the brink of starvation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for what im about to say if youre a swift fan but im enjoying her getting dragged even though in the end she'll end up on top haha.  
> I enjoy all the comments and kudos so thank you guys for all the support:))


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TGIF:))!!

Two weeks have gone by Niall got the green light from Zayn and Liam to start work at Harrys bakery. Both Louis and Niall began their counselling meetings which they loved attending. Louis had started footie practice and was already one of the best. Louis felt on top of the world when running down the field and passing to his new friends. Before meeting the alphas Niall was his only friend but now he had a handful of them. 

Louis had became super close with his teammate Ashton, they clicked almost immediately. Not to mention him and Ashton were the best players for tryouts. Louis had never been popular but now he would have the other omegas asking him for pointers and complimenting Louis on his skills. 

 

Zayn and Liam have been so happy with the turn out with Niall going to counselling. Niall has been more open in sharing personal things about himself. Not everything of course but they knew whatever the boy volunteered up to them was more than enough. 

They wanted to see how Niall would react to going to counselling by himself before they allowed him to work at the bakery with Harry. They knew Niall was always happy being in the kitchen preparing meals and desserts. However since Zayn got Liam a job at his firm they would be at work all day and couldn't run over to the bakery in case Niall got lonely and wanted to be with Liam or Zayn. 

" So Niall this is your first day at work how you feeling babe?" Liam says hugging Niall from the behind as Zayn pecks his blonde on the cheek

" So excited! I'm actually going to have a job and it's going to be at a bakery how fun is that!" Niall said as he pecked his alphas on the lips 

" You're going to do great hun. You're going to bring even more business with your cuteness and talent" Zayn says as he sandwiches Niall between him and Liam 

" Be ready after work to go to a celebration dinner ok babe" Liam says as he kissed Zayn because he couldn't resist it 

" Hey what about me" Niall whines as he playfully stomps his foot 

" How selfish of me" Liam says as he bends down to kiss Niall shortly after Zayn takes his turn 

" Thank you alphas, and I'll be ready" Niall says has he snuggles into the warm embrace   
\-----

" Ok babe have a good day at practice. I'll be here to pick you up at five thirty for the dinner. Make sure to jump in the shower before I pick you up." Harry says as he walked Louis up to the arena 

" I'll make sure to do that." Louis says a bit distracted because he saw Ashton near the bleachers waiting for him 

" Alright I'll let you go" Harry says as he sees how anxious Louis is to get over to Ashton. Louis had talked nonstop about the other omega since they met each other. " But first I get a kiss goodbye" Harry says with a smile and opens his arms

Louis throws himself at Harry hugging him his tightest and tilts his head up to give Harry a kiss " Always" Louis says with a smile as he lingers a little longer in Harry's arms and then runs over to Ashton. Once he gets to Ashton he looks behind to wave to Harry who watches Louis until he disappeared into the arena.

Harry was about to get into his car when someone had waved at him to get his attention. 

" Hey you must be Harry" the other alpha had said as he stretched out his hand to Harry. Harry took the hand to be nice but he had no clue who this guy was. 

" Sorry we haven't formally met before, I'm Ashton's alpha, my name is Luke Hemmings. Ashton has talked nonstop about Louis since football has started. Louis has been a great friend to him and it makes me happy when he's happy. I guess we'll be seeing each other quite a bit soon enough." Luke says with a smile 

" Oh Luke,yes I've heard of you too. Lou has only had one friend up until he's met Ashton and well I haven't seen him this happy since I met him. He even gets up happy and he's isn't even a morning person. He's always so excited to see Ashton at practice." Harry says as he laughs as he and Ashton lean against his car 

" I guess we'll have to plan a omega play date soon." Luke says with a smile 

" Yeah we definitely will. I hate to be rude but I have to get over to my bakery" Harry says as he stretches his hand out to Luke 

" Don't worry about it. Talk to you later man" Luke says as they go their separate ways   
\----

Harry had been waiting for Louis for almost fifteen minutes outside the arena before he lost his patience and went in search for Louis. 

Harry made his way in the arena and saw Louis and Ashton laughing in the middle of the field 

" Louis what the hell!" Harry said as he walked up to Louis who shot up from his position 

" Harry you're early! It's not six yet" Louis said as he checked his watch 

" Louis what did I tell you this morning? I told you to shower and be ready by five thirty for dinner. Obviously you didn't listen, now you'll be going to dinner like this. Get in the back of the car. You lost your front seat privileges." Harry said harshly as he turned and walked towards the car 

" Sorry Ash I have to go" Louis said much without a look back he grabbed his bag quickly and ran over to Harry 

" Haz I'm so sorry I forgot. I can hop in the shower really quick" Louis said still trying to catch up with Harry since he was walking faster on purpose 

" Just get in the car, you will wait and eat at home Louis" Harry said with a straight face as he started the car and pulled out the parking lot

" But Harry-" Louis began to say as he voice was toned out to the music Harry began playing. Louis knew the best thing to do was to keep his mouth shut. He really did forget but by forgetting he screwed up again with Harry. 

Despite being sweaty and a bit smelling Louis pulled out his clothes and changed into them in the back as Harry drove. Louis could freshen up in the bathroom and hopefully Harry would have calmed down by then.

Once getting to the restaurant Harry still hasn't spoken to Louis and Louis felt as though he was going burst with tears any moment. However he didn't want Niall to worry and most importantly ruin the rest of the night for everyone else. 

Harry gotten out the car and instead of waiting for Louis like he normally would he began to walk towards Liam and Zayn and Niall. Niall knew better to run across the street to get Louis so he waited at the edge of the sidewalk for Louis to make his way over to him. 

" Ni! How are you, I missed you so much" Louis said pulling Niall into a hug 

" I'm really good I love my new job but I miss you all the time. I'm glad you're here" Niall said as he held Louis hand and walked over to wear the Alphas were talking in hushed tones. 

" I'm hungry" Niall says as he tugs on Liam's jacket 

" Then let's get some food in your stomach" Liam said abandoning his conversation with Zayn and Harry 

" I could eat a cow! You must be hungry Lou with running around all day. Z says this place is super good" Niall says as the Alphas have them walk in before them. 

After being seated Louis excused himself to the bathroom to freshen up, Harry kept a watchful eye on a Louis as he walked over to the men's room. 

" Harry aren't you going to go with him" Niall asked a bit confused usually Harry always went with him since alphas and omegas shared the same restroom.

" He's a big boy, he can take care of himself" Harry said as he distracted himself by looking through the menu 

Zayn scooted closer to Niall and opened the menu and help Niall pick out what he wanted to eat. Liam kicks Harry under the table but Harry kept to himself and ignored Liam

Louis had been in the restroom for ten minutes and Harry was getting worried but he was being stubborn and was too mad to actually get up check on Louis.

Harry was just about to get up to look for Louis but when he put his menu down Louis was in his view point. He quietly waited as Harry stood up to let Louis slide in the booth. 

" Next time let me know you're going to be long Louis. You said you were using the restroom not freshening up" Harry said in a harsh whisper as he looked over at Louis 

" I'm sorry" Louis said lowly with his held down as a tear fell 

" Don’t start Louis." Harry says harshly as he wipes Louis tear away

The waitress came over to take orders and Zayn, Liam and Niall all ordered their food. Then turned to Harry and Louis 

Harry true to his word ordered Louis only water and ordered him his meal. Niall tried to get Louis to look at him but he hadn't looked up from his lap since Harry ordered his water. 

Zayn and Liam gave Harry a look but he just shrugged it off and scrolled through his phone.  
They sighed and turned their attention to Niall until the dinner was brought to them. 

Harry really did feel bad that Louis was just sitting at the table occasionally taking tiny sips of his water as everyone was talking and eating. Niall didn't want to eat knowing a louis wasn't but Liam and Zayn had warned him if he didn't eat he would be punished for not listening. Louis looked up at Niall and nodded his head so Niall wouldn't find himself in the same boat as he was.

" So we are having this dinner because there is a lot to celebrate now and throughout the next couple of months to come" Liam says with a smile 

" I'm proud to say that Zayn has been promoted to head accountant at the firm. He's worked so hard and it's paid off big time." Liam says as he kisses Zayn's cheek 

" Thanks babe, but we can't forget to celebrate you getting hired at the firm, here's to no longer working with brainwashed pigs. Here's to a new healthy beginning to be the alphas we are meant to be and of course being the best for Niall" Zayn says as he kisses Niall on the head

" Niall we are so happy that you have been doing well in counselling, we see a difference in you. You're more opened and happy, and trying new things. We're so happy that you are having an amazing time with working at the bakery so cheers to you babe" Liam says cuddling him in his other side

" Thank you guys, none of this would be possible if it wasn't for you guys so thank you" Niall says almost in tears. " You guys are all my best friends and you guys mean everything to me." 

" And you are everything to us Ni" Zayn says 

" Harry do you have anything to say?" Zayn ask

" Actually yeah I do and it's really exciting actually. I've been looking to expand my bakery too a few places and I've had people offer to run the company but I just hadn't found the right person that I felt good about.However I’m happy to say that I have finally found the person. We're going to meet up soon and go over the business plan. So yeah there's that to celebrate" Harry says with a huge smile "and I guess Louis starting football up and counselling" Harry said as he shrugged his shoulders 

That hurt Louis deeply, he just heard Zayn and Liam talk so sweetly to Niall and praising him on how well he has been doing. But all Louis gets is a I guess statement? Louis didn't understand why Harry was acting so harsh to him, then it hit him Harry was probably going to tell Louis to get lost later once they got home so it didn't ruin everyone's night if he did it now. Just the thought of that made Louis bite his lip so hard didn't release the tears that were at the brim of his eyes 

Louis wanted to just run, but he didn't want Niall to freak out but he couldn't stand being at the table as the three looked at them with confused faces. So Louis quickly slid under the table and crawled out from bottom. He quickly made eye contact with Niall and ran for the door almost bumping into a waitress on his way out 

Louis heard his name being called but he didn't stop he just kept running. They were near the freeway so he couldn't just run home, but then again he didn't want to go home. He knew Harry would be looking soon enough so he hid behind some trees about five minutes away from the restaurant. Louis already wanted to be found he didn't want to be on the streets again but this would be his third strike and for sure Harry would throw him out. 

Louis was starving he had eaten lunch hours earlier and since he always had food in his stomach now the hunger pains were unbearable. He expected Harry to find him but no, it's been hours since Louis ran out the restaurant and nothing. Louis wandered into a neighborhood and took a stroll through it like him and Niall use to do during the day.

Louis knew he shouldn't have been out at night in the streets at night so he snuck behind some trees and brushes in someone's front yard in the corner. Louis was tired and hungry so he did what he use to do, he curls himself into a ball and fell asleep.  
\-----

" What the hell" a voice called out " Ashton hand me my phone I'm calling the cops" 

" Why? What's going on?" Ashton asked as he handed Luke him phone from the car

" Someone is sleeping in our bushes over there, I thought I saw something when I pulled up" Luke says calling the cops " Babe don't get too close, come back" Luke said as he walked over to Ashton 

" Louis?" Ashton said out loud as he got closer 

" Louis? As I'm your football friend Louis?" Luke asked as he stop dialing 

" Yes this is him! Why the hell is he here though" Ashton asked as he bent down towards Louis 

" Here babe watch out" Luke said as he picked Louis up and began to make there way to the front door 

" Louis wake up" Ashton said as he gently shook Louis 

" Ash?" Louis said confused 

" Yeah it's me bud are you ok?" Ashton asked as he helped Louis sit up 

" Where's Harry?" Louis said completely out of it

" I was going to ask you that. Louis we found you sleeping in the corner of our lawn. Luke was about to call the cops luckily I saw you" Ashton said handing Louis a cup of water 

" Harry got really mad at me and was being just plain mean so I ran from the restaurant down the street and hid for hours, he never came looking for me, no one did. Then I wandered here and I guess I feel asleep. I was just so hungry and tired and I didn't know what to do" Louis said as he tears began to start up again

At the moment Luke walked up to Louis with concern. " Hey Louis do you know Harrys number so we can let him know you're ok?" 

" He doesn't care if I'm ok" Louis said as he wiped his tears

" Awe Louis I'm sure he does ok. Come on why don't we call him. I can do the talking if you like" Luke says as he sat across from the omegas 

" He isn't my Dom and he's made it clear he doesn't want me anymore. I upset him one too many times and he's done" Louis said as he took a sip of water 

" Ok well you're welcomed to stay here. My only request is you do get in contact with Harry at some point. No good Dom would abandon their omega just because they didn't listen a few times" Luke says as he looks over at Louis 

" Well Harry hated omegas up until about a month ago so I'm pretty sure he would" Louis said with anger. Harry had switched his bad alpha on in a heartbeat because of something so little, meaning Harry still liked the power of making omegas feel like shit.

" Lou are we still going to football tomorrow? I can stay with you if you're not feeling up to it" Ashton offered 

" Thanks Ash but we can't miss practice. I'll go but I don't have a uniform nor I don't know if Harry will pull my name out of the program since he's the one paying for it" Louis said feeling a terrible he's about to lose everything once again 

" You can borrow Ash's he a few sets. Also the program is paid in full at the beginning so it would be a bit pointless to do it." Luke spoke up 

" Oh well that's good to know, I'm kinda tired do you mind if I call it a night?" Louis said yawning 

" Yeah of course, let me show you the guest room" Ashton had said as he led Louis to the room.  
\-----

The next morning Ashton woke him up and gave him things to shower with and then made sure Louis had gotten something to eat before Luke drove them to practice. Louis tried to forget everything with Harry though it was impossible he had to try he had to have a clear mind to do his best at practice. 

Louis and Ashton had waved bye to Luke and started to walk towards the arena when the car before them caught his eye. He right away recognized it as Harrys car. 

" Hey Ashton I'll met up with you In a little bit" Louis said as he smiled at Ashton and walked towards the car's passenger window. Louis peered into the window and Harry looking dazed as he stares out the window. Louis softly knocked on the window and Harry snapped out immediately and looked over to the sound and saw Louis. Harrys eyes went wide and quickly got out the car as he rounded the car and wrapped Louis up in his arms 

" Louis Tomlinson! Don't you ever do that to me again!" Harry said as he sniffled a bit " Louis I've looked everywhere for you last night! Do you know how much Niall had been crying, he's worried himself sick. He can't even get out of bed Lou!" Harry said sniffling a bit more 

" Lou do you not want me? Is that why you left? I know I was really mean to you last night but I’m so sorry Louis" Harry said as he pulled back with tears in his eyes as he looked over at Louis who was crying too 

" I thought you were acting that way because you didn't want me anymore and you just didn't want to ruin the night by dumping me" Louis said as he looked down 

" No Louis, I took the punishments too far and I'm so sorry I treated you so harshly. Please forgive me? I want you Lou and I don't want to lose you." Harry said a tears streamed down his face 

" We’ll have to talk about how punishments will work because last night was just too much to handle. You made me think you didn't want me Harry." Louis said as he wiped his tears 

" I'll do anything you want so this doesn't happen again whatever you want" Harry said looking Louis in the eyes

" Ok, we can talk after practice? I can't be late" Louis said with a small smile as he looked up to Harry 

" Ok babe" Harry said as he pulled Louis into a tight hug 

Louis hugged him back and smiled at him and turned to walk towards the arena. However when Louis was about to walk into the arena he turned back and saw Harry watching him as he always did and ran back to Harry and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck pulling him into a kiss. Harry once Louis pulled back was caught off guard but was all smiles.

" Always" Louis said with a smile before jogging over toward the arena.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update:)) I'll be in San Francisco for a couple days so I wont have time to update.
> 
> So it was pointed out that the end of chapter 9 and chapter 10 jump and will be confusing as you probably found out ha I'll be fixing that in the morning:) I'll be adding to chapter 9.

It's been a crazy month and things have been going great for the alphas and there omegas. Harry and Louis haven't been in any fights, maybe some arguments here and there but nothing serious. Louis only had to be punished once because he wouldn't as Harry stated 'quit the sass'. Harry has been super busy with his bakery and meetings with the people Louis had no idea who they where other then he knew that he kept hearing the name Taylor and that they would be the manager of the new branch. 

Harry has been so excited since everything has been moving at a good pace, which made Louis super happy. He did hate when Harry is stressed because he tends to keep to himself and he doesn't know how to help him in those times. Louis's next heat would be arriving in a couple of weeks and Louis felt he was ready to be bonded but he felt it would be a bit sensitive subject to bring up with Harry. 

Louis felt Harry had done a complete turn around, he's become more aware of what Louis needed whether that would be emotionally or physically. Harry also was now aware of what Louis was feeling before he himself could even express it. Harry explained it was his alpha senses he could feel Louis the most when he was upset. 

Louis has been super busy with football since official tryouts were on Friday. The coach had pretty much told Harry Louis was a shoe in already. He told Harry that Louis was exceptional and played at the level of a beta/alpha team. Harry was so proud at hearing the praise about his boy he couldn't help but spoil Louis rotten by buying him a brand new football goal net. 

Harry had a lot going on this week too but promised Louis that he would make it to tryouts and watch his favorite boy smash it. Louis no longer had practice so he's been practicing with the new goal set Harry bought him. Niall who sadly hadn't seen much wandered outside to hang out with Louis 

" Ni! I'm so sorry I haven't talked to you in so long! I'm mean we live in the same house" Louis said pulling him into a hug 

" It's ok Lou, I've been busy at the bakery and you been busy with football" Niall said shrugging his shoulders. He really did miss Louis and it did hurt him seeing Louis hang out with Ashton a lot more. Louis hadn't even introduce him to Ashton yet nor has he really spoke to him about Ashton. It really bothered Niall but he didn't want Louis to feel bad especially when he was happy. 

" Speaking of the bakery, shouldn't you be there right now?" Louis asked checking his watch 

" Oh Harry said you were going to be home this week so I asked for it off. Maybe we can hang for a bit?" Niall said with a hopeful smile 

" Ni I really would love to but Ashton is coming over and we're going to practice for a couple of hours. You're welcomed to join us though? Louis said a bit distracted by his phone which Niall assume Louis was texting Ashton 

" Oh no it's fine you know me I rather watch the game" Niall said with a forced laugh and began to back up to go back into the house 

" Are you sure Ni? I can cancel it won't be a problem?" Louis said picking up on Niall's disappointment 

" No, don't be silly I know this is important. Like you said we live under the same roof will make time later." Niall said with a smile 

" Ok babe, will snuggle and watch a movie later ok" Louis said running over to Niall and kissing him 

Niall was really hurt and lately he's been feeling as Louis had been distancing himself, Niall couldn't think why he would until it hit him Louis probably never really forgave him for ditching him for Zayn and Liam. He was probably just being nice to him because Louis didn't want Niall to know how he really felt. 

Louis always put others feelings before his own especially when it came to him. Niall would never forgive himself for treating Louis the way he did. He thought him and Louis were ok but ever since Ashton has came into the picture Niall believes nothing is the same anymore. 

Niall ran up the stairs and ran into his room and grabbed his phone and dialed Zayn 

" Ni is everything ok?" Zayn asked fearfully 

" Can you come home please?" Niall said on the verge of tears 

" What's going on Ni? It's really busy here at the office" Zayn said still on edge 

" I just need you home, I'm really lonely" Niall said letting some tears fall

" Babe, you decided to take a week off, go spend time with Lou" Zayn said able to relax 

" Ashton is coming over to practice before their big tryouts and I'll just get in there way. Zayn can you please come home" Niall asked sniffling into the phone

" I'm sorry but I can't. I've got three meetings up until four in the evening. I'm sorry you're feeling lonely but you're going to have to make yourself busy until I and Li get home." Zayn said feeling a little bad but was distracted at all the emails he had waiting to be replied to " Baby I got to go" Zayn said before hanging up 

Niall felt so hurt, first Louis wanted nothing to do with him, and now Zayn dismissed him like he was one of his workers. He felt so unwanted but he told himself he couldn't pity himself because He made Louis feel much worse than what he was feeling. Niall was about to get up and make a bubble bath when he phone rang. Niall saw Liam's face pop up on the screen and he answered it with a bit confusion 

" Hello?" Niall asked

" Hey babe, I just want you to now I'm on my way home. I'm sorry you're not having a good day Ni" Liam says as he climbed into his car 

" But Zayn said you were busy" Niall said 

" He'll be upset but I can't work knowing my baby is upset at home" Liam said turning his car on 

" Thank you Li Li, now get off the phone! No talking and driving or texting mister!" Niall said with a small giggle 

" Alright I promise, I'll see you soon" Liam said as he made a kissing noise into the phone. Niall returned the kiss and hung up  
\-----

Good thing Liam came home because Niall would have lost it when he went down stairs to see Louis was getting into a car with Ashton. Louis had told him they would watch a movie and snuggle but he must have been having way too much fun with Ashton to remember. Liam had ordered pizza for dinner so Niall was getting the table set along with drinks, it was nearing five thirty when Zayn usually arrived home.

Niall was a bit upset Zayn didn't come home when he told him he was lonely but on the other hand he knew Zayn was also the manager which meant he didn't have much of the freedom to slip out for his omega like Liam could. Niall and Liam were sitting at the table talking when Zayn stormed in.

" Where's your phone!" Zayn asked rudely 

" I don't know upstairs I suppose" Liam said with a shrug 

" I've been trying to get a hold of you for hours Liam! You can't just leave, I told you the firm was up to there necks with things that needed to be completed today. I walk out the meeting at two o'clock to hear you left after I told you not to" Zayn yelled 

" Zayn calm down! Don't yell in front of Niall!" Liam said trying his hardest not to yell 

Liam grabbed Zayn's arm and lead him upstairs " What the hell Liam just because you're my boyfriend doesn't mean you can do whatever you want at work. Abby had to take your load on top of hers!" Zayn yelled again

" I wasn't going work knowing Niall was here sad and lonely Zayn. I don't even know how you could have even told me not to go home to be with him. I get it that you couldn't but me? One of us should be with him when he needs us" Liam said getting mad 

" Liam you have a job, one I had to work my ass off to even get you in. The least you can do is listen to me and do your damn job. Niall will learn we can't always be there when he needs us, he wasn't dying Liam he was just lonely." Zayn said rolling his eyes in frustration

" Niall talked to me today he's not doing well with Louis and his new friendship with Ashton it's hurting him, and with him feeling sad all the time I just don't want history to repeat itself. Zayn what if we both didn't come home and he thought that.." Liam said as he began to get choked up 

" Babe" Zayn said getting soft as he sighed " Let's hope Niall knows that isn't the answer ok, he's seen it happen and saw how it affected him and everyone. I'm sorry ok, you coming home was really sweet of you and I'm glad you did. However Abby really torn in on me about you leaving. It just doesn't look good on me ok babe. Next time let's talk about it and see if we can meet in the middle" Zayn said wrapping his arms around Liam's hips 

" I'm sorry, I'll make It up to you later. As of now we should probably get back to Niall" Liam said with a wink and kiss Zayn sweetly 

Once making there way down stairs the immediately crowded around Niall who was wiping his tears away. Niall had caused a fight between Liam and Zayn and he felt so terrible about it. 

" I'm so sorry you guys, I won't do it again" Niall said 

" No, no Ni it's ok. If you ever need us to come home then one of us will come home. It wasn't fair of me to turn you down like that. I'm sorry you were feeling lonely but now we're all together" Zayn said rubbing Niall's back 

" Now let's get some food in you, I know you must be starving" Liam said sitting down next to Niall 

Liam and Zayn and Niall were finishing up when Harry had walked in. They expected Louis to be along side him but it was just Harry.

" Where's Lou?" Niall asked confused 

" Oh, he's at Ashton's for the night. I went over and talked to his alpha Luke, really nice guy. Lou will be back in the morning" Harry said grabbing a slice of pizza 

" But he made plans with me" Niall said as a cloud of sadness drew over him 

" I'm sure Lou wouldn't forget making plans with you, you're his omega remember" Harry said laughing a bit 

" It isn't funny! I guess things are different now I'm no longer his omega, Ashton is!" Niall cried out as he ran upstairs 

Zayn, Liam and Harry all looked at each other with blank expressions. They still weren't all that sure how to handle the boys when they were super emotional. 

" What the hell was that about" Harry asked in confusion 

" Zayn why don't you go check on him, I'll be up in a few" Liam said nudging Zayn 

Zayn straightened his shirt out before making his way to there room. In all honestly Zayn only wanted to take a hot shower and go to bed, not tend to omega who was emotionally unstable. But of course he would never say that out loud. 

" Niall has really missed Lou, ever since him working at the bakery and Lou being at practice all the time they never really see much of each other. Niall also feels Lou is still mad at him and that's why he's hanging out with Ashton so much." Liam explained to Harry 

" That can't be true Lou speaks about Niall non stop on how much he misses him. Football has just been super demanding, once the season starts practices will be only three times a week and though him and Ashton have become really close Niall has nothing to worry about." Harry said shaking his head 

" I'll tell him that but until he gets Lou back he going to continue to think that way" Liam said shrugging shoulders

" We'll I'll make sure to speak with Louis about it once he gets home" Harry says he takes a bit of pizza  
\----  
The next morning Harry woke up around nine to get ready to pick Louis up at ten. Once getting in the car Harry started to think about what Liam had told him and realized he did notice a lack of attention on Louis's side to Niall. 

Once arriving to the Hemmings Harry knocked on the door and was let in by Luke. Harry was told Louis was getting his things together up stairs and would be down shortly.

" So how's everything been going? I heard the news about you're bakery expanding, congratulations!" Luke said as they sat down 

" Thank you, yeah it's really exciting I have a lot of meetings coming on and with Louis's tryouts around the corner it's going to be tough but I wouldn't miss it for the world." Harry said with a smile 

" Ah yes, coach told me Ashton already has a spot on the team and would say he doesn't need to show up but I told him it wouldn't be fair and he would try out like everyone else." Luke says sipping his tea

" Yeah I had a similar conversation with the coach the other day, I think Louis would still want to try out anyways. It's great to know that they're doing so well, I'm really glad that I put him in football." Harry said 

" Same, Ashton didn't have the greatest past before me, he had an abusive dom, his parents had abandoned him which left him no where to go other than to stay with his Dom. I met Ashton when he ran into me trying to get away from his Dom after he punched him a few times. I'm so glad I was there that day because I met the love of my life that day."

"It was hard at first Ashton was very closed off and still wanted his dom even though he treated him like dirt. Eventually they divorced his Dom was sent to ten years in prison and will never have the privilege of having omega again. It's been three years, we bonded a little over a year ago and he still has things to work on but he's made so much progress. I wasn't expecting him to get so involved in football because he never seem to be able to really want to do something before. Then he started talking about Louis and how Louis had gone through same things and it all made since." Luke said with a smile 

Harry was silence for some time at the information he just was told. He didn't know how to feel he was just told. Luke knew personal things about Louis, that he himself hasn't even told Harry about. The fact that another Dom knew something as personal as Louis's obviously disturbed past made him pretty upset. Harry just wanted Louis to come down so they could leave before Harry let it get the best of him. He knew Luke meant no harm but that didn't matter Louis was his, Harry should be the first to know everything about him not some other Dom.

" Well I'm glad everything turned out for you guys" Harry said tightly with a force smile. Luckily at the moment he could hear Louis and Ashton giggling.

" Harry!" Louis said carefully rushing down the stairs and running to Harry to hug him 

" Morning Lou, did you have a good time" Harry said rubbing Louis's back 

" The best!" Louis said looking up at Harry 

" Well we better get going, thanks for having Lou over for the night Luke" Harry said politely leading Louis out the house 

" Yeah he's a pleasure to have over, you guys are welcome anytime" Luke says tucking Ashton under his arm as the omegas smiled and waved at each other.  
\----

There was so many things Harry wanted to ask Louis, starting off with why in the hell does Luke know about his past and not Harry himself?! Then of course why he's been leaving Niall hanging for the last month. 

" Haz are you ok, you've got that face when you're thinking too much" Louis asked in concern

" Did you make plans with Niall yesterday?" Harry blurted out

Louis was thinking the question over when he eyes went wide in realization " Oh no! I completely forgot about that. Niall probably was so hurt, I've been so flaky with him lately I'm a terrible person" Louis said cupping his face with his hands 

" You're not a terrible person, but he has been feeling a bit neglected. Liam and Zayn are a bit worried about him he's been really down lately." Harry says looking over at Louis 

" No Harry I am terrible! I haven't even noticed that he's been down, he's my omega and I've neglected him. How is he even going to forgive me?" Louis asked mad at himself 

" He's not mad at you , he probably just needs some nice quality cuddle time. Reassure him you're still there for him. You're cuddles are always the best" Harry said as he pulled Louis's hands away from his face once he pulled the car to the side

" I feel so terrible though, I've been spending so much time with Ashton I haven't given Niall much thought at all" Louis said looking out the window 

" Well apparently you guys have a lot in common with each other so maybe that why you get along so well" Harry said a bit harshly 

" What are you talking about" Louis asked confused 

" Oh I don't know maybe the fact that I had to sit with some other Dom as he told me he knew things, things about your past that you haven't even told me about" Harry said letting it all out. 

" Harry I've never told Luke anything about my past" Louis said a bit offended at Harry's harsh attitude towards him 

" Oh yeah? Then how the hell would he know about how you're family abandoned you and the fact that you were in a abusive relationship!" Harry said almost yelling 

" Harry stop yelling! Like I said I didn't tell Luke that. I told Ashton he probably told Luke, why would I tell Luke that? He's not my dom Harry!" Louis said trying to yell 

" Then why haven't you told me? How are we supposed to bond if you're not telling me things like this?" Harry said frustrated 

" I'm not ready to Harry!" Louis simply said turning his gazed from him 

" But you were ready to tell Ashton?" Harry asked 

" He's an omega Harry, it's easier to talk to him" Louis said looking down at his hands 

" When have I ever made it hard for you to talk to me? Louis I would want to know this stuff if you're going to be my omega and my husband one day, you can't just pick a choose what you want to tell me." Harry said losing the attitude 

" I know that Harry, it's just hard to talk about ok. The only reason I told Ashton was because he was telling me what he went through and we were both a crying mess already. So I just told him. It just happened Harry, it's hard for me to talk about. One day I will tell you but for now it's still something I'm trying to get past" Louis said as a tear rolled down his cheek 

" Ok Lou" Harry said as he sighed and leaned over to kiss the side of Louis's head as he returned to the road to go home.

The car ride was quite other than a couple soft sniffles coming from Louis. He held onto Harry's hand when he offered his hand to him. Harry meant a lot to Louis and hope to never lose Harry, sure he could be a hothead but he always knew Harry would be there for him even if he wasn't too happy with Louis.

Once getting to the house Harry had told him he had important meetings to attend and would be gone all day and wouldn't be home till late. Harry was laying on the bed checking emails when Louis was in the bathroom fleshing up. 

Louis gently climbed up next to Harry and removing his phone from his hands and letting the phone fall onto the bed as he laid his head on Harry's chest. Harry was about to protest but realized he much rather this than replying to emails. Louis kissed Harry's chest and then looked up to him 

" I will tell you, I promise" Louis said looking into Harry's eyes 

Harry kissed Louis's forehead and and smiled " Only when you're ready" 

" I'm really proud of you Haz" Louis said smiling at Harry 

" Why is that" Harry asked with a smile 

" You've done a three sixty with yourself. Sure we get in arguments but the way you handle them and just how you are. You seem a lot more happy too." Louis says 

" Thanks babe, I'm glad you're happy with the results." Harry says 

“ But are you happy?” Louis questioned 

“ Honestly at first I hated it, but now I’m really happy. Looking back i was never really happy but now I have you. I’ve bettered myself and I'm proud of what I've accomplished.” Harry said looking down at Louis

Louis kissed Harry for a few minutes before pulling back “ When do you have to leave for work?” Louis asked with a pout 

“ In a few minutes but I want to hold you as long as I can first” Harry said lightly squeezing Louis 

“ Hopefully I can catch Ni and make it up to him” Louis said thinking out loud squeezing Harry back

“ Lou, about your past, I don’t want you to think that you have to tell me anything because you feel I won't bond you. I know what I said earlier could have given you that idea, but I don’t want you thinking that ok” Harry said kissing Louis

Louis pulled back looking at Harry with a huge smile. Both him and Harry knew Louis was waiting for Harry to bring up the B word and he finally had. It wasn't to say he was thinking anytime soon but Harry did what Louis to know he was thinking of bonding too. Louis was so excited he couldn’t hold back the words he’s been holding for the last couple of weeks.

“ I LOVE YOU!” Louis blurted out. Louis’s eyes went big in shock as he tried to take the three words back. Louis scrambled out of Harry’s arms quickly and ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

Harry laid on his back limp and in shock, shocked because he wanted to be the one to say it first. He was stuck on stupid so it took a while to get back to reality where Louis had locked himself into the bathroom. However he looked at the time and noted if he didn't leave now he would be late for his important meetings

“ Lou please come out, I have to go I'm going to be late” Harry asked through the door

“ I must have eaten something bad i'm not feeling too well. I wish you all the best at the meetings.” Louis said through the door 

“ I’ll try to be home at a good time please wait up for me” Harry asked knowing Louis would make sure he would definitely be passed out by the time Harry made it home

“ I’ll try, have a good day” Louis said still not opening the door. Harry sighed and lingered by the door for a bit before leaving for the day. 

Louis sat on the floor mortified by what just came out his mouth. One he just blurted it out and two Harry didnt even say anything back. Louis may have just ended the best thing that has ever happen to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i caught up with all my saved chapters so I'm going to spend a while to write some more chapters. So i might not update for about two weeks. Thanks again for the kudos and comments they really mean a lot and keep me from loosing interest in writting. Goodnight, or morning, till next time:))


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH, its been a month since my last update im sorry:/ I got witters block for the most part and then just having a lot to do. Hope you enjoy:)

The next morning Louis woke up to breakfast in bed complete with a beautiful bocay of flowers on the side with a wide grin Harry sitting across from him.

“ Whats all this?” Louis said confused believing it was a dream

“ You have a big try out today and you can't play on an empty stomach!” Harry said smiling still 

“ Oh, well thanks. That's very sweet of you Haz.” Louis said sitting up fully still a bit groggy from sleeping

Harry and Louis ate together, it was silent however they kept passing smiles towards each other repeatedly. Harry removed the tray when Louis was done and bent down to give Louis a romantic lingering kiss.

Louis was confused with Harry's actions but there was no way he was going to stop Harry from kissing him. Louis didn't want to bring up the whole ‘love’ situation but he was getting more anxious waiting for Harry to bring it up.

“ Whats going on? Louis said breaking the kiss looking Harry in the eyes

Harry climbed off the bed and hurried to the bathroom and grab and bag and gave it to Louis with the same goofty wide smile “ Open it” 

Louis stared at Harry like he was crazy before and opened the bad and grab a box out. Louis read over the words a few times before he shot his head up and looked at Harry.

“ Birth… Control? Louis asked a hint of happiness in his eyes

“ Well I figure we might need it since your heat is around the corner…” Harry said with a soft smile as he waiting for his words to sink in for Louis

“ You're serious? You want to bond I didn’t pressure you did I? I really hope I didn't. Oh my gosh is this really happening!” Louis said all at once freaking out

“ Louis you may have beaten me to the punch but I love you so much. I want you to be my omega I want the world to know you're mine and I’m yours. I already have in mind where I’m going to leave my mark and it's going to be beautiful” Harry said wrapping Louis up who was crying happy tears.

“ You really want me! I can't believe this, you're going to be my alpha. Now when we're walking in public other omegas will stop giving you the hungry stares in front of me!” Louis said happily 

“ Do they really?” Harry asked looking down at Louis 

“ Have you seriously not noticed, It's so annoying I just wish I could punch every omega in the face when they look at you like a piece of meat!” Louis said frustrated 

Harry kissed Louis and pulled back to calm his omega down “ Oh love, you're my feisty little guy. Trust me when I say I hold back when it comes to alphas making eyes at you” 

“ Really? I normally don't see alphas looking at me” Louis said laying his head on Harry's chest 

“ That's because you're always way down there and I'm all the way up here silly. Plus I don't want to ruin a day out with trying to show some stupid alpha his place.” Harry said as he kissed the top of his head 

“ I love you Harry” Louis said looking up into Harry's eyes.

“ Louis I love you too. I'm sorry about leaving you hanging yesterday I had been planning all of this for the last week and was actually going to give you the birth control last night and tell you I love you but then you beat me too it. It just caught me off guard when you said it.” Harry explained 

“ What?! Harry I’m so sorry I hope I didn't ruin it too much” Louis said looking up at Harry

“ Of course not love, everything turned out perfect. When is your next heat by the way?” Harry asked 

“ I believe it's in two weeks” Louis said with a huge smile

“ Perfect, I'll make sure to get that week off . When we get home tonight we can look for vacation homes.” Harry says as he kisses Louis's head. 

Harry and Louis had cuddled for about ten more minutes before Louis remembered his big match along with Harry had to be at work in the next hour. Louis made it clear to Niall that today was a special day for him and he wanted his omega to be right by his side the whole time. Niall was glued to his hip since the moment Louis told him. 

Niall had his own arts and craft project last night has he begged Liam and Zayn to take him to Michael's to get supplies to decorate team Louis jerseys for everyone. Niall was very proud of the outcome and his alphas were impressed with Niall could create with the iron ons bedazzled jewels.

“ Ni did you make that? Turn around!” Louis exclaimed as Niall's shirt caught his eye

“ Yup I even made everyone one, I gave Harry's his one his way out.” Niall says as he looks down at his creation 

“ They look amazing Ni, I just love it and I love you” Louis said leaning in for a kiss which Niall gladly excepts 

“ I'm so sorry for neglecting you Ni, I got so caught up with football and Ashton I kinda forgot that I had you to think about. I was really selfish but just know I was never mad at you” Louis says after he pulls back from the kiss 

“ It's ok, I'm glad you're able to make new friends and get out there. I happy for you I mean it.” Niall said as he hugged Louis 

“ Good to hear, when you're happy I'm happy” Louis says as he smiles. He's quiet for a second before he remembers something important to tell Niall 

“ What is it?” Niall asked with a curious smile 

“ So, Harry bought me birth control” Louis says with a smile hoping Niall was connect the dots 

Niall tilted his head for a second in confusion before his eyes go wide in excitement “ What! You're serious, Louis you're getting bonded that's so wonderful oh my gosh!” Niall yelled jumping up and down 

“ I am! Can you believe it? I never thought the day would come. But in two weeks I will be bonded to the love of my life” Louis said as he sighed happily 

“ Louis I'm so happy for you. Everything is finally falling into place, you deserve all the best” Niall says as he hugs Louis 

“ Sorry to break this up but, Niall are you sure you want to wait at the arena? Try outs aren't until two o’clock. You'll have to sit in the stands by yourself until we get there?” Liam asked 

“ Yeah, I'll be fine I’m reading a good book right now so I'll be busy with that. Plus I can watch the practice and before I know it you guys will be there.” Niall said as he tugged Louis into his side 

“ Ok, just make sure you send me and Zayn a text here and there just to know you're ok” Liam said as he walked over to Niall and placed a kiss on his lips 

“ Love you Li” Niall said as he let go of Louis to snuggled his Liam 

“ Love you more, so I spoke with Luke he says he’ll be picking you and Louis up in about an hour. Make sure you guys are ready don't make him wait. Also make sure you keep warm it's going to chilly at the arena all day ok babe” Liam said as he wrapped his arms around Niall 

“ Yes Li, now you need to get to work. Where Zayn I haven't seen him yet?” Niall asked looking around 

“ He had some work he had to finish so he went in about an hour ago. He didn't want to wake you, but he wanted you to know he'll be there at the arena and that he loves you.” Liam said as he looked down at his watch 

“ Oh ok well I'll see you guys later then” Niall said with a smile 

After walking Liam out, Louis and Niall were glued to the hip again and got ready together and started talking about everything and anything since they haven't done it for about a month. Louis realized how much he missed his Ni and how he would never neglect his omega ever again. Ashton had knocked on the door with a huge smile since he couldn't contain his excitement for tryouts today. Him and Louis weren't aware of the fact they were already shoe ins, that was only between there's alphas and the coach. Louis made sure to hold Niall's hand to make him feel comfortable around Ashton as they got into the car.   
\-----

Once at the stadium Louis and Niall went there separate ways. Niall wanted to save the best seats in the house for the try outs. Even though it wasn't a game it was really important to Niall to show Louis all there love and support. Niall took finding the perfect seats seriously and took about an hour walking up and down the rows figuring out which had the best view altogether. Usually theses try outs ending up being a big thing, though it was an omega football ball team, it was an elite team and very popular. People come to see what the new additions to team would look like this year. Some would come just for a laugh since some omegas were just there because money not so much there talent. Overall it was a big deal and Niall now rested comfortably knowing he had the best seats in the house.

Niall looked up from his book to see Louis waving with a big grin on his face and he gladly returned the gesture with a bigger smile. Niall then started to snap about twenty photos of Louis Passing the ball to Ashton.

Niall turned back to his book and read for the next hour. After rummaging through he lunch bag and realizing he already ate all the food that Liam had pack already. He decided to shoot a text to Zayn and Liam to pick him up something to eat before they got to the arena. Of course Liam made a comment about how he couldn't believe he ate all of it already. Leave it to 'daddy' to tell him he needs to manage his food better. But of of course in the end they agreed, after all they couldn't have there cute little omega starving.

After about an hour later Niall was woken by someone lightly shaking his shoulders " Ni wake up"

" I'm up, I'm up" Niall said yawning " Are you done?"Niall asked once seeing it was Louis 

" Yup I have about an hour and a half to relax and then try outs begin!" Louis said happily as he he slid down in the chair exhausted 

" Where's Ashton?" Niall asked 

" Oh he went to lunch with his alpha" Louis said closing his eyes 

" Why didn't you go with him, I know you must be hungry?" Niall said sitting up

" Because it's Ni and Lou day, plus Harry is coming and going to bring food." Louis said opening one eye to lol at Niall 

" Oh ok, I think Li and Z are on there way too" Niall said with a smile as he got up to massage Louis's shoulders 

As Niall got up he saw a blonde figure walk up along side with a burnet. They were looking straight towards the omegas, Niall shrugged it off until they stop right at them.

" Hi, are you by any chance Louis and Niall?" The blonde asked 

Louis and Niall just looked at each other confused and looked right back at the girls. It was obvious the brunette was an alpha and the blond was a omega but what they wanted with them was unknown.

" Sorry for the confusion" the brunette chuckled " My name is Kendall and this is my sister Taylor. We are working with Harry to open another bakery he had invited us to come watch your try out" Kendall says with a smile 

" Oh, he didn't mention anything. But yes I'm Louis and this is Niall" Louis said grabbing a hold of Niall's hand. Which threw the blond one in confusion by his facial expression 

" I thought you and Harry were an item?" Taylor asked obviously with a judging tone

" Yes I and Harry are dating, but Niall is also my omega and if I wish to hold his hand or kiss him then I will. And to answer your next question yes Harry and Niall’s alphas are more then happy with it" Louis said with a full amount of sass. Who did this girl think she was to come off and judge him?

" Oh please don't be offended" Kendall said as she shot Taylor look which sent her looking to the ground " I'm sorry for that, she's working on being more respectful." Kendall says smiling 

" It's ok, I guess it can be a bit confusing to some especially knowing I have an alpha" Louis said easing up and smiling. Kendal wasn't all the bad he kinda liked her already. 

" I hope you don't mind if we stay, Harry said this event is really popular and that you're a football legend on the field" Kendal says smiling 

" He would say something like that, and I don't mind more the merrier. Harry should be here any moment actually" Louis said looking past the girls to see if he saw Harry anywhere

" So how long have you and Harry known each other?" Taylor asked finally speaking up since she was shushed 

" Again Taylor stop with the nosy questions, sorry about that" Kendall said with a sorry face 

" Oh no it's fine, me and Harry have know each other for just a little bit of time actually. Like around two months give or take but we're very happy and in love" Louis said a bit in his head as he thought of Harry.

" That's really cool, it's like you guys were meant to be" Taylor said with a forced smile 

" I wouldn't have thought that at the beginning, it was a bit a rocky start but he's changed and I couldn't asked for a better alpha than Harry" Louis said with a smile 

" So what about you guys do you have an omega or an alpha?" Louis asked looking over at the girls 

" I like to keep my options open, not actually ready to settle down yet." Kendall said 

" I've dated a few but nothing serious, hopefully one day I'll find the one" Taylor say with a sad smile 

" I'm sure you will. Especially when you least expect it. That's what happen with both me and Ni" Louis said smiling at Niall 

Taylor smiled and looked over at Kendal for a second before nodding her head in agreement. " So where are you guys from?" Niall asked as Louis leaned on him 

" Where from the LA area" Taylor answered 

" How the hell did Harry even find you?" Louis asked confused 

" Funny story actually, our good friend Gigi works for one of Harry's friends and I guess somehow Harry liked what he heard about us and our other businesses and got in contact with us and we'll here we are" Kendall said smiling 

" Oh wow it's a small world. But what made you decided to invest in opening a bakery in the states? I'm sure no one there has even heard of Styles Bakery?" Louis asked 

" We plan to put it on the map and well let's just say we have the resources to do it" Taylor says flipping her hair 

" Well Harry's really excited about all this and I'm sure he's never been to America so I'm sure he's even more excited about that I know I am" Louis says as he claps his hands in excitement 

" Oh so you're planning on coming along, what about the team here I'm sure you're going to make it?" Kendal asked nicely 

" Well yeah, me and Harry are going to bond soon and I'm sure he won't go anywhere far without me. But about the team I'm sure by the time he visits America the season will be over with." Louis says as he catches eye of his alpha and shoots up, quickly excuses himself in excitement and runs over to Harry.

" Hello, love!" Harry says as he wrapped Louis up in his arms tightly " Babe you're freezing! Where's your jacket?" Harry said in a bit of panic as he was taking his jacket off and draped it over his omega

" I'm still a bit warm from practice the cool air felt good." Louis says but snuggles into the warmth. 

" Hey Z, Li, Ni's over there with uhm... Taylor and I think the others one is Kendall. He's hungry so you better quicken your steps" Louis said to Liam and Zayn as he tucked himself under Harry's arm 

Harry titled Louis head up to give him a short sweet kiss before looking into his eyes " I love you, and I'm so proud of you. I closed the bakery early and invited everyone to come watch you, hope you don't mind. I'm so proud of my cute little omega" Harry said not stopping himself from going overboard with the affection. He really couldn't contain the love he had for Louis and how much he adored him 

" You're the best Harry. All of this is because of you, thank you" Louis said hugged Harry tightly kissing Harry's chest right between the two sparrows " Love you" 

" I don't want you to get a stomachache so don't eat too much of it but do get something in your stomach" Harry said as he handed Louis some take out 

" Thanks babe" Louis said as he and Harry walked over towards everyone 

" Harry! Hey" Taylor said with a huge smile 

" Ah hello" Harry said a bit taken back by the smile " Kendall, I'm glad you guys were able to make it. Hope the arena wasn't too hard to find" Harry said with a smile looking over at Kendall

" It was no trouble at all really. We've been to the London area a few times before so it wasn't completely hard to find" Taylor spoke up before Kendall could 

" Oh we're are my manners! Lou, Ni, Li, and Z this is Kendall and Taylor they're going to be opening Styles Bakery in LA in about six to seven months!" Harry said with a smile as he placed his arm on Louis shoulder who was chewing his food looking up at the girls 

" Oh, yes we met. He was easy to spot him after you showed us all those pictures of him." Kendall said as she chuckled a bit 

" Yeah I show him off as if he was my first child but I guess since he's going to be my omega officially it takes the same affect" Harry said bending down slightly and plant a kiss on top of Louis's head 

" That's adorable!" Taylor slightly yelled which caused everyone to look at her oddly 

" Gosh look at all the people who are here already just for a tryout!" Louis exclaimed looking around the arena 

" Yup and trust me the games are even a bigger turn out!" Zayn said in excitement 

" Gosh, now I'm getting nervous what if all this throws me off and I mess up" Louis said looking Harry in the eyes 

" Babe you got this ok. There's nothing to be afraid of you'll do great and you'll make the team." Harry said placing his hand on Louis's waist 

" There's just so many people Harry" Louis said with tears forming in his eyes looking around the arena where people are still piling in 

" Let's take a walk?" Harry said as he stretched his hand out for Louis to grab 

Once Louis and Harry walked off Niall began to eat again. He was concern for his friend and his mini panic attack but he knew Harry is what Louis needed at the moment. " Babe slow down, this is why you're never full! You eat too damn fast" Liam's said slightly serious but let out a chuckle 

" Hey you're the one who left me here for four and half hours only to survive on apples and orange slices and some wheat thins oh and can't forget the three bottles of water!" Niall said shaking his head 

" You can't just at junk food all the time babe, you need a healthy balance" Liam argued 

" Sorry to interrupt but may I ask, are you guys bonded? Kendall asked 

" No, just dating" Liam said simply looking over at the girls whom he forget where even there 

" All three of you? Sorry to be nosy I guess I'm the nosy one now. It's just you guys seem like a bonded couple." Kendall said looking slightly embarrassed 

" Well thank you, but no we're not maybe at some point" Liam said smiling at the comment, he would love to bond with Niall but the conversation hasn't came up with either Niall or Zayn. 

" Well regardless you all have admirable relationships, you guys are really great alphas." Kendall says as she sits down 

" Thank you, that means a lot" Zayn said smiling at Kendall 

Harry had decided to walk around with Louis until the tryouts began to clear his mind. Harry made his way back to his seats after her walked him to the locker rooms. 

" Is Louis ok?" Niall asked full of concern 

" Yeah he's great, he just needed to clear his mind but he's ready and excited. They should be starting any moment now." Harry said as he sat next to Liam and began to eat the rest of Louis's food. He didn't notice when Kendall switched places with Taylor so she was now sitting by him. 

The practiced had began and Taylor was getting on Harry's last nerve. All he wanted to do was support his boy in peace and Taylor kept asking him dumb side questions and half the time wasn't even about football or as she kept calling it soccer.

" So when we go building shopping in LA I will have to show you around and take you to the best high end restaurants. It's going to be such a blast, I know you'll just love it!" Taylor said showing Harry the restaurants she's googled 

" If you don't mind showing me this later, I'm tryi--" Harry was cut off by the crowd roaring in applause. Harry was so clueless what had just happened but looked to the field to see Louis jumping up and down as Ashton and a few other were crowded around him. 

" Oh my gosh Harry did you just see that? Unbelievable! Louis is a legend I tell yah!" Niall said loudly as he stood up on his chair. Zayn and Liam quickly held the boy up so he wouldn't fall as he yelled out cheers for Louis 

Louis looked over to his supporters with a huge grin and blew a kiss to Harry. Harry quickly caught it and placed it on his heart and gave him a thumbs up with a smile 

" You saw none of that did you?" Liam said snidely as he was still holding Niall up 

" No, I have a certain pest that won't stop talking to me" Harry said under his breath as he leaned in towards Liam 

" Sorry mate, well anywho Louis was just running down the field he tripped but did some type of summersault and as he got up he kicked the ball into the goal from quite the distance away! I had no clue Louis could play like that!" Liam said proudly, even though Louis wasn't his omega he still cared for him and was family to him. He was proud of Niall and Louis and how far they've came in the hardships they've endured in life. 

" That's it I'm going near the gate so I don't have anymore disruptions, I can't believe i miss it. I hope someone got that one tape" Harry said a bit loud as he stood up 

" Don't worry H, I got it on video luckily" Niall said as he sat back down in the chair after Zayn had told him to sit down

" Sorry Harry" Taylor said embarrassed as she looked at Kendall who was giving her a confused look why Harry was leaving. Kendall had been on his phone practically the whole time so she had no clue what was even going on.

Harry didn't bother to really say anything because he was a bit pissed as it was. Once he got to the bottom he ended up spotting Luke who was also watching by the gate. They both cheered there boys on up until the end of the try outs. Luke excused himself and came back with two water bottles for Louis and Ashton as they came off the field. Once the tryouts were finished all the alphas were huddled by the gate to greet there omegas. 

As they made their way through everyone Louis had received many compliments left and right. So did Harry. Many alphas had told him he got a very talented omega and a sweet boy he was. Louis was one of the favorites out of the who tryout team. 

Harry and all the alphas kissed and hugged their omegas goodbye so they could take showers and fresh en up. By the time they would be finish the coaches would have pick the new players for the team for the upcoming season.  
\-----

After the omegas were all freshened up all sat in the players box along with their alphas to listen to the announcements of the omegas who made the team. Louis sat on the edge of his seat with the anticipation he just wanted to know if he made the team or not. He himself was even impressed with his tryout. Louis turned his attention to the alphas who were now in the center of the field asking for everyone's attention 

" Hello everyone! I want to thank you for showing up to the annual London’s Elite Omega Football Team tryouts. Over the last couple of years this team has become the number one omega sports team overall in UK! This team inquirers passionate, hard working, focus omegas and over the years we've seen just that. This last week I coach Adam and Coach Dean have seen some of the best that we've seen in a long time and I'm sure you guys have seen it in the tryouts just now. So with that being said let us read the new additions to the Elite Omega Football team! Again for those who don't make it, as we talked about it before keep trying this isn't the end. Some of our best players had to try multiple times before making the team, if this is a passion of you're don't let it die by the first rejection, keep going." Coach Adam said looking at the full crowed. He had expect a big turn out since the last tryouts but this one seem to have grown even bigger.

"As I call your name please make your way onto the field to join your teammates" Coach Dean says as looking at the official team that were standing holding the jerseys of the new players 

" Adam Johnson, Luke Alvarez, Josh Walters congratulations please come on up and receive you're jerseys!" Coach Dean announced with a smile as the omegas quickly jumped up and sprinted to the field 

" Brandon Sage, Michael James, and Ashton Hemming's. Congratulations! Please also make you're way down to get your jerseys" Coach Adam announced Louis hopped up quickly to hug Ashton before he went on to the field he couldn't help but feel a ping of sadness but he was truly happy Ashton got the spot.

There was only seven spots that were open and now six of them were taken, maybe Louis hadn't impressed the coaches maybe it was in his head. " Babe there's still one more spot ok, don't count yourself out just yet" Harry said in his ear seeing that Louis was beating himself up 

" But they would have said my name already, I'm so sorry Harry.I wasted all your money for nothing I didn't even make the team" Louis said as he looked down hiding his disappointment from Harry 

The Team captain Tyler Bourne, who is London's famous omega football star. He even had the opportunity to play in one alpha/beta game. There was a huge controversy because many wanted him to joined the team but more than the other half weren't ready to allow it. Stating Alphas didn't feel comfortable playing knowing there was an omega on the field, they simply wouldn't be able to play to their full potential afraid of hurting the little guy. 

Tyler walked up next to coaches holding the last jersey " So I'm holding the last jersey, and not just any jersey. I believe this player will be following in my footsteps after I'm gone. I've heard impressive thing about this omega and even sat in and watched the practices and this omega has got it all. He shows teamwork, dedication, and has caring mentality to see others around him better themselves. So with all honor will .... Louis Tomlinson please come up and receive your jersey. Welcome to the team!" Tyler announces as he looks over to Louis who has a shocked facial expression 

Louis could hear the crowd go wild which caused him to lean into Harry as the noise startled him. Harry gave him a nudge to have him keep going. Harry couldn't stop smiling for his Louis, he made it on the the most popular omega football team in the UK and was recognized by Tyler Bourne. Harry was sure sooner or later news reporters would be asking Louis for interviews but in about a couple weeks they're going to have to go straight to Harry with all things regarding Louis. 

Louis walked up to Tyler thanking him and turned around to wave his jersey in the air at Niall who he quickly found as he was jumping up in down in the chair. The newly assemble Elite team huddled together to take a quick team photo and we're given a quick congratulation spill before getting dismissed.

Harry had ran up to Louis scooping him up in his arms and held him tight as he kissing Louis's cheek. " I have no words, I'm just so happy for you!" Harry said into his ear 

" I can't believe it! I made the team! Were getting bonded soon and everything is falling into place. I love you." Louis said looking into Harry's eyes with a sweet smile 

" You're going to be all mine! I cannot wait!" Harry says 

" Well you're going to have to because I need my omega right now!!" Niall said impatiently 

" Ni, babe we talked about this let Harry have some time with Lou, when he's ready then you can have him" Zayn reminded Niall

" You all know that's not how it works sillys" Louis said kissing Harry on the lips before letting go of him so he could hug Niall 

Harry just rolled his eyes knowing the drill, plus he would have Louis all to himself for a whole week soon enough so it was alright with Harry. While the omegas were jumping up and down the alphas talked with Harry about the tryouts and how impressed they were with Louis's skills.

Ashton and his alpha came up to Louis and the group and then began to chat for a while. Kendall and Taylor suddenly appeared everyone seemed to have forgotten about them. Kendall had Taylor go stand with the other omegas as she stood next to the alphas 

" Why don't we go to out for a celebration all together I'm sure Ashton and Louis would love that?" Luke asked 

" Yeah, that sounds like a great plan, look at them all huddled over there I'm sure we would get hell if we went our separate ways" Harry said as he chucked as he looked over to Louis who were tangled in Niall's arms who was listening to what Ashton was saying. Then there was Taylor who didn't look to happy to be over there.

" Are me and Taylor invited to this" Kendall smiled as she twirled her hair 

" Sure, if you guys would like" Harry said hoping he didn't get stuck anywhere near Taylor

Once everyone was ready everyone piled up in cars and made their way to Round Table at Louis's and Ashton's request. Liam and Zayn noted and we're happy to see Niall chatting it up with Ashton and the three themselves looked inseparable. 

Once arriving to Round Table they pretty much took over the whole restaurant since all the workers at the bakery had joined them along with Luke and Ashton's party of people. The current guest cleared out pretty quickly as it got a bit loud and rowdy pretty quick. 

" Hey let's keep it down a bit ok, there are other people here" Harry said nicely as he walked up to the table who had about seven omegas chatting it up. Niall has never been around so many omegas before it felt good and relaxing to be around other guys who he could one hundred percent relate too.

" Ok Harry, we will sorry" Louis said as the rest followed suit and apologizes. They quickly go back into talking but a lot quieter. 

The alphas instead of asking all seven omegas what they wanted decided to just order multiple pizzas to make it a lot less complicated 

Just how it ended up the alphas sat at the table on the other side of the full omega table. As the alphas were all talking about there jobs and their stories on how the met there omegas Harry, Zayn and Liam were taking it all it. It was still very different to be around alphas who talked so highly of omegas and could hear the love they had for them. The alphas took it all in and even joined in talking about how proud they were of there omegas. Harry obviously had to let everyone know him and Louis would be bonding soon which resulted in congratulations left in rights. Harry was expecting to have to defend himself but it never came, it was a good feeling. Harry looked over to Louis who was loving every moment of being the center of attention as Harry watched him telling a story to the rest of the table. 

Louis and Niall quickly became the most liked at the table as the other omegas would take every opportunity to speak with the two. Niall and Louis could tell everyone really liked them and was enjoying every moment of it. 

" You guys I just had the best idea ever! We should all get together and have an omega home group! We can plan outing and everything. And by the look of it our alphas look like they're enjoying themselves too!" Ashton says exciting as all the omegas at the table agreed 

Taylor had excused herself from the table at that moment because she had about enough of theses stuck in the cloud omegas. She looked over to the alphas table and sought out Kendall and whispered something in her ear 

" Do you guys mind if my sister sits here with us?" Kendall asks as she already pulls up a chair right next to Harry 

" That's fine, not enjoying your time with the boys?" Luke asked chuckling a bit 

" It was alright for a while, I rather sit here with you guys though" Taylor says looking over at Harry 

Harry quickly looked away, and talked with Liam. He felt a tap on his shoulders and when he turn to see it was Taylor looking up at him with wide eyes. Harry looked over at Kendall who was texting on her phone. 

" Yes?" Harry said uncomfortably 

" So what are you most excited for when we start your business in the states?" Taylor asked 

" I guess probably just to see the turn out, maybe visit America here and there." Harry said after he gave Liam a look of annoyance 

" That's what I looking forward to I can be your personal guide" Taylor said leaning into him Harry tried to lean away from her but she somehow seemed to get closer. Harry finally stood up and excused him from the table. They been at the round table for about two hours and Harry was more than ready to leave. 

Harry walked over to Louis and placed a kiss on top of his head " Hey you ready to go?" 

" Awe, already?" Louis whined looking up at Harry 

" Yeah, I have some business I need to attend to when we get home" Harry said as he placed his hands on Louis shoulders 

" But I'm having so much fun Haz" Louis pouted 

" You guys will see each other again ok Lou, now say your goodbyes and get ready" Harry said sounding more firm to end the conversation. Harry patted Louis's shoulder and made his way back to the other table 

Louis quickly followed him to the table " But Haz none of us are ready to leave! I don't want to leave yet" Louis said crossing his arms, Harry could see a temper tantrum coming.

" Louis were leaving and that's finale" Harry said strictly not wanting to embarrass himself in front of the other alphas 

" Fine, you can go I'll get a lyfe back home, party pooper!" Louis said turning his back towards Harry 

" You're being so disrespectful Louis, your alpha told you you're leaving. You should never go against your alpha they know what's best. You're a bit hard headed you really need to listen" Taylor said sticking up for Harry.

Harry was taken back from what Taylor had said but said nothing because well even though it was none of her business to butt in she was right. Louis should have listen when Harry told him the first time. Maybe he will learn from the embarrassment he's under now from being called out from another omega. 

Louis looked over at Taylor and immediately became red as Harry said nothing but nodded. Louis looked at the other alphas who seemed to also agreed and he quickly made his way to the table and gather his things up 

" You are never to talk to him like that again, and if you do I'll--" Niall said angrily when he was cut off 

" Ni don't you finish that sentence! Sounds like you need to go home too. Go get your stuff and say goodbye" Liam said quickly and sternly 

" Well who the fuck does she think she is! She's just an omega she can't tell other omegas what to do!" Niall yelled out 

Zayn firmly but gently grabbed Niall's arm as he pulled him away from the company. Zayn had nodded to the parking lot and Liam nodded in agreement. 

" Sorry you guys had to see and hear that. They get pretty protective of each other" Liam said slightly embarrassed of his little firecracker and a bit shocked to he hadn't seen that said of Niall before

Louis said his goodbyes and made his way out without Harry, he let Taylor embarrass him in front of the alphas and omegas they probably thought Louis was the worst omega. Louis refused to cry because he was just so mad that Taylor even spoke up in the first place. Louis knew from the moment Taylor was no longer someone he liked anymore, not that he liked her in the first place. 

Louis climbed into the car as Harry unlocked it and looked out the window. Maybe he should have listened to Harry, they weren't even bonded yet and he was already starting off bad. The thought of Harry changing his mind made him panic a bit. What if Taylor put it in Harry's head that Louis wasn't ready to be bonded yet since he couldn't listen.

Harry got in the car and began to drive in silence, was he mad no, was he disappointed maybe but despite of the bad behavior he was still so proud of his boy. Harry offered Louis his hand and was about to pull it back when Louis had took a hold of it before he could. Louis continued to look out the window 

" I know you're upset by what was said in there, but babe it's true you need to listen ok. I should've told Taylor that it wasn't her place but I didn't and I'm sorry for that. Don't think you're bad or misbehaved because you're not. Just know I'm not mad at you and I'm very proud of you." Harry said while driving occasionally looking over to Louis who was know looking over at him 

" You really mean that?" Louis asked quietly 

" Of course I do. You made the most popular sport team in the UK! That's amazing you know how many omegas fail time and time again, but you made it on the first time and was recognized by Tyler Borne!" Harry said happily 

" The funny thing is I didn't even know he sat in the practices! I think that moment was the second best in my entire life" Louis said sighing

" What's the first?" Harry questioned tilting his head

" The day I broke into your bakery for some day old bread" Louis said with a smirk 

" Babe, don't the bring up the past" Harry said fully of guilt 

" But it's the past that gave us this, we were at rock bottom and we'll look at us know. In love and we couldn't be happier" Louis said smiling as they pulled into the gated house 

" You're an absolute angel you know that?" Harry said in awestruck he still can't believe he was gifted such a beauty when he's been nothing but a terrible selfish person.

" Tell me something I don't know" Louis said laughing 

" You're such a cheeky thing" Harry said rolling his eyes and made his way out the car to let Louis out. He really doesn't know how Liam, Zayn and him got so lucky for all the bad things they've done but he's sure he and the guys are three of the luckiest alphas alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you guys enjoy, sorry if its not the best hopefully i can get back into my groove:))


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double Update:)) Heres whats going on with Niall, Liam and Zayn. Hope you enjoy:))

The next week Harry had been staying out late in order not to fall back on his business plan. Louis's team practices didn't start till another two weeks so he had all the time to just relax. So of course Niall took that time off two so the two of them could do whatever they wanted. 

" So have you and Harry decided where you'll be bonding?" Niall asked sipping his tea 

" Yup, and it's an amazing private little cozy cottage outside of London. So we're not too far but far enough for the special weekend. I'm a bit nervous though we haven't even had sex yet! He's going to knot me" Louis said whispering the last words even though the alphas were at work he still felt the need to whisper 

" I'm sure you have nothing to worry about, Harry will make sure you are comfortable and you enjoy it as much as he does. You'll be his top priority Lou, it's going to be special ok. Plus they feel amazing!" Niall said putting his cup down in the table as Louis's eyes went wide 

" You said it as you actually had a knot before" Louis stated more than asking. Niall blushed a bit " Wait! Ni have you and, have they knotted you already?!" Louis asked pouncing on top of Niall " And you haven't told me!" 

" I wanted to but Zayn said what goes on in bedroom stays in the bedroom, I really wanted to tell you but it's hard to say something when both you're alphas say you can't" Niall said with a frown 

" Well listening to you're alphas is important so I'm not mad or anything, but how are you not pregnant? Unless..." Louis asked looking at Niall with even bigger eyes

" Oh, no! I'm not pregnant Zayn and Liam got me on birth control a few weeks ago. Again I wanted to tell you. Seriously though take my word Louis you'll love every moment of it, there's nothing to be afraid of " Niall said smiling as Louis was able to calm down 

" How'd you know you were even ready for it?" Louis asked 

" Well when you have two very large and horny alphas... things kind of just happen, and of course they asked if I was ready and comfortable. Now did I feel under pressure well yeah, they looked like they were going to explode any moment, but so was I so things just took its course. I regret none of it, they were my first and it was special" Niall said leaning back and sighing as he recalled that night.

" Awe, well I guess that kinda puts me at ease. Have you and the guys talked about bonding yet?" Louis asked 

" Honestly not yet, like I feel like Li really wants to bring it up but for some reason I think he's waiting for Zayn to say something and I don't want to say anything because I'm to shy and afraid of rejection" Niall said a bit sadly 

" Hey I'm sure they would love to bond with you, and trust me Harry rejected the idea but about a month later he asked to bond. So maybe you're alphas are waiting for you to bring it up? Maybe they think you're not ready yet." Louis said as he snuggled up to Niall 

" Yeah you're right, maybe that's why they haven't. Gosh Louis what would I do without you?" Niall said kissing Louis 

" Miss me" Louis said with a chuckle as Niall nudged him and rolled his eyes

\----

Later that night Zayn and Liam had came home to Niall finishing up dinner. Zayn seemed to be in a bad mood and tried to hide it once seeing Niall. Niall noticed it and thought maybe asking to bond would make the alpha happy. 

" Hey my big strong handsome alphas!" Niall said happily and ran up to them with a hug and kiss 

" Hello our small beautiful lovely omega" Liam said as he held on to Niall and scented him 

" Harry took Louis out for dinner, so it's just us tonight" Niall said with a smile as he began to make the dinner plates 

Liam helped Niall as Zayn made his way to the table waiting as he was glued to his phone. A couple minutes later came in with the food and drinks. Zayn kept sighing here and there as if he was annoyed 

" Zayn are you ok? You seem off" Niall asked pouring him lemonade 

" Fine" Zayn said looking up with a small smile 

Niall looked over at Liam who smiled to assure Niall not to worry " It's been a long day for him sweets. I'm sure your food will boost his mood though" Liam said looking over at Zayn who was still looking through his phone 

The dinner was a bit quiet then usual, Zayn hadn't put his phone down other to feed himself, he hadn't ask Niall how his day was like he normally did and he didn't even try to steal bites from Liam's plate like he always did. Niall figure this was the perfect moment to ask about bonding 

" So, I really wanted to ask you guys something" Niall said putting his fork down as Liam looked over at him. Niall looked over at Zayn who just hummed and momentarily looked up from his phone 

" I know we haven't talked about it but I want to know if you guys would bond me?" Niall said with a smile 

Zayn nearly choked on the lemonade he was drinking and Liam dropped his fork and looked up with wide eyes. Niall didn't know how to take their reactions since neither was saying anything. 

" Bond? You're ready for that? I didn't even know you have been thinking about it" Liam asked still shocked 

" Well yeah, I'm an omega. Were always thinking about being bonded. You guys are the best alphas and I would just love it if you were officially my alphas" Niall said getting a bit red in the face 

" I would love too, you have no idea how much I've wanted to bring this up! Zayn can you believe this!" Liam said happily as he got up to kiss Niall 

Niall and Liam were so into celebrating they didn't even notice Zayn just sitting there quiet and deep in thought. Liam and Niall both kissed Zayn on both sides of his cheek and Zayn couldn't help but smile but he also couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy. He watched as Liam and Niall had a make out session for a bit before making his way out of the dining room. Zayn began to feel really hot and so he quickly made his way out the house.  
\---

" Mr. Malik? It's almost eight?" Gigi asked looking at her watch in confusion 

" Don't mind me" Zayn said a bit flustered and panicky As he quickly walked into his office and shut the door. 

A couple minutes later the door opened slowly as Gigi poked her head in to see Zayn at his desk with his head down 

" I know I'm just your secretary but something seems to be bothering you and I'm told I'm a great listener?" Gigi said at the door as Zayn slowly lifted his head up

Zayn looked at Gigi who had a genuine look, normally he would have told her everything is fine and that she should go home but now he felt he couldn't even talk to Liam anymore.

" Are you sure you want to listen?" Zayn asked looking over at Gigi who had made herself comfortable in the couch in his office. 

" Yeah of course, I have no one waiting for me at home so why not?" Gigi said laughing and looking at Zayn ready to hear what Zayn needed to say 

" Ok, you know Liam. I'm sure everyone knows Liam. Me and him been dating for about two years, everything had been great more then great even. We were even talking about marriage around the fall this year." Zayn said with a smile remembering all the late night talks with Liam about the plans 

Gigi smiled to at Zayn as he looked happy for the first time since he arrived. " However, we never were into omegas we actually despised them for most of our lives. We never thought we would actually be dating one. Up until a couple months ago that is, long story short we no longer despise omegas and we find them quite charming." Zayn said leaning back in his chair and looking over at Gigi to see if she was still listening 

" Well things had been great but I noticed ever since we've grown closer to Ni, our omega boyfriend me and Liam haven't had time to ourselves and I can never get him alone anymore. It's all about Niall and what he needs. But what about me I was dating Liam first but it seems like Liam completely forgot that." Zayn says with annoyance as he gets up and looks out his window 

" To make matters worst Niall brought up he want all of us to bond, stating he was ready. Not only was he ready but to my surprise Liam was too. I and Liam haven't even talked about it once. I'm not ready to bond, it's like taking care of a child don't get me wrong the alpha in me loves taking care and making sure Niall's ok. However us having an omega in my and Liam's relationship is taking a toll and I'm not sure if it's what I want." Zayn said turning around to Gigi looking sad and troubled 

Gigi took his silence as for her to say something " Wow, that's a lot. Well do you like Niall?" Gigi asked 

" Yeah I love him. He sweet funny and adorable" Zayn answered sitting in his seat 

" Then if you love him why not bond him" Gigi questioned him 

" Because he's going to ruin mine and Liam's relationship I can just feel it. It seems as though Liam can and will end up loving Niall more then me. I mean he has the theses pretty ocean blue eyes, this Irish accent that you sometimes can't understand and then his laugh! I'm telling you he's irresistible I wouldn't blame Liam if he did but, I can't have that happen" Zayn said tapping his pen on the desk 

" Maybe you don't need an omega?" Gigi stated 

" Trust me if Niall didn't work out we would be on a hunt for another" Zayn sighed 

" Maybe you guys need an omega who wouldn't cause trouble like that In your guys relationship" Gigi said asking her way closer to the desk as she sat on the edge of the desk. Zayn leaned back in his sit because of the closeness 

" What do you mean?" Zayn asked titling his head 

" Well I'm an omega, not bonded, single and I see the way you stare at me when you think no one is watching" Gigi says as he gets up and leans over the desk and leans on it to give Zayn a full view of her cleavage. 

" I know you and Liam prefer men but you know you guys would enjoy me. Plus you wouldn't have to worry about any competition between me and Liam. He would be all yours Zayn, that's how you could fix all of this" Gigi said as she walked over to Zayn and climb up onto his lap.

" All mine" Zayn said in a different state of mind as Gigi began to grind down on him, it wasn't until his phone began to go off when he snapped back into reality. Zayn looked at what was happening and freaked out as he pushed himself back in his and shooting up making Gigi fall on the floor. 

" What the hell Zayn?" Gigi said angrily and confused 

" Let yourself out I have to go" Zayn said not looking back as he grabbed his keys and his phone and left in a hurry. Zayn sat in his car with a stiffy which quickly went away after the thought that he was a few minutes away from cheating on his boyfriends whom he loved. He was so confused, was Gigi right maybe he and Liam did needed a omega who wouldn't cause competition. Zayn's thoughts were interrupted by Liam text asking him for the tenth time where he was. Zayn sighed and placed the phone back down he decided to close his eyes for a bit quiet time to himself.  
\----

There was a soft tap on the window a couple times before Zayn woke up. He wouldn't make a thing out so he rubbed his eyes a few times to see a person he looked like security. Zayn turned the car on to roll down the window. 

" Oh! Mr. Malik? Late night I'm guessing" the security asked recognizing Zayn 

Zayn looked over to the clocked which read twelve forty, at that moment he knew he was in trouble. " Yeah, sorry about this didn't know I was so tired" Zayn chuckled and smiled to the security 

" It's nothing, don't worry about it. Now get home safely have a goodnight" the security said as he backed up and waved before turning around and walking towards his car.

Zayn pulled up in the driveway and slowly got out the car, if he could just sneak in, pray everyone is asleep and crash in the guest room then he could figure out what he would tell everyone in the morning. 

Zayn turned the doorknob and was practically yanked inside the house 

" Are you fucking insane?" Harry hardly whispered " Do you have any idea of what trouble you caused! What the hell were you thinking!" 

" Harry I can explain ok" Zayn said fixing his shirt after Harry let go 

" It better be a pretty damn good reason! Liam went searching for you for hours and came back empty handed which put Niall in complete panic mode. Not to mention the pain of rejection of you leaving after he asked about bonding with you guys. He locked himself and Louis in there room and the poor guy cried himself to the point of dehydration!" Harry said as his voice got louder 

" I panicked okay, it's normal to panic Harry. My omega boyfriend wanted to bond with not only me but Liam too, it was a bit much especially when I wasn't expecting it!" Zayn said louder 

" No Zayn it's called being a coward! If you're not ready you deal with it like a man" Harry growled. 

He wasn't having it one bit, Harry and Louis were enjoying their night out when Niall had called Louis crying and Liam taking over the phone telling Louis Niall needed him. Once getting home Louis became the little sassy firecracker when hearing what happened. Louis was giving Harry and Liam sass before Niall and Louis locked themselves in their bedroom. Niall's cries continued for hours before they stopped all together, they assumed he cried himself out of tears for the forth time.

" Can you guys please quiet down, Louis just got Niall to sleep an hour ago. I don't want him to know you're here and he get worked up all over again" Liam said from upstairs shaking his head, it's obvious Liam was exhausted and Zayn felt terrible instantly 

" Fix it, I want my omega back!" Harry growled as slightly shoved Zayn back as he made his way upstairs where he would be sleeping alone. It irritated Harry even more because him and Louis are suppose to bond next week and he needed his omega in his arms pronto. 

Zayn gave himself a pep talk before walking up to the bedroom, he knew Liam would listen he always did. No matter how mad Liam got at Zayn he was always willing to hear reason. Zayn walked up the stairs and opened to door and slipped in. Liam laid in the bed with his back facing the door. Zayn striped down to her boxers and climbed into the bed, he knew touching was out of the question so he just faced Liam's back staring at it for a while before speaking up. 

" Li, I'm sorry alright. I freaked out" Zayn said to his back he was met with silence small movements but nothing 

" I love you Liam" Zayn said hopeful that would make him speak up. Liam move a bit and sighed 

" Do you love Niall too?" Liam spoke up after the silence 

" You know I do" Zayn said shaking his head 

" No, I don't know Z! You rejected our boyfriend, do you know what rejection can do to omega! You're lucky he didn't fall into subspace you idiot. He may have forgiven you once for doing it but a second time Zayn? Not only did you hurt him, but you hurt me too Z" Liam said choked up at the last part 

" How am I supposed to defend you when you do things like that! Z if he makes us happy, what's the problem?" Liam asked still turned away 

" I don't know ok! Can you please turn around" Zayn pleaded 

" No, Zayn. I'm still so mad at you. You ignored me for hours, then didn't come back until almost one in the fucking morning with a shitty explanation Zayn. I'm done talking goodnight. 

Zayn tried to get Liam to talk some more but no advil. Zayn stared up at the ceiling and didn't fall asleep until the early morning.   
\-----

Zayn felt likes he blinked as his alarm went off. He groaned as he yanked himself out of the bed and looked to see Liam gone already. He assumed he got ready in the guest bathroom, avoiding Zayn as much as he could.

Zayn walked down the stairs to put some coffee on but to his surprised he smells coffee and as he rounded the corner he saw Niall half asleep sitting at the kitchen's island. In front of him was to lunch bags for him and Liam. 

He silently looked at Niall for a while and could tell the omega was crying before he had came down. Seeing Niall this way had physically hurt him knowing he caused his omega this much pain. Even if Niall was angry and hurt at him he still showed Zayn his respect and love he had for him. 

" I got you baby" Zayn said as he picked his omega up and lead him to the couch. Zayn laid down with Niall and kissed him a few times 

" Z, I'm so sorry" Niall said tiredly as he cried

" No more tears baby please. It's breaking my heart" Zayn said getting choked up " You have nothing to be sorry about." Zayn said wiping Niall's tears away

" I'm sorry for leaving like that, I would love to bond with you. I love you so much, you and Liam are everything to me I really mean it. everything" Zayn said a little shaky 

" You just need some time" Niall said with a few hiccups 

" Yes, but please don't ever think it's because I don't want to ok promise me" Zayn said strongly 

Niall sniffled and nodded " Promise me" Zayn said again 

" I promise" Niall said softly " Please don't leave us like that again" Niall pleaded fresh tears making their rounds 

" You'll never have to worry about that again" Zayn promised 

" Please stay home" Niall yawned losing the battle to sleep, before Zayn could answer Niall's head dropped completely. Zayn yawned and didn't think twice to Niall's request he closed his eyes and drifted off. 

Around the corner Liam stood watching the whole scene, he smiled down at the loves of his life and placed a blanket over the two before heading out the door. Was he still mad with Zayn most definitely but as long as there omega was happy then he didn't have much to complain about.   
\----

Liam was at his desk sorting through some documents when he heard someone grab his attention. Gigi was standing near him looking a bit anxious. 

" Can I help you?" Liam said confused, wondering why she came up to his desk 

" Is Zayn coming in today?" Gigi asked point blank 

" No, he's not" Liam said with a nod and went back to his work. He sees the way Gigi is always looking at Zayn. Half the time she doesn't even hide it. Liam isn't a person to not like someone over petty things but something about Gigi didn't sit well with him 

" Why?" Gigi asked waving to get Liam's attention 

" Personal matters, now if you don't mind I have a bunch of files I need to sort" Liam said trying to get the women to leave 

" Oh is it about Niall, you know Zayn was here last night he seemed like a mess. We talked for hours so I was just hoping he was ok. I hope I said all the right things" Gigi said tautly as she flipped her hair looking at Liam 

Liam tried not to seem shocked or mad as Gigi looked at him. " I have a lot to do, and I'm sure you do too. Since Mr.Malik isn't coming in today" Liam said through clenched teeth 

Gigi knew she hit a nerve,she titled her head to the side and smiled and began to walk away. Liam was fuming, of course he and Zayn hadn't talked about everything but the fact was Zayn was with his receptionist for hours, during which he ignore all text, and calls from both him and Niall. 

Oh Zayn had a lot to explain.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates have been a struggle im sorry:// I think ill do a double update:)) I hope you like!! Mainly Zayn, Niall, and Liam in this chapter.

Louis knew he needed to make up for his sassy attitude towards Harry so he got up early to make a hot breakfast for Harry to eat before he left for work. Louis freaked out a bit when Niall was no where in the room when he woke up, it wasn't until he followed the snores downstairs to see Zayn and Niall snuggled up together on the couch. 

" Good morning handsome I'm sorry for being a jerk and leaving you alone last night here's some breakfast" Louis said fastly hoping Harry would just kiss him already 

" Was that suppose to be an apology?" Harry said looking amused as he looked at Louis who was wearing slippers and Harry's old green packers sweater

" Depends! Was it any good?" Louis said walking over to Harry 

" How about you give me a kiss I won't forget and we can call it even" Harry said wrapping his arms around Louis waist as he bent down to kiss him

They kissed until Louis had to pull back gasping for air, Harry chuckled as he was breathing heavily to. " That was wonderful" Harry said in a daze 

Louis took Harry's hand and lead him to the island and put the plate in front of Harry so he could eat. The two of them talked for about half an hour before Harry sadly had to leave. Harry offered for Louis to come along but he declined stating he would eat everything and would end up sick. Louis figured maybe he would just watch Netflix and maybe shoot a few goals in the backyard.   
\----

Two hours later Niall stirred awake a bit confused where he was but looked up to see Zayn still sleeping. Niall smiled and snuggled back and scented him. Niall just wanted everything to be ok between all of them, maybe he was moving too quick with bonding. If Zayn wasn't ready then he would be happy to wait until he was. Niall was pulled out of his thoughts as he felt Zayn rubbing his back and clearing his throat 

" Morning" Zayn said groggily

" Morning love" Niall said kissing Zayn 

" What if we go pick Li up from work in a few hours and go to that art exhibit in downtown you've been dying to see?" Zayn asked kissing Niall's cheek once more 

" Really! Yes please, I'll make some breakfast." Niall said fully awake now and excited 

After breakfast Zayn and Niall jumped in the shower quickly and got ready. Louis still was a bit upset at Zayn. Louis didn't want to allow it, his omega had several panic attacks last night but Niall swore to him up and down he was ok. Louis sighed and gave his permission to take Niall out, Zayn laughed and quickly stopped when Louis gave him that death glare. 

" Don't push it alpha, I'm only allowing it because Ni obviously loves you and who am I to deny him that." Louis said rolling his eyes as he hugged Niall tight 

Zayn kept his mouth closed and nodded, there was no words he could muster out without getting backlash from Lou. " Well let me know how it is, I've been begging Hazza to take me but he's been too busy" Louis said to Niall 

" Why don't you come with?" Niall asked 

" I think it's best if I sit this one out, you guys probably have some things to sort out still and I don't want to intrude on that. Plus I'm actually heading over to Ashton's for the day, probably will end up being lazy but it's always much more fun when you can do it with someone" Louis said smiling as he hugged Niall as he made his way up the stairs   
\----

Niall had never been to his alphas firm so he was taking everything in left and right. Zayn told him to stay close since there would be loads of people walking through the place. Niall placed his hand in Zayn's and allowed him to lead. Everyone smiled and cooed as they walked by. Zayn loved the feeling of people dotting on his omega. Finally they got to the elevator which took the, up to his and Liam's floor.

Niall spotted Liam quickly and got the go ahead from Zayn before sneaking up behind Liam and wrapping his arms around him. Liam jumped at first but immediately knew who it was once Niall's sweet scent hit him. 

" We're here to alpha-nap you, let's go!" Niall said kissing his cheek 

" Alpha-nap" Liam said with a chuckle he turned his chair around and quickly scooped his omega on onto his lap to give him a kiss " and when is this suppose to take place?" Liam asked with a sweet smile 

" Now, I told Ni we can take him to the art exhibit downtowns he's been wanting to visit" Zayn spoke up he noticed Liam had been advising his direction 

" Zayn, I have tons of files I'm still organizing. I can't just leave, and with you out of the office things haven't been running smoothly" Liam told Zayn 

" It's just a day babe. I'm the boss, so as the boss I'm telling you, you can leave" Zayn said knowing the reason Liam was being stubborn 

" Then who's going to do my work boss?" Liam asked getting annoyed 

" If you don't want to go Liam fine, me and Niall will just go" Zayn said harshly which made Niall whimpered as he caught onto what was really going on. His alphas weren't ok. People started to watch as the trio was trying to downplay their emotions 

" My office" Zayn said under his breath as the three made the short journey to his office

" Zayn! I thought you weren't coming in today?" Gigi said shooting up from her seat 

Zayn ignored his as he ushered the two in before shutting the door. The alphas made sure Niall was ok before speaking again. " I know this outing won't fix everything but I think it's something we need. Let's go out spoil our boyfriend and have a good time yeah?" Zayn asked looking at Liam who held Niall in his arms 

" Fine, I'll take the rest of the day off. Just don't blame me tomorrow when everything is being rushed because things are so behind" Liam said still annoyed. He loved the idea out going out with Niall but Zayn was another story but he would do it for Niall.

Zayn walked out first and locked it. Once Liam and Niall came out someone clear their throat and began to talk " Mr. Malik! I thought you weren't coming in today?" 

" I'm not, take care of my business while I'm gone. Don't contact me unless it's important and can't wait" Zayn said to Gigi as he ushered his boys out 

Liam looked behind him and gave Gigi a smile that made her huff and turn around immediately back to her desk. Either Zayn was putting on a front for him and Niall or whatever Gigi had told him last night made Zayn upset. Whatever it was it made him happy that Zayn was being rude to her, karma's a bitch Liam thought as he smiled to himself.

The art exhibit was huge, Niall was a kid in a candy store, trying to figure out where wanted to start first as he was looking at the map. Liam and Zayn looked at Niall with so much love he really was the love of their lives and they couldn't get enough of him. Niall finally picked a location and the set off in the direction. 

Niall was participating in a hands on project in one of the exhibits as Zayn and Liam hung back to watch. They snapped a few pictures of Niall before settling down not to far from him. 

" Minus work I think this is the first time it's been just us" Zayn said softly 

" Yeah it's been awhile hasn't it?" Liam replied eyes on Niall 

" Yeah, I miss it" Zayn edged on 

Liam looked over at Zayn as he tried to read what Zayn was saying. Sure they haven't spent much time alone but they had Niall now. " Zayn were always together even with Niall so what's to miss?" Liam asked 

" I miss it being just us, when was the last time we had a conversation that wasn't work or Niall related?" Zayn asked looking at his hands 

Liam was about to speak up but then he really thought about it and he really couldn't think of a moment or time recently that they've had a one on one conversation. Not even to check in on how one another was. " I see you're point but, I can't help but get the feeling you're saying you regret having Niall join the relationship?" Liam said getting a little offended 

" Not regret but everything with you is always about Niall, Niall this, Niall that. I mean the only way I could get you here was to dangle Niall in your face. Li I love you and I love Niall but I feel as though it's a competition between me and Niall now. One that I'm losing. Li we were talking about marriage and future plans remember that? Not once have you brought it up since Niall, I'm just scared that you're not going to want me anymore." Zayn said placing his head in his hands

Liam wanted to be mad but it was very rare that Zayn ever show his vulnerable side and he didn't want to have him close up on him where he's finally was getting the answers he wanted. Liam did feel bad having Niall in the relationship had distracted him from giving Zayn his attention and in a sense had neglected Zayn. Knowing Zayn he just kept it to himself all this time, things started to click as why Zayn freaked out when Niall brought up bonding. He figured Zayn felt as though bonding would end everything they had between himself and Zayn. Liam quickly wrapped Zayn up in his arms 

" Zayn that could never happen, I could never stop loving you. I'm sorry I've been so wrapped up in making sure Niall had everything that I forgot to make sure you had everything you needed. Babe next time you're feeling this way talk to me, that's all I ask." Liam said lifting Zayns head up and kissing him on the lips 

Liam wanted to know what went on at the office the other night with Gigi but decided against asking Zayn. He felt as though the air was cleared enough. It was obvious that the air was cleared because Zayn became his normal self as he smiled and laughed more. Once Niall was finished with the project he brought it back to his alphas and happily and a bit loudly showed them his art. 

Liam and Zayn looked up at each other and smiled and quickly began to compliment the art, it wasn't the greatest but to them it was worth more awards they could count. Anything Niall did was worth framing in there eyes. Zayn felt great now that the air was cleared, he dismissed everything Gigi had told him he wanted Niall and no one else. He had Liam and Niall who loved him more then anything and for that he was grateful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If youre still reading this thank you so much:)) Please leave comments and kudos!:))  
> Oh and really random but i started reading 5sos fanfic and its really isnt that great compare to Larry ha. If you guys know any good ones please let me know!!:)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :))

The day has come and Louis was humming as he was checking off the items he packed for him and Harry. Harry was downstairs packing up the food and talking with Liam and Zayn. Niall had walked in sitting on the bed watching Louis.

" I can't believe it, I'm going to be bonded in a few days! I'm so exciting and then practice starts in another week and my first game is that Saturday. Everything is just so great I've never been this happy and carefree in such a long time" Louis said sighing happily and looking over at Niall who agreed 

" We hit the jackpot with theses guys. I'm happy for you Lou and I hope this week will be super special for you. I'll miss you but I know you know that" Niall said smiling 

" And I'll miss you! So what are you going to do this next week?" Louis asked 

" Harry asked if I could work Monday, Tuesday and Thursday so I'll be at the bakery. If not there I'll be here waiting for Li and Z to come home" Niall said shrugging his shoulders he wasn't to thrilled he would be by himself for hours each day

" I'm sure you'll find something to do, you're too creative not to find something" Louis said as he laughed 

" Speaking of alphas, it seems everything is is good between you three? Is everything ok between Liam and Zayn now?" Louis asked continuing his checklist 

" Yeah it's great, things last week were still a bit rocky even after talking to each other but since then we all moved on from it. Liam and Zayn had sat me down to talk about how to improve our relationship and how they wanted to ask me how I would feel if at times Liam and Zayn went out and did stuff together" Niall said with a shrug 

" They asked you that? How could they ask you that! You're in the relationship to they can't ask to exclude you from outing just so they can go alone!" Louis said dropping his checklist and fully turned towards Niall 

" Well when you put it like that it doesn't sound entirely fair but to be honest I'm fine with it. To me I see it as when we're all together though each one of us have each other in mind Zayn and Liam's best interest is me and it's the alpha in them that make it that way. So when there always thinking of me they don't have much time to think about each other. Our relationship is a bit different than a normal one alpha one omega relationship." Niall explained 

" I guess that makes sense, plus I wouldn't know much considering I don't have two alphas. As long as it doesn't bother you it doesn't bother me. I'm just glad you guys made up, Harry would always complain how it wasn't the same when they were all hanging together and Zayn and Liam would just talk to him and not each other." Louis said containing his packing list

" Yeah, same. Well Liam and Zayn are going to take me to the park to feed the birds. I hope you the best weekend ever and don't come back without a bond mark! I will not let you in without seeing it" Niall said smothering Louis in a hug

" Don't worry you'll be the first to see it! Love you and I'll see you in a about a week!" Louis said zipping up his and Harry's suitcases 

Harry came upstairs to check on Louis and couldn't help but pull Louis up to his feet and then picked him up bridal style and dipped Louis as he placed a kiss on his lips. Louis sighed as he fluttered his eyes open to look Harry in the eyes. 

" Does my princess have everything ready up here?" Harry says looking head over heels Louis blushed and looked away with a shy smile " Sorry, bad nickname?" Harry said missing how lost he gets when looking into Louis's eyes 

Louis looked back and shook his head " No, I love it. It just made me feel like I let hundred butterflies loose in my stomach is all" Louis said pecking Harry on the cheek. Finally a nickname that felt more personal to Harry. 

" That actually just slipped out but I very much love it." Harry said scenting Louis's neck making Louis tilt his head back. Louis closed his eyes and imagined all the events to come for the upcoming week.

It took longer to get out the hose then expected since the omegas got a bit emotional leaving each other for a while and of course the both being excited and happy for Louis. The alphas allowed them to get it all out as the they huddled by the door.

" Well man, I have to hand it to ya since I never thought i would see the day that Harry Styles would bond with an omega. Harry we're so happy for you, you deserve all the happiness that comes your way. Good luck and have a good bond?" Liam said laughing unsurely since he didn't know if people actually said that 

The alphas laughed together as Liam and Zayn pretended to give their non experiential advice about bonding. After twenty minutes of the omegas hugging it out they finally walked over to them hand in hand with smiles on their faces. 

" Ok, I'm ready" Louis announced to Harry with a smile 

" Alright, let's hit the road!" Harry said as he clapped his hands together 

Louis was walking over to Harry but stopped and turn to run over to Niall and kissed him roughly but just enough gentleness. If the alphas were to say one of their favorite things it would be seeing Louis and Niall kissing. Not only was it adorable but also a major turn on for them. 

" Bye Lou Lou" Niall said in a dazed as he always was in a post makeup with Louis. Louis hugged him once more and hugged Liam and Zayn on the way out the door. The alphas all hugged it out and then Harry catches up with Louis. 

" This is going to be the best week ever!" Louis exclaimed as he turned on his favorite radio station

" Only the very best for my princess" Harry said with a soft smile glancing at Louis and took his hand and kissed it. 

\-----

Not that it was new especially living in London but what was a beautiful sunny morning turned into a dark cold stormy afternoon. Louis was on the verge of tears since he had checked the weather and it said nothing but clear blue skies all week. On top of that Louis had planned a nice picnic by the lake which was walking distance from the cute cozy cottage. 

" No, no princess don't cry, please don't cry. Everything will still end up perfect I promise" Harry said as he looked over at Louis who was physically fighting back the tears. 

" But it's all ugly and wet Haz" Louis said as he voice trembled

" Do you trust me?" Harry simply asked as he stopped at red light and looked at Louis 

" Of course" Louis nodded quickly making a couple tears trickle down his cheek

" Alright, I need to pull into this shopping center really quickly but I need you to stay in here ok?" Harry said 

Louis nodded his head and wiped his tears with his arms trying to not think about how all his plans are being ruined. Harry quickly pecked Louis a few times before moving the car again. 

Harry told Louis to call Niall and so he did with all fifty tears that came with tell Niall all about what happened since they left. Niall did his best to calm Louis down which worked eventually, he even made Louis laugh when Niall screamed because a duck was snapping at his feet because Niall wasn’t feeding Daffy quick enough. Louis could hear the duck quacking loudly and Zayn telling Niall to stop running and just give her the bread already.

Harry had arrived at the car placing the items he purchased in the truck once getting inside he was happy to see and hear giggles and smiles from Louis who was telling Niall he had to go. Louis wished him good luck with the other ducks and said goodbye.

“ What was all that?” Harry could have sworn he heard quacking 

“ Oh the usual, Niall managed to anger a duck at the park.” Louis said laughing “ That definitely made me feel better.

“ Classic Niall. Well i'm glad you're happy again” Harry said with a smile as he pulled out the shopping center.

On the brighter side the rain a let up a bit it was just drizzling on and off by the time they arrived to the cottage. Louis was trying his best to keep his spirits high but it was a bit depressing when he looked out the window which was fogged up because of the cold. The only other thing that kept him ok was he trusted Harry and Harry promised everything would still be perfect then perfect it would be.

\----

Louis could close his mouth once Harry pulled into the driveway, the place was everything he expect and even more. It was beautiful and cozy and brought nothing but warm feeling everywhere. Louis totally forgot it was drizzling until he jumped up the car and scrunched up his face was light went winds flew on his face.

“ Louis get back into the car. I don’t want you getting sick!” Harry said jumping out the car. 

Louis quickly listened to Harry as he got back into the car, Harry told Louis he would go unlock the door and then would come for him. Louis despite the gloomy weather couldn't take his eyes off the cottage it was still so beautiful. Louis was brought out his zoning when Harry opened the door and draped his jacket over Louis so he would keep dry.

Harry got Louis unto the deck and unlocked the house and flicked the lights on. Both Harry and Louis took a double take on the place. Walking in they walked into the wide living room space complete with a fireplace. Louis walked closer to the center and looked around to the corner and saw a nook with a double bed with pillows and blankets and had a welcome sign with champagne and chocolates. Louis knew that would be his favorite spot already. 

Harry told Louis to make himself comfortable while he unloaded the car. Louis offered to help but of course Harry nice denied his offer. There was no way he would allow Louis to get sick and then that effect the weeks ahead that were planned. 

Louis began to load up the fridge and cabinets with the food they packed. Louis was humming when he felt chilly arms wrap around his waist. Louis giggled but also shivered and turned around to kiss Harry. 

" I'm starving so I'll cook us up something" Louis said looking up into Harry's eyes

" No need I bought some fresh chicken soup at the supermarket I stopped by. So I'll just reheat it and we can just simply relax and enjoy some nice hot chicken soup?" Harry said looking down at Louis 

" Sounds great! We can snuggled on that corner bed and watch Games of Thrones!" Louis said with excitement   
\-----

Since life has been a bit hectic between Harrys bakery and Louis's football they haven't been able to watch tv together in such a long time and since Ashton had brought up Louis's been dying to start watching the show however Harry made him promise he wouldn't start watching it until they could watch it together. 

Two seasons in and the two could not tear away from the tv, it wasn't until Harry's phone went off twice within five minutes. Harry sighed and finally got up and went across the room to get his phone. Harry immediately rolled his eyes once seeing Taylor's name in read notifying him he misses two calls from her.

He considered calling her back but why should he? He made it clear to both Taylor and Kendall that he wouldn't be taking calls all week. He quickly placed his phone on silence and made his way back to Louis and Games of Thrones. 

" Is everything ok?" Louis asked with concern 

" Yeah, perfect " Harry said with a smile as he kissed Louis's head and snuggled back up with his omega 

After watching half a season two they decided to take a break it was nearing sunset and it now began raining again however the porch was mighty appealing to Louis since it had a bench swing. All Louis wanted to do was get a big mug of hot cocoa, and his alpha to snuggle with as they gently swung back and forth watching the rain come down. 

" You know what would make your princess the happiest?" Louis asked with a sly smile as he rocked back and forth on his heels 

" Getting your heat right this moment?" Harry said with big grin 

" Well yes, but according to myHeat app I'm not dude till another two days at most. However going outside and swinging on the porch swing with a mug of hot cocoa with you, would make me the happiest" Louis said hoping Harry would say yes

" No, Louis. It's cold and you'll get sick" Harry said immediately as he shook his head

" Please Harry, just for fifteen minutes. I promise when the time is up I won't fight you and I'll come in right away" Louis pleaded as he gave Harry his puppy dog eyes

Harry tired looking away to keep his ground but Louis eyes were so big and blue and full of excitement, he couldn't say no now he looked too long. Harry sighed and gave in " Fine but like you said no fighting me when I tell you time to come in. Go put on some sweats and gets some blankets, I'll make the hot cocoa" 

Louis smiled big and stood on his tippy toes to kiss Harry and then ran off towards their bedroom to get some warmer clothes on. 

Once coming back Harry was stirring the hot cocoa and smiled up at Louis as he came back into his viewpoint. " Alright let's go, princess" Harry said holding the mugs 

Once getting situated on the swing Harry lightly pushed it and as they rocked they sipped on their hot cocoa as they listened to the rain fall. Harry found it quite strange that Louis hadn't said a word and when he looked down to see what was occupying Louis he could see him in deep thought. 

Harry just let it be, it was quite relaxing being snuggled up to his princess with the nice chill in the air as the sound of rain falling continuously. He placed a kiss on Louis's head at the thought of how luck he was to have these kind of moments with his little omega. 

" When I was younger me and my sisters had a swing similar to this one. We would always rough house on it nearly breaking it every time. I'm surprise we never did. Me and Lottie were the two oldest and well we had to mature the fastest since we had three younger sisters to look after. Mom was always working since our father was never around. However things changed when I presented as an omega. Everyone assume Lottie since she was always small she would be an omega also but when she presented she was an alpha" Louis said looking out to watch the rain fall 

" I always had a feeling I was going to be an omega but I didn't care, I didn't think I needed to care. After Lottie presented My mom from that point on treated me differently, and it started with the girls. Instead of putting me in charge of getting them places and watching them she would go straight to Lottie. It was always Lottie this, Lottie that soon enough in order to get anything I had to go to her since mom had put her in charge of pretty much everything. You know how embarrassing it was to have to go to you're younger sister for everything, money, permission to go out, drive me places?" Louis said shaking his head sipping on his hot cocoa Harry kept quiet taking in everything Louis was telling him for the first time Louis was mentioning his family and he already knew family was a sensitive subject for him.

" Of course when something like that happened you start to resent and so for a while I became jealous and hateful of her. It wasn't fair she was settling into being an alpha so quickly and smoothly and here I was struggling trying to come to terms that because I was an omega everything just became ten times harder for me. My mom would say a few words to me here and there but as time went by a few became none at all. She was embarrass her only son was an omega, my dad completely stop visiting us once he heard about me being an omega. Lottie being the persuasive alpha she was talked him into just seeing the girls. He eventually agreed but I haven't seen my dad since he pushed me into the wall and swore to me I was no longer his son." Louis said he voice a bit shaken refusing to cry because in fact he was angry more than anything but Louis's anger always resulted in crying either way. 

Harry hearing all of this swore if he were to ever have the opportunity to meet Louis's father he would do much worse to him then push him up against a wall. And he would have some good choice words to give to Louis's mother. Yes it angered him that if Louis never came into his life and he had a child who presented as an omega he would disown them too. But he changed his ways and knows in his heart omega or not he would never punish his children for it. Harry's heart hurt for Louis, Louis always put a smile on but no one knew what was behind that smile and now he's learning and it's very upsetting.

" One gloomy day kind of like this one, I finally came out of my bedroom and went downstairs to make me some hot cocoa and I saw Lottie sitting on the bench on the porch. Me and Lottie at that point hadn't talked in almost a year. I missed her, I missed talking to her, hugging her, and most of all being a big brother to her" Louis said as a tear fell down his cheek Harry wiped the next one flowing down and then kissed him again to let him know he was there 

" So I made another cup and went on a limb, she very well could have walked back in the house once I walked out but it was a chance I felt I needed to take. But she didn't In fact she didn't even move when I sat down. I place her hot cocoa at her feet and I remember she just started to cry and I don't know why but at that moment all the jealousy all the hatred just disappeared and I grabbed her and gave her the tightest hug and we cried for who knows how long but we did and it felt so good." Louis said chuckling softly as he wiped his tears again 

" We swung a bit holding onto each other as we use to when we were scared. Lottie told me that she was broken she felt she lost me as her older brother. She was heartbroken that I stopped talking to her and treating her as her big brother. She hated presenting as an alpha because all our moms stress along with basically being the head of the house fell on her. I let it fall on her. Here I was having a pity party for myself when I knew Lottie always wanted to be an omega and didn't think of her feelings when she became an alpha. I assumed everything was fine on her half because she was an alpha now she didn't need my help. I was selfish and I let my sister drawn in all the stress because I was to angry to see what was really going on" Louis said harshly still not being able to forgive himself for that 

" My mom started dating and eventually married again and I'm blanking on his name. However it doesn't matter he didn't like me much either. One day I thought it was very strange but I guess I had hope that this was a peace offering from my mom and maybe things would change. She had stayed home and made breakfast, Dan was his name and he was there and she talked to me. My mom was actually talking to me and I took it all in. Ignoring the warning signs in the back of my mind. Her and Dan knew I love football and my favorite team was playing in London, my mom and Dan had gotten me a ticket and paid for an hotel for me. I was young and foolish so I got excited and asked no questions. I didn't pay any mind to Lottie who didn't say a word and barely looked at me." Louis says shaking his head and continued 

" Lottie drove me to the train station that Saturday, it was my eighteenth birthday. I was so excited my mom had actually hugged me and Dan actually talked to me like he wanted to. I got to talked to my littlest sister's not realizing how much they've grown since I presented. My mum told me she was expecting twins. I really thought this was the turning point in my life. I no longer had to worry about being an omega and being hated. I was wrong. All the love I felt from my mom and Dan was them trying to distract me from what was really happening. I didn't know it but them saying bye was actually a permanent goodbye" Louis said as the tear threatens to come again 

" Lottie walked me over to the train station and hugged me tight. She had given me extra money and I tried to give it back but she told me to keep it in case I wanted to buy something nice over in London. I boarded the train and waved until I couldn't see her anymore, I really wished I would have hugged her one more and longer, gave her a kiss." Louis said wiping his tears

" Once I got to the hotel I fell asleep and didn't wake up until the morning. I got ready and left to the game. With the money I had been given from my mom and Lottie I bought food and a Doncaster Rovers jersey that pretty much took all the money I had, but it was fine I had a two way ticket to get back home. After the game I wandered around London and headed back to the hotel. I got a call from the front desk telling me I had a transfer call and it ended up being my mom. I could hear Lottie being very upset in the background and that brought concern and then I heard my mom tell me I was not to come back, and I no longer had a home with them. She told me I was of age now and I had to fend for myself. I could hear Lottie's muffled screams as she tried calling out to me and then the phone went dead." Louis said out of tears as he rested his head on Harrys shoulder and sighed 

" Lottie's screams echoed in my ears as I stumbled to find my train ticket out of my pants pocket and read to see it was only a one way ticket. They screwed me over and they let my sister watch it all happen. My heart dropped I had no idea what to do, I had no one from that day on that is until I met Niall. I met Niall when he wasn't being so smart and was trying to sneak some food in the middle of the day. I heard some commotion and decided to check it out I peeked through the window and saw this little blonde guy looking scared as hell. Now I've seen plenty of omegas get caught at this point and we'll get arrested for being stupid but for some reason I had to save this little guy. So when the alpha was yelling at Niall i threw a rock through the front window and as expected the alpha went to see what all the commotion was about and I ran in yanked Niall out and we ran for our lives." Louis said smiling and laughing remembering that day 

" Me and Niall have been inseparable since that day" Louis said as he looked up to Harry who had glistening eyes and smiled down at Louis 

Harry bend down and kissed Louis for a few minutes before looking at Louis again. Harry couldn't believe what Louis was put through at such an early age. How Louis wasn't some grumpy hateful little omega dumbfounded Harry. Yet here he sits with the most kind, gentle, loving, sassy little omega that would soon be all his. Harry drew a mental note that Louis hadn't mentioned anything about the abusive relationship he was in time Louis would tell him.

" Thank you for telling me. I know it had to be hard to let me in on that part of your life." Harry said looking straight into Louis's eyes

" I honestly thought it would have been harder but it wasn't. I'm sorry I didn't just tell you the first time you asked me too" Louis said looking down 

Harry picked his chin back up gently " Princess you have nothing to be sorry about, I should have never made you feel that way. Please if something is too hard to talk about please just tell me, I won't get mad and we'll just know we need to give it some time ok. I love you Lou" Harry said hoping Louis understands he never wants Louis to feel as he is forced to talk about something that is hard for him.

Louis smiled and nodded his head and gave Harry a quick sweet kiss before snuggling back into Harry and closing his eyes. Louis felt as though a weight had been lifted, he knew he planned on telling Harry about his past but he didn't expect it to happen so smoothly. He thought he wouldn't be able to finish because he couldn't stop crying and then start lashing out at Harry because his anger towards his mother. But none of that happened he was content and full of love. He realized Harry made him strong, he was a mess until Harry came along they both were but once they realized what was more important that's when everything changed. Louis knew in that moment that Harry was the only one for him he was so ready to be bonded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter and i hope you liked it:)) Next chapter should be enventful;))


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday:)) Hope you enjoy! So i didnt think there would be any smut in this story but thats the direction it took in this chapter so just a little warning:)

It marks the third day of being on their vacation and Louis is walking back and forth as Harry watches from the bed. Louis face is glued to his screen and looks like he's about to lose it. 

" I'm going to sue the hell out of this app Harold! I swear how can I be a day late I can't be. They throwing our whole week off!" Louis says super agitated as he chucks his phone on the bed 

" Babe you're getting yourself overwhelmed right now everything will be alright" Harry says as he gets up and hugs Louis from behind trying to calm his down 

" Damn straight I'm overwhelmed Harold MyHeat app told me I was due for my heat yesterday evening... Well where the hell is it Harold!" Louis said turning around in the hug still fuming 

" Calm down princess---" Harry began to say but was cut off 

" Harol-" Louis began to say before it was Harry's turn to cut him off 

" Stop calling me Harold, princess" Harry said sternly 

" Fine! Harry. Then don't tell me to calm down you're not the one that is depended on to make all this bonding stuff happen. That's all on me so if I don't go into my heat then no bonding for us!" Louis said feeling like he's about to lose it and not even Harry could stop him 

Harry sighed and bend down and gently but forced Louis into his neck and held him there so Louis could scent him. Louis tried to fight it but who's he kidding he couldn't turn down a scenting opportunity with Harry. Harry smiled once he heard Louis purring, he felt good knowing he could calm his princess down so easily. 

" Baby, the reason your heat isn't here yet isn't because of the app, it's because of you. You're stressing to much you need to relax and let your body do all the work ok. Let's get out, we could go to the lake like you wanted to ok. We just need to relax babe." Harry said trying to pull back to look at Louis but Louis just shoved his face back into his neck. Harry smiled and just let Louis do Louis. 

Harry was deemed to be the smart man Louis knew. They went to the lake and had a picnic and Louis didn't think once about his heat. He was content in having Harry by his side he could only think about Harry and how much he loved him. Harry scooped Louis up and slowly began to walk. Louis was too busy looking and flirting with Harry to realized Harry was knee deep into the lake and was only getting deeper. Louis hung onto Harry as tight as he could but that still didn't stop him from tossing Louis in once they got deeper. 

Louis could barely touch the ground once coming up to the surface but once he was able to see he flipped Harry off with a smile.

" Oh princess you know you love me" Harry said smiling as he swam over to Louis 

" I don't believe I do you peasant!" Louis said trying to swim away from Harry which worked for two seconds before Harry grabbed a hold of him. Louis and Harry began to laugh as Louis denied his Love for Harry 

The sun began to set as Louis and Harry were roasting s'mores. Louis made sure to feed and miss Harry's mouth a few times before Harry shoved a s'more in his face. Once they were done and sticky they decided to head back to the cottage to wash up. Harry couldn't have been more in love then he was with Louis. He really hope Louis's heat would come because if it didn't they would have to wait another month to do this again since Harry has multiple important meetings and papers to sign over upcoming month.

Plus he wanted to time with his bonded mate before they headed back they still had four more days but if Louis didn't get it till the last day they would have to head home the next day. But Harry had to take his own advice and just relax either way it will be perfect.  
\------

Harry woke up and it was still dark he checked the clock and it was only two thirty in the morning. Harry was about to close his eyes again when he noticed Louis wasn't in the bed anymore. He shifted up to see the bathroom light on and figure he was just using the bathroom. Harry was waiting for Louis to return to bed but he didn't after ten minutes of waiting Harry got out of bed and went to check on Louis. 

Harry went to turn the doorknob but it was locked. Locked bathrooms doors would always scar Harry. Harry tried to jiggle the doorknob again but nothing 

" Louis please open the door, are you ok baby?" Harry said trying his best not to sound too worry 

Harry was just met with moans, which confused Harry for a second before everything clicked 

" Princess did your heat come?" Harry asked 

" Yes" Louis moaned out 

" Then what are you doing locked in there, let me help you baby" Harry said trying to stay at bay as Louis scent becomes more apparent 

" But I always do this on my own, no alpha" Louis said whining now, knowing there's an alpha near 

" Baby remember this weekend is about us bonding, I'm going to help you feel better. You don't have to this this alone anymore." Harry says hoping he can get to Louis 

" It hurts Haz" Louis whimpers 

" I know princess, unlock the door so I can help you" 

Louis got up slowly and unlock the door and immediately attached himself to Harry he tried his hardest not to grind up against Harry but he heat was getting painful and he needed to release some of the pressure.

Harry didn't want to fully lose himself until he knew Louis was comfortable. Harry picked Louis up and laid him on the bed. Louis cried at the lost of contact but Harry needed him to know he was ok. 

" You're ok baby, I'm going to take good care of you I promise. If anything hurts you let me know right away ok" Harry said looking into Louis's which were glossy. Louis shook his head and tried to grind up into Harry.

" There's no rush princess, I love you" Harry said he knew Louis was lost in the heat but he knew this was also Louis's first time and for that he wants Louis to feel nothing but love.

Harry then bent down and began kissing Louis, he allowed Louis to grind into him but saw Louis was having a hard time and was getting tired so he began kissing and sucking on his neck and began to grind down into Louis getting satisfied moans out of him. 

Louis began to moan more as his breathing quicken and arched his back up. Harry knew what was happening and quickened his grinding and in a few second Louis let out a loud moan almost causing Harry to cum on the dot. Louis's body shook with the orgasm and Harry softly grinded Into to him until Louis breathing came back to normal.

Harry began to undress Louis and then undressed himself. He wiped Louis off with the clothing as discarded them to the side. Harry knew Louis would be ready for round two quickly so he knew he needed to get water and snacks so they could keep their energy up. By the time Harry got back Louis was reaching out for him and Harry quickly made his way over to him. 

" Harry please" Louis moans as he spreads his legs open, Harry fought every urge not to shove himself in. Louis was a goddess and everything he was doing only got Harry harder. 

" I have to get you ready first ok" Harry said grabbing some lube from his bag. Harry quickly applied some on his fingers and began kissing Louis again " Remember tell me when it's too much" Harry said before kissing him again.

Harry slowly inserted his finger looking to see Louis's reaction, once he saw Louis was fine he inserted a second. Louis began to moan and rocked back and forth to get more. Harry now was fighting his own urges but kept his cool he knew he would hurt Louis if he skipped this part. 

" I need more Haz, please" Louis whined as he was pumping himself 

Harry already had four fingers in and decided Louis was opened enough. Harry slowly pulled his figures out, Louis whined at the emptiness as Harry hovered over Louis. Louis opened his eyes and looked up at Harry to see him lubing himself as he let out some moans. Louis moaned as he admired Harry's cock he always imagine him being big but not this big. He was ready to be wrecked by Harry.

Harry then leaned down to align himself to Louis's hole. He slowly pushed in, it was a little hard noting Louis never had an alpha enter him before. Louis was so tight and Harry loved it he pushed in a little more but stopped when he heard Louis yelped in pain. Harry quickly looked up to see Louis breathing in hard and avoided looking at Harry 

Harry moved up pulling out a little and made Louis look at him. " Are you ok" Harry asked full of concern Louis looked and nodded his head eagerly Harry continued to push in more as he kissed Louis passionately Harry was all they in when when he stop Louis tried to rock bath and forth Harry just laughed and figured Louis was ok, he began to pump slowly into Louis. As Louis moans grew louder Harry pumped faster into Louis. Harry let himself go when Louis repeatedly moaned for him to go harder. 

Harry knew the moment he and Louis were waiting for was coming quickly as Harry breaths became heavier and his muscles were clenching. Harry remembered exactly where he was leaving his mark as he kept his eyes on the spot.

" I love you Louis" Harry says breathless as he gives one last pushed and Louis can feel Harry's knot attach to him, Louis moans as he cums at the overwhelming feeling. Louis yells as Harry's teeth sink into his neck right below and center of Louis's right ear. Harry licks at the wound as he spills into Louis repeatedly. 

Harry carefully and gently moves him and Louis into a comfortable position. Harry kissed his mark on Louis's neck and hummed a soft tune. 

" Love you Harry" Louis says as he squeezed Harry's hand he was holding. Louis jolted a bit as he felt another load from Harry enter him 

" How are you feeling?" Harry asked nuzzling into Louis's neck 

" Better than ever, I feel so much more connected to you" Louis says smiling

" Well princess, we are connected" Harry said gently moving which ended in causing him to hiss in pain 

" Ha, that's what you get trying for being a smart ass" Louis said laughing 

" This was perfect, you're perfect Lou. I can't wait for people to see you with my mark." Harry said kissing Louis's neck 

" And I can't wait to show it off to everyone. My teammates are going to flip I didn't get to tell them yet. I get to brag that I have the best alpha in the world! Gosh I can't wait till you unattach from me so I can look at you" Louis said yawning through the last part 

Harry looked at the clock and saw it was almost nearing five in the morning. " You can once you wake up princess. You're probably beat. I know I am, let's sleep ok" Harry said leaving yet another few kissing on Louis's neck since he couldn't reach his lips 

Louis nodded his head and Harry could have sworn Louis fell asleep immediately.   
\----

Louis didn't wake up until almost noon, he expected to wake up sticky like he was when fell asleep but he was clean and in one of Harrys shirts. Harry walked into the room as Louis was having the moment of confusion. 

" You sleep through anything princess. I washed you down with a towel, put some underwear on you and even dressed you in a shirt. All I got from you was limp arms and occasional snoring" Harry said smiling as he climbed into the bed and kissed Louis on the lips 

" Well aren't you just the best alpha around" Louis said leaning towards Harry for another kiss. They couldn't get enough of each other so the kissing went on for a few minutes. 

" Let me make you breakfast" Louis said hopping out of the bed and realizing the pain that sparked in the legs and his behind

" Not so fast Lou bear!" Harry said jumping up to guide Louis back to the bed 

" Awe, Lou bear sounds so cute! Now I need to make you breakfast forget the pain" Louis said attempting to get up and Harry gently pushed Louis back onto the bed 

" No babe I'll do the cooking ok, I promise you can cook when we get home. I don't want you standing for too long until your legs and behind feels better." Harry says as he kisses Louis's forehead 

Louis pouted but wasn't going to ruin a nice moment with Harry so he stayed quiet and let Harry do his thing. Louis kicked his legs up and turned on the tv. 

Harry walked into the kitchen when his phone went off for the third time that morning. He ignored them up until this point. Harry unlocked his phone to see not just one missed call but fifteen missed calls and twenty text messages. Alarms started to go off in his head when the calls and text were from multiple people. Harry quickly clicked Liam's name and called him.

" Shit Harry, I'm sorry I have to say this but, there's been a fire" Liam says full of regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments every chapter you guys:) Sorry i dont reply to most of them just know i read them and love 'em:))


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh im getting bad at updating, I'll try harder just been so lazy after work. Anywho hope you enjoy:))

Louis and Harry quickly packed their things up after Harry asked him repeatedly if he was ok leaving early. Louis would like to say he couldn't imagine what Harry was feeling but now being bonded, without Harry saying it Louis could feel it. Harry was lost, but he kept it together. 

The ride seemed to go quick as each Louis and Harry were in there heads the whole time. Driving into London it wasn't long before Harry could see the damage the fire caused as he saw the smoke in the air. He couldn't go any further so he pulled into a van can't parking lot. 

" Haz, we can go home. We can drive there tomorrow if you're not ready." Louis said as he rubbed Harry's arm 

" I need to see it" Harry said quietly. Louis quickly sent a message

" Niall said the guys can pick us up, we can go together." Louis said looking at his phone Harry shook his head in agreement but didn't look up from the steering wheel.  
\----

" Now Harry it's going to look bad but from what the fire department told us it's not the worst." Liam said softly as he rounded the corner of the bakery. Louis squeezed Harry's hand in comfort before laying his eyes of the burned ruins of the bakery. Louis's couldn't help the gasp that kept his lips. 

Smoke still rising from the restaurant filled the air, the roof had caved in. Glass shards glistening on the pavement. You can see the emotional effect the fire has caused as some of the elderly looked distraught. Some taking pictures of the scene. Louis saw newscaster filming the scene by the yellow tape. 

" It's gone, it's destroyed" Harry said as he got out the car people around recognized Harry and started making a commotion. Liam and Zayn told Louis and Niall to stay in the car as they followed Harry. 

" Harry look it's still standing, yeah it needs remodeling but it's not gone" Liam said trying to keep up with Harry as he walked towards the bakery 

" Harry where you going?" Zayn said as Harry lifted the yellow tape and began walking up the sidewalk to the bakery 

" I need to find what survived, my grandfather's things where in there, pictures, toys, his apron. Why would I be so stupid to keep all of it in there!" Harry said panicking as he stepped over the shards of glass and threw the non existence doors. 

" Harry it's not safe in there! Harry!" Liam shouted after him at this point Louis went against the alphas orders and ran after Harry. Zayn caught him before in he chase after Harry 

" Harry get out of there!" Louis screamed.

Louis was feeling all kinds of emotions. He felt Harry's and to top them off he had his to deal with. Louis knew this was a terrible idea but his alpha was going in full blown panic mode as he could hear Harry grunting as he toss wood and glass around. 

A police officer had talked to Liam stating they called the ambulance already. The officer tried to coax Harry out but all that was returned was harsh coughing. 

Niall new things weren't going good so he got out the car and made sure it was safe to cross the street before making his way to his alphas and Louis. Louis immediately buried his face in Niall's neck as he clung onto him 

The officer made them move since the smoke was still super strong. Niall was able to get Louis to move down the sidewalk near all the pedestrians. What went from a sad fire incident turned into a full blown rescue mission. The fire department arrived along with ambulance and a few officers trailing behind them. 

Louis only cried harder as the sirens got louder. Louis needed to know Harry was alright he was feeling weak and he knew it was because of Harry. A few firemen ran in with a gurney and oxygen mask. Within a five minutes they came rushing out with Harry he was unconscious and bit blood could be seen. They past Harry off to the paramedics and they quickly loaded Harry up. The firemen had Liam write down Harry's information and told him where they were taking him. 

" Louis Tomlinson! How are you feeling right now? Newly bonded I see congratulations! Man this must be just terrible news and now Harry from what we saw is in critical condition! What is going through your mind right now!" The newscaster says as the camera and mic are shoved in his face. 

" Ill tell you how he feels!" Niall says as he places Louis behind him " He feels like a stupid inconsiderate bitch like you needs to get out his damn face!" Niall yells as Zayn pulls them away a moment too late. 

Louis through the tears and the rush as Zayn all but shoves them in the car laughs. Niall really does knows how to have his back. Zayn shakes his head as he rounds the car to see the newscaster mad face. Zayn just shrugged and climbs in the car. After all she was being a bit inconsiderate.  
\----

Once at the hospital surprising enough there was newscasters along with tons of girls. Louis was dumbfounded why everyone was so interested in what was going on in there's lives. Once Liam and Zayn got out the car and sandwiched the omegas between them they made their way through the crowd. 

" We love you Louis!" A couple young girls yelled at followed by other screams. Louis was confused as hell, how did they even know him. He didn't have much time to think about it because the alphas had a set destination and it was to get inside. 

Once inside they were inside they made their way over to see Harry. Louis went in alone first, the nurse before letting him in told him he was ok and would be able to be discharged in a few hours. Louis rushed to Harry's bed and wrapped his arms around Harry the best he could. Harry had Ivs in his arms but Louis was just happy to see him breathing on his own. 

" Next time can you please think before you do something stupid like that! You could've got hurt Harry! The building could have collapsed!" Louis said lightly punching Harry in the gut

" I'm sorry Princess" Harry said clenching his stomach 

" Don't call me princess right now! Harry were bonded! I feel everything you're feeling now, when you're panicking guess what I feel like, I'm physically panicking. When you get hurt, I feel it too. I know today has been probably one of your worst days but please before you run into another smokey unstable building think about this" Louis said angry but meant it out of love as he brushed his fingers across his healing bond mark

" I know all of this was just too much, but I know you can and will get past this. We can do this together. You me, Ni, Liam and Zayn were all here for you. Rebuilding the bakery will be trying but in the end it will be greater than ever." Louis said squeezing onto the bed as Harry moved to make room for him

" You're right, and Lou I'm so sorry I should have thought about my actions before going all rescue mission. I'm so sorry this is how our bonding weekend ended but I'll make it up to you I promise" Harry said kissing Louis's forehead 

" Hey we're bonded aren't we? The time we've shared already still has me on cloud nine despite recent events. However there are much more important things now that need are attention and I'm one hundred percent ok with that." Louis said resting his head on Harry shoulder.

" I love you so much... Princess" Harry said grinning 

" Love you too Curly" Louis said closing his eyes 

\------

Once having Harry discharge from the hospital they had to have security escort them out. Noting there was tons of teenage girls lined up around the entrance screaming for Louis and occasionally Harry. Louis could see a few girls holding up his jersey number twenty eight up. Could this all be for making the team? Louis wasn't sure but it blew him away that he hadn't even played a game yet and he's gotten this make reaction from people from just a tryout. 

" Looks like we're going to have to hire you a bodyguard Lou bear" Harry said as Louis quickly buckled Harry up before he could do it himself

" I have no clue what that was all about. How are you feeling?" Louis asked as he buckled himself up

" Lou I'm fine, just like the doctors said." Harry said noting Louis wouldn't stop monitoring him since he's been discharged

" I just don't think it's a great idea for you to drive. That's why I need to get my license so I can drive in times like this." Louis said thinking a mile a minute 

" Babe no offense but I'm not having my omega drive me around. Like I said I'm fine to drive." Harry said getting a bit annoyed by Louis treated him like a child 

" Fine then be stupid, it not like you haven't been stupid enough today" Louis snapped out as he crossed his arms. The rest of the car had been quiet as they listened to the conversation take a turn. 

" Liam just drop me off here, the car isn't far from here" Harry said calmly 

Not wanting to fire Harry up he just listened and pulled over. The car was dead silent as Harry climbed out and shut the door without a goodbye. Louis was too livid to follow after Harry and they both needed space so space they shall have. Liam turned the music up to erase some of the tension as he drove off.  
\----

Harry made it to his car when Taylor's name popped up on his screen and figure why not so he answered.

" Oh my gosh Harry. I don't even know what to say other then I'm so sorry. I saw the news I can't believe you ran into bakery! I hope you're ok!" Taylor says in a high pitch tone 

" Thanks, yeah I just got discharged. All is well.” Harry said climbing into his car

" Yeah, I was trying to call you so many times but no answer. I was there when all hell broke loose it was so scary" Taylor says emotionally

" Did anyone get hurt?" Harry asked feeling bad he hadn't even asked about the wellbeing of his employees

" Luckily everyone got out in enough time. Everyone sends their condolences" Taylor says sweetly 

" That's so good to hear, I don't know what I would have done if someone had gotten hurt" Harry says shaking his head 

" Kendall has been working all day with contacting contractor sites to work with you on rebuilding and everything. I know it seems a bit fast but when theses things happen in order to keep on top with your business you just have to bounce right back up when you fall down. She wants to know if we can drop the packets off. You don't have to make any decisions now or even read it but we just want to get it in your hands." Taylor says professionally 

Harry agreed and gave Harry his address. As much as the girl bugged him she sure was a good business partner. Harry quickly made his way over to the house hoping to catch Louis so they could straighten a few things out before Taylor and Kendall showed up. 

Harry walked into the house to find Louis looking very unpleased with him. Harry was about to speak up with Taylor intervened.

" Harry!" Taylor said loudly as he wrapped her arms around him. Harry stiffly stood still as he awkwardly patted Taylor's shoulder 

" You got her fast, thanks for dropping the papers off it means a lot" Harry said taking a few steps back Kendall rounded the corner and shared her condolences with Harry. 

" I'm sure everything will turn out just fine. I've got a great team around me." Harry said with a smile as he looked over to Louis who was still shooting daggers at him 

" You must be wondering how it all happened?" Taylor says as she made herself at home on the couch 

" Actually yeah, nobody told me yet" Harry says with a spark of interest. Liam and Zayn along with Niall came into the room. Niall stood next to Louis after seeing him obviously upset in the corner.

" Since you put me in charge for the week, Joey had called in sick and so I called Niall in this morning so he filled in for Joey. I guess my sister and Niall had an idea to bake a cake for you and Louis for when you guys came back. I told them they could start just don't get in the way of the bakers. Since business was slow I let the bakers take lunch at the same time. Taylor had told Niall to turn the oven off when he took the cake out before he went to lunch. However I guess he forgot because about ten minutes the fire alarm was going off." Kendall said calmly as she shook her head 

" Excuse me! I know you're not blaming me for this!" Niall said letting go of Louis and storming over to Kendall and Taylor 

" Niall I told you to turn the stove off, you told me not to worry about it. I should've double checked Harry I'm so sorry" Taylor said looking to the floor 

" No, Miss Taylor you told me to go get some food and you would make sure everything was turned off. I'm brilliant in the kitchen I would never forget to turn the stove off!" Niall yelled Liam walked over to Niall and pulled him back before he could pounce on Taylor.

" Niall I understand that you're probably embarrass but just admit your mistake I'm sure Harry will understand" Taylor said blinking a little too much 

" I'm not embarrass and I know when to admit to my mistakes it was you're bloody idea in the first place to make the damn cake. I didn't even want to do it, not with you at least. You know what you told me I don't know why you're trying to lie!" Niall said standing firm 

" I'm a very professional and truthful omega, I would tell Harry if I was the one who cause the damage but I wasn't, you were. I'm done arguing I don't think this is going anywhere. Niall I suggest you talk with your alphas first and tell them the truth it might help when you tell Harry" Taylor says with a small sympathetic smile 

" I feel like we should probably get going but Harry I think theses will boost your spirits. I was able to grab a lot of items before we were told to get out. I know how much they mean to you." Taylor said getting up and bringing a box over to Harry 

Harry was still lost after hearing the accusations and the painful thought of his bakery being gone still lingering in his mind. Harry looked down and immediately grabbed a dingy old apron and held it to his heart as he exhale feeling the most calm he's felt since waking up.

" My grandfathers apron, out of all things I lost I was hoping this wasn't one of them. Thank you Taylor this means so much" Harry said this time initiating the hug and wrapped his arms around her

" There's also the framed photos and the toys your grandfather gave you as a child in there. The moment I smelt the smoke, the story you told me and Kendall about the bakery flew in my mind and I knew I had to save them in case things got bad" Taylor said still hanging onto the embrace. 

Louis had been to the bakery tons of times sometimes after Harry picked him up from tryout practice because he had a few things he still needed to do. Or just to eat some pastries after tryouts. Louis had felt guilty he never knew or even asked about the backstory of the bakery. Louis had enough, partially because Taylor wouldn't get her hands off Harry and two he felt like a terrible omega. Harry always wanted to know about Louis but Louis not once had asked to know anything personal about Harry. Louis quietly, no longer mad made his way upstairs he knew eventually Harry would be up. 

Once Kendall and Taylor left Niall all but pleaded for Harry to believe him. It's not that he didn't believe Niall but why would Kendall and Taylor lie about it. Then there was the fact that Niall was an excellent cook he's never made a mistake like turning anything off. Always triple checking to make sure everything was turned off even when he wasn't the one cooking. He would love to be Sherlocks Holmes and figure it out but one his princess was missing and two he could feel Louis and something was bothering him. Harry expected it to be because of him and he was ready to apologize for anything and everything after all it hasn't been even twenty four hours since bonding and nothing has gone to plan.

" Ni, we'll talk about it tomorrow I need to go check on Lou" Harry said with a small smile as he rushed upstairs 

Louis laid on the bed curled up in a ball back facing the door when he came in. Harry collapses on the bed facing the ceiling. Harry wanted to talk he did but everything was really setting in and Harry had no words. All the hard work he put in theses last five years was know buried in ash and rubble. Louis softly turned around and curled himself against Harry. He placed a soft kiss to Harry's temple as he softly hummed. 

Harry never being held before found it a bit odd at first but he never heard Louis hum before and he honestly could lay like this forever listening to Louis. Harry closed his eyes thinking back to hours ago when Louis and him were just bonded and nothing could bring them down. Despite everything he's grateful to have Louis by his side holding him, he was proud of his omega. Louis knew what Harry needed and he knew at that moment as long as Louis was by is side everything would turn out alright. Louis's humming began to fade slowly as he drifted off into much needed sleep.

\-----

The next morning Louis got up before Harry and made some breakfast with Niall. Liam and Zayn decided to stay home for a few days to help Harry with the aftermath of his bakery burning down. They've known Harry since they were in high school and the bakery almost meant just as much as it did to Harry. It was a devastating lost and would take time to rebuild but they were hundred percent behind Harry to get things back up and running again. 

Liam and Zayn had made there way down to eat once they smelt the food from upstairs. Niall joined his alphas as Louis lingered in the kitchen waiting for Harry to come down. After waiting fifteen minutes it was clear Harry wasn't coming down. So he gathered some eggs and toast and some juice and made his way upstairs. 

Louis was greeted with muffled sniffling when he entered the room. Harry hid underneath the covers as his shoulders shook. Louis never seen or heard Harry cry before. His heart broke into two he placed the food onto the dresser and quietly climbed onto the bed. Louis gently pulled down the covers so he could see Harry, but Harry pulled the blanket back up to cover him. They played tug a war for a few seconds before Louis yanked the blanket out of his hands once he made Harry believed he was done.

Harry rolled over so his back was facing Louis. Louis sighed figuring Harry probably hates to cry in front of people, ‘what an alpha’ Louis thought to himself. However his Harry was hurting and he wanted to do whatever he could do to make him feel better. Louis rubbed Harry's back as he witnessed Harry trying to hold back his tears and hiccups. It made him want to cry but also laugh at how stubborn Harry was being right now. 

" Hazza it's ok to cry you know." Louis said tilting his head to the side as he combed his fingers through Harry's curls

" I'm not" hiccup " crying Lou" Harry said trying to keep a straight tone 

" Harry I'm your omega now, you don't need theses walls anymore. Crying isn't an only omega thing you know. Crying means you have a heart, you have feelings. It's ok, to not be ok." Louis says softly as Harry's breathing becomes heavier 

" I'm suppose to take care of" hiccup " you, I don't have time to--" hiccups again and sniffled " be weak" Harry barely gets out as he tries to get up but Louis forces him back down 

" It's not being weak Harry! Now would you stop and let me hold you!" Louis raised his voice a bit and forced Harry into his arms. Louis sighed in content once realizing he won this battle but now on for more pressing matters.

" I would never think of you any less because you show you have emotions Hazza. It's times like this I'm happy I can force you into my arms and hope that I can be the one who can make everything ok. So please cry, loud or quiet. You could yell, scream, throw a tantrum and when you're done I will still be here." Louis said running his fingers through Harry's hair he heard Harry let out a shaky sigh

It was quite for some time before he heard Harry sniffling letting a few low cries out. He kept them muffled until Louis started humming, he moved his hand to rub soothing circles on Harry's back when the tears and cries began to feel the room. 

Louis now knew how Harry feels when taking care of Louis when he's upset. Louis wanted Harry to let it all out but man did it break him to hear Harry's painful cries as he clinged on to Louis as though his life depended on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos it means a lot:)) And yes i will confirm it, Taylor and Kendall will be up to no good.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but i wanted to give a double update hope you enjoy:))

“ Babe, you're not selfish, I don't see you as that. This is a first relationship for both of us and where learning as we go. If you want to know about the bakery history I would love to tell you about it, what do you say?” Harry said as he smiled looking down at a Louis who was looking up to him 

" I would love that Haz" Louis said with a big smile 

" On one condition" Harry said as he pushed his eyebrows up and Louis looked at him to go on " you get yourself back into my arms!" Harry said opening his arms. Louis quickly snuggled up into Harry 

" Let's see Styles Bakery had been around before I was even born. My grandfather and his dad started it up in there own garage. Every Saturday and Sunday they would open the garage and had a bake sell. At first things were slow, so slow my great grandmother had told them it was a bit pointless. Now my great grandmother was one hundred percent behind them on this dream but she also hated to see their faces after a long day of sitting by the sidewalk hoping people would buy the sweets. However one day my great grandmother had mention they should try selling in town and so that next week they took a basket full of sweets and headed into town. Things hadn't gone the way they hoped, people just past right along them. It wasn't until a older man came up to them asking to buy a cookie. My great grandfather gave the man the cookie for free since he seemed to be there first and only customer. The man thanked him and went on his way." Harry said as he began to trace shaped onto Louis's soft skin 

" As they were placing the sweets back into the basket to go home the elderly man approached them asking to buy all the sweets in the basket. My grandfather and his dad was speechless as the man handed them a handful of money. The next thing the man had said was he was the owner of Faux's Bakery and he wanted us to sell our sweets at his bakery. He would pay us well and we could start immediately" Harry said all smiles as a memories filled his mind remembering when his grandfather would tell this story with the biggest smile on his face

" Of course they accepted off the back and the next day my great grandfather started at the bakery. It was his dream to work at a bakery, and baking his own recipes. Now it was a reality and boy was he the happiest man alive. My grandfather at the time was seventeen and so once he turned eighteen instead of going to school he worked at the bakery. My Great Grandmother was no were pleased but she was just happy he was out working and not being a couch potato.”

" My family became very close with Mr. Faux insuperable even. Mr. faux was a really great man sadly his wife one day left with his only son to be with another man. He never was able to find his son, he had no one. But my family had made sure he was part of ours. Hell My grandfather even called him pap. Mr. Faux called my grandfather son and he knew it made him happy but there was always that sadness in his eyes when he looked at him. One day Mr.Faux was talking about how the bakery name should change and everyone was confused and he suggested that it be called Styles Bakery and well my grandfather and great grandfather just laughed. They told him this was his bakery and it would stay that way. Mr. Faux had just laughed and smile and dropped it." 

" About a year later Mr. Faux didn't show up to work which alarmed the staff since he was always at work. Just as expected word got out that he was in the hospital. My great grandfather and grandfather left to see him. The news was bad Mr.Faux told them he had cancer and he didn't have much time left. Mr. faux had became family to them, he was included in family trips, outings you name it he was there. My great grandfather gave him no choice other then he was going to move in with them. There was no way he would go through this alone." 

" Before Mr. Fuax got super weak he told my grandfathers that he had important business he needed to attend with them. He pulled out papers that would sign over the bakery to my great grandfather. Before my grandfathers could protest Jamie 'Mr.Faux' had told them they were now his family and he wanted us to have it. My great grandfather being in old age suggested it should be put in my grandfather's name, Jamie looked over to my grandfather who was still fighting the tears that they were even talking about what happens when he's gone. However he knew it would be a complete honor to take over the bakery. He accepted it and signed his name after Jamie did. However after he signed he made my grandfather's promise that they would change the name to Styles Bakery. His reasons was he had started the business with a broken heart and it wasn't until the Styles came along where dreams were made a reality." Harry says as he looks down to see Louis tears eyed 

" About four months later with my grandfathers and great grandmother all surrounding him Mr.Faux took his last breaths finally out of pain and was at peace. My grandfather's decided to shut the bakery down for a week while they took time to grieve. Little did they know but while they were grieving so was London. Once returning to the bakery they were met with hundreds of flowers and cards and a hand drawn portrait of Mr.Faux displayed in the front of the bakery. They thought they cried all their tears but seeing the love the community had shown was unbelievable." 

" That day they change the name, and Styles Bakery was born." Harry said with small smile what he would give to meet Jamie. 

" So that picture of the man Taylor had rescued was Jamie? And that's why the trimming on the walls said Mr. Faux? And the Apron?" Louis said with tears in his eyes 

" Was Jamie's. He given my grandfather it before his passing. My grandfather was scared he would ruin it so he put it away for a long time. But when it was my turn to take over the bakery he had given it to me. He said 'take it as a reminder on how all this was possible” I always take it off in the kitchen but anywhere else I always make sure I have it on. There you have it, the history of my beloved bakery" Harry said wiping the tear that fell down Louis's cheek

" That needs to be made into a movie, you know how many awards it would win. All the tears that would be shed. But in all seriousness thanks for telling me Haz. And don't worry babe the bakery will be back before you know it." Louis says with a smile as he kisses Harry. Louis felt more connected to the bakery now and was on a mission to make not only Harry proud but also his grandfathers and Jamie who were looking down on them.

With all the excitement as Harry and Louis discussed new visions for the bakery somewhere between there Louis had passed out. He didn't even know when he did but he woke up around four in the afternoon.

" Did you not get any sleep last night?" Harry asked full of concern 

" Not really, I wanted to make sure you slept through the night, you woke up a couple of times freaking out. So I stayed up until I knew for sure you were in a deep sleep" Louis said feeling refreshed as he sat up and stretched

" Princess I would have let you slept instead of keeping you up telling you that long story. Next time baby you sleep I can take care of myself ok. I don't want you losing any sleep over me" Harry said firmly 

" I don't mind Harry. You were distraught I wasn't going to have you fend for yourself. Really Haz it was fine I promise" Louis said looking over at Harry 

Harry was about to fight back on this one but he saw the pleading look on Louis's face that told him him to leave it. Harry sighed and sat back and then shot up quickly as he grabbed his laptop 

" So I actually have some pretty cool news!" Harry says logging into his email

" I told your couch to contact me from now on, since I'm your alpha and I checked my email this morning after you passed out and I've received over twenty messages from different agencies wanting to interview you along with photoshoots. They want you on the cover of Rising Omegas! And get this I know you're going to flip on his one!" Harry says exciting as he turns the screen so Louis can read it. 

Dear Mr. Styles   
We would love for Louis Tomlinson to be a representative of Adidas Sports wear. He's a perfect match for what we have been looking for. We would love him to be the cover on next month's copy along with modeling our products. We know he is very much in high demand but we see he is very much a fan of our brand and we couldn't choose a better candidate. Please get back to us as soon as possible.

Louis's eyes went wide as he reread the message and looked up to Harry how was smiling like crazy too. 

" They want me! Oh my gosh Haz there like my go to brand and they want me to represent them! Please say I can please!" Louis pleaded as he pushed the laptop aside and sat on Harry

" Of course Lou, we'll have to sit and see what they expect of you because you will be playing football and you need to be all in for that." Harry said rubbing circles into Louis's thighs 

" Oh yeah, true. But I don't understand why people want me all the sudden?" Louis said with a puzzling face 

" You're amazing at football, you're the prettiest sassiest little omega why wouldn't anybody want you?" Harry says as he squeezed Louis's thighs

" That must be why those girls were holding my jersey number and there was a crowd that had followed us to the hospital. That's so strange!" Louis said as he was cut off by loud banging on the door

" Niall what did we tell you? Louis will come out when he's ready now come back to the room or else it's punishment time" Liam said from the other side of the door.

" Give me a punishment I don't care, I just want to see Louis's bond mark first" Niall said with attitude as he continued to bang on the door

Louis laughed as he looked at Harry who gave him a nod he quickly jumped off the bed to open the door.

Liam was in the process of dragging Niall into the room when Louis opened the door. Liam looked at Louis who was giving him a glare that told him to let Niall go. Not that the omega scared Liam but he knew it wasn't worth the sass he would get if he didn't let Niall go. 

Louis smiled when the Niall ran over to him scenting him and kissing him. Then started searching for his bond mark. Louis giggled as Niall searched for it. Louis knew Niall found it when he made a screeching sound and him and Louis began jumping up and down in excitement. 

At this point Harry had wandered to the door to watch the scene. Harry looked up to see Liam and Zayn smiling at him. Harry and the alphas made their way downstairs as the omegas walked into there own room completely ignoring anything and everything around them as they snuggled into their bed. The alphas were use to it, they knew the two of them just needed them time and they were ok with that. Louis told Niall everything about their trip but not about his bonding because he didn't want Niall to compare his bonding to his once he Zayn and Liam did.  
\----

" So Louis's getting a lot of attention now you might need to hire a bodyguard soon. The other day Greg from the office he showed me theses pages on Twitter and they're a bunch of fan pages for Louis and Niall. I mean we even have some which is weird because how did they even find information on us. Like they knew where we were born, our middle names, even our current location! It's nuts" Liam said as he showed Harry on his phone 

" Maybe I should, I mean if they can get all this information on us, on our omegas are they really that safe?" Harry said with concern 

" True I mean I guess we just need to be more alert. Niall is never anywhere me and Liam never been too. Plus he's only ever here or the bakery or with us. And Louis I'm sure he's safe at the arena. We should probably just see how it is once he starts on the team next week." Zayn 

" Yeah, I'm sure we don't have anything to worry about. I'm not sure if I want Louis doing a lot of interviews now though, the more he's in the lime light the more attention he gets and all I'm going to do is worry myself when I'm not with him. I'm excited and he's really excited about the Adidas offer so we'll probably take that deal. I'm sure soon enough You'll be getting offers for Niall" Harry said as he scrolled through the Twitter page he found that had numerous photos of Louis and Harry together. They also got a blurry picture of Louis's bond mark and captioned it Bonding Goals #Larry 

Harry smiled and made a mental note to download the app, just to monitor what was being posted of the ones he cared for most. 

Louis and Niall finally came down all in giggles and clumsilyness as they entered the living room. Louis sat between Harrys outstretched legs as he lounged on the couch. Niall wedged himself between Liam and Zayn who both kissed Niall's temples. 

" Our little omegas our becoming famous, just know you guys were going to be a lot more stricter for your safely ok" Harry says as Zayn and Liam nod in agreement 

" Don't worry we won't let the fame get to our heads. Now go make me some food" Louis said with his nose in the air 

Louis opened one eye to see Harry looking at him with full amusement as Niall went into a fit of laughter 

" Jussstttt kidding. Me and Ni haven't cooked in a while so if you need us you know where to find us." Louis said as he got up and placed a kiss on Harry's lips. 

Niall kissed his alphas and turned to skip along with Louis into the kitchen. The alphas just shook their heads in fondness as the turn the tv on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all had a great sunday:))


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Wednesday!:))

" Louis, please go to sleep" Harry said slightly irritated as Louis stop stirring around in the bed 

" I can't help it Haz I'm nervous" Louis said as he sat up 

" You have nothing to be nervous about Louis, you made the team you'll be fine." Harry said hoping to end the conversation once he looked over to see it was one in the morning 

" Um, excuse me but that means nothing Harry! Imagine all the better players on the team. Me making the team just meant I was good enough to make it, doesn't mean I'm the best player and have nothing to worry about!" Louis said as he removed the covers off him. 

" Louis please calm down, listen once you go to bed you'll wake up and everything will be fine. I have numerous appointments and meetings tomorrow I need to sleep so go to bed" Harry said as he rolled over face against Louis 

" But I need to talk about it so I know everything will be fine" Louis fought 

" I'm sleeping in the other room, I can't do this" Harry said roughly and stormed out the room 

Louis froze and immanently felt terrible. Once again he managed to make Harry leave the room with his constant complaining with just about everything and now he was still doing it at one in the morning. Louis fell back into the bed knowing not to go follow Harry so he laid there staring at the ceiling. 

It's been a week since they bonded and also a week since the bakery burnt down. Things had been crazy for Harry tons of meetings with contractors and insurance business he has to deal with. Kendall and Taylor as much as he kinda despise the girsl he knows they've really help sharing the load making all this easier Harry. For that he was grateful however once Harry got home is when he becomes irritable. Louis has been so caught up in his own things like going over his new planner he got for all the meetings with Adidas, football practices along with a few interviews for the next couple weeks. Things were crazy for him that he shamelessly forgot about Harry and his feelings and how things are going even more crazy and stressful for him.

Louis cried himself to sleep because once again he's proven to be a bad omega.

\--

The next morning he got a text from Ashton telling him 'TODAY'S THE DAY, SEE YOU SOON!' Louis typed back 'YESSS!!! SEE YOU SOON!" Louis smiled and ran over to his closet and opened it to grab his neatly hanged uniform however it was t neatly hanged like he tripled checked last night! Louis panicked and looked everywhere in the closet before moving over to Harry's closet. 

Louis went in search for Harry hoping he wasn't still sleeping because there's no way he wanted to wake him. Harry was probably still really irritated at Louis and he didn't blame him. Louis figured to give him space maybe he would text Ashton to pick him up but first he needed to find his uniform!

Louis saw a light in the kitchen and rushed towards it. Louis walks in to see Harry holding Louis's uniform with a plate a breakfast in front him. Louis looked at Harry and then to his uniform. Louis walked over to Harry grabbed to the jersey and tossed it on the counter before he pulled Harry into hug. 

Harry was very shocks at Louis's actions because he's one hundred percent his little guy was freaking out over his missing uniform. Harry once coming back for his state of confusion hugged Louis back.

" Haz, I'm so sorry for being so oblivious and selfish. This past week I've been acting as everything revolves around me and only by problems matter. I'm sorry for waking you up at one in the bloody morning because I was having a pity party for myself. I'm sorry I haven't once asks you if there's anything I could do to make things easier for you. I know how've I acted lately shows you I'm a bad omega but please know I'll change I promise" Louis said a bit in tears not caring that his uniform slid off the counter and was now on the floor 

" Babe you're not a bad omega, listen work and figuring out things about the bakery here and then the one in LA is really adding a lot of stress and I'm sorry I blew up on you last night. I should have never left like that." Harry said pulling Louis into a very passionate kiss 

" Well that's a great start to a morning!" Louis said feeling week in the knees smiling up at Harry 

" Good! Now someone needs to eat some food and get ready we have about thirty minutes to get out of here" Harry says as he can't help but pick Louis up and place him on the stool, it was a open opportunity and he gladly took it.

" I'm not that small" Louis blushed as he smiling not hiding the fact he loved Harry making him feel small 

" You're my small bean, now eat up Princess" Harry said sitting next to him and shoved some eggs in his mouth   
\----  
Louis thought pulling up to the arena would be like any normal day Harry did it. However once pulling up Louis and Harry could see girls lined up near the entrance. The screaming begun once they got closer. Louis could see girls holding his jersey number again he saw a few ' Larry and Nouis' signs which was weird and made no sense to him

" What the hell is a Larry and Nouis?" Louis mumbled to himself 

" Larry is us, you know Louis and Harry, and Nouis is Niall and Louis" Harry said with ease as he looked over at Louis 

" How do you even know that!?" Louis laughed 

" Twitter, apparently that's where I can keep tabs on people keeping tabs on you, me , and the boys." Harry says trying to debate if he wants to just drive off with Louis and avoid all the craziness 

" Interesting, I'll have to check it out. Well anywho love you and see you later!' Louis said exciting as he went to open the door to have it locked immediately. Louis looked at Harry with a sass quizzical look

" That's really cute if you to think I would let you walk by yourself through a bunch a screaming fans. Now wait until I come around to get you" Harry said sternly 

" Harry caught sight of Luke and Ashton as the pulled up behind them. Harry noted the screams got louder as girls were screaming his name. Harry opened the door for Louis and the girls went crazy for him. Ashton and Louis saw each and ran up to each other and hugged for a moment before looking over to the screaming girls. Harry was now by Louis's said as he and Luke hugged. 

" Dude you're like famous!" Ashton laughed as he looked over at the screaming girls 

"Ashton I freaking love you!" A girl screamed out 

" Looks like I'm not the only one" Louis said smiling as there alphas signaled them to start walking towards the arena. 

Harry took the front and Luke took the back as they escorted there omegas in the arena. Louis blushed when some girls yelled out " flaunt that bond mark Louis! Great job Harry!" Harry smiled has past the screaming girls   
\---

" Harry did you hear anything I just said?" Kendall asked a bit irritated 

" Sorry my minds is a bit else where" Harry stated turning to look at Kendall and Taylor

" Listen we have a lot to do if we want to stay on track with the LA opening along with starting the construction on the bakery here. You need to get it together Harry I can't do this by myself." Kendall simply states shaking her head 

" I'm sorry you're right, let's go over the lots we looked at last time and narrow it down so when we go to LA we know which ones to look at. Also when was that again?" Harry asked 

" Let's see" Taylor spoke up as she flipped through her planner " We are leaving in three weeks, on September fourteenth which is a Saturday and we'll be back on the nineteenth." Taylor says with a smile 

" A Saturday? I told you Saturday's are off limits. All of Louis's games fall on Saturdays." Harry said shaking his head

" There's nothing we could do about it Harry. Not only are we going around your schedule but now you have us planning around Louis's which lately has been a lot. Then we have to plan around contractor meetings and it's hard since now we're basically trying to opening two bakeries now" Kendall says obviously annoyed at Harry's attitude 

" You're right, I'm sure Louis will be fine missing a game. Again I apologise I know you guys have taken a lot on with helping me especially when you are nowhere obligated to" Harry said genuinely

" It's because we want to Harry. We got you're back we just need you to just go with what we say. We know what's good for you and your business ok, you just need to trust us" Taylor says as Kendall smiles at her and then too Harry 

" I trust you guys" Harry said looking down at the business plans and getting excited he had a great hard working team behind him.   
\----

The first day at practice was more of a warm up day, a lot of talking and fooling around as the new players got to know the older players. Louis’s bond mark was the main talk of the day however Coach informed them to prepare because tomorrow they would begin intensive training. Louis couldn't have been more excited, he got along with the team him and made everyone laugh a few times it was great. At the end of practice Coach had given everyone a full list of the home and away games. The team was dismissed and him and Ashton grabbed their things and waited near the exit since there alphas said not to leave the arena until they saw them.

Louis and Ashton was going through the game schedule and his eyes went big as his mouth fell open. 

" You ok Lou?" Ashton asked with concern

" Yeah fine, just surprised at how many games there are" Louis lied 

" I know it's crazy isn't it every weekend. Good thing we get two week break from games every four games!" Ashton said smiling as he looked over the list too.

Harry showed up first and stayed and waited until Luke came which wasn't long. Harry noticed right away that Something was bothering Louis but he wanted to get past the crowd of fans that were still outside the arena. 

Once in the car Harry and Louis had small chit chat but he stop once he saw Louis in deep in thought. Harry cleared his throat and began to talk " Lou Bear what has got you so quiet?" Harry asked 

Louis shrugged and shook his head " Nothing" 

" Louis please don't lie to me. Now don't make me ask again" Harry said in a sweet but applied a bit edge to his voice

Louis looked over at Harry and has a sassy look on his face as to say something rude but decided against it. So he sighed " I was looking over the away and home games and one of the away games got my attention" Louis said with a shrugged hoping to drop it because he really rather not rip open his slightly healed wound 

" Why did it get your attention?" Harry asked as he stopped at a red light

" One of the games is in Doncaster" Louis said quietly 

It took Harry a moment to remember why Doncaster sounded familiar when it hit him. Harry was about to say something but Louis spoke up before he could 

" If we could Haz, I would appreciate if we could talk about it later. I promise we will I just I can't right now" Louis said choking back a sob as the terrible memories flood his mind 

" Of course princess, if you need a cuddle when we get home let me know. Or just force you way into my arms as you natural do" Harry said lovingly as he intertwined Louis's fingers with his 

Louis laughed and kissed Harry's fingers and rest his cheek against his hand. Harry just made his heart so happy, he loved life.

Right as Louis was about to drift off into sleep Harry's phone went off and Louis looked down to see Taylor's name pop up on his screen. Louis rolled his eyes and was about it press ignore when Harry asked who it was. 

" Take a annoying blonde guess?" Louis said rolling his eyes 

" Hey Lou, that 'annoying blonde' is helping me rebuild my bakery and kick off my new one so please be a bit more respectable of her" Harry said looking at Louis to the side.

" Whatever" Louis said looking out the window he was glad the Taylor and Kendall were helping Harry tremendously with rebuilding the bakery but that didn't mean he had to like her in the process

Harry rolled his eyes and pressed answer on the Bluetooth screen. Louis loudly sighed as Taylor's voice filled the car 

" Hazzy, I hate to bother you after working hours but we need to go over a few business plans tonight so Kendall can finalize trips, and seal the deal with your contractor. After tonight building will start in two weeks. We can go over the details tonight if it's ok with you" Taylor annocounded Louis felt he was about to jump out the car if he had to listen to her voice. He wished Kendall was the one to inform Harry of theses inquiry's but it was always Taylor.

" Yeah that's fine I'm about five minutes away so why don't you head over in about twenty and Louis can fix us dinner" Harry said tapping his steering wheel. 

Louis gave a shocked face as he sharply turned his head to Harry. He knows Harry did not just say he could make dinner for them. There was no way he was cooking Taylor! If anything she could sit and starve for all he cared. 

" Sounds great, we'll see you soon Hazzy" Taylor says as she hangs up 

" Hazzy?" Louis asked with a unimpressed look " that's a terrible name and why the hell is she calling you Hazzy? Your name is Harry. Also that's so cute that you offer I make dinner for you guys. I'm and not feeding that women, maybe Kendall but not Taylor. I can't believe you didn't even ask me" Louis said crossing his arms 

" Louis can you just relax right now? Sure Hazzy isn't the best, it's a bit awful actually but she's deserved it and I can't tell her don't call me that when she and her sister are literally saving my business. Also you are an omega Louis you're suppose to cook, clean and make sure everything straighten up" Harry said shrugging at the end 

" Oh so now it's back to being a slave omega because you want to impress them? Fine my dear Alpha I'll do as you command." Louis said bowing down to Harry 

" Louis don't be like that ok. We were having a nice day." Harry side tight lipped 

" Yes, alpha." Louis said with little to no emotion as they pulled up to there house  
\----  
Louis was stuck in the kitchen by himself since Niall was spending the day with his alphas as a surprise Liam and Zayn came up with. So he was alone with figuring out this cook dinner thing. He's great at cooking breakfast because making eggs and toast with bacon isn't hard however cooking dinner is so much different. Dinner always has different components and Louis just wish he could make macaroni and call it a night.

Louis ended up making shrimp alfredo pasta with a side of salad and bread. It wasn't as gourmet as Niall but it wasn't anything special and Louis didn't care he wasn't trying to impress theses women. 

Louis had been hearing Harry and the ladies laughing ever since they arrived and Louis could just scream. What happen to business work it sounded like anything but work but Louis couldn't check and say anything because Harry had been distance since the car ride. Harry maybe doesn't feel it but something about Taylor was just rubbing him the wrong way and so was Kendall . He just couldn't bring himself to trust them. 

Louis had taken a bite and was impressed with the turnout he was actually really proud of the meal. He knew Niall would be so happy. Louis went upstairs to wash up before he set the table when he came down he almost ran into Taylor as she was exiting the kitchen. Louis looked confused as to why she was in the kitchen but gave fake smile and kept walking.

Louis once finished setting the table called for dinner and the three entered the dinning room and sitting down. Taylor sat right next to Harry in Louis’s spot. Louis was about to speak up when he caught Harry's eyes on him telling not to say anything.

Louis sighed and went to get the water and ice tea pitchers and sat down. Kendall smiled at him and complimented on the dinner.

“ Thank you Kendall” Louis said with a smile

“ Yeah it smells wonderful, hopefully it taste as good as it smells” Taylor says as she laughs “ Just kidding Harry tells us you're a good cook.” Taylor says as she touches Harry's arm 

Louis tilts his head and gives a dry laugh feeling as though he wants to take the butter knife and slice her hand off that was on Harry's arm that is still lingering on his alpha.

Everyone serves themselves and begins to dig in. Louis fights the urge to spit the food back out as his eyes go wide. 

“ Louis are you trying to kill us with the salt! My gosh!” Taylor says with a disgusted face

“ Louis in the kitchen now!” Harry says swallowing his food 

Louis catches Kendall and Taylor coughing and taking sips of their waters. Louis still confused on what the hell just happened.

Once in the kitchen Harry was fuming “ Louis I really can't believe you right now . All I asked of you was to make dinner and you think it would be funny to drown it in salt!” Harry said loudly 

“ Harry I didn't put that much salt in it! I literally put a pinch of salt in the entire pot. Ever since Niall had high cholesterol salt has been banned from meals from Liam and Zayn or don't you remember that?” Louis said angrily how dare Harry come at him like this without asking him first

“ Louis I know you don't like them but this was unacceptable and you embarrassed me in front of my guest.” Harry said not hearing anything Louis just said

Louis was about to say something when it hit him, Taylor had no business in the kitchen and everything clicked Taylor must have sabotaged his meal when he was upstairs washing up.

“ Harry it wasn't me, it was Taylor I swear. I went to wash up upstairs and when I came down I saw her exiting the kitchen, which I thought was weird but brushed it off but now I know why she was in there” Louis said in a hushed tone

Harry started to laugh “ You lying so much right now that you're actually believing them. Louis just go upstairs I need to fix all of this. I don't need my business partners thinking I have a dysfunctional omega” Harry said harshly as he walked out the kitchen 

Louis got shivers as he can't help but feel like the old Harry is coming back in theses moments. Sure Harry will probably apologize later but why is it even happening in the first place. This is the second time this week where Harry has been cold towards him and it scares him.  
\-----

“ I’m so sorry about all of this, I think with everything that's been going on with football and interviews he thinks it's ok to show out when he likes. I can order some take out if you like?” Harry asked 

“ Oh It's quite alright, me and Taylor should be getting back to our hotel. We have everything in order business wise so just relax for the rest of the week. Maybe straighten up that omega you got in the other room” Kendall says as she laughs “ We’ll see you Saturday” Kendall says as she gathers her things 

“ First trip to America! You’ll love it. However I think you should keep Louis here. It's obviously up to you but I just don't want any distractions for you and if he acts up there then that's more things that you have to worry about” Taylor says flipping her hair

“ Well after tonight's stunt he’ll be staying here with Zayn and Liam. He went as far to blame you, he's been a handful lately” Harry says rolling his eyes

“ Well Taylor is a great omega incase you know, it doesn't work out” Kendall pipes up and immediately starts laughing it off as a joke

“ And very smart” Harry added and smiled looking at Taylor and quickly looked away at his comment.

“ Let me walk you guys out” Harry says as he heads towards the door

“Goodnight Harry see you soon darling” Kendall said hugging him

“ Goodnight Hazzy, hope you and Louis figure things out.” Taylor says as she hugs him around the neck

“ Goodnight” Harry mumbles through the hug before trying to detach himself from her.

Harry shut the door and leaned against it. He didn't know what to do with Louis, he feels him not able to come to America will teach Louis to treat the Jenners with respect. He could whine all he wanted but he will not be coming with Harry on the trip. Plus Taylor was right, with Louis in tow he didn't want to chance Louis getting upset again and adding more stress on him.  
\----

“ But Harry I swear I didn't do it, this isn't fair Harry!” Louis said full on tears

“ Don’t tell me what's fair Louis, You're not coming with us Louis and that finale” Harry said raising his voice

“ Harry don’t you think its abit fishy everytime something happens out of the blue Taylor is in the center of it. I mean the bakery incident? She blamed Niall and we all know Niall could never forget to turn off an oven. Then tonight i'm blamed for putting too much salt in a dish when we all know salt has been banned in meals in this house for about three weeks now--” Louis said confidently when was cut off

“ Louis just stop ok, stop. I don't want to hear it. Just stop being so childish and grow up Louis” Harry said shaking his head 

“ You really believe them over me” Louis said on the verge of tears again

“ You leave me no choice Louis.” Harry simply states 

Louis shook his head “ I didn't bond with you so an omega and alpha could come between us, but apparently you have no problem with it. I can't be in the same room as you” Louis said crying as he grabbed his phone and ran out the room to his and Niall's room.

Harry sighed and decided not to go follow him. He was still very upset Louis would do such a childish thing. He's the alpha of this relationship and if he wanted Louis is respect and listen to him he had to put his foot down on some things. Even if it did break him to see his little guy cry.  
The next day was a pretty big day for Louis last week Harry took him to do his first interview with Adidas and today he was scheduled for a photoshoot. Harry left him a note in the kitchen telling him to be ready after football. Louis was a bit annoyed but grateful that Harry planned on being there. Louis was eating when Harry came down quickly and kissed Louis on the cheek and told him to have a good day and he’ll see him later before leaving the house.

Louis could tell Harry was obviously still mad at Louis but at least not as mad telling by his actions. Louis quickly messaged Ashton for a ride which he quickly responded yes to. Louis quickly got ready and was out the door not long after Harry.

Practice went smoothing a bit grueling but at the end everyone was pleased with their performance and felt really good about their first game coming up saturday. Harry picked him up afterwards and they both made their way to the photoshoot.

The photoshoot was everything Louis could have imagined it to be. He was even able to hand pick the outfits he would be modeling off with approval of course but they did indeed love Louis first choices. 

“ Alrighty Louis are you ready for your second shoot?” Alisha asked the designer asked

“ Yeah! This is such a blast thanks for having me” Louis says with a big smile

“ The pleasure is all ours sweetie, now question how would you feel if we bring Harry in for a couple shots?” Alisha asked 

“ I would love that” Louis said as he looked over at Harry who was watching them “ What’d you say?” Louis asked hopeful

Harry looked down and then back up “ Lou Bear this is your accomplishment, this is all about you ”

“ Exactly it's about me which involves you, my alpha. Please Hazza?” Louis sayid bringing out the puppy dog eyes

Harry tried to resist them, by looking away but Louis just creeped up closer to him. Harry smiled no matter how much Louis could press him buttons he knew he could never lose the love he had for the little guy..

“ Ok, ok i’ll do it. If it's what you really want?” Harry asked wondering why since Harry and Louis havnt talked about what happened last night.

“ Harry yes, i'm still very upset with you but I know it will blow over and at the end of everything you're still my alpha nothing is going to change that. So please go get dress” Louis ended with a friendly sassy tone  
Harry smiled and Alisha told him she would be right back with some options

The rest of the shoot went wonderful, Louis felt so relax having Harry alongside of them and not to mention the camera loved them. Louis was so exciting to see the final product. Harry was all smiles he never really knew how much he would actually enjoy modeling. Maybe he could pick up some offers when he visits America. Taylor and Kendall keeps telling him that he should get in it.

One the way home Louis was going through Harrys planner Louis bought him. After Harry’s phone deleted his appointments Louis bought him one and he was very happy it was loaded with appointments. Louis looked at the upcoming saturday and expected to see ‘ Louis’s first game’ however what is actually says is ‘ Leaves for LA six am’ Louis drops it immediately and looks over at Harry 

“ I’m so excited for Saturday” Louis said with his teeth clenched 

“ Me too babe” Harry said keeping his eyes to the road and smiling 

“ Well I’m excited for my first game, what are you excited for?” Louis asked for of sass

Harry looked after at Louis with a confused face as it hit him that he completely forgot about the scheduling issues “ Babe-” Harry begun to say

“ Do not babe me Harold! How could you let this happen? Louis asked 

“ Taylor and Kendall said it was the only day we could go, were already falling behind after the fire.” Harry said 

“ Why am I not surprised Taylor is in the middle of this ? Louis asked 

“ Louis don't go there! We still haven't talked about last night which i'm still not happy about.” Harry said raising his voice

“ You're not the only one that's still not happy about what happened last night! Harry you put more faith and trust in Taylor and Kendall then you do me! When I tell you i had nothing to do with the shit load of salt in the food then guess what Harry as you're omega you should trust me that i'm telling the truth!” Louis said attempting to match Harry’s voice

“ Louis you leave me no choice, you take every chance to make jabs at Taylor you're rude to her, not to mention Kendall told me Taylor was too embarrassed to confront me but you make her feel uneasy and she fears you just judge her Louis!” Harry says as he lowers his voice 

“ What'd you mean I leave you no choice? I don't know what youre so stuck on this, when Taylor and Kendall pointed at Niall for burning down your bakery you just dropped it. You never confronted Niall on it. I still stand by what I said but why can't you just dropped what happened last night?” Louis asked wondering why Harry was finding it so hard to just leave it already

“ Because Louis what's the point in furthering it? It’s not going to rebuild my bakery once I know who was at fault. I blame both of them alright. But what happened at the dinner last night Louis was unacceptable. Taylor and Kendall are my business partners and friends Louis and you will respect that. There doing so much for me and you and I don’t see why you can't just give them a bloody chance!” Harry said rudely

“ Maybe because I don't like to see Taylor another omega hanging all over you. She doesn't respect me with her sarcastic jabs and especially when she touches you in front of me all the time. I get it she doesn't have an alpha but she needs to back the hell off mine.” Louis said crossing his arms yeah he was protective of Harry but he wouldn't be lying if it sometimes rooted from jealousy but he would never admit that outloud

Harry shook his head and laughed “ You're jealous? Really Louis. The way you're handling it is very attractive and you need to stop it now” Harry snapped as he pulled up into the gates

Louis is used to Harry speaking to him like this when he gets mad, so Louis was able to mask the fact that Harry's comment really hurted him. Louis quickly thought and looked over to Harry

“ Wow, I really needed to hear that Harry. I’ve been acting out of hand and being dramatic and i'm so sorry. From this point on I’ll make sure to try with Taylor and Kendall. I completely understand if you can't make it to my game even though it is my first there will be plenty more to come. I’ll go start dinner with Ni, so if you need me i'll be in the kitchen” Louis said sweetly and smiled at Harry who had a very confused face but he swiftly got out the car and didn't look back.

Harry knew Louis never just gave up that easily especially complete with an apology, however he didn't have time to think about it. If there would be any way to attend Louis’s game and still fly out to LA in record time he would. He didn't know how but he would do everything he could to make it happen. There was no way he could miss Louis’s first game he would be the worst alpha.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!:) Happy Wednesday Night! Im guess updates will be around every two weeks:/ I was lost for a bit of what I wanted to write but I got my mojo back:) I suck at replying to comments I read them all and appericate them to the max! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

“Look what was in my office this morning!" Zayn exclaimed as Liam walked in

Liam looked to see three large boxes and a couple medium boxes that claimed the couch in Zayn's office " Ah Niall's film equipment! He's going to be so excited" Liam said as he walked over to the boxes. 

Zayn wrapped his arms around Liam's waist and rested his chin on Liam's shoulder. " I'm so happy he found something to do while we're working. I felt so bad for him the last couple of weeks" Zayn says and Liam shakes his head in agreement. Since the bakery burnt down Niall no longer really gets out the house, and since Harry's works all day and Louis's always at practice Niall never complained but they could tell there sugar plum was bored and needed something to occupy himself with.

It wasn't until last week when Zayn and Liam surprised Niall and brought him tickets to see Rachel Ray cooking show in London. Niall was a huge fan and loved every moment of it. Niall after mention how he thought it would be cool to have his own cooking show and that sparked Liam and Zayn and they bought the best filming equipment along with baking essentials all the way down to measuring spoons. All new for their omega. It was going to be a hard long day to focus, they just wanted to get home and surprise Niall already.

Liam turned his head and kissed Zayn on the lips and smiled which cause Zayn to be greedy for more than a quick kiss. Things began to heat up when there was a knock at the door. 

" Come in" Zayn said as he cleared his voice and straighten up a bit 

Gigi came in with a handful of files, Liam noticed she looked less glammed up like usual. She wore little to no makeup and looked natural and Liam hated to say it but she looked so innocent and so sweet. Liam bite back a laugh because Gigi was anything but innocent and sweet. 

Liam didn't care if he came off at the jealous type at the moment so he wrapped his arm around Zayn's waist and looked at Gigi. 

Gigi shyly looked down and cleared her voice " Mr. Malik theses are the urgent files you asked for. They been proofread and checked twice and just needs your signature so I can send them out" Gigi said with little to know contact 

" Gigi I'm up here, I doubt you're shoes are me and understood anything you just told them" Zayn said not in a mean way but not in the friendly way either 

Gigi sniffled and wiped her eyes and looked up as a tears came running down his face. Liam and Zayn were taken aback not expect Gigi to be crying

" Gigi are you ok?" Zayn asked curiously 

" No, I feel absolutely horrible for my actions towards you and Liam. I've been a terrible person and I'm just so sorry. Call me a jealous omega if you will, I've know you Zayn for years and I know how you felt about omegas and the all the sudden you're pro omega and I hear you guys have an omega. I was just trying to ruin something good because it wasn't mine and I'm so so sorry" Gigi cried as she wiped her tears 

After having an omega that they love and seeing him upset it hits a soft spot in the alpha's heart and they can't help but feel remorse for the girl. Zayn and Liam looked at each other and back at Gigi 

" Gigi, listen yes what you did was inappropriate and wrong and I could have fired you on the spot. However you're amazing and hardworking at your job that it would be stupid of me to. Let's put this behind us and carry on." Zayn says as he walks over to Gigi and places a hand on her shoulder 

" All is forgiven Gigi, don't worry I'm sure you'll find that right alpha in time. Don't beat yourself up about it anymore." Liam said standing next to Gigi who looked at them and smiled through her tears 

" Alright now we all need to get back to work! Thank you for bringing theses in to me, come back in about an hour and I'll have them ready to be picked up." Zayn said as he took the files that were on his desk 

" Alright see you at lunch babe" Liam says as he walks out the office 

" Gigi wait" Zayn said as he stopped Gigi on her way out 

" Yeah?" Gigi asked 

" We really mean it, all is forgiven" Zayn says genuinely 

Gigi smiles big and shakes her head and turns back and walks out. Zayn immediately dives into the stacks of files before him. Gigi's smile turns into a little smirk as she walks out the office and to her desk. She takes her phone out and starts texting 

‘Turned the water works on and boom all was forgiven. See you soon.’   
\-----  
Once getting home Louis and Niall was in the living room cuddling and watching housewives of Beverly Hills. 

" Niall we've got a surprise for you!" Liam said as he hauled in five boxes just himself as Zayn piled in after him with the rest. 

At the sight of his alphas and the word surprise got Niall off the couch in record time as he stood in front of Liam and Zayn with wide eyes. 

" But first we're are kisses" Zayn asked leaning down. Niall stood on his tippy toes and pecked Zayn's lips and then Liams.

" Go on babe" Liam says smiling as Niall grab the first box in his vision and began tearing it open. 

By the last box Niall had opened video recorder, a stand that came with the recorder. Brand new pots and pans in the colors of the Ireland fan. Kitchen utensil and a customized apron that Zayn had designed himself. Niall heart was so happy with all the brand new items but he was so confused why he was receiving them. 

" Since I can see the confusion on you face let me explain" Zayn said as he and Liam laughed " We know is must get boring being here all day until anyone gets home so we thought maybe when everyone is gone you could record your own cooking show. Or just cook make new recipes whatever you want really." Zayn says as he looks down at Niall with love in his eyes 

Niall began to jump up and down and happiness as he jump up fulling assuming Zayn would catch him. " So we take it you like the idea?" Liam says as he walks up behind Zayn 

" I love it! This is going to be so much fun, I have so much planning to do now. Thank you so much you guys" Niall says hugging Zayn and Liam both 

" Anything for you babe" Zayn says in Niall's ear

The next hour Louis and Niall went through about fifteen didn't titles for his cooking show. The finale title they decided on was Cooking With Niall. The most bland title but Niall loved it any more the the others. 

" So Niall how've things been going with Liam and Zayn?" Louis asked 

" Pretty great actually. Liam and Zayn have been getting along great, no longer tension and I couldn't be happier. They've gone on a few dates alone and sure I do feel a bit left out but every time they come home they wrap me up in there arms and kiss me and tell me how much they missed me." Niall says smiling he just loves Zayn and Liam 

" That's so awesome Niall I'm happy you guys got past that, so what did go on between them?" Louis asked curiously 

" I'm not sure actually, I think Liam got jealous about Gigi Zayn secretary but I never heard all the details I've just heard her name a few times and Zayn just got irritated and mad" Niall said shrugging 

" Well I'm just glad it's all over and you're happy! I just want the best for you Ni" Louis says kissing Nialls cheek

" I am so happy, Zayn has been amazing and is opened to me and Liam when he needs to. Liam is more relaxed and to top it off they both like to spoil me rotten" Niall says playing around with his new camcorder 

" Has Liam or Zayn ever acted there old ways with you? Like in time of anger?" Louis asked Louis down at his hands 

" No, Zayn normally gets really quiet and leaves the room if he feels he's about to break and Liam he just tells me he needs to calm down first before addressing anything. Why Lou? Has Harry?" Niall asked placing his stuff down and turning towards Louis 

Louis was about to lie but where would that get him? But why hide it from his omega?" Yeah, and it's kinda worrying me. He just acts so cold in theses moments and I hate to say it but it brings back those days where he didn't care what he said to me. He'll apologize the next day but it scares me. I don't want him to go back to who he use to be." Louis said looking down 

" I'm sure it's just all the stress on him, you guys are bonded he loves you Louis and sure he may slip more than you would want but his heart is in the right place, right?" Niall asked tugging Louis into him 

" Yeah I guess, but lately he's been so dumb. Which I hate to say." Louis says shaking his head 

" Why do you say that?" Niall asked laughing 

" Well I already told you the dinner incident which shockingly involved Taylor.... Well Harry says I leave him no choice but to trust those women over his supposedly beloved omega. He bought there ' oh Louis makes Taylor very uncomfortable because he's always judging her and always there to point blame at her blah blah blah' I just don't get it and I told Harry I'm not comfortable with how Taylor hangs all over him whenever she gets the chance especially in front of me she gloats about it too! Yeah sure I'm jealous but that's my bonded alpha she's touching I have every right!" Louis said getting up and walking the steam off 

" Well you know where I stand with those women! The only reason Harry is siding with them is because they proved to him that there on his side. I mean they've done so much for him with the bakery and not to mention his business partners. I'm sure he just doesn't want to risk losing them for his business. He can't be that blind can he?" Niall said shaking his head not understanding why Harry would keep those to around 

" I think it's because he has grown to like them, and I'm really not comfortable with Harry being close with another omega and I told him that and he just called me jealous. So I guess If I befriend an alpha strictly friends that is then Harry should have no problem with it if that's what he expects of me" Louis says with a sly smile 

" Hey it's all fair Lou Lou, I'm not one for getting back but this is brilliant!" Niall said laughing " but Lou do you even know any alphas?" Niall asked cocking his head to the side 

" I do actually, his name is Demetrius and I met him at the interview I did for Rising Omegas, we really hit it off. He's has an on and off again girlfriend, so I know being around won't give him the wrong impression. Just as friends and we'll see how Harry likes it" Louis said smiling feeling a little guilty but also feels ninety five percent justified. Strike one Harry is missing his first football game of his season. Strike two not giving Louis the benefit of doubt when it comes to Kendall and Taylor. Strike three was when Harry told him he was unattractive for being jealous.... So yeah Harry will feel the burn that Louis feels every time his sticks up or chooses Taylor over him   
\--  
Over the next few days Niall has been dedicated to his new cooking show, Zayn offered to edit the footage and so him and Niall were in his office with of course Niall perched on his lap as he tried to watch what Zayn did so he could edit his own videos when Zayn was too busy. 

" Babe, this looks really great so far. You are meant for the camera" Zayn says as he watches what they have so far.

" Thank you I can't wait for Li to see the finished product! Also I started my own Twitter page a couple days ago I already have seven hundred thousand followers I mean it doesn't match close to Louis's nine million but all theses people are following me because I know Lou" Niall said as he scrolled through his Twitter and showing Zayn 

" That's crazy babe, and I hate to sound over protective but I want the password to your account so I can keep an eye on things. I know Liam will too once knowing about this page" Zayn says kissing Niall on the cheek 

" Yeah of course, I had posted about my new cooking show webcast and I already received some hate, like stop riding off Louis's fame, also how I'm nobody, and I'm sure there's much worst if I keep going" Niall said frowning

Zayn was angered at the thought and took Niall's phone and was quite for some time before giving Niall back his phone with a smile. Niall looked down at his account page and in the bio Zayn had typed 

'This is Niall Horan's official page and is strictly monitored by Zayn and Liam any hate you’ll be block! Thank you for supporting our cute adorable sweet omega. Tune in soon for Cooking With Niall!'

Niall laughed so hard he almost fell off Zayn's lap but Zayn caught him in enough time " You're the best Z I love you!" Niall said snugging into Zayn kissing his neck

" If you do that again we're not going to get this editing done today" Zayn said smiling down at his omega 

" Ok then we'll resume this later" Niall said kissing Zayn's cheek and turning towards the screen to watch Zayn edit again 

In that moments for the first time Zayn felt it, the feeling he felt when he knew he wanted to be with Liam for the rest of his life. I'm this exact moment clear as can be he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Niall. The unfamiliar urge to bond was quite the feeling never feeling it before but it felt good, he needed to talk to Liam as soon as possible.  
\----  
When Liam came home he saw Niall for about three twenty minutes before him and Louis ran to there room shouting that it was movie night. Being omegas, falling asleep was too easy and they could only stay up a little past eleven and it was eight forty.

" Hey babe we need to talk" Zayn says with a smile 

" Ok, what's up?" Liam says as they walk into the dining room where Niall legged his heated food

" I had the moment today, the moment where everything hits you and it's clear as day babe!" Zayn said excitly with his hands in the air 

" What's clear as day Love?" Liam said laughing a bit at Zayn's out of the box behavior 

" I love Niall with everything I have, I want...scratch that, need to bond him and make him ours" Zayn said with passion as he took Liams hand in his own 

Liam stop chewing and swallowed the food quickly as stared at Zayn. " You want to bond him? You're serious. You'll be all in?" Liam said not wanting to let himself get too excited 

" I know why you're having doubts babe I do, but believe me when I say I want it with everything I have in me just like you do. It may have taken me longer to realize it but I want it" Zayn said almost pleading for Liam to allow himself to believe what Zayn was saying to him 

" You have no idea how long it felt for me to hear you say this Z" Liam says as he got a bit emotional it torn him apart when Zayn pulled the run away from your feelings stunt and said no to bonding with Niall. Part of him wanted to bond Niall without Zayn, it's not like he didn't want to bond Niall but he knew it wouldn't feel or be right. 

" I know Li, but what matters now is where all on the same page, now we need to make it special for him when we propose the bonding to him. Make him forget what happened the first time" Zayn says with a smile excited for the events to come

Liam lunged at Zayn hugging him tight, he could really tell Zayn had put a lot of thought into this and it showed and he couldn't wait to plan all of it out with him. 

“ Whoa whats going on here?” Harry asked as he walked into the dining room 

“ We're going to ask Niall to bond with us!" Liam says super happy but quietly in case the omegas were near 

Harry smiled but was a little hesitant just as he remembered what happened last time when bonding came up in there relationship 

" I know what you're thinking Harry and I don't blame you, but I'm one hundred and one percent ready, no running away I'm ready. I love Niall and I want him to be with us until I drawn my last breath" Zayn says walking over to Harry 

" Zayn that's great man really I'm so happy for you guys! To make up for what happened last time your going to have to make it big when you present the bonding to him" Harry says smiling as he gives Zayn a hug and then Liam 

" Oh we know, that's going to be tough part" Liam says wrapping his arm around Liam 

" If you guys need any help I'm sure I can think some things up. Again I'm so happy for you guys you'll love it" Harry says happily. He was so excited for his best friends, brothers even. Zayn had worked his ass off after hurting Niall like he did and made sure Niall knew he'd always be there for him. Zayn would always leave work imminently if Niall had called him telling him he was lonely or he would bring Niall to work with him and Niall would just snuggle up in his lap all day.

Harry, Zayn and Liam were laughing and hanging out when the omegas sleepily walked down the stairs and with their empty popcorn bowl as they held each other's hands. 

" I think it maybe time to put theses sleepy omegas to bed" Harry said with a smile as Louis sleepily leaned on him 

" I think so too" Liam said as Niall nudged him back a bit so he could sit on Liam's lap and kissed his neck

" Hey Li, sorry I zoomed off once you got home, but it's was movie night and me and Louis can only stay up so long" Niall said yawning 

" It's ok Ni, all that matters is that I get to snuggle you close tonight" Liam says placing a kissing to Niall's head 

" Or now, I'm so tired" Niall says already drifting into sleep " I can't wait to show you my final cut of my show" Niall mumbled into Liam's shoulder 

"I can't wait either babe" Liam says as he sure Niall past out after he finished his sentence

" Guess it's time for bed?" Liam says as he chuckles when he looked over at Louis who must have clocked out once he was in Harry's arms 

" Hey why don't we put them in their room and we can all catch up down here?" Harry suggested since the three of them have been busy with work and all. 

" Yeah that sounds like a good idea" Zayn says as Liam shakes his head in agreement 

Once settling down Louis and Niall in there room Zayn, Liam and harry decided to go to the bar they use to always go to. One drink each since they all had work or business to attend to. It was really nice to get together again the three of them and it be like old times. Not that they preferred the old time over what they had now but it was nice to just relax and act like fools. 

" Well if it isn't the omega lovers" someone say walking over to them 

Each alpha eyes flash red as their eyes meet with one of the alphas they hosted the dinner party for all those months ago.

" Listen we don't want to hear your bullshit so why don't you leave and things won't get ugly" Harry says getting angry 

" Oh? Afraid I'll say something inhuman about those fifthly muts? And Harry I'm so disgusted and disappointed that you actually bonded with one of those things! And Liam, Zayn I hope you have no plans on ruining your relationship with that ugly blond one" the man says 

Harry was the first to lunge at the man but before he could get his hand on him he was meant with a fist to the jaw first. Harry stumbled back and wiped his lipped which was bleeding. He looked up to see yet another house party guest from that night

Zayn immediately punched the guy who insulted all of them within a minute of talking and Liam followed after knocking him to the ground. The man started laughing as he held the side of his face 

" You think beating me is going to protect you little mutts? Well guess what? How safe do you think they are when there alphas are at a bar and their sweet little omegas are alone, probably sleeping at home?" The man says laughing 

Liam, Zayn, and Harry gave each worried looks, it startled them to hear that. But then angered them even more this man had insulted and threatened the ones they loved the most and that wasn't going to sit well with them.

" You better hope and pray you never cross our paths again" Zayn says kicking the man in the stomach He was going to do more but Liam had pulled him away. They wouldn't put it past theses alphas what they would do especially with what went down at the dinner party. They were out and on the road in record time.

Once getting home they rushed up to where Niall and Louis were and there they were sleeping peacefully snuggling up in each other's arms. However to be on the safe side each alpha checked every room in the house to make sure it was safe. Once deeming it safe Liam, Harry and Zayn softly pulled the omegas apart and went their separate ways to there rooms. They held there omegas close that night nothing more in the world scared them more then someone threw thing the safety of their own omega.  
\----  
The next morning marked Friday and things were pretty shaky and uneasy as Niall and Louis were preparing breakfast Harry had came down with Zayn and Liam who took the day off. Niall begged Zayn and Liam to take the day off so he could show them the final cut of his first episode of cooking with Niall. Louis always had the day before a game off so he was definitely was all in where Niall told him about it. Harry had been getting packed for his trip to America and that obviously didn't sit well with Louis at all. 

Louis was giving Harry dirty looks along with his sarcastic comments on the side. Harry could blame him but he was also getting very angry with the lack of respect he was getting from Louis especially in front of people. 

" Ok Lou, that's enough ok we get it you're not happy" Harry said trying to ended the uneasiness 

" Oh don't worry you won't hear a peak from me for a whole five days while you're with those lovely women when you're traveling with to America" Louis said as he scrambled the eggs 

" Harry why don't we give them their space, let's go into the living room watch some tv before they put on Housewives of Beverly Hills again" Liam said trying to avoid a full on argument with the two. He knew I didn't want to see Harry leaving upset with Louis and vise versa so if he had to get in the middle of it fine. 

Liam and Zayn did think Louis not being able to go was a little harsh but Harry had pointed out to the, that Louis wouldn't have been able to go anyways since he had football practice but he told them he was going to plan around Louis's football practices and games and figure it out to were just the two of the can go to LA. It probably would have to be after the season but Harry thought it would be a nice surprise after the season for Lou. 

Harry nodded getting that Liam was trying to help the situation out and followed Liam out the kitchen with Zayn 

" I know you probably think I'm being bad and overdoing it a bit huh?" Louis asked as he finished the eggs 

" With all honestly no I don't Lou, make him feel bad for how he's treated you lately. It's not ok and if he won't listen to you when you were being silval about things then he's given you no choice other than to behave this way" Niall says fully supporting Louis 

" Ok good, see I know I couldn't have gone anyways because of football and some interviews this week but I hate the idea of him being alone with those two in a completely different environment and since he's never been to America and he's going to be relying on them when he's over there. I just don't like it and just thinking about it just gets me sick" Louis says placing the food on plates 

" I understand where you're coming from but just remember Harry is a good guy I know you know this but he loves you and don't worry about those two assholes there irreverent. I'm sure If everything wasn't so rush he would have waited for you to take you. I know you know that" Niall says smiling. 

" Yeah I know, a part of me feels awful just because I know his main priority is getting his bakery here back to where it was and he's invested to much in the LA bakery to just put it on hold. It's just those women there's just something unsettling about them" Louis says as he shivered at the thought of them 

" I feel it too about them but sadly they won't be out of the picture for a while so just try for the sake of the Harry and his business. Let's both try because I swear if I see them again in this house I might just punch them a good few times" Niall said a bit angry. Those two not only tried to get him in trouble by blaming the fire on him but then they have repeatedly attacked Louis and blamed him for things.

" For the sake of the bakeries and Harry?" Louis says as he outstretched his pinky 

" and our sanity" Niall added as he linked his pinky with Louis's   
\------

Liam, and Zayn had Niall tucked in between them and we in there own little world as they were getting ready to watch Niall's cooking webcast. Louis was sitting next to Harry however things were a bit awkward because Harry didn't want to speak afraid of getting a sarcastic answer back he really didn't want to leave on a bad note and so far that's what he was doing. 

" Listen Harry, I'm not saying how I've acted towards Taylor and Kendall is right and I really wish you would listen to me when I say I don't have a good feeling about them two. However I know how important all of this is too you and I'll just have to trust you that you're using your best judgement with them. It's not going to be easy but if you trust them then I guess I can trust them, in time that is. I don't want you leaving mad or me being mad so if these are our last hours together before you leave I want to spend it with you snuggling me please" Louis says looking up at Harry with his glistening blue eyes which made Harry melt on the dot

Harry quickly tucked Louis into his side and kissed his temple. " Babe, I really appreciate that. I at first wasn't so keen on working with those two especially Taylor however there great business women and great friends. I know I made the best decision hiring them and like you said it will take some time for you but I know you'll grow to like them. I love you so much Lou Bear" Harry says titling Louis's head back and kissing his on the lips 

It's been awhile since Louis and Harry could feel no tension and could just feel relax as the kissed. It felt great and things got a little heated Louis began unbuttoning Harry's shirt when a pillow came over and hit Harry in the head.

" Alright, I'm happy you guys made up but can you do the sex part oh, I don't know... In the room! Plus we're going to watch my show, then you guys can have all the make up sex you want" Niall said standing up with his arms folded

Harry and Louis looked slightly embarrassed as he got off louis and fixed his hair and adjusted his shirt. Louis placed the pillow Niall threw at him over Harry hard on and patted the pillow as he shyly smiled. Harry chuckled and then turned his attention to the screen.  
\----  
After watching Niall's show within an hour Niall's YouTube had blown up with views and comments. The alphas decided to go out for dinner in celebration for Niall's successful first webcast and also for Harry since he signed the contract for the remodeling for his bakery along with leaving to go check out some options for his new bakery in LA. 

Niall was glued to his phone jumping back and forth between Twitter and YouTube responding to as many people he could. He was so excited and loving the support people were sending him. Zayn and Liam were logged on also to keep an eye out for any nasty comments and if they did they were immediately blocked. 

" Ni you've literally gained about thousand followers on Twitter in about six hours and about seventy two thousand subscribers on YouTube!" Louis said looking at Niall's Twitter page 

" Yeah because you told them to check it out and follow me" Niall said shrugging his shoulders 

" Hey that's not true, they follow you because they love you and I may be bias but I'm sure everyone agrees that you're cooking show is really good it looks so professional Ni. This success was all you Ni ok" Louis said holding Niall's hand 

" I know, I mean I should now but I just can't help but think it's only because I'm you're omega that everyone is supporting me and not because of my talent" Niall said looking down 

" I promise Ni it's not, you're so talented Ni and people see that. They want more and that's why they're following you and that's why you're success is flying through the roof they love you. I mean come on how could they not?" Louis said kissing Niall's cheek 

" Are you guys ready?" Liam says lingering by the door since he realized he might have been walking in on a sweet moment between the two 

" Yeah just about" Louis says as he wrapped his arm around Niall's waist   
\-----

" It's been too long babe" Kendall says as she gets up from the table 

" Oh my gosh I know, I'm so happy to see you!" Gigi says as she hugs Kendall " and oh my gosh Taylor is that you! I remember the last time I saw you was when you presented! Look at you know beautiful as ever!" Gigi says hugging Taylor 

The women all sit down at the and order some drinks " So what a small little world we found ourselves in!" Kendall says laughing 

" I know! So what's going on with Harry?" Gigi asks 

Kendall rolls her eyes and sighs " He is so hard to read sometimes, but we were able to create a rift between him and stupid omega boy." Kendall says as Taylor smiles and shakes her head

" Didn't you say they bonded? How is the plan suppose to work now?" Gigi asked 

" Ugh please don't bring that up again, that threw everything off. I really thought that setting the fire would have prevented it but we were too late. You know I was was going to set the fire to the bakery that night they left but Taylor had said wait a few days because omegas body's can delay heats before bonding blah blah blah and since she's an omega and knows more about that stuff then I do I listened" Kendall says rolling her eyes and giving Taylor a pissed off look

" Well that is true omegas heats do get delayed especially knowing you're getting bonded. That's so frustrating though so now what?" Gigi asked 

" Well if Taylor can get her shit together we have about four to five trips to America in the span of three months, so if we can get Harry away near his rut I'll just lock him and Taylor up in a room he won't be able to control himself and half our problem is solved and the rest will solve itself" Kendall says sipping on his drink with a grin

" But his bond belongs to Louis he won't be able to bond Taylor?" Gigi questioned still not understand the full plan 

" Omegas" Kendall's said under her breath " Yes he won't be able to bond her but that doesn't mean he can't get her pregnant. However pregnant or not Louis will find out one way or another whether that's through Harry himself or Taylor herself can just show up and tell him all about it" Kendall says the smile she wore was full of pride and deceit

" Oh, that's a brilliant plan, that will surely end that bond for good! But won't Harry despise you guys obviously he's a smart guy he'll be able to figure out he's been played in the end won't he?" Gigi says she's seen Harry before a couple times when he visited Zayn he always came off as a smart gentle guy 

" It's called blackmail and have you forgotten Gigi were Jenners what a Jenner wants a Jenner gets and mommy will make it happen" Kendall says flipping her hair 

" Of course I haven't forgot, so what do I do about my problem? I totally pulled the wool over Liam and zayn's eyes with the crying but I don't know what to do now. The three of them have been doing really good lately like better than ever. Niall calls like everyday even knowing Zayn is a super busy man but Zayn always says put him through and that can happen about three to four times a day" Gigi says sighing 

" Do something about it then, create a rift between them. Make Zayn doubt Niall again. But first build the trust back especially with Liam if he see Liam trust you then he'll be more than comfortable around you. I've been around Liam and he's observant and he catches onto things more so be very careful with that one" Kendall says 

" Kendall? Taylor?" A voice called out 

Kendall and Taylor tried not to look like a deer in the headlights as the pairings walked up to there table. Once getting sight of Zayn and Liam Gigi tried to quietly walk off to the bathroom but someone called after her 

" Hey Z, isn't that you're secretary?" Niall said pointing to her 

" Gigi?" Zayn asked confused as Liam turned his attention to her 

" Oh Zayn! Liam what a small world" Gigi says quickly turning around with a little too big smile 

Louis and Niall gave each other quizzical looks it was obvious there was tension and Taylor and Gigi look like they were surprised and caught of guard 

" You guys know each other?" Liam asked pointing between the three 

" Yeah, I was business partners with her cousin back in states, I met her when she had visited over there. Me and Taylor thought it would be nice to catch up with her before we leave" Kendall quickly spoke up to get the attention off the girls 

" Oh, what are the odds" Louis said with a hint of a hiss but then looked over at Harry and remembered what he had promised Harry " It really is a small world, hope you enjoy the rest of your meals. Oh and please take care of my Haz I'll miss him dearly" Louis said wrapping his arm around Harry and smiled 

" Of course, you have nothing to worry about he'll be in great hands" Taylor says as she slides her hand down Harry's arm 

" Great" Louis spits out with a fake smile plastered on his face 

" So now that we learned it's a very small world after all can we please go get seated I'm hungry please" Niall said wanting to get away from theses ladies Louis is right he was getting a weird feeling about them 

" Of course Ni, well it was pleasant running into you and like Louis said take care of our alpha" Zayn says and Liam distracted nods his head as he still looking over at Gigi who looks like she wants to make a run for it once everyone looks away. It was strange but he doesn't know the girl and she is an omega so she's probably just shy and still embarrass so Liam decided to shake it off and allowed to be pulled in the direction Niall was yanking him 

" Hey LouBear go be seated with them I'll be there in a moment ok" Harry says as he lets go of Louis. Louis looks at him wearily but smiles and listen and walks in the direction Niall and his alphas went.

" Listen I know you're going to hate me for this but, I'm not taking the four am flight I changed my tickets and I won't flying out until three o'clock tomorrow afternoon. I can't and will not miss my omegas football game" Harry says firmly which makes Taylor look down automatically feels she has no say on the matter 

" Harry that's adorable if you think you can just change plans on me at the last minute like that! Harry do you understand the lengths I went to get get us this trip booked in a week? I've worked my ass off to make sure everything is in order and this is how you repaid me?" Kendall says getting loud 

" I told you guys from the beginning Saturday's were off limits, I'm sorry about this and I do very much appreciate everything you've done and are doing for my business but just as my business is important to me so is my family and I need to be there for Louis. You had said the first day was just to relax and prepare so I won't be missing anything. I just be there the next morning" Harry says he really did feel terrible for last minute changes but he wasn't going to change his mind and not even Taylor or Kendall could talk him out of it this time.

" Harry do this again, and I promise you, you'll be finding yourself a new business partner. I can't work like this. You better be ready and prepared once you land, shake off being tired and jet lag because you'll be doing lots of walking, lots of seeing and lots of talking. Let's go girls!" Kendall says angrily as he gets up slaps some cash on the table and leaves with Taylor and Gigi trailing behind her   
\----  
Once Harry sat down he smiled down at Louis " Thanks babe" Louis kissed his cheek and smiled. The group ordered their food and began talking about Harry's trip to America and what each of them wanted as suvioniors. Niall looked a bit distracted so Louis texted him since he was across the table 

My Ni   
Hey is everything ok?

My Lou  
It’s kinda strange that the two people who seem to cause trouble with your relationship with Harry is friends with the person who did something to make Liam very upset with Zayn? Not to mention Gigi looked like she wanted to run the moment she saw us?

My Ni   
Yeah I noticed that too, but I just want to believe that we're just over speculating something that doesn't need further investigation. Our alphas have good judgement so if they believe there ok then we need to try and be ok with them too.

My Lou  
You're right, I'm just being paranoid, but it's probably just me being hungry too haha. Ok I'm good thanks Lou

Louis looked up at Niall and shook his head and smiled. Everything was going good he wasn't going to lie yes it was hard trying to be nice with the Jenners but it also was so much easier to say hello and walk away from them.

However Niall couldn't just shake off the trio, everyone knows the world isn't that small.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to focus on Niall, Zayn and Liam but it kinda drifted back to Harry and Louiis but i have some upcoming events soon enough especially with bonding and so other things ive thought up:)))
> 
> Thank you to the same readers that comment all the time! I always have you guys in mind when I write and update. Also even my unanoumous readers thank you! This story is almost to 300 kudos and thats crazy! So again thank you so much for reading.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im the worst i know:/ however i witten four chapters so im excited ill have a double update but i have to proof read the second on after this:)

As much as Louis wanted to open his eyes the moment his alarm clock went off he refused to because he knew by the alarm clock going off it meant Harry was gone. Otherwise Harry would be waking him up with a full complete breakfast along with flowers and a big grin on his face. So when he finally open his eyes he let out a long sigh as he lifted up to turn his alarm clock off. 

" Lou! You're alarm has been going off for five minutes now, get up and come down stairs I made you breakfast." Niall yells through the door as he knocked on it continually

"Ok, ok I'll be down give me a sec" Louis yelled back, once he heard Niall singing as he trailed back down the hallway Louis got out of bed and forced himself not to look at Harrys side of the bed. Once he made his way to the bathroom he was met with a note from Harry. 

Louis opened it as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and immediately rolled his eyes and discarded it in the waste basket. ' Have a great game, hope you win. Talk to you later , Love Harry' was all that was written 

" Really Haz that's all I get! what an ass" Louis said irritated and he brushed his teeth. Louis made his way downstairs to see Niall, Liam and Zayn all in a jersey that was customized by Niall. On the back it had Louis's number along with Tomlinson at the top. That instantly brought a huge smile on his face at least he had people supporting his in his big day and for that he was grateful. 

Everyone sat and ate and planned out the rest of the day. Louis had to be at the venue at eleven and then practice and warm up would would start at twelve and the game would start an hour later. Niall wanted to go early to get the best seats but Louis told him it wasn't need because team players friends and family got reserved seats front and centered. 

" How are you feeling Lou?" Liam asked as he noted Louis had been really quite through breakfast 

" Nervous, and to be honest a bit upset but I'm trying not to let things get to me" Louis said as he placed his headband on

" Hey, you know Harry would be here if he could. I know he feels terrible but I also know he wouldn't want you to be upset on this big day" Liam says placing his arm around Louis 

" I know and that's why I'm trying not to think about it, but it's just hard. I am excited though the team were playing is pretty good but I think we may be a bit better so we may have this one" Louis said smiling 

" I'll put my money on it, you guys are going to win this game. Just you watch Lou" Liam said squeezing his shoulders 

" I sure hope so" Louis said smiling up at Liam  
\----  
After arriving at the stadium and saying bye to his support team Louis and Ashton and a few others made their way into the locker room where the coaches gave them the run down and to go over the game plans. 

Once the meeting was over they prepare to go out and practice for the next hour. Ashton and Louis decided to be partners, as always so they grabbed a ball and made their way out to the stadium. Once Louis and Ashton walked into the field screams met their ears. Both Ashton and Louis looked up into the stands where there had to be already a couple hundreds screaming fans holding posters and noise makers. Louis was stunned but smiled and waved.

The screams grew louder as more of the team came out, it was crazy as they saw a continuous line of people coming into the stadium. Louis got distracted at looking and waving to everyone that he had tripped over the ball he was dribbling. He heard grasping as he quickly got up laughing it off.

" I'm ok!" Louis said laughing as Ashton was in a fit of laughter on the ground. Louis rolled his eyes and gently dropped the ball on Ashton. Louis looked in the direction of where Niall, Liam and Zayn were sitting. He went to wave at them and stopped mid wave when he saw Harry standing on the field with that big goofy smile Louis adores and loves. 

Louis sprinted the fastest he thought was possible for his little legs. Louis was so fast that when he made it to Harry and jump into his awaiting arms he knocked Harry over has he clinged onto Harry. 

" Harry!" Louis said into his neck. Harry held onto Louis as he sat up with Louis attached to him 

" Lou Bear" Harry said kissing Louis head " What? Did you think I would actually missed your first game?" 

" But last night, you said goodbye and you left. I saw you leave" Louis said with a tear falling down his cheek 

" Oh babe, I had last minute things I needed to do but I actually came back and slept in yours and Niall's room." Harry said smiling 

" So that crappy good luck note was just a setup? Was Liam and Zayn in on is?" Louis said smiling as Harry wiped his tears away.

" Yeah call me mean but I wanted to surprise you. I know theses last couple of weeks have been a bit shaky with us but I know you're trying and I'm trying to. I love you Lou" Harry says kissing Louis 

" I love you too, we'll have to talk a bit later though. I'm sure we just put on a great show on for everyone right now. But thank you Harry you being here means everything to me" Louis said kissing Harry as he let go of him 

" Of course Lou anything for you. I love you and you go out there a play a kick ass game!" Harry said smacking Louis butt as Louis turned to walk around. Louis gave him a sassy look as he jogged over to Ashton who had been awing at the two since Louis ran over to Harry.   
\------  
During the second half of the game it was an annoying tie as each team just kept catching up with each other. Tyler the team captain had called a timeout for a quick meeting. Louis had been sitting out since he had played majority of the first half. However Tyler had put him back in the game for the last fifteen minutes. 

With some change of players and one injury they were still able to make two goals however the other team had shot a goal so they were only one point away from being even again. It was five minutes left and Tyler had the ball. 

Louis made himself open in the left field as Ashton distracted the players. As Tyler dodges the other team he kicks the ball pass Ashton and a Louis dribbles it down the field. The other teammate is close behind Louis and another one runs in front of him and before Louis has time to move he was sandwiched between both players leaving the ball to be opened to the other team player. Louis tried to get himself away but the opposing team member trips him making him fall. The referee calls it and Louis gets a penalty kick. 

First one of the season and it was placed on Louis's shoulder. With now here minutes on the clock it was a win already however he needed to goal to count. The kick went I'm slow mo as Louis back up and ran up to the ball and kick it hard at a diagonal angle. The kick was strong and the goalie had no time catch up with the ball as it hit the top right corner of the net. Louis jumped up and down as the ball made it in and he crowd went crazy. Louis looked over and could see see his all support team jumping up and down and again Zayn having to hold Niall as he was standing and jumping up and down on his chair. 

With only a minute left and the opposing team already given up The Elite team was able to make yet another point before the buzzer went off. When it did the crowd and team went crazy. The team and the coaches all came to the center of the field and hugged each other. What a great start to the season. 

After celebrating since they are taught about team workmanship the Elite Omega team had gone over to the other team and shook hands with and told them it was a good game.   
Louis and Ashton and few other players had been asked if they could have their autographs from the other team. That was a first for them but it was pretty cool to be asked also. 

Once being released from the victory meeting in the locker room Louis ran out headed towards his alpha with open arms. Harry met him halfway as he held on to Louis tightly he was so proud of him boy. He can't believe he would have missed it if he would have just gone with whatever Kendall and Taylor told him. Nothing could ever make him regret missing his original flight.

" Stop hogging him we want to smother him too!" Niall said looking up at Harry with a smile 

After hugging and kissing Louis all over his face he placed Louis down who was immediately scooped up by Niall who kissed him all over too. 

" Louis you were so awesome out there like crazy good. Li and Z had to hold me back when that idiot tripped you out there!" Niall said after he let Louis go 

" Thank you, you guys today was so much fun! I love playing on the field it feels like my second happy place" Louis said as he beamed up at everyone. Liam and Zayn had there arms open and Louis ran into their arms hugging them at the same time. Louis loved his relationships with Liam and Zayn they were his other alphas in a family sense and he knew they would be there and protect him just as they would Ni. 

There were radio stations and news caster who had came up asking for a few words and some photos with the whole family. It was nice attention and Niall had signed a few autographs during game however Liam and Zayn had to stop it because too many people were coming up to them. They had to get a security guard to stand next to them so they could enjoy the game. 

Niall had thought maybe with there's alphas permission they could do a signing on one of Louis days off. Niall had to make a mental note so he could bring it up later to everyone. Niall was caught off guard when he saw a blonde women with a huge smile approaching him.

" So I take it the team won?" Taylor says as he places her hand on her hip

" Yeah, it was an amazing game" Harry said pulling Louis in next to him " I thought you and Kendall had left this morning?" Harry asked confused was Taylor was there 

" Well my sister isn't exactly happy" Taylor says looking at Harry with unimpressed look " She wanted me to make sure to get you on the three o'clock plane, so I guess we're plane buddies" Taylor says with a smile 

" Oh, ok. Well I would've kept my word I had no plans in missing my three o'clock flight." Harry said a bit annoyed at Kendall's tactics

" Well we should go know, accustoms and that jazz takes a while. I took a cab here so we need to take your car" Taylor says taking her phone out 

" Let me say goodbye and then we can head out" Harry says looking down at Louis who was looking down at his shoes 

Taylor looked a little annoyed but he took it because she just wanted to get going. Harry took Louis chin and guided it up to look at him.

" You did a spectacular job out here today and I'm so happy I was here to see you. I'm going to miss you so much and I'll will FaceTime and call you everyday. I love you so much and I'll see you in five days. I'm sorry I can't celebrate with you but when I come back we will celebrate ok?" Harry said kneeling so he's on Louis's level 

Louis fought back the tears partly because he felt Taylor wanted him to cry he saw the looks she was giving him. However he didn't want to think much into because he told Harry he would try. Louis wasn't upset because he didn't get to to LA he was upset because Harry was going to leave him for five days and he's never been away from him for that long. 

Louis just shook his head up and down and bit his lip. " Hey come here" Harry said as he pulled Louis in. " I'll be back I promise, I'll be bearing gifts and all my love as I spoil you when I get back. Please don't cry though. Luke was just telling me the team and their families are going out to that amazing Italian restaurant downtown. If you don't want to go I'm sure Li and Z and Ni are up to whatever you want to do" Harry said looking over at Liam and Zayn who nodded 

" Ok. I love you, have a good trip I hope you find a building" Louis said with a wobbly lip

" Me too babe. I love you I'll call you when when you wake up ok" Harry said hugging and kissing Louis one last time before he started walking towards Taylor who had drifted off a ways from them

Louis waved and blew a kiss to Harry as he looked back once he got to Taylor. He was already upset to care that Taylor already clung onto his arm but he was a bit happy to see he had wiggled her off him.

All Louis wanted to do was go home climb in bed and have a pitty party for himself but then he knew he deserved to go out to celebrate the team's victory and he wanted to be around people that made him happy so when Zayn and Liam asked him what he wanted to do he automatically picked to outing with the team. He knew Harry would want him to go out instead of being sad. 

The whole team including the coaches went to Little Italy in downtown London. The coaches rented the restaurant so they had it all to themselves and the families. Everyone decided to go home change and meet at the restaurant at five. Louis was excited as Luke and Ashton had surprised him pulling up to the house in a Escalade limo. Louis and Niall were blown away as so was Ashton who jumped out the car.

" What!?" Niall exclaimed

" This is for us?!" Louis exclaimed 

" My thoughts exactly when Luke told me to come outside! I was like we have to pick Lou and Ni up like right now!" Ashton said still excited 

Liam and Zayn walked out to see what all the commotion was about. There jaws slack opened as the stepped outside. Luke walked out as Zayn and Liam did and smiled 

" I know a friend who owed me a favor. Plus I think our victors have earned it don't you think?" Luke said as Zayn and Liam were still staring at the car 

" Dude this is sick! This is really great of you to do" Liam said shaking hands with Luke. Zayn and alias have never met Luke before but they've heard of him because of when Niall and Louis talk about Ashton. 

" Yeah no problem you guys, tonight's going to be a great night, and theses guys are going to tire themselves out by the time it hits nine" Luke said as he laughed as they all watched the omegas touching and taking pictures with there phones. 

" I know Harry can't get it but can we take a picture and send it to him?" Louis asked 

" Yeah of course, hey Dan can you take the picture?" Luke asked the chauffeur as he handed him the phone the three alphas stood in the back and Louis stood in the middle as he clung onto both Niall and Ashton as they clung back to him in excitement. They took a nice picture and then a silly one. 

Before climbing into the limo they all ran back into the house to get there things. Once in the limo Niall, Louis and Ashton all huddled up together choosing which photo they would post on there social media and of course which filter. 

" So we've never actually met but Ashton tells me you're dating Niall, he's a funny one" Luke says as he sat across from the alphas 

" Yeah, but pretty soon we plan on you know" Zayn said in a hush tone

" Really! Congratulations man" Luke said quietly " It's nerve wracking but man is it worth it, I love taking care of Ashton and if you're the best alpha you can be they trust you with there lives and that's so rewarding to know" Luke said glancing over at Ashton who was laughing hard at something Niall had said 

" Yeah I bet. We really can't wait we're still figuring out what to do we want it to be big but also intimate enough to feel special." Liam says smiling 

" I might just have a idea that would be just that, if we get a time tonight away from theses cuties we can talk yeah?" Luke said as a light all went off in his head Zayn and Liam shook their heads and was disrupted by Niall who jumped on Liam's lap and started taking selfies with him and Zayn and Ashton flowing suite with Luke.

Louis smiled but inside he felt sad that he could share this moment with Harry like Niall and Ashton were sharing it with there alphas. It didn't feel fair at all but Louis knew he could really complain about it. So instead he sent Harry a sad face with the caption ' missing you already '  
He knew Harry wouldn't have responded anytime soon but he still hoped he got a message back but that never happened. 

Louis tried his hardest to have a good time he really did but with all his teammates being either alphas and taking pictures and them kissing and hugging there omegas made Louis feel empty and left out. It's not to say he wasn't having fun because he was he was laughing and talking more than he was brewing but every time a alpha made a toast to their omega it made Louis want to shout ' enough already!' Niall was too buy pigging out on all the Italian food to notice Louis being upset but he couldn't blame Niall. Niall heart was being filled as his stomach was and he was happily content with life. 

" Niall that's your last plate, you're going to either chuck it all up later or have a terrible stomach ache that's going to make you wish you did" Zayn said noting Niall was on his fifth plate in the two hours they have been dining. 

" It's all you can eat Z, and I can eat more so I'm not doing anything wrong" Niall said a bit sassy. Zayn was not going to have a limit on himself when it was all you can eat 

" Hey watch your mouth Ni, Zayn is only looking out for you ok" Liam said defending Zayn he knew how Niall could get when someone tells him he needs to stop eating 

" How about you go back and talk with the other alphas and let me eat in peace. I know when my stomach is full and it's not, so let me eat. Would you rather me starve?" Niall said as he shoved a meatball in his mouth 

" Fine, if you wake up barfing or with a stomach ache you'll have to deal with it on you're own since you don't want to listen to us" Liam says crossing his arms 

" Well that's not going to happen so" Niall trailed off as he shoved another meatball in his mouth 

" Ni, maybe there right babe. You've eaten a lot since its been served why don't you just pile a whole bunch and get it to go?" Louis said worried looking at now five empty plates around Niall 

" Lou I promise one more plate and then I'll make me one to go ok" Niall says making grabby hands at the spaghetti and meatballs in front of him. Louis sighed and shrugged his shoulders like Zayn and Liam said he'll either have a stomach ache or barf it all up either way he was warned.   
\----   
By nine o'clock all the omegas were full and practically sleeping on their alphas. Luke had told them the limo was here so Louis and Ashton went around and said their goodbyes to their teammates. Also a big thanks to the coaches for treating them to the restaurant. Niall ended up eating six and half plates and so he was past out as Zayn picked him up and started walking to the limo. Liam had picked up Louis since he was a bit wobbly from being tired. Louis's little body still was wiped out from playing football and then from eating two plates and laughing and talking for hours just tired him out completely. 

Once getting home Liam placed Louis in his and Harry's bed once leaving Louis stripped off his clothes and slept in nothing but boxers and fell asleep quickly. 

Louis woken up around nine the next morning feel great and refreshed he was surprise he slept the whole night through without Harry he was proud of himself. Thinking of Harry Louis quickly grabbed his phone off the charging dock and checked if he had anything from Harry. 

" Louis smiled when he had five different messages from Harry waiting for him. The first one was Harry letting him know he just arrived at LAX and he was tired because he didn't sleep all that well on the plane. The second one was him telling Louis that the limo looked so fun and he wished he could have been there with him and also for him to make sure to thank Luke which made Louis smile. Harry always was so polite and made sure Louis was too. The third was Harry sending him a pouty face stating he was missing Louis way more. The forth and firth was goodnight and good morning to him.

Louis replied to them all and realized Harry probably is sleeping since it was night time for them and since Harry was tired he was probably dead asleep. He was excited for Harry being in America and seeing his business grown. Louis just couldn't wait till it was his turn to go visit there. Once place he wanted to go visit mainly wasn’t LA it was in the Bay Area it's his dream to visit the Golden Gate Bridge in San Francisco. Harry told him he would take him when the time was right. Louis really did wish Harry pick San Francisco as his destination but Harry decided on LA in the end.

After about ten minutes of waiting Louis knew Harry was really asleep so he hopped in the shower and jumped out because he was hungry. Louis was about to walk down the stairs when he heard Niall whining which sounded like it was coming from their room. Confused, Louis went to go check the room.

" Ni what's wrong?" Louis asked concerned when he saw Niall curled up in a ball in there bed 

" It hurts Lou, really bad" Niall cried out 

" What hurts Ni?" Louis said sitting on the bed pulling the covers back to hear Niall better. Niall had just rubbed his stomach and it all clicked the things everyone warned Niall about was happening 

" Where's Zayn and Liam?" Louis asked knowing that there was no way they would just leave Niall suffering like this 

" Sleeping, they said they told me not to eat that much last night. They said I had to figure it out myself. I took Pepto Bismol and it didn't work" Niall cried as he curled up more into s ball

" It's ok Ni I'll take care of you, listen I'm sure there just teaching you a lesson right now. Let me go get a heating pad and some orange juice" Louis said slowly getting up 

He was met with Liam down stairs drinking some ice tea " You know you're omega is in a room crouched over crying in pain because he has a stomach ache?" Louis asked a bit annoyed but also understanding as he grabbed the orange juice 

" Yes, but I also know what I told him last night if he did get a stomach ache. It's nothing, the worst that will happen is he'll barf a few times. He's fine" Liam said he had to put himself down stairs because all he wanted to do was make his omega feel better but Niall was being disobedient last night and that has consequences 

Zayn had wandered down stairs to because he felt so guilty that across the hallway his little omega was dealing with a yucky stomach ache. Zayn was about to say something when they heard blood curdling screams coming upstairs Louis dropped the glass immediately and headed for Niall, Liam sprinted up the stairs ready to beat the shit at whatever, or whoever was harming their omega

Liam grabbed the door open almost tearing it off the hinges as Niall kept screaming. Liam looked around and no one but Niall was in the room he scooped Niall up who kept screaming

" Babe what's wrong?" Liam said panicking " Please babe calm down tell me" Liam asked 

" It hurts, it hurts Li make it stop" Niall choked out as he hugged his stomach. Zayn next to him moved Niall's arms and lifted his shirt and grasp as Niall's stomach looked inflamed and swollen 

" I'll call 911" Zayn said as he pulled out his phone out and began to dial. Louis stood beside Zayn and Liam as they tried to ease the pain for Niall however nothing they did was working. Before they knew it they could hear the ambulance from the down the street and Louis ran down to let them in since the operator told them not to move Niall. Once the medics were in the room they kept prodding at Niall's stomach earning more tears from Niall.

" Let's load him up" One of the medics said placing Niall on board as they began guiding him out the door. 

Zayn and Liam followed them downstairs and waited for any information they could tell them about what was napping to Niall. 

" So we're going to load him up, he'll be taken to Valley Medical. He's in a lot of pain however it's nothing sever. Once we get to the hospital were going to have to empty his stomach out. It looks like he ate past his limits and his stomach can’t digest the contents which is causing the pain." The medic said hanging back as they already escorted Niall out into the vehicle

" Oh ok, well make our way over to the emergency room right now. Can one of us ride with him?" Liam asked seeing Zayn was lingering by the ambulance

" Only one" the medic says passing Liam the sheet he needed to fill out with Niall's information 

" Z! You go with him, me and Louis will be there as soon as we finish up here ok" Liam yelled out, Zayn shook his head and climbed into the front seat

" So he's going to be ok?" Louis said scared for his omega 

" Yes, once we empty his stomach he should feel a lot better, he'll have some discomfort but not for too long. Don't worry we get many cases like this and the patient recovers in no time" the medics says as he takes the sheet from Liam   
\---  
After a hour of waiting in the waiting room the doctor had finally informed everyone on Niall's status. It took a while because they had to get consent from Niall to release his current status to Zayn and Liam since they weren't bonded. Louis had told Ashton what happened and Luke and Ashton had rushed rushed down even though Louis had told them he was going to be ok, Ashton refused and said he'll be there. 

" We just pumped his half his stomach about half an hour ago and in another hour will pump the other half. We have him on vitals and temporary oxygen mask. He was having a little trouble breathing after the first treatment. He's a little shaken up and out of it but he's aware of what's going on. I'll have a nurse escort you to his room momentarily" the doctor says as she smiles and hands Liam the report. 

Everyone was able to breath once hearing Niall would soon be out the clear. Louis let Liam and Zayn go in first instead of everyone since he was sure Liam and Zayn felt absolutely terrible.   
\----   
Liam and Zayn were holding hands as they entered to room to see their little Niall plugged up to machines with an oxygen mask over his mouth each of them rushed to both side of him and kissed him. Niall went to remove the oxygen mask to have Zayn gentle swat his hand and place it back over his face 

" No babe, keep it on" Zayn gentle says as he grabs a hold of Niall's hand 

" I'm fine now, it was just after they pumped my stomach I couldn't" Niall said hating that he could barely talk with the mask on 

" Ok but if you're feeling short of breath I don't want you talking anymore" Liam said helping him take off the mask 

" Ni, we are so sorry we didn't take you seriously, we shouldn't have told you to deal with it yourself" Liam said feeling guilty as hell 

" It's not your guys fault, you guys warned me last night and I just kept eating and eating. Never again will I eat so much meat. Just the thought of it makes me want to barf" Niall said feeling quest thinking of food period which was something he never thought would ever happen

" But still Niall if you're not feeling good regardless of warning you we should have taken you being sick seriously even if it was just a stomach ache. Were you alphas Ni and we denied you comfort when you needed it and we're so sorry" Zayn said as he kissed Niall's hand 

" I accept your guys apology but please don't feel to bad ok, this was just a painful lesson on why you don't eat six and half plates of food. I'm really not looking forward to getting the rest of my stomach pumped" Niall said as he rested his head back 

" We'll be right by your side until you feel better. Attitude or not next time we will remove you from the food if we feel you're overeating." Liam says moving the a piece of hair on Niall's forehead 

Liam and Zayn had Louis and Ashton come in for twenty minutes before the doctor came back to tell them round two needed to be done. Liam and Zayn suggested that Louis go home with Ashton and Luke since they would have an overnight stay at the hospital. 

Of course Luke had agreed and sent Harry a messaged before taking Louis. Out of respect of course you never should just take another alphas omega home without permission. Even though he knew Harry would get it in the morning he still sent it just so he knew. 

As they were exiting the waiting room a couple girls had rushed up to Louis and Ashton asking for pictures and for them to sign their phones. Luke was a little hesitant but allowed it since it was only two girls plus the two omegas looked so happy at the attention.

The girls hugged them and said thank you more than a few times and were on there way. They were exiting the building when they heard screaming and saw a group of boys and girls running up to them quickly. Louis and Ashton held on tightly to Luke he led them back into the hospital as fast as he could go. Louis's arm was taken and yanked back causing him to let go of Luke and surrounded by about fifteen people. 

" Luke get Louis!" Ashton yelled out as he couldn't see Louis anywhere " Stay here" Luke demanded as he helped towards the group 

Luckily helped came as the security was noted of the problem and broke up the group who was suffocating Louis to get him out. There was few girls who were pushing people to get them away from Louis but it wasn't enough.After pulling Louis out Luke picked him up and ran him inside the hospital and sat him in the chair.

Louis's shirt was ripped at the collar, he had a few scratches on his arms and he was pretty sure someone got a fist full of his hair because his head stung in pain. Louis couldn't breath properly and felt so vulnerable and really just wanted his alpha to be there next to him. Luke was helpful but he wasn't Harry. 

A nurse came to Louis's aid just to make sure he was ok, once he was given the green light two security guards escorted the three out to there car and was able to leave the hospital free of trouble. It was only two in the afternoon and Louis already was ready to call it a day. He really likes interacting with the fans but today was really scary and they hurt him. He never would want to be scared of his fans but after today he wasn't quite sure if he could help it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thanks for the comments and kudos they mean a alot:)) hope you enjoy happy saturday! Also for my American readers hope you had an awesome Thanksgiving:))


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update number 2 hope you guys enjoy:)  
> Also did anyone see Niall at the first Iheart Radio concert? Or at any of the other shows? Im seeing him this Thursday!:) so excited:))

" So on a scale of one to ten Hazzy how excited are you?" Taylor asked sipping on her wine, no surprise they got first class. 

" I would say about a seven" Harry said staring out the window. Taylor lightly whacked Harry playfully to snap him out his daze

" Harry, serious a seven? You're going to America for the first time and you're first trip is to LA and that's what you give me?" Taylor said with big gestures

" Sure I'm excited but as of right now, I had to leave Louis right after his big win" Harry said as he looked down at his lock screen of him and Louis after he won his spot on the team. 

" They won by like two points? That's barely a victory, don't feel bad I'm sure next game they'll do a lot better" Taylor said as she flipped her hair and checked her Twitter 

"They still won, and they did their best. Don't take that away from them by saying that" Harry said in defense to there team

" Ok that was a failed attempt to you feel better, let me try again. I'm sure Louis knows you rather be there with him celebrating but he also knows how important this is to you. So I'm sure just as you want him making the most of everything when you're not there I'm sure he wants that for you too" Taylor says looking into Harry's eyes

Harry shook his head in agreement. This is the side He wishes Louis could see of Taylor, sure Taylor can come off as a bit arrogant but she really is a good person.

" So Kendall wanted you to look through all the lot options she printed and then she wants you to narrow it down to the top four you want to see in person" Taylor says handing Harry the thick folder

For the next two hours Him and Taylor had gone through about thirty different lots and narrowed it down to ten. Harry had picked one lot in Hollywood strip but Taylor wasn't too keen on it since it wasn't the nicest place to have a business. There was a lot of homeless however Harry thought it would be a good place to look at since there would be lots of tourist and business would probably turn out very well. The other nine lots were scattered between Beverly Hills and Calabasas. Harry didn't care for the fact that there were in the rich area because he wanted his customers to come from all backgrounds rich, poor, middle class he just wanted everyone to be able to enjoy his bakery and the sweets he had to offer. Harry decided he would do his own research and find the perfect place if he didn't care for the lots he picked out with Taylor. 

Harry had only been on the plane for two hours and Taylor seemed to have not stop talking since the plane had taken off. Harry like to talk but he also liked silence and Taylor didn't seem to understand that word. 

It gotten to the point where Harry was just shaking his head and humming when Taylor turned her attention to him. She didn't even notice he wasn't paying attention to her he couldn't even tell you what she was saying. 

" Harry you didn't answer" Taylor says looking at Harry 

" Uh can you repeat yourself, sorry" Harry said looking a bit crazed wondering if she would ever stop talking.

" How did you know you wanted to be with Louis, as in bond with him. I know when I met you he wasn't on his best behavior guessing that's changed?" Taylor asked 

" I guess you just know I know that's kind of vague but it's true. It's that feel good feeling. To be honest I wasn't the best alpha in the beginning either I was terrible actually. But I worked on myself and so did Louis. Sure we bump heads sometimes but we always figure it out in the end" Harry said defending Louis 

" But Harry how do you know Louis was the one, he was the only omega you been in a relationship with?" Taylor asked titling her head 

" Well easy he's the one that made me change. I use to hate omegas and when he was brought into my life something about him made me want to change. He made me see how wrong I have been all my life about you guys" Harry said smiling 

" Well that sounds nice and all. But what if it was a different omega that had came into you're life would you be sitting here telling me the same thing?" Taylor said as she picked her book up from the arms rest 

Harry went to open his mouth but then shut it as he really thought about it. He knows Louis was the one he could just feel it. However Taylor is right Louis is the only omega Harry had dated, and as bad as it sounds Harry couldn't really say no to Taylor's question. If it was another omega that had broken into his bakery and taken them home would he had fallen for them too? Was Louis the one Harry was meant to be with? Should he had dated more omegas before bonding with Louis? Did he rush everything?

" There I go again asking the deep questions that's not my place, silly me. I think i'm going to read a chapter and then go to sleep. I'll be over there if you need me" Taylor says with a big smile

Harry shook his head and sank down in his chair. This was going to be a long flight, and he couldn't get Taylor's question out his head. All he wanted was Louis to be snuggled up in his arms to remind him all this doubt was unnecessary  
\----  
Harry slept on and off for the next six hours noting Taylor had been sleeping quite peacefully since she left him with his thoughts. Harry stayed up for the last hour since they would be landing soon. He knew Louis was sleeping at the moments but he plans on messaging him the moment they landed. 

Harry smiled when he saw a few messages from Louis, however frowned when Louis had sent him if picture of him frowning as it was captioned 'missing you already'. Harry immediately messages him was back captioning it ' missing you more' and then he sent goodnight message.

" Hey mister you're missing the whole landing in America moment!" Taylor said as she weaved her arm through Harry's and clung on to him as she pulled him towards the exit 

" Don't we need our bags?" Harry asked confused as they walked past bagged 

" Don't make me laugh, our job is too get out of this place. Don't worry our luggage should be in the car already" Taylor said as she kept walking as she placed sunglasses on.

Harry was caught off guard when he had a camera flashing his face. Then a few more and soon Harry and Taylor were surrounded by people with cameras yelling Harry's name and Taylor's 

" Hey Harry that doesn't look like Louis!" A man shouted out 

" Harry where's Louis!" Another man shouted out 

" What the hell is going on" Harry said being blinded by the cameras 

" Taylor what are you doing with a bonded Alpha?" A man yells 

" Damn paparazzi!" Taylor says as she fixes her sunglasses 

Luckily the airport security came just in time to help the, out to there car. They jumped in quickly and were off just in a matter of seconds 

" What the hell was that?" Harry asked rubbing his eyes 

" paparazzi, there such scumbags. Don't worry about them they're harmless" Taylor says scrolling through her phone 

Harry a bit uneasy by what just happen but shook it off and shook his head. He hopes nothing like that ever happen to his LouBear. Taylor was talking with Kendall about what had happened and how they were on there way to the hotel in Beverly Hills. 

One getting to the hotel Kendall dropped by to pick up Taylor and said about two words to Harry, noting she was still upset about Harry changing his flight. Harry had apologized but it fell on deaf ears as she just changed the subject and told Harry to be ready by nine the next morning. Harry shrugged his shoulders and said ok, and was about to shut the door when Taylor got between him doing that 

" Uhm excuse me plane buddy are you not going to say goodbye?" Taylor said wrapping her arms around Harry 

" Oh, uhm bye Taylor, see you tomorrow" a hardy said hugging her back 

Once shutting the door Harry sighed and looked at his phone it was three o'clock California time which meant Louis was probably sleeping but he texted him anyways wishing him a good night.  
\---  
Harry woke up to the low sound of the TV he had cut on and started to watch. He notice it was a lot darker in the room and turn on his phone to see it was eleven thirty. Harry knew he would have passed out but he didn't think for that long. 

Harry's first thought was to call Louis but he decided against it since his boy was probably sleeping. He really needed to hear Louis's voice as soon as possible Harry would say he forgot the sweet sound but he knew he was just being a bit dramatic if he did. He decided he would just wait a few hours before he tired to go back to sleep. 

The clock finally made it to two o'clock when Harry received a message from Luke to take Louis to his place so him and Ashton can hang out. Harry replied yes and the dialed up Louis's number right away.

" Harry!" Louis said a bit shaky 

" LouBear, why don't you sound ok?" Harry ask sitting up on the couch full of concern " And no lying" 

" Well, one last night Niall ate a lot of food which resulted in him being rushed to the hospital and getting his stomach pumped this morning and two me and Ashton where in the middle of a mosh pit and people were grabbing me everywhere and scratching me. It really scared me Haz but luckily Luke was there and security came to help" Louis says truthfully he wanted to tell Harry once he returned because he knows now Harry is just going to be worrying about Louis now

" Ah babe, are you hurt? Are you ok? Do you need me to come home?" Harry said he was ready to purchase a plane ticket home if his omega needed him 

" No, I'm fine I have few scratches and maybe a bruise but nothing I don't get during football. Hazza I know you, please don't worry yourself sick I'll be fine. Luke is taking me to football and home and then I'm going to be with Z and Li the rest of the time." Louis said hoping Harry could relax a bit 

" I just don't like that, if they like you so much why would they hurt you? If it happened again I don't care I'm coming home right away. Also I'll be looking up bodyguards for you while I'm away. Now is Niall ok?" Harry asked 

" Ok Haz whatever you want, and yeah he'll be out by tomorrow. He ate six plates of spaghetti and meatballs and didn't listen to when we were telling him to stop. Let's just say Niall promised he won't be doing that again." Louis said 

" Good to hear, well it seems you've had a very eventful last two days, what are you up to today?" Harry asked looking out the window seeing the city lite up 

" Me and Ashton wanted to go shopping but Luke thinks it's best not to since what happened earlier and so where probably just going to play some football in the yard and watch Netflix. What about you?" How's America? Is it all you expected?" Louis gushed out just realizing Harry had landing in America 

" Yeah just stay in for today, try again tomorrow to go out, I know how much you love to shop. Maybe if Niall is feeling up to it all four of you guys can go. Now for America I feel excited to be here, the weather is amazing the people so far have been a pleasure. So far I've left the airport and then brought straight to the hotel but in the morning I'll get to go around LA and see what's so great about this place." Harry said smiling 

" Take lots of pictures! I want to see everything, I'm so excited for you! I hope you find the building you want" Louis says happily 

" I will make sure I do that, also me to I do have two lots that caught my eye so we'll see. However speaking of pictures, it was so strange me and Taylor had gotten off the plane and were walking towards the exit when a group of photographers started yelling out questions and snapping hundreds of photos of me and Taylor" Harry said still confused over the situation 

" Welcome committee maybe?" Louis laughed " I'm sure it was all harmless, plus you're in LA just embrace it some people can't resist a handsome face like yours" Louis said chuckling 

" Maybe you're right, Lou I would love to talk for hours with you but I should try and go back to sleep. Try to get in California time or else I'll be super tired later today. I love you so much and I'll talk to you later" Harry said kissing the phone  
" Ok, I love you too Haz! Good luck today and see you soon!" Louis said kissing back before ending the phone call.  
\----  
Harry was finally able to fall asleep and was woken by a phone call, Harry was frazzled about trying to look for his phone somewhere in the blanket, once he finally found it he answered it. 

" Harry! Good morning hope you slept good. Listen me and Kendall will be by in about an hour and we're going for breakfast so dress decent. See you soon, bye" Taylor said in a rush and hung up before Harry could even respond 

" It's going to be a long day" Harry said looking at his suitcase a crossed the room, he sighed and got up.

Harry had to admit he was a bit unease with Kendall being upset with him, he didn't like it and there was something cold about Kendall but he couldn't pinpoint what. After his shower Harry pulled out a nice red plaid shirt, his nicest dark jeans he had and a pair of black vans. He pulled on his hooded leather jacket and looked in the mirror and he knew he killed it. 

Harry did his bathroom routine brushed his teeth washed his face, brushed his hair and then messed it up by leaning forward to rustled his hair and swooped it to the left. Harry smiled sprayed on some cologne and made his way out the bathroom. 

Right as Harry sat down he heard a click and the door swung opened. Harry immediately shot yo ready to defend himself but then relax when he saw Taylor barging in. " Taylor you could have knocked" Harry said a bit annoyed 

" But that wouldn't make any sense, I mean I do have a key" Taylor said smiling as she waved the key in the air 

" Why do you have a key?" Harry asked getting his satchel on the couch 

" For emergency reasons, plus I have a key so I can barge in whenever I wish" Taylor said laughing once she saw Harry wasn't see cleared her throat and placed a hand in her hip " Oh come on I'm just kidding, don't worry I'll knock next time. I was just trying to scare ya a bit" Taylor said smiling when she saw Harry relax a bit 

" Kendall is in a good mood right now so let's head down now and go eat so we can talk about the day" Taylor said holding the door open for Harry 

The car ride wasn't bad Kendall was being nice and seemed to have put the bitterness behind her. So Harry felt at ease with being around her after ordering Harry caught Kendall looking him up and down a few times before speaking up

" Harry, how do I say this nicely? Actually I don't think there is a way, so I'm just going to say it. Didn't Taylor tell you to wear something nice?" Kendall asked crossing his legs looking over at Harry 

" Uhm, yeah. Theses are my nicest clothing?" Harry said confused looking down at his clothes sure his shoes where on the older side but they still looked nice

" Harry, you're wearing a plaid shirt, jeans, and Vans? None of which are considered brand names here. How do you expect to make it here if you can't even get dressed properly?" Kendall asked 

" Well I don't believe my worth and who I am is based off my clothing" Harry said a bit annoyed 

" Oh come on Harry don't get upset, I've lived here all my life and this is how the game is played here you have to look the part of no one will take you seriously. I know, we know you're a great guy. That's why we're business partners however all of LA doesn't know you for the person we know you as. So in order to do that we need to get there attention so we need to take you shopping" Kendall says smiling at him 

" Ok, I trust you guys if you says that's what I need to do then ok." Harry said smiling after all it did make sense, he was in America now things are different over her then back at home. 

Since they had a few hours before they viewed four possible lots Kendall and Taylor decided to visit Rodeo Drive to visit some stores. Harry couldn't stop staring outside as they drove through Beverly Hills. It was really hitting him that he was actually in LA and nothing had disappointed him yet.

" I say we stop at Saint Laurent first, you'll look so good in the brand. Next maybe Gucci then we'll have to come back another day and do some more shopping" Kendall says looking through her phone 

Walking into Saint Laurent he already had seen clothing that he knew he wanted. Harry saw a really nice suit that he liked and went towards it to get a closer look.

" That is our classic suit in black broken pin striped mohair and wool just one of the newest suits in stores" an employee said walking up to Harry with a smile 

" I really like it, how much?" Harry asked Kendall and Taylor silently face palmed themselves 

" He's kidding, Harry always a jokester" Taylor said laughing 

" But I want to know how much it is?" Harry said strangely looking at the girls who looked me arrest 

" It's ok, the suit is three thousand two hundred and fifty dollars without tax applied" the sales associate said smiling

" Wow, for a suit? That's a bit pricey" Harry said laughing a bit. Sure Harry had the money inheriting the bakery also meant inheriting the money and the bakery bad always done good in the money department. However just because he had money he always was smart and how he spent it. The largest amount of money he had spent was on the house him and Zayn and Liam co bought.

" He's going to look around a bit more, we'll let you know when he's ready" Kendall says with a smile as the sales lady walked away " Oh Harry you have so much to learn. Lesson one, when shopping never ask how much just say you want it then when you're done you swipe you card end of story" Kendall says shaking her head 

" That seems a bit off, why shouldn't I know how much I'm spending on a suit or anything for that matter?" Harry questioned moving on to another suit that caught his eye

" Obvious reasons Harry, it makes you look cheap and cheap is not ok" Taylor said rolling her eyes 

" I'm always up for a bargain though, I'm sorry but I like to keep track on how much I spend if the person I'm buying from has a probably with me asking then they can keep there clothes and I'll keep my money" Harry said shrugging his shoulders  
" Have it your way just please buy a few things and get out of the ones you're wearing now" Kendall said moving Harry along to the shirts 

After trying on a few suits and shirts and some very tight skinny jeans Harry found himself at the cashier looking at the total of twelve thousand dollars. Harry swiped it hurt a bit in the inside but if this is what success looked liked in LA then what's a few thousands" 

" Almost thirteen thousand dollars and I've only walked out with three suits, one blazer and skinny jeans. That makes so much sense" Harry said rolling his eyes 

" It will hurt less, once you get use to it. Now stop complaining because you're about to spend the same if not more in Gucci I'm pretty sure I'm going to have a hard time getting you out of there" Taylor says smiling as she guides him a few blocks down into Gucci

Harry fell in love with about four sheer pattern shirts all from floral, to animal prints, and a plain white and black ones. What he liked most about the white one is it showed his chest tattoos very nicely. Harry purchased three boots ranging from tan to dark brown and found himself a few more skinny jeans. Taylor and Kendall picked out a few sunglasses and some rings he didn't think he would like but ended up loving. 

" Alright let's get out of here, and I'll take you're word on not asking for the price I'll just swipe and we'll be on our way" Harry said taking out his card he knew he was chilling out probably close to twenty five thousand on clothes but he had to admit they were so nice and he loved the brand. 

Harry had changed into a black sheer loose fitting button up with some black skinny jeans and tans boots. He was feeling himself he loved the new look he felt more confident, more elegant. He felt like he fit in and that's a step on the ladder to success. 

" Not going to lie I was a little hesitant with this whole shopping thing but again you guys prove to me that you know what's best for me, thank you. So are we ready to go lot searching?" Harry said smiling 

" Yes, but first let me fix this" Taylor said getting closer to him and looked him in the eyes and brought her hands up to Harry's first button his his shirt and unbutton it. " Rule number two, it's best unbutton" Taylor said with a wink and then unbuttoned a few more to expose his chest. His butterflies along with his sprows out for show

" It's not too much skin?" Harry asked looking to the side to look away from Taylor who was very close to him 

" No such thing as too much skin" Taylor said blowing a kiss to him and smiling as she backed off him and climbed into the car waiting for them. Harry had to shake himself out of the dazed and climbed in after Taylor  
\----  
Today had marked the third day of Harry being away and he just had two more days until Harry would be back at home. He really could not wait, Niall wanted Louis as a special guest on his show and so after football he showered and went straight into the kitchen to start filming with Niall. 

" Thanks Ni for having me, I feel so special even though we cook together all the time" Louis says laughing a bit 

" But this time is different because it's going to be live and we get to interact with our audience. It's going to be super fun!" Niall said clapping 

Niall and Louis double checked to make sure they had everything on before starting and once they checked everything off they situated themselves and Niall pressed the button and they begun. 

" Hello! I'm Niall and thank you for watching 'Cooking With Niall'! So as you guys now this showing is live, so please comment and later me and the mystery guest will be answering some of those questions" Niall said smiling at the camera

"So with that being said does anybody have any guest who could be my mystery guest today?" Niall said as he already had thousands of feed of I love you, bond with me, Louis, Zayn, and Liam

" Well many of you already guessed it, so why don't we have him come out already?" Niall said looking over to Louis and nodded for him to come in 

" Oi, Oi you guys have guessed correctly and now here I am!" Louis said hugging Niall 

" Oi, of course they did! They knew that you would be my first special guest. So now that we have football star Louis Tomlinson let's cook something our little Lou sucks at" Niall says laughing 

" Hey! I make wonderful pancakes! Harry loves them" Louis defended himself 

" He loves them because he loves you. Now let's get cooking!" Niall said kissing Louis on the cheek as he walked behind the counter  
\---  
After cooking the pancakes and Niall and Louis and there audient laughing that Louis still managed to butcher the pancakes again they decided to have intermission and have Q and A session.

" If you have any questions for me and Lou sumit them and we'll answer them" Niall says smiling as him and Louis both had there alphas iPads looking at the questions trying to at least since hundreds were coming in at once

They answered about ten question when one had caught Louis's eye which said ' are you and Harry alright? There's pictures all over of him and Taylor looking cozy outside Gucci' then it followed with ' are you and Harry ok' or ' I will kill the bitch!' And ' I hate the Jenners' Louis was so confused he hadn't seen or heard anything of whatever they were talking about 

" I have no idea of all this Taylor and Harry stuff but rest a shore I and Harry are one hundred percent fine, there's nothing to worry about" Louis said smiling but in the inside he wanted to get up and run out the room to search on whatever everyone was so concern about. It's not that he doesn’t trust Harry but he didn't like what he was hearing either

" ilovenouis_9192 I agree with you I'm not a fan either, they're bitches and can stay in LA for all I care they just need to make sure our Harry comes home in one piece" Niall said not caring he said that in front of thousands 

Louis shook his uncertainly off and taped the rest of the show laughing and throwing food at each other. Because they were having so much fun instead of recording for an hour then ended up recording for almost three. Most of it was just talking with the fans and cooking the actual meal they would have ready for dinner once Zayn and Liam arrived.

" Ni, Lou you guys home?" Zayn yelled out as the house seemed a bit quiet 

" We're just closing up, come in to say hello" Niall said smiling big once he saw his alphas 

Niall ran up and jump as Liam quickly caught Niall hugging him tight then Zayn kissing Niall's nose. Zayn was next and had Niall sitting on his hip with Niall tightly hanging on to him 

" World so I guess I have some more special guest right before we go, here are my amazing boyfriends Zayn and Liam!" Niall said kissing Zayn's cheek as the two waved at the camera

" Thank you so much for tuning into my first live show it was super fun, a little different but just as good I think. It was really nice to chat it up with a lot of you today and I hoped you guys enjoyed today. Till next time!" Niall said waving 

" Oi, Oi! Till next time" Louis said hopping onto Liam's back and smiling at the camera 

Niall pressed the remote and they signed off the air and were done with the show " Wow that went really well!" “That was so much fun, however that take a lot out of you I'm so tired" Louis said resting his chin on Liam's shoulder 

" Well we did go over about an hour and a half so that's probably why, I'm going to have to do live shows more often that was super fun!" Niall said resting his head on Zayn's shoulder 

" Hey how about you guys eat before sleeping, then you're free to do as you please" Liam said not wanting the omegas skip any meals  
\---  
Louis woke up around nine alone, Niall had offered to sleep with him in there room but Louis denied it because he felt guilty for taking Niall away from his alphas. He knew Niall loved to sleep with him but he also knew sleeping with your alpha was something an omega couldn't possibly match up too. Louis was fine though he only had two more days until Harry would be back in bed with him 

Thinking of Harry he remember all those questions about Harry and Taylor and so he went onto his Twitter and it didn't take very long to find what everyone was going crazy about. Louis had seen tons of photos of Harry and Taylor plastered everywhere. The first set was them arriving in LA Louis noted of course the girl was right on top of Harry Louis rolled his eyes and went to the next set which showed them at the hotel Kendall was seen in the car but only Taylor and Harry were seen going inside together. Louis cleared his throat because he felt his emotions rising theses pictures weren't looking good. 

Then pictures were taken at a outside restaurant of him Taylor and Kendall all talking and eating. Louis smiled as Harry didn't seem to happy with what they were talking about. The next pictures was the trio shopping at some stores Louis's never heard of. Louis searched them up to see what they were and his jaw drop at the prices he was looking at 

" Harry would never spend that much on clothing!" Louis exclaimed looking at more photos as Harry walked out of the store with two bags. The next set of photos where of him going into Gucci and coming out with five bags and this time Louis's mouth watered from the sigh he saw. Harry wearing a black sheer shirt with red floral on it exposing his chest and his three favorite tattoos on Harry. Louis saved all the photos of his alpha. 

However the next set of photos sprung tears in his eyes as tons where shot of Taylor unbuttoning Harry's shirt and what seems to be Harry doing nothing about it other then smiling in the next picture. Louis felt hurt Harry should have never even let Taylor get that close to him , that is unless he's use of her being that close? No Harry would have drawn a thick line wouldn't he? Louis asked himself 

Louis stopped torturing himself after seeing his alpha prance around LA with some blond chick that wasn't him. All the pictures were only with Taylor and Kendall was only seen in a few of them. No wonder why so many people were asking if everything was ok, theses pictures didn't look good at all. Louis also wandered how the photo takers had easily followed them to every destination they seemed to have gone catching moments between Harry and Taylor. Louis didn't want to start accusing even though harry wasn't there to scold him for point fingers he still felt bad if he did when he was gone. Plus he could be wrong maybe it's easy to keep tabs on people when in LA.

Louis sighed and got off of Twitter and laid in bed as he looked at the simple text Harry had been sending him while he was away. Well at least he was comfort by the idea that Harry was thinking of him throughout the days. Louis just kept telling himself two more days, two more days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also did anyone see Niall at the first Iheart Radio concert? Or will be see him at the other shows? Im seeing him this Thursday!:) so excited:))


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Wednesday!:)) Enjoy!!

Louis had been livid at practice as he was kicking the balls very hard often kicking them in the stands during practice

" Whoa, Lou let's try keeping the balls on the field ok" the coach said warning him " Yeah sorry coach" Louis said a little embarrass 

Louis didn't get a goodnight sleep at all. He shouldn't have looked on Twitter again but he did and what he saw made him wish he could rip Taylor's thin ass lips right off her face. Pictures shown Harry with Taylor and Kendall dropping him off at LAX to come home. However the next set of pictures show Taylor pressing a kiss to his cheek and then seemingly looking straight at the cameras after with a smile

To make it even worst there was a video of the whole thing and Harry was caught off guard however he didn't seem to be bother of the fact some other omega kissed him! Niall once seeing all of this warned everyone in the house that if Taylor and Kendall were to stepping one foot on their property it would be the hunger games and he would win. Louis this time didn't hold him back and agreed. 

If Harry thinks for as second Louis will be kissing him first thing he is sadly mistaken. Louis also hasn't responded to any of Harry's messages that he sent. Did he forget Louis can browse the Internet or he could keep it from him?

Louis stopped distracting himself and began practice with his team. The day went fairly fast as practice was going really well. Louis was happy he shot a few goals, pass a few good passes and overall it was a good day. 

"So let's bring it in for a chat. So as you guys know our next game is an away game however it is just the next town over. So Friday your all to be checked in at the hotel by five and we'll have a dinner and talk about the game plans. It's only half an hour away so I'm trusting you will all be on time and check in when scheduled. Now however the next game is further away, we'll be playing in Doncaster against the Dons. Very good team and it will be tough game but if we keep a winning strike up I'm sure we'll beat them. We will be taking a coach bus that will leave early Friday morning. More information about packing and times will be finalize by Monday practice. You guys are dismissed and see you tomorrow" Coach said with a smile and blew his whistle to end the meeting 

If Louis didn't have enough to worry about he completely forgot about his Donny game. Part of him wanted to go for some reason but the other half told him there no way he could ever go back there. His emotions were out of whack as he began walking into the locker room.

" Hey Louis? You don't look to good" a teammate said rushing to his side 

" I don't feel-" Louis began to say as his words began to slur as his vision went completely black   
\---  
" How dare you come back! There's a reason I got rid of you all those years ago! We don't want you, we never did" Louis mother shuted out 

" No mum! You don't mean that. It was all a mistake I know it was. I'm your son" Louis said shaking his head looking up to his mum 

" You're no son of mine, I don't even know who you are" his mom said turning her head

" I'm Louis, you're Lou Lou, you're first born, you're only son" Louis pleaded 

" My first born is my alpha daughter Lottie I have no son especially an omega one at that!" She yelled 

" I'm a football star mum, I signed a contract with Adidas I have money, I can give you anything you want. Please I'm your son. Please mummy" Louis cried out tears falling 

" Mum, whats going on?" Lottie says coming from behind her " Who is this?" 

" Lots it's me, Louis" Louis said heart caught in his throat 

" Don't make me laugh, I don't have an older brother. So whoever you are you need to leave now and stop bothering us!" Lottie says using her alpha command on him 

" Lottie! Mum please don't do this!" Louis said feeling like he was being dragged away kicking and trying to pull himself loose from the pulling 

" No please let go! Please! Mum! Lottie!" Louis cried out being dragged further and further away 

No longer able to see him Louis was consumed by the darkness as he heard Lottie's voice yelling out for him 

" Louis!" Lottie yelled out " Louis come back to us" Lottie said a bit quieter " Louis wake up" Lottie said in a hush whisper   
\-----  
Louis blinked his eyes opened slowly and shut them quickly as the light was too much. " Lou it's ok I got you, please open your eyes" a voice said " Luke can you turn one of the lights off" the voice called out 

Louis slowly opened his eyes and stared up blankly into green eyes staring back down at him.   
" Harry?" Louis whispered out 

" I'm right here babe, you scared us. We were about to call the ambulance are you ok?" Harry said brushing the hair out of Louis's face 

" Where Lottie? Where mum?" Louis said in a rush as he shot up trying to get up but Harry had held him down so he didn't hurt himself 

" Louis stay put please, you hit you head when you fainted. Just relax ok, you were having a bad dream but it's ok it's over now" Harry said gently grazing the bump if Louis's head.

" I want to go home Harry" Louis said hanging tightly onto Harry crying. 

" Ok, babe, we'll go home. Let's just have the nurse check out the bump first ok" Harry said as the nurse came in to examine Louis

" The bump isn't anything of concern, however he was out for about five minutes. It's a good sign he's aware of his surroundings, I wouldn't say he needs to go to the emergency room but if he starts feeling dizzy I would say rushed him over there. Don't let him sleep for two hours and if all is good no sign or dizziness, barfing then he's good" the nurse says placing a banded on Louis's bumped 

" Louis has tomorrow off, the team will be fine and if he needs to take a day or two. The poor guys must be going through some things, so please have him take the time he needs" the coach says as he walked over to Harry 

" Thank you, I'll let him know later. He'll be back by game day I'm sure" Harry said grateful of the proposal 

Harry walked out with Luke who was carrying Ashton who was physically shaken up seeing his best friend knock out and then start screaming and yelling as he kicked around.

" Thanks you guys for helping, I'll let you know how he's feeling later." Harry said buckling in a very sleepy lou in the front seat " and Ashton thank you very being there when he needed it, I'm sorry you had to see that. I'll have him call you when he's feeling better" Harry said rubbing his back in comfort 

" No problem man, glad we were there. Well welcome back and keep us updated" Luke said with a smile as he shook Harry's hand the best he could with Ashton clinging on to him

Once getting in the car Harry blasted the air conditioner and pointed it at Louis he got a muffled groan in return " The nurse said no sleeping for two hours sorry babe" 

" I'm cold though" Louis said shivering Harry once at a stop light draped his newest Gucci suit over Louis who snuggled right into it. " Just stay awake ok" Harry said keeping a watchful eye on his as he drive 

Once getting home Harry carried Louis up to his room and told him he'd make him some food. Louis wanted to be a smart alike as it all came back to him and wanted to ignore Harry but he also really missed Harry that he didn't care to talk about the whole Taylor incident just yet.

Niall came barging in and jumped on the bed and pulled Louis into his arms. " Please tell me you're ok!" Niall said kissing Louis's forehead

" I'm ok Ni, just was a bit overwhelmed today I'll tell you about it later. I promise I'm ok though I'm feeling a lot better" Louis said leaning into Niall. Harry came back with a salami sandwich with some chips and water

" I guess that's my que to go, good to see you home Harry" Niall said hugging him " You to Ni" Harry said with a smile as he hugged the little omega 

Harry placed to food on the tray and served Louis and turned on his favorite show on Netflix. After eating half his sandwich Louis began to get up slowly feeling a little dizzy. " Haz, I don't feel too good" Louis said getting up slowly feeling even more dizzy. Harry quickly thinking brought the garbage pale to Louis just in time as Louis began to puke up everything he just ate. After he was done he collapsed onto the floor.

Harry quickly picked Louis up and rushed him into the car and drove him to the emergency room.  
\---  
" The good news is that it's not serious he has a little concussion. Which will be easily tamed by some over the counter medication. The bad news is that no football until Monday I don't want you doing anything too strenuous. Other then that if you start to feel dizzy just lay down take a few deep breaths and relax, now for the sickness that's just the side effect of having a concussion but if you follow my instruction then you should be better no sooner than Sunday" his doctor said reading over his results

" Wait! So I can't play in the game Saturday?!" Louis said freaking out a bit looking at his doctor with wide eyes

" No, I'm sorry Louis but if you play you can be in risk of worsening it and that won't be good. Then you'll be in the hospital for about a month and then no games for a whole month and that's half a season. So what sounds better to you, one game missed or half a season?" His dot off said smiling at Louis knowing Louis knew not to fight it 

" Ok, ok I get it Ni game for me. Wait you said no game could I still go to the game though?" Louis asked hitting his cheek 

" As long as you're sitting, I don't want you standing for long periods of time, other then that I see no reason why not" the doctor says smiling " know I'll let you get dress Louis and mr.styles he's his prescriptions, he's to take two in the morning and two before you goes to bed. You can pick them up downstairs on the way out" the doctor said smiling as she rustled Louis hair and smiled on her way out 

" oh and please I've seen you guys way too much in the last month, please be careful! I enjoy seeing you guys but not under theses circumstances" the doctor says laughing 

" We'll definitely try, no promises doc" Harry says smiling   
\---  
" Yeah he'll be out until Monday, his doctor said no to playing in the game but Louis still want to attend if that's ok" Harry said as he paced the room 

" Ok, great he'll be there. Thanks so much coach alright you have a good day. Tell them all Louis says hello, alright bye" Harry says hanging up 

" The coaches are completely fine with you absent they wish you a speedy recovery and they said you're welcome to come to the hotel and still join the team on Friday evening. So we'll drive up there, maybe the trio can join us I'll ask them" Harry said climbing into the bed with Louis 

" I really missed you Haz" Louis said hugging him tight. Harry placed a kissed on Louis's head hugging him back " I missed you even more babe, so happy you're in my arms. I had to cuddle up to some blankets but they were no match for you kitten" Harry said smiling 

" I'm glad, just know nothing will ever match up to me, I'm your one and only LouBear" Louis said kissing Harry's chest " Not even Taylor" Louis said his eyes shot open once he said that 

" where did that come from?" Harry asked confused how Taylor got brought up " I don't want to ruin the moment but the internet is filled with pictures of you and Taylor on you're trip and well one major one is her kissing you on the cheek." Louis said quietly 

" I didn't even know anything about the pictures I hadn't seen any, but Lou that's just how Taylor is" Harry said 

" That's pretty damn bold to be kissing and unbuttoning bonded alphas shirts for an omega." Louis said getting annoyed Harry was giving her excuses 

" That's just how Kendall and Taylor are they don't mean anything by it babe, I thought you were going to try with them Lou" Harry said trying to pull Louis back towards him after he distanced himself from Harry 

" Harry, do you know how embarrassing it is to be questioned live about if me and you were ok? People were asking me if we were having problems since all theses pictures of you and Taylor had been leaked all over the Internet. Then me over here, having no clue what they were talking about to find them later and be a bit taken back to be honest" Louis said sitting up and crossing his arms 

" Harry all I ask is you put up some boundaries with her she's getting way to cozy with you. How do you think I felt when I saw her kissing you?" Louis asked looking down at his hands 

" I'm sorry Lou, really I am ill talk to her the next time I see her, now about theses pictures you said I don't recall seeing anyone taking pictures that's so strange" Harry said 

" Please do Harry, that's all I ask. I was thinking the same thing the pictures were taking everyday seeming to be at every place you went meaning they somehow we're following you. Someone had to tipping off your whereabouts." Louis says feeling like he knew what was really going on 

" Maybe, but I couldn't think of anyone" Harry said plundering 

" I could think of a couple" Louis said underneath his breath slightly hoping Harry didn't hear him 

" Louis" Harry warned 

" I'm not the only one who thinks it, check Twitter everyone thinks Taylor or Kendall called the paps. I mean come one they were the only ones that knew you're whereabouts" Louis said not backing down 

" It wouldn't make since if they did, they said it themselves they hate the paps.There's no way or reason they would tip them off" Harry argued 

" If you say so, but Harry I'm serious talk to her. Her hanging all over you, kissing your cheek, unbuttoning your shirts which by the way better have been the first and the last along with that kiss or else just as Niall said it will be the hunger games if she steps foot in this house and I and Niall will win" Louis said getting up from the bed 

" I promise I will Louis, now get back in this bed!" Harry said missing the warmth " Enough talk of them please I had spent too long with them. I haven't even got a welcome home kiss from my all time favorite" Harry whined Louis turned around and smiled and ran back to the bed on pounced on Harry kissing him hard and passionate. " Hey your head, careful Lou!" Harry said worried 

One thing led to another and soon enough Louis was about to unbutton Harry's jeans when Harry stopped him. Louis looked up at Harry with a confused irritated face.

" Did you really just stop be from giving you head?" Louis asked crossing his arms 

" Lou you just left the hospital with a concussion and the doctor said no sexual activity until Monday

" What the doc doesn't know won't hurt him" Louis said trying to unzip Harry's pants

"But it will hurt you, so no sex Lou" Harry said shooing Louis's small lingering fingers away from his hard on 

Louis pouted and began to see he there was a loophole anyway around it. Then the light bulb with off and Louis smiled " Well, what about an hand job? Doesn't require anything but my hands" Louis said slowing sliding his hand up Harry's inner thigh 

Harry hitch his breath losing his mind, of course Louis didn't want to drop it but to be honest neither did he. Of course making love to Louis would be the ultimate treat for being away from Louis for so long but that would just have to wait till Monday. 

" Stop thinking so much, just relax Haz let me take care of you" Louis said able to finally unzip Harry's pants without him stopping him  
\----  
Once Louis was given the green light to sleep the little omega who had been fighting sleep pass out almost on command. Harry stayed in bed for a couple hours with him before going down stairs where he heard Zayn and Liam watching tv. 

" Hey guys" Harry said catching them off guard. Liam and Zayn snapped their heads back and hop up to give there best friend a hug 

" Finally you're home! It's good to see you man" Liam said first to hug the life out of Harry, Zayn following shortly after " We heard about Lou is everything ok" Zayn asked once letting go 

" It's so good to be home! I missed everyone, and yeah he's ok, though the doctor said he wouldn't be able to play football until Monday which mean no playing in Saturday's game" Harry said 

" Ah no, we'll that's frustrating. How'd he even get a concussion Niall texted Ashton asking what happen he said he fainted or something and hit his head?" Liam asked as the all sat down on the couches 

" I haven't talked to him too much about it but he said that he felt really overwhelmed about some things and before he knew it everything went black. The coach said he had smacked his head down in the bench in the way down so he got quite the knot on his head" Harry said pointing he hate seeing Louis in any kind of pain 

" However when I got to him he kept yelling out for his sister Lottie and his mum, and I have no Idea what he was dreaming about but it's weird because they abandon him, they did the worst thing possible to an omega." Harry said feeling angry 

" What did they did do?" Zayn asked curious 

" They tricked me, I was only eighteen gave me tickets to see my favorite team from Donny play here in London. I thought they were finally treating me like I was part of the family again. I was wrong the whole thing was just a way to get rid of me. They told me never to come back and I never did." Louis said tiredly as he sighed at sat on Harry's lap 

" Lou, we're sorry to hear that, that's a terrible thing when a mother and a father disowns her own child" Liam said sadly as he found out that Louis and Niall had similar stories 

" Isn't it? To make it even more wrong it was because I presented as an omega, the moment that happen was the moment I was no longer relevant" Louis said shrugging his shoulders cuddling into Harry

" It's a shame, is that what made you feel overwhelmed earlier today where you thinking about them?" Harry asked Louis shook his head yes

" Coach brought up the game where playing in Doncaster, and of course it brought up memories and I tried to keep it under control but I couldn't" Louis said sadly 

" Do you think going to Doncaster is a good idea, I'm sure you coach would be fine if you were to sit this one out at home?" Zayn said 

" No, I can't I'm already sitting out Saturday's game. I've grown since then and even though I can't erase the past I refuse to run from it. I have people who love me and help me to be strong that's all I need. You guys will be there right?" Louis asked looking around the room at the alphas 

" Of course Lou, we'll always be there for you. Plus Niall would force us to against our will if we did anything other then that" Liam said smiling 

" Then I'll be fine. Plus I'm hoping I can find Lottie maybe she'll be there at the game and I can see her after all these years. What I would do to hug her and tell her I love her" Louis said getting a little choke up 

" Lou I only say this because I don't want you to get yourself hurt, but please don't expect anything too big ok" Harry said hating the idea of his omega being heartbroken if his sister didn't show up 

" But she has to Haz, I've been all over magazines, billboards, the Adidas website! She has to know my where abouts, which means so does mum and my sisters! Maybe they're proud of me and want me back? Maybe I've made her proud maybe she'll love me now?" Louis said getting excited thinking of his mum acceptance 

Harry looked up to see Liam and Zayn looking almost heartbroken at Louis's chatter to himself. It was then where Harry knew Louis biggest desire was his mums approval even if she hurt him the most. All he wanted was his mother's love regardless everything she had done to him. It anger Harry that Louis could be so naive but he knew it wasn't Louis's fault. 

" Lou I'm done recording do you want to make some dessert with me?" Niall said bouncing in the living room 

" Yeah I would love to! Then we can talk about how Lottie and mum are probably going to be at the game in Donny! At first I was really nervous about this game and going back home but this could fix everything Ni, my mum will love me this time!" Louis said exciting as he held Niall's hand and began walking into the kitchen with Niall 

Niall when Louis wasn't looking looked back at the alphas with a worried face. Niall would be happy if Louis never was in touch with his family ever again. As long as he was far away from that sorry excuse of a mother the better Louis would be. Even if that meant never seeing his sister Lottie ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang almost 300 kudos!! Thank you to everyone who has clicked that lovely button I appericate you:))


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Snap!

Louis had never been so mad in his life. He was currently locked inside his and Harry's room ignoring the constant knocks of everyone pleading him to open the door. Louis just wanted to chuck things everywhere. 

It had all started earlier that Tuesday when Louis was getting ready for football practice and he had came down and saw Liam and Harry talking in hushed tones and Louis had asked them what was going on, they had told him it wasn't anything he needed to worry about. So he brushed it off and Harry drove him to practice. Then in the car Harry received a messaged from Zaynasking Harry ‘if he brought it up yet’. 

Again Louis asked Harry what was needed to be brought up and Harry just said something for the bakery. Louis again took it and was dropped off he brought out the permission slip for the game for Donny. If you were bonded omega your alpha has to sign a consent form in order for you to travel with the team regardless if your alpha was going to be there for the game.

Strangely and annoying enough Harry made some lame excuse of why he couldn't sign it. They went back in forth before Harry told him he needed to listen to him and Louis apologized and kissed Harry goodbye without another word. After practice Harry had met him on the field and walked to the car like he did everyday. Louis told him everything and was happy as he was counting down the days till Saturday. 

Once getting home Louis took a shower and was on his way downstairs to help Niall to cook dinner when he peeked around the corner to see Harry, Zayn, Liam and Niall all in the kitchen talking quietly 

" Harry I refuse to go to that game, you can't let him go. He's just going to get hurt and I can't have that happen!" Niall said almost in tears 

" I haven't talked to him about it yet, he's just so happy" Harry said rubbing his face in frustration 

" Harry it's Tuesday, they leave Friday don't wait till the last minute to tell him he's not going to Doncaster" Liam said a little loud 

Louis pushed himself out the corner with a angry confused face " Oi! What do you mean I'm not going to Doncaster!" Louis yelled 

" Lou, wait calm down ok" Niall said hopping off the counter top 

" No, I'm going to Doncaster, you can't stop me!" Louis yelled tears flowing 

" LouBear I can't let you go, you have this big idea that you're going to meet your family and they're going to take you back and that's simply isn't going to happen Lou. I can't have you get hurt babe I won't let that's happened" Harry said walking to a trembling Louis 

" If you don't let me go then you will be hurting me! You don't know if that's true, it's been years. People change in time look at me, you can't stop me Harry!" Louis shouted walking backwards away from Harry 

" Louis you're not going, I'm not signing the consent form and that's finale" Harry said firmly 

" Harry why are you doing this to me, don't you want me to be happy?" Louis cried 

" Of course I do babe, that's all I want. And for that reason I can't let you go there." Harry said feeling a little broken as he little guy was refusing his touch as he was visibly shaken 

" Please Haz let me go I promise I won't get hurt. I know my mum will accept me. I know I had to make her proud, she's seen me Haz she had to. I just want her to be proud of me" Louis said hopeful Harry would change his mind 

" Lou we all love you, and maybe one day you'll get this opportunity but, not now" Zayn said helping 

" Please Harry, I'm begging you let me go, you guys will all be there. If I'm wrong I'll have you guys there with me just please Harry" Louis begged on his knees 

" Louis I said no!" Harry said using his alpha command Louis went running upstairs. Niall jumped into Liam's arms and whimpered 

"Sorry Niall" Harry said shamefully he hated the idea of using his alpha command but he felt it was necessarily he didn't like the idea of scaring his omega in order for him to listen.

So after an hour here Louis was fresh out of tears and he sat there angry. How dare Harry use his alpha command on him to scare him into listening. Yes he did understand their concern but shouldn't it be up to Louis to risk everything? Louis would be going to that game even if that meant trouble between him and Harry.   
\---  
It was Friday morning and when Harry had told him that Taylor and Kendall would be in town to see how the bakery downtown was doing. Louis had made up with Harry and the rest of the house the previous night and apologized for how he behave the other night. Harry had invited Louis to come along but Louis had told him he rather with just Harry and he Harry was fine with it. 

If his plan was going to work then he would have to make his rounds and made happy conversations with everyone. Everyone was happy that Louis was finally talking especially Niall that no one noticed the shakiness in his voice from being nervous. 

" Ok babe I'm on my way out the girls are here" Harry said picking Louis up and placing his up on the counter kissing him passionately. Louis couldn't deny Harry any day no matter how mad he was at the guy. So of course one kiss turned into a good four minute make out 

" So they're not coming inside?" Louis said dazed with a smile 

" Not if I want them alive , and I very much do wish them to live. So I told them to stay in the car. Those were the wishes of my princess weren't they?" Harry said dazed also

" Yes indeed thank you, I'll see you later? Maybe then we can have that overdue welcome back gift later tonight?" Louis said kissing Harry 

" I'll make sure to pick up your favorite on my way home" Harry said kissing Louis all over the face 

" Oh? I see what you're doing, trying to make sure I can go all night long?" Louis said giggling 

" Caught me red handed, I love you babe" Harry said as he heard his phone go off 

" Love you too, better get going before they come to the door" Louis teased Harry helped him off the counter and smacked his behind then kissing him one more time before heading out the door.   
\---  
Harry had a goofy smile on all day as he felt great that Louis was finally talking to him and Louis himself seemed to be in a better mood also. It was around four when Harry had messaged Louis that he loved him and he would be home soon. Louis messaged him back telling him he couldn't wait. 

" Harry you been wearing that goofy smile all day, are you going to tell us why or you going to make us ask?" Kendall asked 

" Louis was upset at me and the whole house Tuesday night and he started talking to everyone again so I'm just happy to have him back" Harry said resting his head basing the rest 

" Why was he so upset?" Taylor asked 

" His team is playing in Doncaster, which is where he is from. His mum had abandoned him and told him never to come back. However he has this whole idea that he would go and meet his mum and she would take him back with open arms accepting him. Everyone didn't think it was a good idea, so I told him he couldn't go, I never signed the consent forms" Harry said still relaxing 

" And where is he now?" Taylor asked 

" At home with Niall" Harry said simply 

" Do you really believe he's at home right now Harry, Louis has a thing about not listening and you really believe he choose to start talking to everyone a few days before his team is suppose to be leaving? Seems like the perfect time to distracts you guys so he can fly under the radar" Taylor said getting Harry's attention 

" I know you think he's not the best omega Taylor but I know Louis wouldn't go behind my back and do something like that, he's good at being an omega. He listens and does what's he's told. I would appreciate you if stop saying otherwise, you don't  
know him." Harry snapped 

" You're right Harry I'm sorry. I'm sure Louis is at home like you said." Taylor said looking down 

" Well know that Taylor has offended you once again" Kendall snapped rolling her eyes " I think it's time to call it a day. The bakery is doing amazing and everything is on track, at this rate the bakery will be up in running in about a month or so." Kendall says checking her planner 

" Yeah it's looking really really good I can't wait to bring Louis by and show him" Harry said thinking about Louis and how much he wanted to get home and cuddle with him. 

" Ok, we get it. We'll take you to you're omega. Just remember our America trip will be in two weeks so prepare now. We'll be leaving on a Monday and you'll be returning on Thursday morning" Taylor says know looking at her planner   
\---  
Harry came home to a quiet home, the downstairs was dark since no one was there. Harry placed the take out on the dining room table and turned on the lights. Harry began setting up the table when he heard Niall gasp

" Gosh Harry, you scared me!" Niall said grabbing his chest 

" Sorry Niall, hey I bought enough for everyone when is Liam and Zayn coming home?" Harry asked nothing the confused face Niall was getting 

" I just got off the phone with Li, there's on there way home. Uhm Harry? Is Louis outside or something?" Niall asked slowly

" Why would he be outside?" Harry asked confused 

" Because he was with you?" Niall said as he connected the dots 

" No, he's been home all day. Maybe he's sleeping in our room" Harry said shaking it off as he unloaded the food out the bag 

" Harry, Louis messaged me telling me you picked him up to go out to eat. He's not here Harry" Niall said opening the message and showing Harry.

Harry ran up stairs and opened there room to see it empty he then quickly opened Louis's closet and saw his football bag along with his duffle bag was gone. Harry felt a wave of sadness come over him. Louis lied to him and snuck off after Harry had told him no. He really thought Louis was better than that. 

Harry knew Louis had probably already arrived to Doncaster by now he was livid. Louis had to forge his signature and had to write a check out for a five hundred dollars in his name. Harry dialed the coach number 

" Mr. Styles, hello we just arrived in Doncaster how may I help you?" The coach says 

" Louis is to be benched until I get there. He wasn't suppose to be on that buss" Harry said angrily 

" I remember the conversation we had Mr.styles but Louis had arrived at the stadium with the consent form signed and a written check saying you had changed you're mind" the coach says confused 

" He forged my signature coach, listen let him check in I'll be leaving in half an hour. He's on punishment do not let him participate in anything." Harry said harshly

" Will do Mr. Styles, I'm sorry I allowed him to come I trusted him enough that I didn't question it" the coach said apologist 

" It's ok, I'll be there soon bye" Harry said getting off the phone   
\---  
" So what's the game plan for when you get there? Are you going to bring him straight home?" Zayn asked from the backseat 

" I don't know, I don't want to drive another three hours so probably just stay the night and leave first thing in the morning" Harry said feeling irritated at his drove. 

" Listen Harry, no doubt he deserves a punishment however don't be too hard on him, he wanted to see his family again something he's always wanted but never thought it was possible. He thinks this may be his only chance" Niall said quietly " I know it's not a good idea and none of us agree with it but he's right he has us and we need to be there for him" 

Harry too upset to say anything just shakes his head and keeps his eyes on the road. He was upset with the fact he was just slammed Taylor and defended Louis for being a good omega and then he goes off and does something like this? He's never punished Louis before but he was once he saw him. Harry had another hour to drive and his emotions wavered from angry to sad it was driving him mad. 

Liam told Harry to pull over and Liam drove the rest of the way, he felt bad for Harry he knew Harry was nervous about punishing Louis not wanting to hurt him but he also needed to show Louis he was his alpha and when his alpha says no he means no. 

Once arriving to the hotel there was already a crowd that gathers around the hotel hoping members of the team would come out again. Harry was a little concern hoping no one touched Louis when he was entering the hotel. Harry was leaning against the car as he waiting for everyone to get out 

" Uhm, excuse me?" A soft voice called out 

Harry looked down to his right and saw a platinum blonde hair girl looking down at her feet " Can I help you?" Harry asked looking over at Liam who had a confused face 

" Are you Harry?" The girl asked still looking at the ground

" Yes, may I ask who's asking?" Harry asked taking a step back the girl was making him nervous 

" My name is Lottie" the girl said looking up and Harry could tells he must be related to Louis she had the same beautiful ocean blue eyes Louis had. 

" You're Louis's sister!" Niall said walking towards her Louis had told him everything about his sister however she was shorter than him which confused him because she was an alpha 

" Yeah, is he really here? I tried to call out to him but there was so many people. Can I see him?" Lottie asked almost in tears 

" Listen Louis is in trouble right now, and how do I even know you're really his sister? Plus he said his sister was an alpha I'm pretty sure you're shorter then him." Harry said he wasn't going to let some random girl meet his omega claiming to be his sister.

" I presented early which stumped my growth, I'm his sister and I can prove it ask me anything" Lottie said with more confidence showing her alpha side 

" Ok, how did Louis get to London?" Harry asked 

" On his eighteenth birthday our mum and stepdad had giving him tickets to London to see his favorite football team play. They gave him and train train ticket and a few hundred pounds they made me drive him down to the train station where I gave home a few more pounds and I watched him aboard the train and I never saw him again." Lottie said feeling ashamed 

" Why didn't you stop him from getting on the train?" Niall asked angrily " Do you know how much you guys have hurt him?" Niall said as Zayn held him back from getting in Lottie's face " You were an alpha! His sister you should have protected him!" Niall yelled 

" I, I knew something was going on but I didn't question anything. I didn't think our mum would do something like what she did. I just listened to her she told me he would be back in a week and told me to take him to the train station." Lottie said almost in tears 

" But she treated him like he was nothing the moment he presented as a omega, then all the sudden once he's eighteen you're mum and stepdad start treating him like there own? That didn't raise any flags!" Harry said angry 

" I was only twelve! I presented as an alpha and up to that point I believed I was going to be an omega. I had everything put on my shoulders, for months I had begged my mum and stepdad to treat Louis better and finally they did. I really thought they were trying I wanted to believe everything was falling into the right place." Lottie said in tears " When Louis called I was in the hallway and I heard my mum speaking to him I heard her telling him never to come back and I ran in calling after Louis my mum just hung up. I had no way of getting ahold of him I had no clue here he was. So when Louis made the Elite omega team that was the first time I saw him in years. I was at the first home game but I was too scared to approach him so I left but please, let me see him" Lottie pleaded 

Harry had looked up at Zayn and Liam who had a unsure look, then at Niall who was still wearing the angry look as if he wanted to shove her face in the ground. " Listen, like I said Louis is in trouble right now, give me you number and maybe we can arrange something before we leave tomorrow" Harry said pulling out his phone 

Lottie typed in her number and a tear fell down her cheek " I know I could've done so much more for Lou, know I've had to live with that and the pain of loosing my brother. I just want to tell him I'm sorry" Lottie said handing the phone back and walking off. 

Harry was feeling super emotional he had no doubt that she was telling the truth after all she had the same eyes as his LouBear. However he doesn't know the emotional bearers that will come falling down if he allowed Lottie back in Louis life. But he would never be selfish and not tell Louis about meeting his sister. Harry knows how much Lottie means to Louis but he just didn't know if now was a good time to have a family reunion 

" You're not going to let her met him are you?" Niall said still mad 

" We all know and you Ni even more how much his sister means to him. Regardless of what she could have down to help him he would never blame her and he's right. She was only twelve and us alpha knows the pain and the emotions that come with presenting as an alpha. She was just a kid we need to remember that. Louis is going to get punishment and I'll talk to him about it tomorrow. 

Once Harry gave himself some time to clear his mind he met up with the coach to get the room key. Harry told the coach he wasn't to blame and he would allow Louis to still play in the game he really didn't want Louis missing another game. 

Harry finally checking his phone saw multiple messages from Louis apologizing and pleading him to answering him. Harry as he got closer to the room could feel it in his bond that Louis was upset and scared . Harry knocked on the door instead of barging in he didn't want to scare Louis anymore then he was. 

Louis was startled when he saw Harry he couldn't move and was shaking from where he was standing. Harry placed his bag down and slowly walked past to Louis sitting on the corner of the bed. Harry placed his head in his hands and exhaled loudly. 

" Louis why would you do something like this? I told you no, I thought you would have listened. You lied to me today" Harry said full of disappointment 

" Harry I'm sorry" Louis choked out 

" No, Louis you're sorry you were caught! You knew you would. There was no way you would have gotten away with it!" Harry said standing up 

" I had to Harry, I had to try. I'm sorry I lied. Please believe me Harry you can trust me!" Louis cried out 

Harry turned his back on Louis as he spoke " You know, I just slammed Taylor for saying you didn't listen and that you were a good omega Louis, I defended you. Then you do something like this? How can I trust you to be alone now? Why can't you be more like Taylor!" Harry yelled in anger 

" Oh so now this is about Taylor? You want me to be like Taylor! Ok then let me just flirt with every bonded alpha and kiss them and oh yeah try to get in there pants!" Louis yelled 

" You're jealous Louis, you're jealous that Taylor will always be the better omega and you can't stand the fact that I know it" Harry said wishing he would shut up 

" Fine, Harry you want Taylor have her she's all yours" Louis said quietly he knew it, Harry and Taylor must have something going on. Well if that's what he wants then fine he can have it.

Harry was beginning to feel a little off as he was sawing a bit trying to find the bed. Louis looked up to see Harry going pale as he tried finding the bed. Louis rushed over and helped him as much as he could. 

" Haz what's going on? Are you ok?" Louis said scared as Harry began to sweat. Louis ran to the bathroom and soaked a towel and draped it over his forehead. Louis pulled out his phone and dialed Niall's number. 

Liam and Zayn along with Niall was up in no time when they got a very emotional Louis on the phone. Niall held onto Louis as Liam and Zayn rushed over to Harry. 

" Lou what happened?" Zayn asked gently 

" I don't know, we were arguing and Harry was getting angry and then he started getting pale and sweating. Do we need to call the ambulance?" Louis said afraid 

Liam not being doctor but with all the medical accidents happening lately Liam had taken a few medical classes on the side. Liam pulled out his first aid kit and took Harry's temperature. Surprisingly Harry's temperature was a little high but nothing to be alarmed by. 

" As random as it may be this is just a fever. Maybe with him getting angry made it a bit worse making his dizzy and pale he just needs to rest." Liam said as Zayn handed him a water bottle for Harry. 

" Louis is playing in the game tomorrow, he needs to go downstairs to the team" Harry said weakly and quietly 

" Ok we'll take care of it ok. Just relax ok, Zayn will go down with him and I’ll go pick something up for the fever. Here's the garbage if you feel queasy" Liam said getting ready to leave 

Once coming back Harry was feeling less dizzy and wanted to sit up but Zayn told him no and to lay back down. Liam gave Harry the medicine and sat next to Zayn 

" How were you feeling earlier today?" Zayn asked 

" Fine, great actually. It was so weird I was talking with Louis and then all the sudden I was saying things that weren't true but I couldn't stop myself. That's when I started feeling off and sick. I really fucked up I told Louis he should be more like Taylor, I would never want him to be like her but that what I couldn't stop myself from saying" Harry said sighing 

" That's called anger Harry, you say thing you don't mean" Liam said chuckling a bit 

" I know that Liam, but it was different it was like I was saying it against my own will" Harry said trying to wrap around him mind why he would say such a thing to Louis 

" It's probably just the sickness getting to your head. You'll be fine by tomorrow hopefully." Liam says smiling taking it the flu talking 

" Where Niall?" Harry asked 

" Coach let him sit in on the meetings so he's downstairs with Louis" Zayn said 

" Is he upset?" Harry asked

" He was more concerned about your wellbeing then whatever you had said. We practically had to force him out the room so he would go to the meetings" Liam said 

Harry smiled but in the inside he had no idea how he would tell Louis he was sorry for what he said and how none of it was true. He loved Louis and everything Louis was. He would never ask him to change. Then it hit him he asked Liam to text Lottie for him.   
\----  
By the next morning Harry was walking around looking as if he was never sick in the first place. Louis was taking his temperature every fifteen minutes just in case. Harry laughed and repeatedly told him he was fine.

" Haz, you looked like you were dying less than twenty four hours ok, and now you look like the usual angle that's ascended from heaven. That's a little strange don't you think?" Louis said reading the thermometer. 

Louis was still very mad at what Harry had said to him and would surely pick up that conversation another time, but right now his alpha was sick at least to him he was and he as going to make sure Harry was one hundred percent healthy.

" Hey, I need to listen for a second ok" Harry said touching Louis's hip. Louis stopped what he was doing and looking up to Harry " We still have a lot to discuss and there will be a punishment but I want to say I love you so much and thank you for making sure I'm ok. However there a much more important matter at hand." Harry said signaling Zayn to open the door 

" What is it?" Louis asked confused looking up at Harry who wasn't looking at him. Louis followed his gaze and started turning around. Louis froze when his eyes landed on girl in the doorway

Everyone was silent as the two froze in each other's presence. Harry decided to give them their privacy and kissed Louis's head before going into the room. 

Louis rushed over to Lottie with tears in his eyes pulled her inside the room and wrapped her in his arms. They stayed like that for what seemed to be forever crying and both saying sorry repeatedly

" It's really you" Lottie whispered 

Louis hugged her again kissing her cheek and smiling through the tears " Lottie, I've missed you so much." Louis said looking at Lottie taking everything in 

" I'm so sorry Lou, this all wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for me." Lottie cried 

" None of this is your fault Lots, it was mums. You were young Lots you had no control of the situation" Louis said hugging her again 

" Lou, mum has changed. It took a few years but she realized what she had done and she's never forgiven herself. She misses you" Lottie says through the tears 

" Has she seen what I've been doing? Football, has she seen the magazines the interviews?" Louis asked eagerly 

" Yes she's seen them all, and she's frame each and everyone. Louis she's wanted to find you but we never had that kind of money. She would have came today but she know you must hate her and she didn't want to upset you" Lottie said as Louis wiped her tears 

" I'm not mad at her, I mean I was but I've had time to heal from what happen. I want to see her" Louis said in a rush that's when Harry drew the line and came out 

" Louis let's take it one step at a time, I don't know how I feel about you meeting her just yet" Harry said knowing it was all going to fast 

" Haz, my mum feels bad about the whole thing I just need to see her and tell her everything is ok. I made something of myself and I'm someone she can be proud of now" Louis said smiling 

" Louis she needed to proud of you when you were just an omega. Being a omega football star and having money shouldn't be the reason she's proud of you" Harry said carefully 

" She's proud of him because he picked himself up and made something of himself after her selfish act. She could care less he's a football star or the money! She's proud of the the omega he is today!" Lottie said defending their mum 

" He's not meeting her, not today. Louis has a football game he needs to focus on. Don't make me regret inviting you over." Harry said he was not going to have his sister feel his head with nonsense. At least he felt it was. 

" Don't threaten me! My brother deserves to know his mum feels terrible for what she's done all those years ago. Louis will meet her if that's what he wants" Lottie said with anger he alpha now out on display 

Louis shied away from Lottie from the alpha voice she was using. She quickly apologize and looked back at Harry 

" I'm his alpha and I said no. Not today at least, now please Louis has to get ready. He'll be back here around four before he leaves you can say bye then" Harry said firmly 

Lottie looked at Louis pleading him to say something but he didn't. Lottie knew fully that Louis didn't want to go against Harry and so she smiled and hugged Louis one more time wishing him a good game.  
\---  
Another victory for the Elite Omega Team. The team was on cloud nine as they beated yet another team. Louis had piled out with Ashton onto the field looking for Harry and Luke. Louis spotted them and began walking over to them. Louis once getting close stopped in his tracks as he spotted Lottie and right next to her was his mum.

Harry followed his gaze and knew that women must have been his mum, and he was instantly angered Lottie knew Harry didn't want this and she did it anyways. Everything was going to fast exactly what he didn’t want for Louis.

Louis looked over for Harry and walked over to Harry. Harry was his safe place and even though he wanted to see his mum after all this time and put the past behind him, he knew he couldn't do it without his alpha.

“ Louis you don't have to this right now, we can plan another time for this to happen” Niall butted in but everyone was thinking it

“ Shes here though, I can't just turn around and say nothing” Louis said holding onto Harry. He was afraid of his mum but he wasn't going to tell anyone that

“ Louis, if you're scared I don't want you doing this” Harry said noticing how much Louis was shaking

“ I’m not scared Haz, she's my mum” Louis said trying to sound normal

“Then why are you shaking? Listen I'll be right there with you if you're ready, if not i'll go talk to them and tell them you'll talk to her when you're ready”” Harry looking down at Louis who looked lost

However before Louis could make up his mind Lottie and his mum had began walking towards them.

“ Hello, son” Louis’s mum said 

Louis swallowed the big lump in his throat and tried smiling but that just caused him to cry. Harry tired to read Louis’s mum face was a bit hard to read as she just stared at Louis.Harry rubbed Louis’s back in comfort and he knew Louis wasn't ready. He tucked Louis under his arm and looked up at Lottie.

“This wasn't the place or the time for this. Next time for the sake of Louis's feelings listen to me. I know what's best for him and this is exactly what I was trying to avoid. You need to realized what happened did years of damage to your son and your brother, meeting him for the first time and saying ‘hello’ isn't going to erase the past. Do not cross me like this again or you will have a hard time seeing him again " Harry said angrily as he picked up Louis and walked off 

" I have my eyes on you, and trust me I will not allow my Lou to get hurt again, so if you have any funny business going in on the side and I find out, you will wish I hadn't. I may be an omega but I'm crazy and I will go insane for the people I love." Niall says giving a dirty look to both Lottie and her mum. Niall then lifts his arms up to Liam to pick him up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mean to toot my own horn but i was really feeling this chapter!! I have so much in store for you guys!!!!!!


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday woot woot I hit over 300 kudos thanks so much!! Thanks again for all the comments I love them. Enjoy!!!

" We have a lot to talk about but I think the first one we should take care of is punishment" Harry said sitting on the bed next to Louis 

Louis cheeks went red with embarrassment, he was ok with it however he can't remember the last time he was punished for not listening. Louis shook his head and looked at his feet as they swung back and forth 

" Louis what you did was something I can't let slide. What if something happened to the bus and I had no clue you were on it? What if I was out of town believing you were safe at home when you weren't and again what if something happened? Lou believe it or not but I worry about you so much whenever I'm not with you. And to add all the publicity lately it's been driving me crazy about making sure you're safe. So for punishment you will get ten hits to the bum, so pants down babe" Harry says strictly 

Louis looking sad slowly got up and pulled down his pants and then looked at Harry " and underwear?" Louis said looking even sadder 

" No babe, keep them on. It will be quick ok" Harry helped Louis over his knee, Harry a little hesitant raise his hand and slammed down onto Louis's left cheek earning a whimper from him. That alone was enough for Harry to stop but he knew he could back out now. 

By the time Harry was at seven Louis was crying, trying to muffled his cries into Harry's leg. This felt like punishment for Harry he hated his little guy crying and here he was making him cry. 

" Ten" Harry says adding a kiss to each cheek. Then he helped Louis up, Louis leaned into him sniffling 

" I'm sorry Harry I knew what I was doing and I knew you would be upset but I thought it would have been all worth it if I could have seen Lottie and my mum again. Meeting Lottie was great but when I saw my mum I just couldn't. Everything, the memories the hurt all came rushing back to me and I couldn't move" Louis said wiping his tears on Harry's shirt 

" I know you have this great picture of making up with your family Lou but it's going to take time, even with Lottie. If and when you want to see Lottie again I'll be happy to arrange things to get her over here. However with your mum I want you to start off small like messaging through email or text or maybe even phone calls. All I know is I don't want to see you blindsided like that again" Harry says 

" I'm sure Lottie just thought she was helping, I’m sure she's just eager I see who my mum is now but you're right I'm not ready to see her face to face" Louis said playing with Harry's long fingers 

" Maybe but as an alpha I would have thought she would had respected me enough to listen to me when I told her no" Harry said a little annoyed 

" Lottie was only trying to do what was best for me" Louis said simply 

" No, I was. She doesn't know what's best for you I do" Harry said getting aggravated and over protective

" I know Harry, I know. Harry please like her I love her and I don't know what I would do if you didn't like her" Louis said which brought tears to his eyes at the thought of Harry not liking Lottie 

" I see red flags but that's just me being over protective but Lou I like her if you like her ok" Harry said kissing Louis

Harry and Louis laid down in the bed cuddling together when Harry brought up one more thing 

" Louis I am sorry for what I had said about telling you should be more like Taylor I don't know why I said it but I didn't mean it. She will never be better than you ever. You're the best thing to ever happen to me, you know that right" Harry said looking into Louis's eyes 

" Let's just say it was that weird flu talking, just never let it happen again. I hate when you compare me to her" Louis said a little hurt 

" Never again kitten" Harry said kissing Louis again   
\----  
" How was it? Niall asked as he was cooking the meat on the stove 

" Well it's weird but I didn't mind it. It hurt but Harry cuddle me afterwards so it wasn't all bad." Louis said making the salad

" Thanks to you, now Li and Z thinks it's a good idea to start punishments up." Niall said sticking his tongue out at Louis 

" It would have happened sooner or later" Louis said laughing 

" So what happened the other day with you mum?" Niall asked finishing up the meat

" I just froze up I guess. One I was caught off guard I didn't think my mum was was going to be there with Lots. Just everything bad that's she did to me surfaced and I knew I couldn't do it, even with Haz by my side. I feel terrible I just left without a word, I just hope they understand I didn't mean to be rude." Louis said placing the salad to the side

" Lou, they have no room to be offended by your actions none of this would be happening if they could have just accepted you all those years ago. If they want you back there going to have play by your and Harry's rules end of story. And if not they'll have all of us to answer to" Niall said protectively 

" You're right, to be honest I am kind of bothered Lottie didn't listen to Haz when he told her I wasn't to meet my mum. Then she brings her to the game and places her in front of me? She probably feels she needs to fix everything but it can't happen all at once." Louis said getting plates down 

“ True, so what are your plans now about the whole situation?” Niall asked helping Louis

“ I’ll probably call up Lots after dinner and see if I can talk to my mum and just explain to her why I left without a word, then tell her I think it's best we talk over the phone or email for now. Then I’m going to see if Lots can come down in two weeks and spend maybe a few days here” Louis said leaning against the counter

“ That sounds good, let's just hope she doesnt decided to bring your mother along” Niall said rolling his eyes

“ She won't, I know she won't.” Louis said shrugging his shoulders and grabbed the plates and walked into the dining room.

Niall sighed something about Lottie just wasn't right. It seemed as though Lottie wanted to rush everything on purpose but why is the part that is confusing him.  
\---  
For the next week and a half Louis had been massaging his mum back and forth at first it was just simple little messages, then they got a little more sentimental as Louis's mum started asking questions to get to know her son all over again. Then she asked if she could call him and though Louis was nervous but he agreed. Louis’s mum doesn't know but Harry is usually in the room when speaking on the phone with her. Louis didn't mind it thought it definitely calmed his nerves down when Harry was in the room with him. 

“ Really you would want to do that? Well Lots was coming down next Thursday, you can come along with her” Louis said happily as he was walking back and forth in the livingroom

“ Mum, don’t be silly. You’ll stay here we have plenty of spare bedrooms” Louis responded to his mum asking where the nearest hotel was 

“ I’m sure mum, don’t worry about it. I’ll buy your plane ticket and me and Harry will pick you up” Louis said highlighting the week and writing ‘ Lots and Mum!’ “ No problem, I’ll see you soon” Louis says hanging up and smiling big.

Everything was going amazing Harry and Louis went by the bakery the other day and everything was looking so good. Harry designed it look just about the same before the fire but had a few changes but overall it still looked like the same bakery that Harry has always loved. 

And now everything was falling in place it had only been a week and a half with talking to his mum and he feels at ease with her. She had apologized numerous times and Louis had told her that it was all in the past and he just wanted focus on the fact they were in each others lives again.

Louis’s team has won every game so far, Louis’s had multiple meetings with Adidas along with photoshoots. He’s done about four interviews and two magazine covers in just the last week and a half. Harry told him he needed to slow down because how exhausted Louis had been this past week. But Louis secretly didn't want to he just wanted more offers so he could please his mum even more.

Niall hasn’t been around Louis all the much and though Louis believed it was because he was so busy it wasn’t. Niall couldn’t shake the uneasy feel about Louis’s family and maybe it was him being over protective and unwilling to accept them but Niall knew he wouldn't be able to stop his mouth if he heard Louis talking again about how lovely his mum was being to him and how Louis had missed her so much.

He missed cuddling Louis and kissing him but, being around Louis lately made him feel like a ticking time ball and if Louis knew how Niall felt about Lottie and his mum he would flip on Niall. In fact he hasn’t told anyone because that might make the situation worst. Harry is Louis’s alpha and Niall knew he would never let anything hurt their Lou so he had to trust that Louis’s would end up ok whatever the result was.

So in order to avoid Louis, Niall has been asking his Liam and Zayn to take him out to eat, or just hang downtown and eat some street food which was always there favorite. However Liam and Zayn had told Niall no more eating out and they wanted Niall to cook tonight because they've missed his cooking. So Niall instead of telling Louis he was going to start cooking he snuck out the room when he heard Louis go into his room.

Niall was almost done cooking the chicken when Louis had popped up in the kitchen and wrapped his arms around him. Niall slightly jumped as he glanced at who was behind him.

“ Hey, you didn’t tell me you were cooking” Louis kissing Niall's neck

“ I didn’t want to bother you” Niall said finding it hard to focus

“ Don’t be silly, you could never bother me.” Louis said a little confused and turned Niall around

“ Lou, I’m trying to cook” Niall snapped as he turned back to the chicken. Louis looked hurt as he let go of Niall and just stood there. Niall sighed and turned around realising what he just did

“ Sorry, I’ve had this headache all day. I just know you must be tired is all, I wanted you to rest.” Niall lied taking ahold of Louis’s hand

“ Let me finish then, you go up and sleep it off. I’ve had plenty of rest since pratice got out early” Louis said pulling Niall into his hugging him

“ You sure?” Niall asked looking back at the chicken. Louis shook his head and pointed Niall towards the stairs

“ Ok, well everything is just about done, the chicken should be done in a few minutes, the bread is in the oven and I already made the salad” Niall walking towards the stairs

“ I got it don’t worry about it” Louis said smiling 

Niall smiled before making his way up stairs, Harry was the first to make it home just as Louis was cleaning up the kitchen. 

“ How’s my kitten doing today?” Harry asked picking Louis up and placing him on the counter. Louis giggled as Harry kissed him all over his face “ I’m really good, how was yours?” Louis asked 

“ Pretty good, and you” Louis said taking in all the attention 

“ It was really good, however there is a change of plans I need to talk to you about” Harry said as he snuck one last kiss in 

“ Ok, shoot” Louis said as he held onto Harry's hand

“ Instead of leaving for LA in two weeks, I have to leave this next Monday and I'll be back Thursday” Harry says kissing Louis hand

“ Oh, why so soon?” Louis asked just being curious

“ Taylor and Kendall sent me this new available lot that just went up for sale and I really love the look, so if I fall in love with it i'll probably buy it. Kendall says it will most likely sale fast and she talk to some people and they're willing to place it on hold but not for long.” Harry says as he scrolled through his phone and showed Louis 

“ I really like that one compared to the others you showed me. I hope you get this one!” Louis said looking at the pictures 

“ Yeah and what helps even more is that it was a bakery once. I’ll still have to replace the equipment but it should be a little more easier” Harry said exciting

“ I’m so happy for you Haz, everything is falling into the right place. So proud of you” Louis said kissing Harry 

“ Thanks kitten, and indeed they are. Speaking of everything falling into place, is your sister still coming over next week? I won't be here and to honest I don’t want her over without me, but I’ll allow it this once since it's just her. Plus Zayn and Liam will be here all I ask is if you leave the house Zayn or Liam is to be with you” Harry said crossing his arms, it would be a cold day in hell if Harry allowed Louis to leave the house with sister, he didn't trust her yet, and she hasn't given him a reason too yet

“ But Harry, that's going to be so awkward, why can’t I bring Niall?” Louis whined

“ Because if anything happened who's going to protect you guys?” Harry argued back

“ Harry, you're forgetting my sister is an alpha” Louis said rolling his eyes

“ Lou, she’s shorter than you. How is she going to protect you when a alpha my size comes up to you guys huh?” Harry said getting close to Louis making him look up 

“ Are you trying to intimidate me?” Louis asked full of sass

“ Of course not I just like being close to you, and trying to make my point clear. I’m only looking out for you and I know what she lacks in height she gains in attitude but that's not going to protect you in the end ok?” Harry says as he tilts Louis head back up once he looked down

“ How am I supposed to come back with a sassy answer when you get all hot and protective of me?” Louis asked smiling up at Harry 

Harry kissed Louis with all he had leaving Louis breathless. When Harry leaned back he saw a troubled look on Louis's face “ Whats wrong?” 

“ I told my mum she could come down with Lottie, but it was before I knew you weren’t going to be here” Louis blurted out, there was no way Louis wanted to lie to Harry again

Harry wanted to get mad however he collected himself before speaking “ Well that's not going to happen when I’m not here.” 

“ But Haz, you said it yourself Zayn and Liam will be here” Louis said afraid that he would have to tell his mum she couldn’t come 

“ I don’t want that women over here when i'm not around, regardless if Zayn and Liam are here” Harry said calmly

“ That women is my mum Harry, you haven't given her a chance. She’s changed Harry and I want her to come down with Lottie” Louis said getting upset

“Not when i'm not here Lou and that's finale” Harry said firmly

“ I already bought her plane ticket” Louis said hoping that would changes Harry's mind

“ What do you mean you bought her plane ticket?” Harry asked getting mad now

“ It means I bought a plane ticket.” Louis said point blank

“ If she's wants to visit her son, that she abandoned then she needs to buy her own fucking plane ticket Lou! You don’t owe her anything” Harry said now mad 

Louis was taking back Harry never cursed, only when he was past upset. “ I know that Haz, i'm sorry ok just lets calm down. I made some dinner will you join me?” Louis said as he looked up at Harry knowing Harry couldn’t say no to his once blue gaze

Harry breathed out and shook his head allowing Louis to lead him into the dining room. That women would not be around Louis alone, Harry would never say it out loud but he was afraid Louis’s mum wanted him back and one day he would never see his kitten again.  
\---  
The next week things had been going smoothly even after Harry took it upon himself to call up Louis’s mum to tell her she wasn’t allowed to visit without Harry. She surprisingly agreed with Harry and told him she was happy to go by his rules and told Harry maybe another time. Harry surprised and felt slightly better about the women. Louis was a little upset but his mum had called him telling him not to be upset and told him they would figure out another that worked with Harry. Louis was happy that she wasn’t upset and so it made it a little easier for Louis to cope with.

Louis was helping Niall clean up the kitchen after he was done filming. He hadn’t been spending much time with his Niall so it was nice. Niall was happy the conversations did not include his sister or his mother

Niall and Louis were laughing and talking about just about everything while they cooked dinner when Louis's phone began to ring and he saw a unfamiliar number but he answered it anyways and put it on speaker 

" Hello? Is this Louis?" A preppy voice called out 

Louis and Niall immediately rolled there eyes " Taylor why are you calling me?" Louis asked point blank 

" Because silly Hazzy isn't answering his phone, and he's given me you're in case of emergency and I needed to get ahold of him" Taylor says back 

" Well he's busy, so try calling him again later" Louis said getting ready to hang up 

" Me and Kendall will just drop by for dinner then, oh and please let's not repeat last times incident" Taylor say giggling and hung up the phone 

" The hell she is! She isn't stepping foot in this damn house" Niall yelled out 

" I will strangle her! Who the hell does she think she is inviting herself over like that?" Louis says stomping around the kitchen 

" Who are you going to strangle and why?" Harry said entering the kitchen 

" Take a guess, she blonde, annoying and I want to punch her in the throat every time I see her. Or maybe pull her hair so she can stop flipping it every second!" Louis practically yelling 

" Whoa babe calm down, what happened?" Harry said not use to see his kitten so aggregated 

" That bimbo calls me saying she can't reach you, and so I told her to call you later and then she invites her and Kendall over for dinner! I'm not feeding them Haz!" Louis said with arms crossed 

" Louis I just got off the phone with Kendall I invited them? I was just coming down to tell you guys there coming over for dinner. We are going over last minute details for the trip Monday. You guys don't have to eat with us but please set the table for two more" Harry said nicely not wanting to anger these two omegas giving him daggers 

" Fine but I'm staying in the room, you owe me Haz!" Louis said getting down two more plates 

" I know, thanks you. I'll make it up to you guys" Harry says going upstairs to change 

“ What is her problem. I know she does all this shit on purpose so I look crazy in front of Harry. Gosh I can't wait until the bakery in LA opens because then they’ll be stuck over there and Harry will be here far far away from that thing” Louis said setting the table again

“ You and I both Lou” Niall says annoyed. He despised the women so much especially since he knows full heartedly that they were the ones who burn down Harry's bakery he doesn't know how or why but he knows it was them. They were just bad news and he wanted them gone already.  
\---  
When Harry came back down he was wearing a Gucci sheer green shirt with floral print, some tight skinny jeans Louis knows took some time to get on. Finished with Harry's favorite new tan boots he's always wearing.

“ Well look at the hotty with the body!” Louis says walking up to Harry 

“ That would be you babe” Harry said grabbing Louis behind

“ No i'm just the one with the booty” Louis says kissing Harry passionately “ I’m offended you get all dressed up for theses ladies but not for me” Louis says pretending to be hurt

“ Kendall made me promise her I would dress in the tens when around her” Harry says between kisses

“ I’m not complaining I love theses clothes on you” Louis says sucking on Harry's neck. Harry wanted to pull back since they were having guests over in just a few minutes but they weren’t that important so he allow Louis to continue

“ Remember you are all mine mister” Louis says kissing Harry one last time when the doorbell rang “ Your lovely guests have arrived” Louis says rolling his eyes and walking into the living room where Niall had walked into 

Harry fixed his shirt and hair before heading to the door. Taylor jumped at him the moment the door swung opened

“ Hazzy! So good to see you even though it's only been a few days!” Taylor says clinging on him

“ Taylor thats enough let him breath and don't wrinkle his Gucci shirt” Kendall says shaking her head

“ Harry, darling it's good to see you, are you ready to see the dream lot? ” Kendall says hugging him quickly as she heads into the den

“ Oh before we start anything, Taylor you called Louis after I must have gotten off the phone with Kendall, I would appreciate it if you would respect him and not pick a fight with him. In fact don’t call him again, if you can’t get ahold of me then try again later” Harry said strictly Taylor immediately looked away under the scowls of the alphas in the room.

“ She was always a jokester thinking everything is funny, i'm sorry about that Harry” Kendall says getting the attention off of Taylor

“ Just don’t let it happen again” Harry says harshly as he follows Kendall into the den  
\----  
Louis and Niall had placed the food on the table when everyone one was taking there seats at the table. Of course Harry grabbed the seat next to Harry and Kendall was on the other side. Zayn, Liam and Niall sat on the opposite side of the table away from the girls

Louis wasn't going to let Taylor win so he pushed Harry to lean back into his chair and sat his bum right on top of Harry. And to add more effect he brushed his fingertips across the nice hickey he given Harry earlier

“ Kitten there's a seat right next Ni?” Harry said chuckling while Taylor down played glared at Louis

“ Yes, but I like this one better, no offense Ni” Louis said glancing at Niall

Harry shook his head and went along with it, he didn't mind. Everyone began to eat and was making nice conversation when Kendall excused herself from the table. When she came back she came back with a distraught face

“Is everything ok?” Taylor asked Kendall

“ That was Gigi, she struggles with depression and as an omega that can be really dangerous since she can slip into subspace. Is it ok if I invite her over, distract her a bit?” Kendall asked looking over at Zayn

“ Yeah of course, wow I never knew she was struggling with that” Zayn said feeling bad for Gigi

Kendall went to the door once the doorbell rung and invited her in. Zayn was right behind her and welcomed her in. Zayn noticed she looked off and felt really bad for her. Louis offered Gigi some food but she declined however Zayn insisted she eat after she admitted she hadn't eaten anything all day.

Niall began to shift in his seat to see Zayn so quick to help with Gigi. He knew it was just Zayn and wanting to make sure everyone one was ok but she was still another omega and Niall didn't like all the attention Zayn was giving her. Feeling jealous already Niall walked over to Liam and plopped down in his lap.

After dinner all the alphas and the two omegas piled into the living room talking and laughing as Louis and Niall were stuck in the kitchen cleaning up after everyone. Niall was scrubbing the pan a little too hard when Louis softly placed his hand on his back 

“ Hey, I think that's clean enough” Louis said kissing Niall's neck to calm him down. Niall chuckled and place the pan in the sink and turn around towards Harry. “ Is it just me or can you not trust a word that comes out their mouths?” Niall asks

“ You think they're lying about Gigi? That would be pretty sick thing to do, why would they lie though?” Louis asked

“ I don’t know, but did you see how Zayn has been the moment she walked into the house? He’s been by her side and tending to her every damn need!” Niall said angrily

“ We both know how nurturing Z is, maybe he feels bad he never notice Gigi had depression? I mean it seems like they been working together for a long time?” Louis not wanting Niall to get overwhelmed 

“ Maybe, I guess that's just me being jealous and thinking the worst about theses women. I’m surprise I haven't had the urge to hurt them yet” Niall said smiling 

“ Good Ni, such a good boy” Louis said kissing Niall on the lips. Niall grabbed Louis and pressed him against the counter and began kissing him hard on the lips. Earning a loud surprise moan from Louis, Niall slid his hand up Louis shirt grazing over his stomach he’s always found adorable.

“ Oh, my gosh! This is so wrong, do your alphas know about this” Gigi yells out in disgust as she stands in the doorway 

The alphas came trailing in to see what all the commotion was about. Gigi face looked as she seen something horrific and was shaking her head 

" What going on?" Liam asked in concern trying to see what was going on

Gigi pointed to the omegas across the room Niall had both hands up Louis's shirt, Louis's hand was down Niall's pants. Both had froze when they realized the audience they had. 

Louis cleared his throat and rolled his eyes " Can we help you?" Louis said full of sass how dare they interrupt a make out session with his omega

" This is cheating! You're alphas are in the next room over and you're cheating on them right under their noses! You're alphas do everything for you and this is how you repay them?" Gigi lashed out on the omegas 

" Weren't you depressed a minute ago?" Niall snapped out rolling his eyes

" Niall! Do not talk to Gigi liked that. Now apologized to her now!" Zayn said firmly 

" Well she was" Niall simply said as he pulled himself away from Louis with a huff.

" Niall don't talk back, now apologize to Gigi or no dessert" Liam said helping Zayn 

" I'm good, plus I just had some dessert and it was delicious" Niall said kissing Louis on the lips, Louis couldn't help but giggle. Louis looked up and saw Harry wasn't impressed with their actions and he immediately looked to the ground 

Zayn and Liam both gave Niall a warning look and he gave in " Ok, fine. I'm sorry. Now may I go back to my dessert?" Niall said full of annoyance 

" No, clean the kitchen and then bed, Niall do you understand?" Zayn said harshly 

" Is no one going to point out that fact that they were kissing each other? You guys, you're omegas are cheating on you guys with each other!" Gigi said not understanding why everyone was looking over that detail 

" They're not cheating Gigi, it's hard to explain. We all know about them having a relationship and were ok with it. Louis is Niall's omega and Niall's is Louis's omega" Harry spoke up 

" Omegas can't own omegas that's unheard off" Taylor said adding her two sense 

" Well they do, so end of story, we're happy they have each other. When we can't be there for them they can be there for each other" Harry said trying to close the conversation down before both Louis and Niall pounced on the girls 

" What? You've never seen an omega kiss another omega before?" Louis said chuckling full of sass as he began washing the counter tops 

Gigi walked off looking as if she was going to cry and Louis had to admit that wasn't his goal. He didn't mean to hurt her feeling he was just trying to make light of the situation. 

" Good job Louis as if she needs you belittling her rights now, as an omega I would think we would be on the same team helping each other out, not tearing each down when they're already down" Taylor said in the most sincere voice Louis had ever heard. Without a hairflip she just quietly walked out walking after Gigi 

" Louis I can't speak on Harry's behalf but Niall you will be getting punished for you behavior tonight. After they leave I want this place clean and your behind upstairs" Zayn said irritated 

" Same goes for you Louis! I'm so disappointed in the you both tonight. You're guy's behavior tonight was out of check. I understand you guys do not like them but tonight was unacceptable" Harry said shaking his head at both of the omegas 

Zayn and Liam agreed and without another word the walked out the kitchen and into the living room. Louis and Niall were so confused how the night took the worst turn ever now they were both going to receive a punishment because one person couldn't handle omega on omega action.   
\----  
The girls left soon after the alphas had apologized on there omegas behalf. Once in the car Kendall sat back in the driver's seat and began to laugh 

" I can't believe they bought that crap!" Kendall says laughing 

" I know, I totally blew my cover when I saw Louis and Niall kissing man!" Gigi said shaking her head 

" Yeah but of course those stupid omegas helped us used it to our advantage. With them being hard headed there alphas won't believe anything negative they have to say about us. When Niall pointed out the fact you weren't 'depress' anymore they totally dismissed it. But let's talk the most important thing, did you see how concerned Zayn was for you Gigi? Keep this up and you'll get closer to Zayn in no time" Kendall says smiling 

Gigi pulled out her phone and waved it in the air “ With a few tears on the way out Zayn pulled me to the side and gave me his personal number and told me to call anytime I needed to talk” Gigi said smiling

“ All of this is just too easy. However this next trip around Taylor you need to lay off insulting Louis its not working. This next trip is going to make or break our plan so don’t mess this up Taylor” Kendall said looking over at Taylor

“ I know, I’ll play it down and if we're lucky Harry will still be upset with Louis when we leave. Fingers crossed he stays oblivious” Taylor says smiling as she scrolls through her phone “ Gosh these photos mom sent me are the best I just love this one” Taylor says showing the photo of her smiling up at Harry as she unbuttoned his shirt

“ Well mom knows all the best paps” Kendall says smiling as she starts the car up. Gigi was busy scrolling through the photos of the office incident with Zayn that night. She knew if all went south theses would come in handy. Shes pretty sure Zayn and Liam never told Niall about what happen and she's pretty sure they would want to keep it that way. Gigi smiled as Taylor shoved her phone in her face showing her the photos. 

Kendall looked into the rearview mirrors and smiled finally once they got there alphas she could finally settle down with a certain alpha she's had her eye on for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also are theses chapters to long? Should I shorten them? To me the last two have been long?
> 
> Also Ahhh Niall was so amazing Thrusday!!! And before the show me and my friends waited in the back to see if we could catch Niall driving in and around 3:30 a car comes driving up and Im staring into the car but the windows were too tinted and I saw Niall in the window and I asked is that Niall!? and then I guess he heard me and waved at me!!!!! hahaha super crazy and then last year Harry rolled down the window and waved at us it was the best!<3


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I decided to take a short break from writing after hearing the news about Jay:( I never mentioned Louis's moms name in here because from the start I didn't feel comfortable portaying her as a mean mom when she was really an amazing mother. The story line is still going to happen im not going to change it like I was thinking however I personally dont feel comfortable having her in the story as much as i orignally planned. Also just a heads up this chapter has a mention of rape with that being said this chapter isn't the greatest but i promise it'll get better. I've written the rest of the time line for this story out and I just need to write it so please enjoy and thank you for reading:)

After each omega received five spankings both teary eyes omegas were told to get into there own pj’s meaning clothes that weren’t there alphas. Then were told they couldn't touch each other and had to sit on the couch without any talking.

“ The way you guys acted tonight was not ok. Gigi was our guest and we sent her out crying, she's going through a hard time and you guys treated her so poorly. You guys don’t even know her, and if you did you would know she's a sweet woman who needs friends right now” Zayn said still very upset for their behavior

“ We weren’t trying to hurt her feelings Zayn, I was only making a joke and she took it the wrong way” Louis said still sniffling 

“ You guys know how much we don’t like them and yet you keep insisting they come over, and then make us feed them. Then you guys wonder why shit like this happens and we get in trouble for it. We warned you!” Niall said standing up angrily wiping his tears

“ Niall what has gotten into you lately? Why aren't you listening?” Liam asked

“ What are we supposed to do? Just keep quiet all the time? What about how we feel, do you guys even care? Oh wait, all that matters is if the alphas are happy then that's all the fuck that matters” Louis said crossing his arms 

Each alpha were stunned by the outburst from there omegas that they were speechless. “ You know what, this is pointless. You two sleep down here, I really don’t know what has gotten into you two.” Liam said shaking his head as he began to head upstairs 

" No touching, you guys are to sleep on separate sofas." Harry said livid at Louis's outburst. Harry then turned and started walking upstairs 

" You guys aren't even going to say goodnight?" Niall said quietly but enough for Liam and Harry to hear 

" Make sure you guys are up in the morning" Harry said as he walked up the stairs with Liam. Niall looked at the alphas as they disappeared upstairs. Niall and Louis looked at each other with wide eyes. Louis really didn't understand why the alphas were making such a big deal about what happen earlier. Louis and Niall didn't do anything wrong but yet they were acting as if they actually laid a hand on them 

" It will blow over in the morning Ni, let's just go to bed" Louis said grabbing a hand full of blankets from the big basket near the fireplace. Louis handed a few to Niall before snuggling tight with the two he had 

" I hope so" Niall said worried now, Zayn was the first to leave the room without looking back. He knew Liam was an easy one when it came to forgiveness but Zayn was a different story. Man everything was going so good with the three of them and of course every time lately something goes wrong Taylor, or Gigi was front and centered.

An hour later the omegas were fast asleep when Harry couldn't help but sneak downstairs just to check on them. Harry made it halfway when he almost punched Liam in the face as he rounded the corner 

" Liam!" Harry whispered loudly " Gosh I almost punched the living day lights out of you!" Harry said softly chuckling 

" I'm glad you didn't" Liam said trying to go upstairs quickly

" Hey what's the rush?" Harry said slyly " Why were you down stairs?" Harry asked 

" I grabbed a bottle of water " Liam said as he looked past Harry

" You went to go check on them didn't you?" Harry said smiling 

" Don't give me that Harry like you weren't on your way to do the same thing" Liam said cocking his head

" Well at least I'll admit it" Harry said sticking his tongue out 

" I just felt so bad, I didn't say goodnight to them, and I always kiss Niall on his cute little nose every night before he goes to bed. I hate him not being in bed with me and Z" Liam pouted

“ Yeah same, why does it seem when we punish them were punishing ourselves?” Harry said pounding  
“ We need to think of other ways to punish them, I really don’t want them sleeping down there anymore. Maybe I’ll just grab Lou and bring him up, plus I leave tomorrow” Harry said turning around to grab Louis 

Liam wasn’t going to leave Niall alone so he followed suite and picked up Niall snuggling him close he felt a little cold and Liam instantly felt bad. Liam carried Niall upstairs and cuddling him up quickly when Zayn woke up 

“ Isn’t he suppose to be downstairs?” Zayn asked

“ Yeah, but I don’t want him alone down there, Harry just took Louis back to their room” Liam said closing his eyes

“ How is he suppose to know we mean business when it comes to punishments if we fall through” Zayn asked sitting up

“ He was cold down there. I know his behavior wasn’t the best tonight but it wasn’t anything to get upset over. We know they don’t like the girls the spankings were enough punishment” Liam said rubbing Niall's back 

“ No it wasn’t! Niall and Louis both hurt Gigi’s feelings it wasn’t right. Regardless if they don’t like Taylor and Kendall they shouldn’t treat Gigi the same way, they don’t even know her” Zayn said getting irritated

“ Why are you so worked up over this babe?” Liam asked confused of why Zayn was getting so mad

“ Because Liam, I’ve worked with Gigi for the past four years and I’ve never noticed she was struggling with depression. She's my receptionist I see her daily and I've never notice!” Zayn said getting out of bed

“ Babe, don’t blame yourself. Depression can be hard thing to detect regardless if you're around the person a lot. She chose not to show you that side of her, that's not your fault.” Liam said sitting up the best he could with Niall curled up to him.

“ But the way Niall behaved is!” Zayn said loudly making Niall stir awake

“ Z! Calm down-” Liam began to say before getting cut off 

“ No! She’s my co-worker and if she is in this house she better be respected. Do you understand” Zayn said harshly staring at Niall who looked scared as he clung onto Liam

“ Do I make myself clear?” Zayn yelled as his eyes flashed red in anger Liam immediately jumped up slamming Zayn against the wall 

“ Get out now!” Liam said using his alpha voice

Harry ran into the room to see what all the yelling was about he quickly grabbed Niall and placed him into the his room where Louis hugged him close

“ What the hell is going on?” Harry asked confused why Zayn eyes were so still red

Liam punched Zayn in the jaw in the moment of anger quickly regretting as the pain shot through his arm “ Don’t you ever do that again!” Liam said full of anger as Zayn looked as 

“ Zayn control yourself!” Harry said as Zayn's eyes were still red. Niall began crying and could be heard even through the shut door across the hall. Zayn grabbed his head in pain trying to snap out of the funk he was in.

Zayn dropped to his knees as his nose started to bleed “ What's happening to me” Zayn cried out

Liam and Harry looked worried as they were just as lost as what what happening. Liam went into their bathroom to get a wet cloth and held it to Zayn's nose. Harry ran downstairs to get some tylenol and some water.

After he walked into where Louis and Niall was and told Louis to take them to their room and lay down with Niall. Without asking any question Louis picked Niall up and walked over to their room and held Niall close humming softly to calm Niall down

Once going back into Zayn's and Liam's room Zayn was sitting on the corner of the bed crying. He just kept repeating he was sorry. Once calming down in Liam's arms he began to talk

“ I don’t know what happened, everything just escalated quickly and I went from being irritated to infuriated. I couldn’t stop myself from what I was doing, I just wanted to hurt someone at how mad I was” Zayn said thinking about how just minutes ago he wanted to hurt his Niall, was Niall safe around him anymore?

“ Z, you really scared me, I’ve never seen you like that before” Liam said he really wanted to distance himself from Zayn, but looking at him the moment he looked like a scared child. Something was going on but he didn’t know what.

“ Thats kind of how I felt back in Doncaster at the hotel, I was saying things I didn’t want to say and I couldn’t control myself” Harry said trying to connect the scattered dots together

“ Yeah but the difference is, I wanted to hurt someone” Zayn said getting up “ I have to get some fresh air” 

“ Zayn is that the best decision maybe you should just stay inside?” Liam said worried if something weird happens when he's out

“ I’ll be back, I need to get out” Zayn said getting up and grabbed his jacket “ Just keep your phone on you” Harry said worried of his friend the last time Harry was ever that mad enough his eyes turned red was when he found Louis Niall trying to steal from his bakery.

Liam and Zayn watched as Zayn left without another word. Liam looked over to Harry who looked sad for him. Harry walked over and hugged Liam tightly “ Do you need me to stay here? I’m sure there will be another lot I can find?” Harry asked 

“ No! No Harry I appreciate that but I couldn’t have you do that. I’m sure everything is fine, if it happens again I’ll have to call the alpha hotline and see what they can do. I don’t think I can trust him around Niall” Liam said as his voice shook

“ Li, your family and you need me, I’ll fly out in a few days. I’m not scheduled to see the lot until Wednesday anyways” Harry said 

“ Harry, I can’t have you do that. Please fly out when your suppose to and don’t get Kendall mad again” Liam said with a smile “ I’m sure we’ll all be ok” 

“ If it happened again tell me, don’t wait to be nice. I’ll fly right back ok?” Harry said hugging Liam again “ Now I'm sure they’re asleep let's go grab them and get some sleep”  
\----

The next morning Louis just wanted to bust down the trio’s door to see if Niall was ok but he knew better. Plus from what Niall had told him was Zayn terrified him and that scared Louis enough to not want to be around him. Louis when Harry was still sleeping went down to cook breakfast for Harry since today he was leaving after he dropped Louis off at practice

Louis and Harry ate in bed and then snuggled for an half an hour before Louis and Harry jumped in the shower and they may have had one or two rounds of shower sex but who’s counting? Louis was brushing his teeth as Harry was fixing his hair as they shared the mirror 

“ Is Zayn ok?” Louis asked worried 

“ I hope so babe, but I don’t want you to worry about it” Harry said kissing Louis's head

“ How can I not though? My omegas boyfriend scared the living daylights of him?” Louis said crossing his arms  
“ Zayn might be nearing his rut maybe that's why he’s on edge!” Harry said feeling the lightbulb go off “ All alphas can act differently when their ruts gets closer, they can either be really horny all the time, or they can get really moody and at times really angry. For me I just get really horny” 

“ Haz, you're always horny” Louis said rolling his eyes and laughing “ But if that's the case the Zayn should be fine then” Louis said happy 

“ Yeah, I’m sure that's it” Harry said now happy he figured it out so now him and Louis could both calm down.

Once ready to leave both Liam and Niall both came down looking sad. Neither of them said anything as they walked into the kitchen. Louis and Harry followed after them and stared at them as Niall began to pull out the carton of eggs

“ Good morning?” Louis asked

“ Morning Lou,Harry” Niall said grabbing a pan

“ What’s wrong you guys?” Harry asked concerned 

“ Zayn never came home from his walk last night, he’s not answering any of my calls. He’s not even at work” Liam said sadly “ Harry as much as I know you want to help I need you to get on your plane and not to worry about all this” Liam said sternly

“ But Li” Harry tried to fight Liam but Liam just gave him a look that told him to listen “ Fine but update me ok. Don’t have me worry or once my plane lands I will aboard another to come back!” Harry said seriously

“ You have my word, now take Louis to practice before you both are late” Liam said with a hint of a smile. Harry was always making sure everyone was ok.  
\-----

Luke dropped off Louis at the house with arrangements with Harry since he would be gone for most of the week. Louis was eager to get back home so he could make sure his Ni was ok. Once getting home something didn’t feel right and he was right Niall and Liam were sitting in the living and shot up once hearing the door close.

They looked disappointed that it was him and Louis guess Zayn wasn’t home still. Louis put down all his stuff and left it by the door as he walked into the livingroom. “ Nothing?” Louis said sitting on the arm of the couch feeling bad for Liam and Niall

“ He didn’t turn up at work, I called his desk since he won't answer his cell and Gigi answered saying he never came in. “ He said he wasn’t going to be long last night” Liam said shaking his head

“ He left us again” Niall said distraught which broke both Louis and Liam's heart.

“ I’m sure Zayn has a good explanation and well me and Harry were talking earlier and he said he might think it's because Zayn's rut is approaching” Louis said hoping brighten their moods

“ Zayn's rut isn’t until two more months” Liam said knowing fulling that's not it

Louis look down he just wanted to make them happy but he couldn’t. “ Louis thanks for trying to make us feel better really. We’ll be ok” Liam said smiling he didn't want Louis taking the heavy weight on his shoulders 

“ I’ll call in, chinese? Have you guys eaten? Louis asked and was shocked when Liam had shook his head no. Louis had no clue what to do usually Liam was always the one making sure everyone ate at least three meals a day. Whatever happened last night and now with Zayn missing Louis knew Liam was losing it. With Liam being the only alpha around Louis was a bit scared not knowing what to do. 

He wasn't going to tell Harry because no one wanted Harry to miss this opportunity but who could Louis call and tell it too? Then it hit him, Louis called in for Chineses food and made sure both Liam and Niall were eating before heading upstairs to call someone.

“ I see a plane flying out by six tonight, do you think you could make it?” Louis asked ready to book the flight

“Ok, I’ll send a lyfe for you” Louis said happily “ I’ll see you then” Louis said happily  
\---

Louis wanted to be the first to open the door for Lottie when she arrived because Zayn was still missing however Louis was was making last minute changes to the guest room when he heard the doorbell ring. Louis shut up and tried running down the stairs before Liam or Niall answered the door.

However once getting to the stairs Louis looked down to see a unimpressed Liam looking right back up him with Lottie standing in the doorway with her duffle bag.

“ Louis would you like to explain why your sister is here?” Liam asked now with Niall tucked underneath his arm looking down at his feet

“ I didn’t think a couple days mattered, plus Lots said it was pouring down in Donny so I offered her to come early” Louis lied

“ Lou, you know i'm in charge while Harry's away. Why didn't you ask?” Liam said knowing Harry would not be happy

“ Sorry Li,” Louis said hanging his head low he realised the position he just put Liam in and felt terrible especially with the whole Zayn is missing problem

“ What is she going to do when you're at practice?” Liam questioned

“ She can come to practice with me?” Louis said knowing that wasn’t going to happen

“ Lou, Harry your own alpha isn't even allowed to sit in on practice.” Liam amused by how much Louis was lying to him

“ If me being here is a problem I can come back Thursday?” Lottie spoke up

“ No, there's no point you're here already” Liam said to Lottie and then turned to Louis “ And for you. Harry will be hearing about this.” Liam said a bit on edge

“ Sorry Liam, I am.” Louis said knowing Liam was a little irritated at Louis. Liam guided Niall backing into the living room without another word

“ What exactly is going on?” Lottie asked  
\---  
“ Wow, so he just left again? Doesn’t he remember what happened the last time he did that? What could be his excuse this time?” Lottie asked eating chips Louis brought up

“ I don’t know but maybe he scared to come home because he thinks he will lose it again and hurt someone? Niall said he terrified him, his eyes were red and they wouldn’t go away even after Liam had punched him” Louis said shivering he couldn’t imagined what Zayn looked liked

“ Maybe,but completely shutting out the ones you love isn’t the way to protect them.” Lottie said shaking her head

“ I guess you have to know Zayn to know shutting people out like this is his way of protecting people and even though to others we see differently, Liam and Niall understand that. It doesn’t mean it hurts any less but that's just who Zayn is” Louis said frowning

“ Well he won't be able to stay away for too long. I’m sure he feels he needs to feel safe himself before he places himself around not only them but you too” Lottie said grabbing Louis’s hand for comfort

“ I’ve missed you so much” Louis said smiling at Lottie

“ I’ve missed you more” Lottie chuckled sticking her tongue out at him

“ So Dan's still around?” Louis asked biting his lip, he totally forgot about Dan up to this point

“ Yeah, him and mum got married about five years ago.” Lottie says eating some more chips

“ So how's the home life like?” Louis asked remembering growing up money wasn’t something easy to come by in the family

“ Mum works and Steve works two jobs. Been that way for years we live in the same place” Lottie says looking to the floor

“ The small two bedroom house?” Louis asked stunned they still lived there 

“ Yeah, could never really afford anything bigger” Lottie said feeling embarrassed

“ Don’t be embarrassed Lots” Louis says placing his hand on her knee

“ How can I not? Look where you live, this is a mansion. You must have so much things I’ve only dreamed of having. I don’t mean to make you feel bad and after everything you been through you deserve it. It's just it must be nice” Lottie say looking up at Louis

“ Then why can’t you have those things? I am your brother aren't I? What's mine is yours” Louis said pulling out his wallet “ Shopping?” Louis said with a big smile  
\--------

Zayn was waking up slowing as he searched for his alphas and omega scent and shot up the moment his smelled lavender. As he shot up the arms around his torso tightened he pilled them and hopped out the bed. He looked as Gigi smiled at him lazily and scanned his body as her eyes widen when she looked down further

Zayn looked down and quickly grabbed the sheets, he was completely naked and just moments before snuggled up with Gigi

“ What, what am I doing here, we didn’t did we!” Zayn stuttered out

“ You don’t remember?” Gigi said with a sly smile as she got up and dropped the sheets “ Now do you remember?” she said fully naked also

Zayn turned around and he felt as he was going to be sick, how could he have done this and not remember any of it. Gigi tried to slither her arms around Zayn when he backed away from her and looked at her as though she grew three more heads.

“ Z, you showed up to my house last night whining about something about your boyfriends, we talked it through and you said you couldn’t do it anymore with them and then you came onto me” Gigi said seductively walking over to him

“ I would never have said that or would I have came here. I don’t even know where you live” Zayn said backing away from her

“Zayn you have access to all your employees addresses. Listen I get it, you're having a midlife crisis but there's a reason you keep coming to me and it's not because youre confused. You want me” Gigi said touching herself all over 

Zayn stared at her and emptied all his stomach contents on and around Gigi. He then proceeded to run to the bathroom and puked again. The thought of him having sex with Gigi repulsed him not when every fiber in his body knows he didn’t but yet everything screamed he did but he can’t remember.

Zayn once he was done found his clothes around the small one bedroom and quickly got dress and attempted to run out the house when Gigi stopped him. Gigi looking as though she was going to puke any second gathered her words. “ Where do you think you're going?” she asked

“ I’m going home, my boyfriends are most likely worried sick about me” Zayn said harshly knowing she didn't deserved an explanation

“ Zayn if you don’t want Niall or Liam to find out about this, oh and don't forget the first time this all started then you won’t walk out that door” Gigi warned

“ What do you want!” Zayn yelled angry a little omega like Gigi was blackmailing him

“ You will be seeing me once or twice every week, and when I say seeing I mean an affair. Keep you stupid boyfriends for all I care. However if you want to keep you pathetic relationship with those too at bay you will do what I want.” Gigi said with a sly smile

Zayn rolled his eyes and shook his head, once he did Gigi tossed him his phone and keys and walked towards the bathroom. “ Oh and puke on me again and I swear without warning I will tell them everything. Don’t cross me Zayn I know people in high places” Gigi threatened as she shut the bathroom door.  
\---

Zayn sat in his car and came to the conclusion he wasn’t going to have Gigi win, once getting home he would tell Niall and Liam everything. If he really did sleep with Gigi last night there was no way he would ever do it again. Zayn heard crinkling in his pocket and pulled out a receipt and looked at it and was confused it was from a bar downtown.

Zayn knew it was a far shot but he decided to head over there to see if anyone could help him out. Once walking into the bar it was empty almost since it was still early evening 

“ Well look who's back” the bartender said as he looked at Zayn

“ Excuse me?” Zayn said pointing at himself 

“ Ha, you were probably way to out of it to remember after that pretty thang slipped something into your drink” the bartender say laughing

“ Who and what did she slip into my drink?” Zayn said now a little irritated 

“ Oh, she's a regular pretty, tall, blonde and has legs for days” The bartender said “ I don’t know what it was she done slipped in you drink but I had mentioned something to her and she done told me it was nothing harmful. A pretty face like that, course I took her word for it” The bartender said shrugging her face

Zayn rushed out the bar with the information he had received and rushed over to the hospital in a hurry. He hoped he could get a blood test to find out whatever it was Gigi had slipped him. Zayn shot Liam a quick message apologizing and telling them to meet them at the hospital 

Zayn was able to get a rush on the blood test because of a favor Zayn had done for one of the doctor's lawyer wise. Liam and Niall rushed over to Zayn how immediately stood up once seeing them

Zayn pulled them into a tight hug not wanting to let go of them. Liam pulled back examining him. “ Z what's going on? Are you ok where the hell have you been!” Liam said all at once Niall still clinging onto Liam

“ I’m fine, at least I think I am, once I get the results I’ll tell you everything, I’m pretty sure I was drugged last night” Zayn said Liam was about to say something when the doctor had called Zayn's name.

Zayn noticed Niall wasn’t in any hurry to cling onto him but he knew Niall must be scared, and uncertain how to react right now so he just clinged onto Liam. He was a little hurt but he knew he deserved that much

“Zayn so I was able to get the test results and you tested positive for the date rape drug” the doctor says looking over the test results

“ What!?” Liam said “ How’d did you get that in your system?” 

“ I don’t remember anything other than leaving last night, and then I woke up in bed wi-” Zayn said all too fast when Liam cut him off

“ Excuse me? When you woke up in bed with who!” Liam said getting angry Niall whimpered as he covered his ears

“ It was Gigi wasn’t it?” Niall cried out Zayn say and could practically hear his little guy's heart break

“ Whoa, whoa hold on a second, there was something even more alarming in the test results then the date rape drug. There was traces of what we call the beast drug it's illegal and it's a very dangerous drug.” The doctor said now having everyone's attention

“ What's the best drug?” Liam asked now cocern over anything 

“ We as alphas are very strong, however we all have morals and know how to control even the worst urges to act out of control, what this drugs does is it takes away that instinct to hold back and think actions through. It releases the ‘beast’ depending on the amount you're exposed to the greater the result. It clouds the mind and you may be there thinking it's wrong but you have no control over it. People can get furious pretty quickly, they can feel they need to hurt someone or something and theses episodes can come and go in a matter of seconds.” The doctor says now concern he only ever once in awhile gets a case like this

“ Last night I think I had an episode as you just explained. I got so angry and wanted to hurt someone that I would never ever want to hurt. How do I make sure I don’t have this episode again, hell I don’t even know how I even consumed it” Zayn said angry and confused 

“ I can hook you up to some IV’s to flushed it out however I can’t promise you won’t consume it again. I would suggest not taking anything you consume from anyone unless you trust them a hundred percent” The doctor says as he writes down an order for IV’s 

“ Thank you doctor” Zayn said and Liam shook his head

Liam wanted Niall to sit outside so they could talk he knew Niall was still on the fact Zayn was with Gigi last night and he woke up in bed with her. However he knew there was no way now that he would let him go.

“ You guys I swear I didn’t sleep with her, and if I did then it was forced.” Zayn pleaded

“ If you really don’t remember and you guys did have sex Z, that's rape. Z you need to get tested and if she did she's going to jail!” Liam said full of anger

Zayn hadn’t thought of it that way and it hit him like a ton of bricks. He wasn't he couldn’t have been but if he was? Zayn didn’t think he could go through a process like that. Zayn didn’t realise he was crying when he felt little hand cupping his face. Niall was tearing up and wiped his tears “ Zaynie, Li’s right you need to be tested, if you're telling the truth and you don’t remember” Niall said lip shaking as he tried to be strong for his alpha 

“ I can’t, I can’t” Zayn cried out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to any of my new readers! I'm glad some of you have actually binged read this story ive been there and done it to many stories on here haha. Thank you guys for the feedback and great comments and happy your on this writing adventure with me:)
> 
> Rest In Paradise to an amazing mother to seven lovlely children and one cute as a button grandson Mrs. Johannah Deakin XoXo


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot Woot I didnt have work today!:)) Also I hope everyone had a great christmas!

During the whole flight Taylor was quite and minded her business which was very odd since there was never a moment she wasn’t trying to get his attention. Harry thought she must have been very upset of the event that took place the prior night. The more Harry thought about everything the more he thought Louis and Niall shouldn't have been punished in the first place. However he did feel the need to apologise on behalf of Louis and Niall.

“ Hey” Harry said sitting down next to Taylor who took out one earbud out her ear, she slightly smiled and looked back to her magazine

Harry sighed and began to talk “ I know you and you sister are probably upset for last night, and just know Louis and Niall were both punished for it. I want to apologize on their behalf, I know it doesn't change what happened but it's a start” Harry said feeling weird that Taylor was acting as though he wasn’t sitting next to her

“ It’s ok Harry, don’t worry about it you can't control disobedient omegas. I or Kendall and Gigi don’t blame any of you alphas” Taylor said smiling up at Harry and then proceeded back to her magazine.

“Oh, uhm ok. Well again I'm sorry” Harry said standing up it was getting weird that Taylor wasn’t all over him and couldn’t get her to shutup.

“ Go relax Harry we have a long flight” Taylor says without looking up from her magazine. Harry walked back to his seat and settled down into it occasionally looking back at Taylor. He’s never witness her this calm and normal before it was so weird. Maybe Kendall finally told her to calm it down which he was grateful if that was the case

Harry once sitting down began thinking about Liam and Niall and wondering if Zayn ever made it home, and how he was feeling. He just hope Zayn didn’t get into any trouble or was in the hospital or whatever bad could have possibly happen. Harry was snapped out his thoughts when Kendall was standing next to him with a cup of tea in her right and with her own in the other.

“ Mind if I join you?” Kendall asked sitting down before a response

“ Yeah, thanks” Harry said gladly accepting the tea

“ You seem really up in the clouds” Kendall says pausing before laughing at her joke “ What has you so deep in thought?” Kendall asks sipping on the tea

“ Just some family stuff going on, I don't know anything until we land and its just bugging me a lot” Harry said running his hand through his hair

“ Thats a bummer, I hope everything ends up ok. On the brighter side I’m pretty sure we are going to buy this lot and then it will only be a matter of time before opening day!” Kendall says happily 

“ Yeah” Harry simply said moving his rings around 

“ You can at least pretend to be excited” Kendall said flatly

“ Sorry Kendall, I just have a lot going on right now and the last thing I feel I should be doing is flying across the ocean” Harry snapped but then shook his head “ I’m so sorry that wasn’t aimed at you”

“ No, Harry I get it things are getting pretty hectic, I completely understand. Just remember you're on this trip because the people back home want to you succeed and they what this for you. Harry you have a really big heart and sometimes you should put your own needs before others and know its ok to.” Kendall says getting ready to stand up 

“ We have a long flight so try getting some sleep in, and try not to worry so much i'm sure everyone back home has everything in control” Kendall says picking up Harry's empty mug and smiles as she walks away.

Harry sighs and looks out the window and just hopes Kendall is right and everything is in control. Harry felt like he was hit with a weird hot sensation all over his body but just as it came it quickly left. Before he could think about it his eyes began to get heavy with sleep he just allowed it to take over he needed a break from thinking.  
\------

Louis was texting fastly as he eyes were glued to his screen with a uneasy face when Lottie has returned from the restroom. Lottie moved the three shopping bags she had in the chair to the floor and sat down.

“ What's wrong Lou?” Lottie asked concerned

“ Liam just called me telling me they heard from Zayn and then they were going to the hospital they don’t know if he’s hurt or what but Zayn had told them to meet him there. Liam said we have to go back to the house and stay there until he’s back” Louis said still texting Niall

“ Ok, yeah if that's what he wants. Who are you texting?” Lottie asked as started to get up again

“ Since I can’t be there with Ni, I’m just sending him some messages that I know will calm him down. My poor Ni has been so upset since last night. It's just so hard to see him that this. I just hope everything is ok” Louis said finishing sending the last message and looking at Lottie

Harry had hired Louis a bodyguards and told him they would be leaving. There had already been people following him throughout the mall with his sister but because he wanted to bond with his sister he told them no pictures today.

Once getting back to the house Louis and Lottie started looking at everything they picked out. Louis spent over a thousand dollars on his sister something he was hoping Harry wouldn’t find out about and if he did he hoped it wouldnt be when he was away.

Louis could spend his money however he wanted since he was making his own money however Harry had co ownership of his account and could browse his spending easily if he wanted to. Louis just knew he wouldn’t be to happy but who said he couldn’t spoil his sister if he wanted to?

“ Thanks so much Louis! I’ve never even had a actual leather jacket before and up to this point I never even knew how great it felt!” Lottie says slipping on her new tan leather jacket

“ Of course Lots, you deserve all of it! I’m glad I can do it. I just know if the roles where switch you would do the same.” Louis said looking up and gasp “ You’re nose, Lots!” Louis said rushing to the kleenex box sitting on the coffee table

Lottie looked scared more than she should when getting a bloody nose but Louis just took it she was startled by Louis's reaction to it. “ Sorry didn’t mean to scare you” Louis said as he handed her the kleenex

“ It’s ok, uhm I’ll be right back” Lottie said in a rush and ran towards the upstairs guestroom. Louis was a bit confused why she didn’t the downstairs bathroom but Louis just shrugged it off. Louis began to take the bags up to Lottie's room to drop them off when he heard Lottie talking on the phone in the bathroom

“ Please, just...fine ok. Just get them…” Lottie was saying when Louis lightly taped on the door

“ Hey Lots is everything ok? “ Louis asked concerned 

“ Yeah, I’m fine. I’ll be out in a few I’ll meet you downstairs we can make dinner together” Lottie said through the door

Louis said ok and began walking out the door when he heard Lottie voice mummering something but he just figured it was nothing. He wouldn’t be lying if he said something didn’t feel right but ignored it so he made himself shake it off as nothing and he made his way down the stairs without anymore thought.  
\-----

After about twenty minutes of trying to persuade Zayn to take the rape kit Zayn finally agreed however he didn’t want Liam or Niall with him. As much as he felt he needed the support his pride told him otherwise. It was bad enough the harsh truth was he may have been raped by an omega. He had to do this alone he couldn’t even look Liam in the eyes he felt show degraded and less of an alpha 

“ Can we have a moment?” Liam said to the doctor she shook he head and made her way out the room.

Liam not worried about the past events that lead up to this point he was now worried about his alpha who was hurting right now. Liam could tell Zayn was beginning to close on him and he was going to do everything in his power to stop Zayn from doing that.

“ Babe, look at me” Liam said placing his hand on Zayn’s hip, he flinched a bit and refused to look at Liam

“ Please Z, don’t do this. Where here aren't we? We haven't left you and we will never leave you. Whatever this test proves, you best believe we will be here along side you every step of the way. We love you so much please don’t shut us out now” Liam says pulling Zayn in a little closer

“ What if it proves she did?” Zayn said looking into Liam's eyes as his voice shook 

“ But what if it proves she didn’t?” Niall said squeezing his way between the two looking up at Zayn his eyes glowing blue from his tears

Zayn looked into Niall’s eyes and placed a light kiss on his forehead and then looked into Liam's eyes and kissed him. Liam has always been his rock, always making him see the bigger picture he always helped him to be strong. Zayn took a few deep breaths as Liam signalled the doctor to come back in.

Zayn still wanted to get the procedure dowe alone and it took almost two hours but once it was over he felt some weight of everything come off his shoulders. He hadn’t reported Gigi just incase the results came up negative. However she messed with the wrong alpha, Zayn owns one of the largest law firms in the UK and has top lawyers at his disposal. Either way he looked at it Gigi would be spending some time behind bars if it was the last thing he did.

Liam drove home and Niall and Zayn sat in the back, Niall was snuggled up to Zayn and Liam knew he had no intention to let me go. Liam smiled he was just happy his boy was happy again the fear and sadness not only Niall felt but himself too of Zayn leaving them again was the worst. He's just happy there was an explanation for everything that had happened the last twenty four hours.

However Liam would make no promises that if he saw Gigi that he wouldn’t strangle her in a heartbeat. Hell he may just drive Niall over to her house and let him at her and turn a blind eye. Liam tried to push past the current anger because right now he couldn’t imagine what Zayn must be feeling. Zayn and Niall was the only thing that was his priority he just hoped Louis would keep in line until Harry came back. Liam really couldn’t and didn't want to deal with another one of Louis’s surprises. He made a mental note to message Harry about Lottie flying out earlier then what was planned.  
\---

Once settling down after a much needed hot shower Niall cooked his alpha some much needed comfort food then they all snuggled up in bed and held each other close

“ Li, Ni im so sorry. I know when I didn’t show up you must have thought I left again.” Z began to say he felt Niall lean his head on his chest 

“ Z, none of what happened was your fault, you were drugged and we know you would have came home if it weren't for that” Niall said kissing Zayn's cheek 

“ I just feel terrible and I know I failed you guys again. I wouldn't have found myself in this situation if I wasn't trying to run from my problems” Zayn said hugging Niall closer 

“ Z, you needed some space. There's nothing wrong with that, we love you so much and nothing that has happened in the past twenty four hours is going to change that” Liam said hooking his chin on Zayn's shoulder 

“ I love you guys so much” Zayn said fully relaxed and tiredly 

Liam kissed his his ear and whispers sweet nothings until he could hear Zayn's breathing even out. Niall kissed Zayn and nuzzled back into his arms and fell asleep in a matter of moments. Liam fought the sleep for only a little bit so he could watch the ones he loved the most sleep. Liam finally dozed off once he remembered to text Harry about Lottie.  
\---

Once arriving to the hotel Kendall and Taylor walked Harry up to his room to find out the two had a suite right across from his own. 

“ I thought you guys were staying with your mom this week?” Harry asked confused as the pulled out their own key 

“ We figured it would be easy to just stay here instead of going back and forth to come get you” Kendall says with a smile “ Taylor has been brushing up on her cooking skills, let's rest for a few hours and then you can come over and have dinner?” Kendall says with a smile 

“ I know she's not too happy with me right now, it's alright I'll order in or something” Harry said glancing at Taylor who was looking at him 

“ No, Hazzy it’s alright, I was just being a pouty omega. I'm fine now and I would love to make dinner for you tonight” Taylor say as she smiled up at Harry 

“ Alright sounds great, I'll see you in a few then. Uhm Kendall do you by any chance have anymore of that tea from on the plane?” Harry asked before walking into his suite 

“ Yeah I'll have Tay bring it over” Kendall says with a smirk 

Harry flopped on the couch and was pleased when he sunk into it. He pulled out his phone to see if he received any updates from Liam and to his dismay he did

The latest message he received was from Liam notifying Harry that Louis had flown Lottie in early and was at the house already. Harry wasn't too mad about it but he wished Louis would have had the decency to tell Liam instead of just going with what he wanted. However he couldn't been too mad because of the messages he read after that. Liam also told him that Zayn was home and that not everything was perfect and he would tell him all about it when he got home. Now Harry could relax and not worry about Zayn missing. 

Harry was going over his fundings and bills just to make sure he paid everything and while he was at it he looked at his and Louis’s personal account which he shared with Louis. Harry almost dropped his phone when he saw multiple charges racking up into the thousands from different stores. That's when Harry lost it and didn't care what time it was in the UK he dialed up Louis's number in a heartbeat 

" Hello?" Louis said groggily 

" Lou, I need you to wake up" Harry said sternly but with a hint of softness his omega sleepy voice was one of his weakness 

" Haz, is everything ok? Please tell me you're ok" Louis said in panic and he shot up in his bed 

" I'm ok LouBear don't worry. However I have some things that came to my attention" Harry said 

Louis bit his lip and knew Liam must have told Harry about Lottie coming early " Is this about Lots? I'm sorry Haz and I'll make sure to apologize to Li again tomorrow too. I should've asked but with Li and Niall going through the thing with Z and you being gone. I needed an Alpha around just for comfort" Louis said honestly 

" I knew I shouldn't have left Lou, I'm sorry. However if that's why she's over then that's ok and I understand babe. However I do want you to apologize to Liam that wasn't cool." Harry said feeling terrible his omega needed him but he wasn't there 

" It's ok Haz I know you're doing some important things over there." Louis said not wanting his alpha to feel he did anything wrong 

" Lou, I was looking at our bank statements" Harry trailed off 

Louis sighed and waited for Harry to continued he should've known he would find out sooner or later but he still wished he would've found out later. 

" Why does it say you spent over a thousand today? You never spend that much" Harry says knowing why and he wasn't happy about it. 

" I took Lottie out and took her shopping" a louis said shrugging his shoulders 

" Why the hell out you spending that much on her?!" Harry raised his voice 

" Haz, she's my sister and if I want to spend thousands on her then that's my business" Louis said giving Harry sass 

" Cut the sass Louis, it is my business when we have a joint account!" Harry said as his temper rose 

" That money is just as much mine, then it is yours. Unless you forgot I make my money too!" Louis says angry how dare Harry say that's his money 

" Louis you're not to spend that kind of money on her. You just met her don't be a fool just because she's your sister" Harry said rudely

" She's my family and don't you dare call me a fool you ass! My money, my business Harold and if you don't like it once you get home we'll go back to having separate accounts." Louis said and hung up mumbling a few curse words 

Harry was livid how dare Louis hang up on him like that! He was only looking out for his omega something about his sister didn't sit right with him. Of course Louis wouldn't see that he was only trying to help and sure it probably didn't help with calling him a fool but come on why would he spend thousands on her. Harry shook his head and was about to nod off when there was a knock at the door.

Harry huffed and walked over to opened it. It was Taylor holding a cup of tea with a big smile. Without an invitation Taylor invited her self in after handing Harry the cup. 

" I wasn't trying to eavesdrop but I kinda overheard the phone call is everything okay?" Taylor said sitting on his couch 

" No, I have a very frustrating partner who never can see I'm trying to do what's best for him. He has his great moments and then he has his unbearable moments and I just don't get it. It's tiring you know?" Harry said sipping on his tea

" I'm sure it is. Gosh I hope I'm not like that when I find my alpha" Taylor said patting the seat next to her and Harry hesitates but sits down next to her 

" I'm sure you won't, I mean sure maybe here and there but it can't be as much as I get with Louis" Harry said knowing he's blabbing at the mouth but it just came out 

" Well you bonded him right? So I guess you stuck with him" Taylor laughed and flipped her hair 

" Sure I did, but... bondings are never permanent" Harry said feeling his body pull towards Taylor, their lips just about to touch when Harry split his tea earning a high pitch scream from Taylor. Harry in a dazed shocked about what he was just about to do just stood there as Taylor scrambled about 

" Don't just stand there help me!" Taylor cried out as she pulled his pants down to expose the irritated skin 

There was a knock at the door and Kendall swearing them to open up. Harry quickly ran to the door before Kendall could kick the door down 

" What the hell is going on" Kendall said using her alpha voice cause Taylor to whimper. She quickly walked over to Taylor to make sure she was ok

" I accidentally spilt my tea on her, I'm so sorry Taylor!" Harry said rushing to get something to ease the pain 

" It's ok Hazzy, it just stings really bad. I'll be ok" Taylor said as Kendall grabbed the wet cloth from Harry and placed it on Taylor's thigh Harry quickly looked away since she wasn't wearing any pants

Kendall helped her up to go to their suite when Taylor bent down giving Harry a full glance at her lacey red thong as she grab her pants from the floor. Then she turned and gave him a smile " You owe me so you're still coming to dinner right?" Taylor said 

Harry swallowed hard and shook his head "Yeah" was all Harry could say as he sat down on the couch after the door shut 

Harry was moments away from kissing Taylor, moments away from cheating on his omega. What had gotten into him? He even told her bonding wasn't permanent what was wrong with him! Harry suddenly began feeling really tired and with the recent events he didn't bother fighting it.

Harry woke up to his phone going off and read the time it had been two hours since him falling asleep and so he jolted up and looked at who was calling him. Louis's face was on his screen right as he was about to answer the phone call ended.

Harry saw Louis had been trying to get ahold of him for the last hour and so he quickly sat up and dialed him back. He knew nothing probably happened but he just wanted to make sure. 

" Haz, please I'm so sorry I didn't mean any of it. I'll return half the stuff tomorrow I promise. I love you please don't be mad at me." Louis cried out through the phone " I'm sorry I called you an ass and a little fucker" Louis continued 

" You called me a little fucker?" Harry said slightly amused because he didn't hear that 

" I said it when I hung up" Louis sniffled " I'm sorry Haz" Louis began crying again 

Harry's heart for some odd reason filled up, not that he loved hearing Louis cried he actually hated it but the fact that Louis felt that bad and just wanted to make his alpha happy meant a lot to him. 

" LouBear please stop crying, you know I hated when it when you cry" Harry said waiting for Louis breaths to even out before he continued " Baby I wouldn't ask you to return the gifts ok, you bought them for her and that was sweet but babe I'm just not comfortable with you spending that much on her. I understand that it's your money and I'm not telling you how to spend it, I’m just trying to look out for you ok" Harry said touching where Louis’s bond mark would be hoping Louis could feel some comfort which Louis did by the long sigh Louis let out 

" I'll be home in just a few days babe, just in time for your game. Lou I'm not mad, I love and miss you so much and can't wait to see you. I have to go, please get some sleep and have a great time at practice" Harry said kissing the phone and getting one back in return from Louis.  
\----

" How do you like it?" Taylor asked as she sipped her water 

" It's really good. Thanks, I feel as though I don't deserve it after me spilling tea on you earlier" Harry said still feeling a bit bad for it 

" Accidents happen Hazzy, I'm fine it was just a wee little burn anyways" Taylor says with a smile and places her hand on his upper thigh Harry flinch but it just cause Taylor to squeeze  
Harry hopped up from his chair and excused himself to the bathroom 

Once Harry was in the bathroom Taylor smiled " He so got hard" Taylor said lowly 

"Just as expected " Kendall says smiling as she massages someone as her face relaxes into a soft expression 

" Cara?" Taylor asks 

" Of course, it's only a matter of time" Kendall says but is interrupted when Harry comes out looking frazzled 

" Thanks for dinner but I'm not feeling too well. I'm going to call it a night for me" Harry says trying to make a exit 

Taylor jumps up and tries to hug him but Harry all but stumble back telling her it's best to keep her distant " In case it's the flu or some sort. I'll see you guys in the morning" Harry says trying to get out 

" Here take the rest of this tea, it's infused with ginger and other things that should make your stomach feel better in no time" Kendall's says picking up the almost empty box off the counter 

" Thanks" Harry said all but taking the box and rushing out of the room and into his.  
\----  
Before passing out Harry drank about four tea bags worth of the tea Kendall gave him. It calmed his nerves down plus it helped him not to touch himself even though it was hard from just the simple touch from Taylor. He would felt terrible if he masterbated especially when it wasn't his Lou that got him so hard. 

It was strange Harry never been turned on by a women so the fact that Taylor was able to put that kind of effect on him made him feel really unease. Harry doesn't even remember when he past out but he was being woken up by him phone going off he looked down to see Taylor name on his screen 

" Hazzy I sure hope you didn't just wake up" Taylor says humming 

Harry looked at the time and freaked out " Shit!" Harry should have been downstairs at eight thirty and it was eight forty five " I'll be down in fifteen Taylor" Harry said already pulling his pants down 

Taylor hummed and hung up. Harry never took a quicker shower in his life, barely washing his hair but just enough. He hops out pulling on a plain white loose Gucci shirt with tight dark jeans and his favorite tan boots. He quickly pulled his hair back with a pair a sunglasses and grabbed his bag and phone and was out the door in all but fifteen minutes just like he said. 

Once getting into the elevator Harry began feeling hot as if he was in a sauna and then he began to freak out a bit because it was getting a bit unbearable right as he thought he was about to lose it the doors opened to the lobby. Harry took a few breaths to gather himself before walking out the doors. Taylor and Kendall were sitting inter lobby chairs when Taylor spotted him.

" Hazzy you ok? You're a bit red" Taylor asked a little concerned

" Could've sworn I was having heat flash in there. Maybe I have a bug coming on but I feel fine now" Harry said taking the water bottle Taylor fished out her bag 

"As long as you're ok," Taylor says " Let's go buy this lot shall we?" Kendall says starting to walk out the door 

Looking at the lot and walking all around it Harry was ready to sign the check and call it a day. He was so happy the bakery was everything he could have wanted and more. The location was right between the high tourist area but also in a nice quite neighborhood just like he wanted. 

" So what's the verdict Harry?' Kendall says smiling 

" I want it, where do I sign?" Harry says happily as the retailer is pulling out the papers 

Harry walks out with the keys and a hug smile in tow. He takes multiple pictures and starts sending them to Louis, Niall, Zayn and Liam. Harry was about to take some more when there was the same hot burning sensation engulfing his body again. Harry had to sit this time Taylor and Kendall both rushed over to Harry who was having a hard time breathing. 

Harry began getting red and Taylor took the folder from Harry and began fanning him down Kendall rushed to the car to grab a water bottle for Harry. Once Harry began calming down as Taylor brushed his hair out his face and rubbed his back they all agreed to go back to the hotel so Harry could rest 

" Maybe I should visit the hospital" Harry said still feeling light headed 

" No! I mean I'm sure it's just a stomach bug let's just get you back to the hotel and have you sleep it off " Kendall said helping Harry up 

Without much of a fight Harry agreed and got into the car and made their way back to the hotel. Taylor and Kendall helped him into his bed and told him they would check up on them. On the way out Kendall eyes the tea box she had given Harry the previous night and cursed when the box only had two left. She grabbed the box and exited the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and comments its been great! Im excited for this next chapter and evrything will come to light along with some 'i knew its' moments! I hope you liked this chapter:))


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday! The CLimax is fianlly here! Dang almost to 400 Kudos thats crazy under 50 more! Thank you for all the lovely comments its great to see youre guys reactions to each chapter:))

Harry woke up in a daze and couldn't shake it no matter how many times he rubbed his eyes. He also notice he had woken up hard which was weird because Louis wasn’t anywhere near him. He figure maybe he dreamt of him. He checked his phone and saw a few text from Louis and texted him back saying he wasn’t feeling well but told him not to worry. Louis messaged him back saying he would worry none the less but he also loved him and told him to get lots of sleep on the plane.

Ten minutes later, still hard Harry was annoyed that it didn't just go down he wasn’t even feeling horny so he decided to be stubborn and let himself remain hard until it went down itself. Harry was in the bathroom when he thought he heard someone come in he rounded the corner and a delicious scent came to his nose almost making his mouth water. However once seeing who it was disappointed him.

“ Taylor what are you doing in here? And why do you smell like my Louis” Harry says confused but horny as he kept smelling his mate. His senses were going wild and he could barely control them 

“ I have an extra key” Taylor says locking the door and tossing the key to the side “ Hazzy how're you feeling?” Taylor says unbuttoning a few buttons

Harry began feeling a powerful sensation down in his groining only one he felt when his rut was arriving he flashed his eyes up at Taylor and ran into the bathroom with his phone before his mind was completely clouded

Harry quickly called Louis however he never answered Harry began feeling the heat rising through his body and his cock felt as thought it would explode any moment. The scent of his omega was stronger than ever and he couldn't figure out why.

His mind becoming more and more clouded Harry couldn't focus on messaging Louis about his rut coming way earlier than expected. Harry dropped his phone and opened the door back and all that he could smell was Louis. 

“ Taylor get out! My- my rut is here!” Harry tried yelling out towards her refusing to get closer to her

Taylor instead of saying anything started walking towards him, Harry put his hands out to stop her but she wouldn’t stop

“ Why do you smell like my Loubear?” Harry said his eyes fully blown and almost in his full rut mode

“ Shhh, just take me alpha” Taylor says leading him to the couch 

Harry trying to snap out of it couldn’t his rut was in full mode and he couldn't stop his actions as he pulled her shirt over her head. Taylor began fastly grinding on Harry’s hard cock and wouldn’t stop. Harry came hard and shortly after he lost himself to his inner alpha  
\----

Louis woke up the next morning to a miss call from Harry and had tried calling him back but he didn't answer so he messaged Harry hoping he was well and that he couldn't wait to see him the next day. Louis was a little worried since Harry had said he wasn’t feeling well but he knew his alpha wouldn't want him worrying so much so he got up to go fix some breakfast with Niall.

 

“ LouLou!” Niall exclaimed hugging the life out of him

“ Well looks who is no longer attached to Z!” Louis said joking as he kissed his omega. Ever since Zayn's been home Niall's been a koala and been stuck on him.

“ He finally had to go back to work” Niall said sadly “ But it's ok because i've missed you so much!” 

“ I’ve missed you too Ni! I’m glad everything is ok. So whats hapening with the Gigi problem?” Louis asked getting a skillet down

“ Zayn called her and told her she was fired and that he got a rape kit done and if it proves they did have sex she would be charged with rape and for drugging him. Z said she didn’t show up to work.” Niall said feeling angry 

“ How could someone do such a thing?” Lottie said walking in on the conversation Niall kinda piped down knowing his alphas wouldn’t want another alpha know such things

“ I don’t know but if I ever see her she’s going to regret the day she was born!” Niall said as his eyes grew a dark blue shade one Louis had never seen before. Louis quickly walked over to Niall and pushed his face into his neck so he could scent him to calm him down

“ What I would do to be able to do that” Lottie mumbled but Louis heard he slightly looked over at her with a quizzical look

“ What Lottie?” He questioned 

“ Nothing Lou, I think thats sweet how omegas can calm each other down like that” Lottie said smiling as she sat at the island

“ Hey Lottie if you don’t mind, can you act as though you didn't hear what I just said regarding my alphas. I don't want them knowing another alpha knows what happened they’ll get angry” Niall asked

“ Of course” Lottie said looking sad as she looked down and pulled out her phone

“ Lottie don’t take it personally it's just you're an alpha. Niall wouldnt have never said it if he knew you were there” Louis says trying to make her feel better after all she has to know that being an alpha

“ No, I understand Lou. It’s fine I need to call mum i'll be down later” Lottie says as she turns to go upstairs.

“ She doesn’t act much like an alpha does she?” Niall's said slightly feeling bad 

“ No, but she's always been a bit on the sensitive side that's just who she is. She’ll be fine she is an alpha, she’ll get over it” Louis said a little worried but then shrugged it off she probably would be over it by the time he got to the top of the stairs

Unbeknownst to either omega Lottie was crying as she shut her door she slid down the door and cried harder. She stopped the moment she look down to see blood dripping she sighed and got up to go into the bathroom.  
\----

Harry remembers his vision going in and out as he felt Taylor still grinding on him. She had stop and moved her way down to unbutton his pants Harry with every being in his body pushed her hands away knowing it wasn’t right but Taylor just smacked his hands away and started unbuttoning them. Harry began feeling hot again but this time it was too much Taylor grabbed his cock not paying attention to the color Harry’s face was turning 

Taylor began blowing Harry when she looked up at him and immediately took him out her mouth as she saw Harry going blue in the face. She could tell he couldn’t breath and as an omega she quickly ran across to get Kendall she could barely speak and instead pushed her into the room 

“ Oh my gosh! Taylor what the hell happened? He isn't breathing” Kendall yelled as she laid Harry down to give him mouth to mouth several times. Finally Harry gasped out in small spurt but was breathing Kendall quickly dialled 911 and gets a ambulance out for him.

“ You! Do not talk, get dress now!” Kendall says as she begins to undress “ What are you doing?” Taylor cried as she listened and got dressed

“ If they know you two were getting it on, they're going to ask you all the questions. Now shut up and make sure he’s still breathing I have to call mom” Kendall snapped this who thing can ruin everything hopefully this one person can put them back on track  
\---  
“ Kendall are you fucking kidding me! Do you know what it's going to take to cover this up!?” Kris yells out over the phone

“ Mom, yes or no I hear the ambulance!” Kendall yelled back “ Just fix it! If you want this to work, you will fix it” Kendall says as she hangs up the phone just in time for the paramedics knocking on the door

Harry still hanging on barely responsive was on the couch when the other paramedics started to get information from Kendall who immediately started to cry

“ I- I don’t know what happened, he was just fine he had just started his rut and then- th- then he stopped breathing.I was able to bring him back but that's all I know. Please is he going to be ok?” Kendall cried 

“ And who is this?” The paramedic asked as he pointed to Taylor who was standing in the corner traumatized 

“ She wasn’t here when it happened” Kendall quickly said trying to get the attention off of her. The parametric look at Kendall wearily but took the statement and told them where they would be taking Harry. Harry was rushed the hospital and Taylor and Kendall instead of going to hospital took a pit stop before going there.  
\--------

“ I just sent it, if you cross me I will have your credentials!” Kris says before hanging up

“ I paid the paps, and the hospital to cover this shitfest up Kendall! What the hell were you thinking! Drugs! Seriously you could have killed the alpha!” Kris says hugging her omega daughter Taylor tight

“ The idiot drank four tea bags worth of the drug. I didn’t think he was going to! This will all work out. Harry hopefully won't remember anything they’ll let us discharge him without him knowing. He’ll be in bed with Taylor in the morning. Taylor will say he had his rut and he knotted her he’ll believe it since he’ll most likely remember him going into his rut. It will be easy

“ Kendall! Taylor is way too scared and vulnerable right now!” Kris says not letting go of Taylor who is whimpering

“ She will do it!” Kendall says using her alpha voice

“ Do not use that on your sister!” Kris yells back in her alpha voice

“ No, i've come far too close to loose the only chance I have with Cara! And this one will not ruin it for me! Do you hear me Taylor!” Kendall yells as she walks away to get some fresh air.  
\---  
Once arriving to the hospital the doctor whom there mom paid off was waiting for them. Kendall and Taylor hurried in hoping no one saw anything. Once in his office Kendall laid back in her chair and looked at the doctor 

" I'm not asking any questions however the amount of Rutters found in Mr.Styles system would have killed him if you didn't get him the help he needed in time. We currently have him a couple IVs that will help flush the drugs out but you guys want him out soon so there will be some traces left in his system. Please, take note if he somehow consumes anymore of this drug he will die so please, please be careful" the doctor says dancing around from blaming the girls 

" What will he remember?" Kendall asks point blank 

" He'll most likely remember nothing, just when he started his said rut after that he won't remember anything. I've come in contact with this drug once and the patient's memory was non existent" the doctor said uncomfortable 

" Good, so he'll be fine after he wakes up?" Kendall asks

" As long as the drug is kept out his body he'll be a little dizzy, queasy but he'll live" the doctor says as he hands them Harry's discharge papers " I'll let you know when he's ready to go" the doctor says making no eye contact

" Oh, don't worry the drug served its purpose he'll be clean of it" Kendall says with a little smile and snaps at Taylor to get up and walks out not looking back to see if her sister was following 

Two hours later Harry was being wheelchair out in the back of the hospital and into there car without anyone in sight. Harry was unconscious and Kendall couldn't have it any other way. 

Hours later Harry finally began to stir awake from a uncomfortable slumber. He also woke up with a huge headache. He sat up and took the covers off him and looked down and saw he was completely naked. Harry looked to the side of the bed no one was there but he could tell someone was there. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks his rut starting, Taylor smelling like his Louis and then Taylor coming onto him and grinding on him then it all went black.

Harry pulled on his clothes on as quickly as he could and wobbled out to the front room of his suite. And froze when he saw Taylor but naked cooking some food. Harry clenched at his heart as he feel to his knees. Harry finally did it.He manage to screw up everything good he had in life. He cheated on Louis and if and when he finds out will most likely sever his bond with Louis and he doesn't even remember it. 

Harry began to cry as realization hit him, he didn't even know how any of it happen his rut wasn't suppose to happen until another two months. Taylor heard him and set her food to the side and walked over to him and bend down and touched his face. Harry moved he hands from his face and move away from her

" Harry what's wrong babe" Taylor says trying to get closer to her 

"I... I told you to leave! Why didn't you leave!" Harry said remember telling Taylor to get out 

" Easy I'm an omega. I smelt your rut from from across the hall, and I needed you're knot it's simple really" Taylor says smiling 

" You smelt like my omega why is that" Harry asked as she faintly still smelled like him.

" Maybe you wished so much I was Louis that you began to think I smelled like him. Trust me I would hate to smell like him" Taylor says looking grossed out 

" I didn't knot you did I?" Harry dreaded asking but did anyways 

" What do you think? I guess the only thing I'm envious of Louis is that he gets that knot more than I do. It was the best I've ever experienced" Taylor said moaning and giggled right after 

Harry angry and upset with himself grabbed his phone, charger and suitcase not caring about anything that way laying about and walked out the door. Taylor laughed but didn't go after him she didn't need to, soon enough they would have to talk again.

Harry not wanting to wait paid thousands for a private jet and was on his way to the UK within a hour. How could this had happened?

" Dammit!" Harry yelled he's always hurting Louis, he really didn’t know how any of this would pan out

It was the day of Louis's game and Harry hadn't slept at all so worried about his mate. Harry finally made it to the house and slowly turned the key almost in tears ready to truly lose his mate he walked into his house ready for the worst day of his life. 

" Haz!!!!" Louis came yelling from someone downstairs and jumped up and wrapped himself around the alpha kissing Harry everywhere he could find 

Taken back a Harry froze then he began to cry as he nosed at his bond mark on Louis. Louis pulled back confused why Harry was crying so hard and allowed himself to slide down Harry to see what was wrong. However Harry just pulled him Into a bigger hug

" Haz, babe it's only been a few days. I mean I missed you oh so much but, how am I handling it better than you?" Louis's said smiling 

" Louis I'm so sorry" Harry said crying Louis tried wiping his tears but they kept coming Louis began to get scared not knowing what was wrong with his alpha. Harry was never like this.

" I was just really homesick, I missed you so much" Harry lied, he was too afraid to tell the truth at least for now. 

“ Awe, babe thats so sweet, We’ll have all the cuddles you need once after my game. Love you so much” Louis said hugging Harry tight. Louis gave him a light but very sweet loving kiss that cause Harry to start crying again. His Loubear deserved so much better

Harry was extremely tired once heading to the game that he had fallen asleep through the whole game. Louis saw Harry sleeping but wasn't bothered by it he knew he must had been tired and he knew Harry wasn't feeling the best. The team lead another victory winning their sixth game in a row. The team was going out to celebrate but Louis turned it down since Harry was home and wasn't feeling well he wanted to take care of him. Harry denied it but Louis's wouldn't budge he wanted to take care of his Alpha and it just made a Harry more sick to his stomach then he already was.

Taylor had messaged him in groups message with Kendall and told him it was very rude of him to just leave without a goodbye and Kendall followed up with telling him they would be in touch very soon. Harry stopped the car on the side of the road to puke for a few minutes he literally disgusted himself. He felt he was the worst aloha on the planet especially when Louis came out and helped him as he rubbed his back. Surprising there was a pap that got the whole ordeal on camera and Harry sighed at least he deserved it 

Louis flipped the camera man off as he helped Harry walked towards the driver seat but stopped him not wanting Louis to get close to the cars pasting by. Once getting in the car Harry leaned back and breathed heavily 

" let me drive babe, I know you're going to hate what I'm about to say but be and Niall drive the car when you guys are at work. It's only about fifteen minutes" Louis said pleading for Harry to let him 

How could he denied Louis anything right now? Harry slowly got out to switch with him however he told Louis to climb over he really didn't want Louis close to the cars. Louis stopped by the local store and really quick picked up some items to make some soup for Harry for his stomach and then some medicine incase he needed more than soup.

Once getting home Niall, Zayn and Liam were already home and quickly helped Harry up to his room since Louis was barely making it into the door. Once getting up to the room Harry saw his two best friends looking down at him with uneasy faces 

" What?" Harry asked 

" Haz, why are we smelling post rut?" Liam said as if he was walking on eggshells

Harry didn't answer and looked away as he felt his tears begin to swell to his eyes. He began to shake his head cursing he knew he wouldn't be able to hide it from them. There scenting would obviously be strong enough to detect. 

" I'm not ready to tell him." Harry said almost in tears 

" How'd did it happened? Even we know your rut cycle you're not due for another two months? Zayn said quietly incase Louis came up 

" I don't know you guys. It will kill Louis, I’ll tell him but not now.I just can't." Harry said letting his tears fall

" Oh man, we're so sorry Haz, just know we're here for you. Anything you need bro" Zayn said slightly disappointed but he and Liam both know once you're rut comes there little to no will power an alpha can have to stop it. Was it Harry's fault no, not really but it still happened and either way it will tear Louis's heart up in the end. Liam and Zayn felt for their brother and wished the best for the alpha.

Louis soon after shooed the alphas out nicely stating Harry needed his rest. The alphas without Louis's noticing gave Louis a sad smile before exiting the room. Louis covered his alpha with some blankets as he hummed and placed a few water bottles on the side table.Louis kissed Harry's forehead before telling him he was going to start the soup. 

Harry was so lucky, but for how much longer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about that last cliffhanger haha! Hope you guys liked this chapter!


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't stop writing haha so here ya go! Happy New Years it's still only 1:14 here but hey where ever you are I hope you guys start off the New Year with a bang! I'm feeling good about 2017 but that may be cause this year sucked! I mean no 1D all year it was brutal but we made one whole year! Now we have Harry solo career rising I can't wait for Dunkirk i swear I'm going to watch it like 4 times when it comes out. Then we have Louis's solo career rising and of course Nialler!!!! Now we wait for Liam and possibly his little son or daughter if its all true. So cheers to 2017!!!!! its going to be a great one<3

It’s been a month since everything had happened and of course Harry didn't know how to break it to Louis that he had cheated on him with Taylor that and in a month his rut was suppose to arrive and he had no idea how he was going to hide the fact he wasn’t going to be getting it.   
Harry, Zayn and Liam were in the backyard tossing an american football to each other that Harry had picked up in LA. They were taking a water break when Harry had finally asked what all went down the week he left.

“ Well, turns out Gigi drugged me with two different drugs one was the date rape drug and then the other one was a dangerous very illegal drug called the ‘beast drug’. It pretty is use so alphas can loose their cool and makes the aggressive part of your alpha out and it can be uncontrollable if given too much.” Zayn said as he shook his head, Harry was so confused as he continued to listen

“ I blacked out the next morning I’m in bed with her and at that point I was dumbfounded and to be honest scared. I had no clue where I was and why the hell Gigi was naked next to me” Zayn said standing up, it still was uncomfortable to actually say all this out loud but he was with the people who cared for him the most so that eased his tension a bit

“ Gigi claimed I slept with her but I just couldn’t believe it, hell I barfed on her at the thought of sleeping with her. I guess that was the only positive thing that happened out of this. I left and she threatened me she would tell Niall everything and told me if I wanted to keep her quiet then I would tend to her needs whenever that may have been.” Zayn started pacing back and forth

“ I couldn’t have... accused me for saying this but I couldn’t have a little omega like Gigi threatened me and blackmail me like that! I’m an alpha and I will never be played like that” Zayn said getting angry Liam quickly got up and shoved his face in his neck making Zayn scent him. Once feeling better Zayn kissed Liams neck and rubbed his arm as he continued 

“ So I decided if I ruined my relationship then I would be the one to tell them, and there was no way cheating on Li, and Ni was an option. So I left but as I was leaving I found that club napkin in my pockets I raced over there and asked if he remembered anything the bartender said he saw Gigi slip something in my drink but he believed her when she said it was harmless” Zayn said Harry now getting angry how could someone take someone's word like that 

So hearing that I went to the hospital and told them I needed a drug test, because If I was drugged and I didn’t remember anything maybe Gigi was playing me. The doctor after hearing me state she said we had sex he mentioned I take a.. rape kit” Zayn said still slightly embarrassed by Liam took his hand into his

“ We got the results and it came back there was so sign of sexual intercourse which means she lied!” Zayn said smiling as he looked at Liam and Zayn

“ Wow, that's all so crazy! I’m so happy for you guys really. My question is how did an omega get a hold of such a drug?” Harry asked confused knowing for a fact an omega would never be able to think and follow through a plan like the one she did, not at least without help.

“ We still don’t know, but she's gone I notified the police, and they said she was gone. I fired her so she hasn't been to work since. All I care about is she stays away from us, if I ever see her again I will send her to jail and I have good friends that will not go easy on her” Zayn said angrily 

“ Man, I’m happy for you guys. I wished I could just tell Louis I was drugged and accidentally cheated on him with taylor. But once he finds out my rut won't arrived next month then he’s going to know what happened” Harry said still beating himself up for not only still not telling Louis but prolonging it.

“ You guys isn’t is all a bit weird that Gigi, was in bed with Zayn claiming they slept together and then all but a few days later Harry is in the same situation? It’s strange that theses small omegas are able to pull off a such deed. You guys Kendall is Taylor's sister and Gigi is there close family friend. I bet you anything Kendall is in the middle of this, she must have planned this all herself. The question is why?” Liam said standing up connecting the dots.

“ Liam as great as that sounds I’m sure Kendall had no part in my demise. As much as I want to allow myself to believe that I can’t. Ruts sometimes get knocked off schedule and that's what happened and because of it I wasn’t able to control my urges resulting in cheating on Lou. The only strange thing I will say is I remember Taylor smelling just like Louis that's what really made me lose it.” Harry said putting his head in his hands

“ I don’t know Harry, who knows what Kendall is capable of you never really know. Maybe there's some drug that makes your rut come faster who knows” Liam pressed 

“ Li, please can we not fill my head with nonsense” Harry said a bit short he can’t focus on trying to go around the truth, he cheated on his Louis and that was it.

“ Alright, Harry sorry. Well me and Zayn know how we're going to ask Niall to bond with us” Liam said a bit sadly but was willing to change the subject

Harry brightened up at the topic and completely changed his mood. He needed something to focus on other than shaming himself over and over for something he couldn’t change.

“ Well let me hear it!” Harry said smiling big as he listened to the plan.  
\----  
Harry hadn’t spoken to the Jenners for the last month and strangely enough they hadn’t bother to contact him either. Harry, Liam and Zayn had took there omegas out for to go shopping. Louis’s sister and mum was coming to visit for a couple of days and Louis wanted to buy a few gifts for them.

Harry was in no position to tell the boy no even though he really wanted to. The alphas were standing off to the side as they kept a watchful eyes on their omegas. 

“ So everything is in line?” Harry asked in a hushed tone with excitement written all over his face

“ Yup! Once we get home he’s going to set up and go live for the show” Liam said looking to make sure the omegas were far from earshot

“ This is going to be spectacular! I’m so nervous though!” Zayn said shaking from the nerves

“ I bet but the look on his face is going to be well worth the nerves!” Harry said patting Zayn on the shoulder

The alphas began walking through the plans and piped up once they saw Niall and Louis heading straight for them.

Once getting home just as expected Louis and Niall finished setting up everything for the live show in the kitchen. The alphas had excused themselves to watching tv in the upstairs room. Louis and Niall being in the pre-show game just nodded and kept their attention on last minute details. The alphas giggled as the ran up the stairs like little kids.  
\---

“ So, we have a fun game we're going to play!” Niall says picking up the two blindfolds on the countertop “ Liam and Zayn suggested it and it sounded super fun. “ So what's going to happened is i’m going to be blindfolded and Lou here is going to feed me a unknown item and I have to guess what the item is. Then i’ll get to do the same to Lou” Niall said smiling big

“ I’m so excited for this! Zayn and Liam picked the items out so they're probably going to be super gross!” Louis says laughing as he blindfolded Niall

Louis had looked up and saw Liam and Zayn and was about to say something when they signaled him to be quite. Louis not understanding what was going on listened. Then he looked at Harry who came into view and wrapped his arms around Louis and kissed his temple

“ Li? Z? I smell you guys! Are you here to watch me eat something nasty?” Niall said smelling his favorite scents in the world

“ Yeah, of course babe” Zayn said smiling signalling Harry with a nod

Harry smiling went into the next room and grabbed a huge bouquet of roses, then it hit Louis as he looked at Liam and Zayn again seeing them in freshly new tuxedos. They looked more in love than ever as they slowly walked up to Niall. Harry walked back towards Louis wrapping him back up into his arms again. Louis sighed and leaned back into Harry holding back the tears.

“ Ok, i'm waiting Lou? Come on let's get this over with so I can shove some nasty food down your throat” Niall said laughing 

“ Wait Ni! Can I go first actually?” Louis piped up

“ Lou i’m already blind folded” Niall said not budging 

“ Please! I’ll let you do that one thing you’ve always wanted to do to me” Louis said knowing Niall would catch on

Niall immediately pulled down the blindfold and was looking straight at his alphas. Niall smiled and looked to the side to see Harry and Louis together and Louis was biting his lips. Confused Niall turned around to see a huge bouquet of roses coming at him. Niall shocked took the flowers shyly and looked back up at his alphas who were smiling down at him.

“ Ni, you have been the best thing in my life next to Zayn of course. The way you came into our lives may have not been ideal, but the moment you came into our lives is the moment our whole world was turned right side up. Babe, we are not the selfish alphas we once were and we have you to thank. You are amazing and I love you so much, you and Zayn are the best things to have ever happened to me.” Liam says grabbing ahold of his hand and kissing it

Niall began tearing up at the words and the all the sweetness what so overwhelming. Zayn brushed the tear that escaped and held his other hand.

“ You and Li are my world, you guys are always right there when I need you guys. I know I can always count on you two for anything. I know this last year we have stumbled on a few bumps but in the end we always come out on top. I know I’m not perfect and at times I don’t deserve you guys but just know you two make me a better alpha everyday. I never knew having an omega as special as you was even possible. You make me and Liam complete” Zayn said as he glanced at Liam 

“ Will you do us the honor and bond with us?” Both Zayn and Liam said at the same time. Cries escaped from both omegas in the room.

Niall unable to verbally answer sobbed happy tears as he eagerly shook his head yes and hugged his alphas as tight as he could.

“ Did you know about this?” Louis said turning around in Harry's arms

“ Of course I did” Harry said smiling down at his Loubear the nagging thought sprung through his mind telling him to cherish moments like this because one of theses days he’ll be gone.

“ I’m so happy for them and my Ni Ni” Louis said tearing up Harry smiled down and wiped his tears as he hugged his omega. Harry was so excited for his two best friends and Niall. Everything was finally falling into placed with the trio and Harry and Louis couldn’t be happier.

After about ten minutes of hugging and a bunch of kisses later everyone forgot they were still on air and turned their attention back to the screen to say bye.

“ Sorry, totally forgot we were live! Well please forgive me but I’m going to end this show a bit early I hope you guys don’t mind. Me and my alphas have some serious cuddle business we need to attend to!” Niall says waving at the camera “ Love you all, and till next time on Cooking With Niall! Bye” 

After going offline Niall ran over to Louis and hugged him tight they both began to cried as the excitement and happiness was just too much to contain. Louis kissed him all over his face and Niall giggled as the alphas were hugging it out.

They all ate dinner and finally Harry and Louis told them they could be excused knowing they wanted some private time to themselves

“ Try to hold back on the bonding mates!” Harry joked as they all practically ran up to their bedroom

“ Hey Haz, not that I care but why haven't Taylor and Kendall been around? Also what’s going on with the bakery in LA?” Louis asked as he washed the dishes

“ Uhm, well there uhm focusing on the bakery in LA so they won't be over here for a while.” Harry said uneasily 

“ Oh, well good. Well that's enough talk of them so next topic! I can’t wait for my mum to come over I think she’ll love the Louis Vuitton bag I bought her” Louis said handing Harry the dishes so he could load up the dishwasher

“ I’m sure she will, it cost enough” Harry said with a little annoyance

“ Haz” Louis said whining hoping Harry didn't start up

“ I know, I know. She’ll love it alright. Anything you give you family, i'm sure they’ll love it” Harry said 

“Thanks Harry, I know you're really tiring on accepting them and I promise you won't regret it” Louis said turning to him and puckering his lips for a kiss. Harry smiled and bent down and kissed Louis long and sweet.  
\----  
Louis was getting really nervous but was really excited since he had one week off from football practices for a break. So he thought it would be the perfect week for his mum and Lottie visit. The last time Louis saw his mum he couldn't muster up any words other than tears. However since then he had been talking to her on the phone and facetiming so he knew he was ready to see her this time but he was still very nervous.

The car honked and Louis shot up Harry grabbed his hand to calm his nerves as they both headed towards the door. Harry kissed Louis templed as he opened the door and walked out. Lottie and his mum were getting out the car when Louis released Harry’s hand and jogged over to Lottie hugging her. He noticed that she looked a little smaller then usual but he shrugged it off.

“ Hi Louis” Louis’s mum said now standing next to Lottie

“ Hi mum” Louis said smiling as he step forward and gave her a light hug. Harry walked up and shook her hand welcoming both her and Lottie to their house.

“ Louis has been planning for this week for weeks. He’s even cooking a special meal for you guys tonight” Harry said making chit chat

“ Oh, Louis you don’t have to treat use with a meal like that. Really don’t go through the trouble” Louis’s mum said picking up her suitcase

Harry gently took her things along with Lottie's and smiled as he nodded for them to follow into their house

“ It’s really no problem, me and Niall cook all the time. Plus I want to mum, this is your first time here and you're are guest” Louis said linking arms with Lottie

As they made their way into the house Louis all but dragged his mum and Lottie through the house leaving Harry alone in the living room. He placed there things in the assigned guest rooms. Harry didn’t take offense if Louis was happy then he was happy.

“ So theses are all the magazine covers you’ve been on?” Louis’s mum asked as he handed her numerous magazine in protectors

“ Yeah, Adidas was my absolute favorite shoot” Louis said sitting next to her to her the magazine

“ You’ve done so well for yourself, i'm so proud of you Louis. Everything I put you through i'm so glad everything worked out for you” Louis’s mum said smiling trying to hold the tears back

“ Please, I forgive you mum. I don’t want you feeling bad anymore. You’re my mum and i'm so glad to have you back in my life again.” Louis said hugging his mum tightly

Lottie who was sitting off to the side decided to join the hug, she never thought this day would actually come where her family was almost like it was before she and Louis presented.  
\---  
Louis just sent Niall on his way to bond with his alphas. No shame he was crying, it just really hit him that his Ni was getting bonded and would finally get what he’s wanted and waited so patiently for. It was a bittersweet moment. Harry was still outside when Louis headed in and as he was coming in he saw his mum and sister sitting in the living room so he joined them.

They were talking in hushed tones and piped down when Louis came in and Louis caught on and asked what was going on.

“ Oh nothing Louis, don’t worry about it” Louis’s mum said dismissing it

“ Well now I am going to worry, please whats going on?” Louis asked again

“ The landlord has been ringing me a lot lately I was late paying the rent last month and again this month. I used the money I had to buy the ticket to come visit you, but now i’m short and he’s getting really mad” Louis’s mum said shyly 

“ How much do you need?” Louis said a little lowly incase Harry came in

“ Fifteen hundred, but Louis I can’t have you give me that kind of money” Louis’s mum said shaking her head

“ Mum I don't want you losing the house please take it ok” Louis said looking to see if Harry had came in

“ Louis if Harry doesn’t want you giving that kind of money then please don’t” Louis’s mum said

“ He said he’s not going to tell me what to do with my money, plus you need it. I’m not going to ignore the need” Louis said getting his phone out “ Let me wire it to your account” 

After Louis and his mum wired it there accounts together Louis sent the money but ended up sending her two thousand just incase she ran into trouble again she had some to rely on. Harry had called Louis’s name from the kitchen and he shot up because he didn’t want Harry to come in and ask what they were doing.

Louis jogged over to the kitchen to see what Harry wanted. “ Hey babe, do you want to take you family to your favorite Italian restaurant downtown for dinner tonight?” Harry said sipping from a water bottle

Louis agreed and kissed Harry they talked for a bit before Harry started yawning and Louis made him march up the stairs to go take a nap. Harry willing went since he was tired and he wasn’t so paranoid of Louis’s mum as much so he trusted Louis to be alone with them.

Once Louis went back he picked up his bank card and put it away. They all decided to go for a walk. Louis was so happy that he never notice how his mum never said thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all the support on this story I love writting it for you guys:))!


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actaully on time updating! Woot Woot. So this is all about Niall, Liam and Zayn bonding weekend<3 So there is smut, may not be great smut but its there. So when you see X0X0 thats when its starts for those who dont care to read that stuff:)). Also Thanks again for all the kudos and comments! Love them. Please enjoy and I hope your Tuesday went well:))

Niall and his alphas had been featured on some many websites and the video of his bonding proposal had gone viral. He gain about half a million from just that one live show, his alphas were now more recognizable just alone. It had been a crazy change of events, they've done a few over the phone interviews alongside with Niall. It's more rare than not that there is a successful two alpha one omega relationship. So they been getting a lot of attention lately. 

It was perfect timing because Niall's heat was expected the week after everything had blown up for them so it was also nice to get away from all of it. Zayn and Liam was set on somewhere secluded but romantic but they didn't want anyone around incase someone tried getting pictures and ruin their weekend.

Niall and Louis had found a cabin not far from where Louis and Harry was bonded and Niall fell in love with it so of course his alphas agreed to the one he wanted. It was a beautiful day and the drive was going smoothly when Niall got really quiet which was strange because he had been talking the whole ride up 

" Baby? What's wrong?" Liam asked looking through the rear view mirror at Niall who was looking out the window 

" Nothing" Niall simply said smiling but it never reached his eyes 

" You know you can tell us anything Ni, please if something is bothering you let us know" Zayn said holding his hand 

" Really I'm fine, just quiet for once. Just taking in the scenery it's beautiful here" Niall lied looking at Zayn giving him the same smile

Liam and Zayn each other a weary look but left Niall alone. About a half hour later they were driving up to the cozy cabin. Niall still was really quite and that made the alphas really paranoid. They didn’t know what their boyfriend was thinking because he wouldn’t let them in.

“ This is amazing Ni! Look its everything we wanted it to be” Liam tried to get Niall to talk

Niall just nodded looking around avoiding looking at his alphas. Niall grabbed his bag and headed toward the steps of the cabin. Liam and Zayn followed him and walked in together.

Liam and Zayn walked back and forth getting all the items they packed and setting them in the cabin. They were to worried and too distracted to notice after the third trip Niall was no longer in the front room anymore.

The last trip in Liam closed the door and sat down with Zayn, it wasn’t until two minutes they noticed Niall wasn’t anywhere in sight. The got up calling for Niall but no one answered they rushed around opening every room until Zayn yelled for Liam saying he found him. Liam rushed over to the upstairs bedroom and see a small lump in the center of the bed covered with their blanket from home Niall insisted on bringing.

Liam and Zayn quietly walked up to Niall who wasn’t moving and sat down on the bed. Once they sat down it seemed as though Niall tried to disappear into the bed. Hurt at the thought there omega was trying to get away from them but Liam still began rubbing Niall back.

Niall whimpered and Zayn finally pulled the blanket back and Liam tugged Niall onto his lap. This was not the Niall the knew and it was making them think maybe they rushed all of this.

" Please Ni, talk to us. Are you having second thoughts?" Liam asked broken hearted 

Niall looked up with tears in his eyes and looked over at Liam and Zayn and slowly shook his head. Zayn and Liam tried hard to keep it together as they felt at a lost. 

" Baby we respected you and if you're not ready we won't bond, but babe is it something we did? Did we put too much pressure on you? What did we do wrong?" Zayn asked eyes becoming watery 

Niall sniff as he wiped his tears " You guys didn't do anything wrong, I did. I was stupid enough to read theses stories about omegas bonding with two alphas and they all ended horribly. Tons had to get stitches and countless stories state that their alphas loss themselves and were too rough with them and when they bonded them it was agonizing" Niall cried as he felt terrible

" Well those alpha obviously don't know anything about bonding. Babe you can't think we would allow ourselves to lose control like that? Ni you are our everything and we promise you, you're our number one concern when bonding. We're not going to say it won't hurt but we can promise you we'll make sure you feel amazing. We'll know when you feel uncomfortable and the moment we know is the moment we'll change that." Zayn says rubbing Niall's back 

Niall just cried harder as he covered his face with his hands Liam kissed his temples and both he and Zayn comforted him until his cried eased up.

" Ni, we made love before why are you taking this one so hard?" Liam asked 

" Because I'm scared it's not going to be everything I imagined it would be. You guys never had me on my heat and omegas heat does things to alphas. This time is going to be different and i’m just scared especially since they're two of you" Niall said looking at his hands 

" Ni, we would never hurt you, we love you so much and our alphas knows not to hurt you babe. We understand and respect your wishes. We won't bond. Do you want to go home in the morning since your heat will be here soon. I’m sure Louis will be able to help for most of it?" Liam said a little disappointed but this was their omega and if they had to wait then they would wait he was worth it.

" Yeah, we can leave tomorrow. I'm so sorry you guys" Niall teared up again Liam kissed Niall to confront him and Zayn did the same. Every being in Zayn wanted him to go take a walk but his omega needed him and he needed to show his mates he wasn't going to run anymore.  
\---   
Liam and Zayn were able to cuddle Niall into a deep slumber after he all but cried every ounce of energy he had in his body. That's when Zayn got up and excused himself into the bathroom, Liam just nodded and held Niall close. It really hurt that Niall admitted that he was scared of him and Zayn practically telling them he didn't quite trust them enough and that all but ripped his insides apart

About fifteen minutes later Liam called out for Zayn but there was no answer so he got up slowly careful not to wake Niall. Once tucking Niall in he walked to the bathroom inside the room he knocked and and heard some sniffling as Zayn said everything was ok. Liam knocked again hoping he would open the door

" Zayn please open the door, let me in we can talk about it" Liam begged after two minutes of silence the door unlocked and Liam turned the knob and let himself in taking one glance making sure Niall was asleep before closing the door. 

Zayn was sitting against the wall with tears streaming down his face which cause even more emotion to course through Liam’s body. Liam sat down across from Zayn and held his hands out to Zayn who immediately took them in his. Zayn needed to be closer and with a swift motion Zayn's face was in Liam's neck scenting him as he clung onto Liam 

Liam began to cry now, he's never seen Zayn lose it like this before and it broke him. Normally he was the one to keep level headed between the two of them but which the fact that their omega boyfriend whom they love just told them he didn't want to bond with them anymore obviously heart broken he couldn't take it either.

" This is all my fault Liam, I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry" Zayn cried out loud not caring how loud he was 

" Zayn, don't say that it's not" Liam said pressing Zayn’s into neck to calm him down more 

" It is, with everything that has happened with Gigi and me acting the way I had, why would he want to bond? I ruins this for you Li! He doesn't trust us because what I've done in this relationship from the start. You don't deserve this Liam! I'm so sorry" Zayn said looking Liam in the eyes 

" Zayn, you listen to me right now! Niall loves you and has waited for you to be ready to bond with him. Despite everything that has happened which was a month ago he hasn't once showed you neglect, or shown he was harboring any bad feelings with you. He's our omega and though we may have not seen this coming I know we are all meant to be together babe. We all love each other and we can't forget that , we just can't!" Liam cried out to Zayn 

" I feel as though my heart has be torn in half, I really wanted for him to be ours. I wanted to him to know he'll never have to doubt me because he'll know how big my love is for him through our bond." Zayn said softly as he looked down at the tile 

" Me too" Liam said quietly " I just love him so much, I love you both so much” Liam said letting the last tear stream down his faces

Both Zayn and Liam's heads snapped up when the scent hit their nose. There Niall was lingering at the door. So involved in their emotions they hadn't even heard the door open. Niall was in tears as he walked inside the bathroom and kneeled between his alphas

Niall had woken up because he didn't feel either alpha near him. However when he was going to go search for them he heard Zayn clearly crying. It broke his heart listening to his alphas dialog between them. When Niall had said he was scared he was telling the truth he was, but it wasn't because he didn't trust his alphas. That was so far from the truth. Niall just filled his head with tons of bad experiences of bonding with two alphas and it clouded his mind. Louis would probably had been close to slapping him in this moment because of his stupidity. He loved his alpha's more than anything and hated the fact he was the cause of their current state he had to fix it. 

" Zayn I love you and my clouded decision not to bond isn't because of you and what has happened in our relationship. Z what happened with Gigi was uncontrollable and I don't blame you at all. I forgive you Zayn and I meant it the first time I said it. I trust you with my life, I wouldn't have accepted to bond with you guys if I didn't." Niall said crawling into Zayn's lap. Zayn gently held him close, he needed the comfort 

" If you trust us, why did you change your mind?" Liam said trying to hold back the tears 

" I can't tell you how much I scared myself from reading those online experiences. It was stupid and it could have ruined this weekend for us, but just hearing the love you guys have for me and the assurance I have knowing and trusting everything will be ok, its really makes me feel stupid for evening thinking for a second I wasn’t ready to bond with you guys. I'm sorry I put you guys through this really I am." Niall said tearing up feel terrible he put his alphas through this 

" Wait does this mean you" Zayn didn't finish as he nuzzled his face his Niall's neck earning a cute yelp from him 

" It means when my heat comes in about a day or two you guys better be ready. I owe you guys a good one after all this" Niall said flirty as he reached out for Liam who was smiling sweetly as he wiped the tear stains off his face 

" You don't owe us a thing, just all your love" Liam said kissing Niall sweetly 

" You're such a cheese ball, but I love it" Niall said kissing Liam back and then turning to kiss Zayn. 

What they didn't know was Niall was a crazed lover when his heats came, and he's never had a alpha before to help him so he's pretty sure the fact he has two is going to set his omega off to the moon. He made his alphas cry making them believe he didn't trust him and that was surely eating at him.  
\----  
XOXO

It was three days into their vacation Niall had just heated up some spaghetti since he was hungry and his alphas told him to stay inside while they got some stuff together. Niall being the cute protective omega he was nagged Liam and Zayn to put their coats on before walking out. It was around eight at night and there was no way he was going to have them get sick under his watch.

Niall was eating some spaghetti he made before leaving for the week when he began to feel his temperature rising. Niall felt the slick soaking his pants as he felt his cock beginning to swell making a tent in his sweatpants. Zayn and Liam were both outside as they were setting up a surprise for Niall. They had been blowing up a king size mattress with lots of blankets and pillows they had champagne in a bucket of ice and was planning on stargazing and lots of cuddles.. 

They were just outside the house so when Niall began to moan loudly most likely to call out for them. Liam and Zayn dropped everything and rushed into the cabin. Before them was Niall pumping himself and moaning loudly as he came. Jerking through the orgasm Niall reached out for his alphas. 

Liam cursed as he stepped in the bowl of spaghetti that was abandon on the floor as Zayn laughed making his way over to Niall first. Niall straddled him quickly as he began grinding against Zayn. Niall began kissing Zayn's neck leaving light hickes in multiple places on his neck.

The slick began to flow out of him and soaked through Zayn's pants. The scent cause Liam to growl possessively. Hard and uncomfortable Zayn began moving his hard on against Niall's to cause friction and within minutes Niall was coming again with a load moan. 

" Li" Niall moaned out missing his other alpha 

Liam had been watching them since he stepped in the spaghetti and with Niall's slick filling in the room and how Niall was grinding on Zayn, Liam had striped down to nothing and began jerking himself off. 

Liam connected eyes with Zayn and nodded to the bedroom and Zayn picked Niall up and walked him to the bedroom. Liam quickly locked the door before all but running to catch up with his mates.

Once in the bedroom Zayn striped down and began kissing Niall as Liam began kissing his inner thighs. Trailing soft kisses up to his final destination. Liam lifted up his mind a bit clouded from just Niall's heat and slick feeling the air " You ready babe?" Liam asks 

" Please, I need you guys. Take your time, I can go for hours and I want to cherish this" Niall said almost as if his heat had lifted just to say this

" Of course baby, gosh I love you so much. We're going to take such good care of you" Zayn said kissing Niall's neck and found his sweet spot as he sucked on it earning a back arching moan from Niall 

Liam without much warning pushed his face between Niall's legs and began to slurp up Niall's slick occasionally slipping his tongue into his hole. Niall was shaking with pleasure as both his alphas were attending to his every need. Niall came once Liam had stuck his long finger in his tight hole. 

After a while Liam and Zayn had switched positions and Liam was more than ready to kiss Niall with all the passion he was feeling. Zayn picked up where Liam stopped and slipped two fingers into Niall and started to pump slowly but Niall began forcing himself down onto them so he picked up the speed 

" More Z" Niall moaned out between kisses with Liam 

Zayn smiled and added another finger and began pumping earning a pleased moan from Niall. Something about making love to you're omega before bonding made it so much more emotional and senses were much more heightened. Zayn almost came a few times from just hearing the noises that were coming out of Niall. 

Niall breathing hard as he sat up resituate himself with his bum up in the air and bent down to take Liam in his mouth. Liam tried gasping for air the moment Niall closed in on his cock nearly coming from the warm slick feeling as Niall's tongue swirled around him. When he didn't think it could get any better Niall sunk all the way down to the base of his cock humming around him to show how happy he was. Zayn lost it and came hard cumming all over Niall's bum. 

Coming back up Niall turned and shook his bum in the air and smirked at him " I hope you have more, I need you and Li to feel me up to full capacity" Niall said sassy as he licks his lips 

" Only getting started babe, don't you worry" Zayn said feeling his cock swell again  
\---

It had been three hours since Niall's heat began and the three of them have been going at it like they never made love before. Both Liam and Zayn notice how tired Niall was getting so they both got ready. As the began their final round Zayn laid down first as Niall straddled his lap slowly but with ease sliding down his cock Niall let out a tired moan. Liams and Zayn knew by now there little guy was exhausted but his heat was still in full effect and until they knotted him his omega told him he needed to keep going. Liam getting in a comfortable position lined himself up to Niall's hole and slowly pushed in savoring the last go for Niall during his heat. Once in Liam paused and kissed Niall's back. 

" Ready love?" Liam and Zayn said together

Niall whimpered in happiness as he knows this was it and he couldn't be happier. He all but gained enough energy back to go one last time with his alphas before they were officially his bonded alphas. 

Liam being in the back did most of the work as Zayn held Niall supporting him and whispering sweet things to Niall. As Liam began breathing heavily signaling he was close, Zayn began working and lifted Niall up a bit and began thrusting into him. Niall was feeling so much pleasure he almost passed out from all of it, Niall began moaning as he felt his own orgasm building up. 

" Ready Z?" Liam. Gasp out barely holding on waiting for Zayn to respond 

" Yeah!" Zayn said as groaned out as his knot grew inside Niall feeling it close to bursting 

" Fill me up alphas" Niall moaned out as he felt a huge amount of pain as both Zayn and Liams knot grew bigger and bigger 

" Ahh" Niall cried out in pain and pleasure " We got you baby" Zayn said trusting one last time, Liam and Zayn both moaned as there knot attached to Niall spilling all their cumming into Niall at the same time. Liam bit the right side of Niall's neck as Zayn bit Niall's left side. Niall’s orgasm went off like a cannon drenching Zayn in his come. Liam and Zayn attended to their bond marks as they licked them clean making sure it had stopped bleeding before taking a breather. Niall had gone limp in their arms.

Zayn quickly caught him and was careful so the movement wouldnt tug on their knot. Niall was between both alphas in and was a bit out of it. Niall was overcome with all the pleasure his body had safely shut down. His heat no longer in effect with his knots Niall really felt the exhaustion of having two alphas at once especially when accommodating two knots

" We love you babe, It's ok sleep" was all Niall heard before dozing into a deep deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you like! So I know I shouldnt have but I started writing another fic! its a Harry/Edward/Marcel fic and so im going back and forth between writing so if I dont update for a bit thats why:)) anywho please comment, kudos tell me what cha think:))


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another on time update I would like to say I'm proud of myself but to be honest I wasnt really feeling this chapter but this is the best of the two write ups I did. So im sorry inadavnce:/ But hey if you do like it then yay! The next chapter should better so again sorrryyyyy:) But please enjoy and happy Tuesday:))

Once coming home from bonding with Zayn and Liam Niall spent the next full day talking Louis’s ears off about his experience and how lovely it was. Both omegas entangled in each other's arms smiled like goofballs as they were finally able to share their experiences with each other. Niall breaking the rule about what's goes on in bed stays in the bed. He just couldn't keep quiet about how good they made him feel. 

Niall and Louis had begged there alphas countless times for them to be allowed to get there license. Their alphas didn't like the idea of their omegas driving without them but made a bet with them if they were able to take the test and pass it on the first time then obviously they would receive their licenses but if they failed they couldn't asked them for another year. 

The bet only made them study harder and resulted in them passing the test with flying colors. Since Harry was doing most of the interior design himself he was at the bakery from early morning and Niall would pick him up and they would usually go straight over there after practice and help Harry out with a few things. They had already set the grand opening in two weeks, however Harry and Louis thought it would be nice to invite the employees, friends and family as guest only event to be the first to see the the new bakery. Louis and Niall was taking care of all of it in Harry’s new bigger office they decided to add on during the re-construction.

“ Ok, so I printed out the finale quest list and will send it to security and then I have to get back to mum. I can’t wait for next week, I'm so proud of Harry this place looks like a mirror version with a few changes of course but it's definitely the same bakery” Louis said as he walked over to Niall and sat in his lap. Niall wrapped his arms around Louis and rested his chin on Louis’s shoulder.

“ We should go into event planning Lou, look at us in less than a week we've planned an amazing event within three days. Plus with our busy schedules and we still find time to have dinner on the table by the time our alphas get home. We’re-” Niall said as he got cut off

“ One of a kind omegas” Harry said smiling as the omegas heads snapped towards Harry who slightly scared them. Louis smiled and got up from Niall's lap and kissed Harry 

“ I love that you guys are here and taking some of the load off, but Lou, your mum just called asking where you were something out you had plans, and Ni you're going to be late on recording and remember what happened the last time you started recording late?” Harry said looking at Niall with a slight grin as Niall bowed his head a bit embarrassed

The previous week, Louis and Niall had been at the bakery and lost track of time as they were organizing the office for Harry. Niall usually like to get home about an hour before he recorded and of course it was the week of his live show and he was almost an hour behind. By the time he got home he had ten minutes before expected to go live. Niall threw the biggest temper tantrum Louis had ever witness. When Harry walked in a few minutes later Niall unloaded on him blaming Harry for not being on time.

Louis took offense at Niall yelling at his alpha and flicked Niall on the nose hard, not so much that it hurt but he was shocked Louis flicked him on the nose and his face was full of disappointment and anger. Harry of course didn't really react much to the situation he found it quite cute the way Niall was throwing his tantrum and how Louis protecting his alpha in the least problematic way.

Niall ran up to his room whimpering and Louis sighed and began getting the kitchen set up knowing Niall would get over his pity party once his alphas got home. Plus he was upset with Niall, he yelled at his alpha and blamed him for something he had nothing to do with. Niall is his omega but just as Niall would feel with his alphas, there is still that thin line that comes with being territorial and protective of their alphas.

Once Zayn and Liam came home, feeling their omega was stress and upset they were about to rush towards the crying they heard when Harry told them the rundown. Liam and Zayn relax a bit and sighed as they made their way to their room. Niall had came down and hugged Louis and turned to Harry hugging him asking for forgiveness. Harry smiled and kissed the top of his head Niall hugged him closer and then thanked Louis for setting up for him. 

About an hour later Louis’s mum walked in carrying some bags from the mall, Louis felt really bad that he forgot about his mum and her whereabouts. He never even called or messaged her back from earlier. Louis quickly followed her into the livingroom when she handed him his card. Louis looked and saw it was his personal bankcard.

“ Mum, how did you get this?” Louis asked quietly quickly shoving it in his back pocket

“ You left it on the counter and well since you didn’t respond to any of my calls or messages I took it as a green light to go out myself” Louis’s mum said placing a Gucci bag down

“ I’m sorry mum, I was caught up with some things here. Haz had told me you called him but like I said I got caught up in some things here.” Louis said looking at the other three bags his mum had put down

“ Let’s just say this is a peace offering, I forgive you Lou” Louis’s mum said as she places the newly Armani watch on her wrist

Louis looked at her uneasily and shook his head “ Ok, just can you take those upstairs? I don’t want Harry seeing all of this and start asking questions.” Louis said sadly as he turned around and walked back into the kitchen where Niall was wrapping up his show

Louis was distracted for the rest of the night, every time his mum came over recently she’s been showing a side to her that Louis hoped and prayed he’d never have to see again but lately it seemed his worst thoughts were coming true. 

Over the course of the past four months Louis’s mum and sister had stayed over for a few nights to visit and every time Louis usually ended up spending a good amount of moment of them especially his mum. It had also seemed every time they would be heading home his mum would ‘ accidently’ bring up a money issue resulting in Louis giving her a few hundred nearing to a thousand

Strangely the last two visits Lottie had said she was had some important things to do meaning she couldn't come to visit Louis. Which was a bummer but it was ok since Louis and his mum had became pretty close. Louis really didn't mind giving his mum money since he had it, but sometimes he did feel she was abusing the generosity.

Louis was driving his mum to the airport when she had told him he should come and visit them one time. Louis smiled and looked at her “ That sounds fun, however Harry would want to come and as of lately he's been really busy. I would love to and will definitely bring it up with Harry” Louis said smiling

Louis’s mum was getting out the car and Louis put the car in park to help her with her bags and put them on the sidewalk. Louis’s mum pulled him into a hug “ It was so good to see you” his mum says as she kisses his cheek

“ You too mum, tell Lottie next times she's not getting out of visiting me!” Louis laughed as he began walking backwards towards his car

“ Before you leave” Louis’s mum said looking uneased “ That account you made, there's no more money on it” Louis’s mum brought up 

That confused Louis since he had loaded it with at least five thousand dollars just a month ago since her last visit. “ But I just loaded it?” Louis questioned

“ I know sweets, I know it was only for emergencies but your aunt had some money issues and needed some to save her home. I know I shouldn't have and I hate to ask but could you load some more money on it? I had my hours cut at work and I can't pay some of my bills?” Louis's mum said looking upset

“ Uhm, ok. Just… nevermind I have to get to practice. Have a safe trip mum” Louis said a little down 

“ Thanks so much, just let me know when you load it” Louis’s mum said with a smile as she picked her bags up. She turned to Louis with a big smile and walked into the airport leaving Louis a bit sad and to honest a little irritated

Over the last month Louis had about five conversations with his mum and five of the five was her asking when he would transfers some money onto the card he had given her. With him constantly getting money from his job and interviews, photoshoots and magazine covers Louis was nowhere near being bankrupt.

The fact that he constantly was getting money made it easy for Louis to transfer a few thousands to his mum without Harry ever noticing. Louis once again turned a blind eye to what was going on, he couldn't handle it if his mum had been only using him the whole time.

Louis shaked it out his mind and drank his protein shake only at red lights, Harry’s orders. Louis was happy that recently Harry had been in a more less weird state then he had been for the past couple months since he came home. He finally got to pleasure Harry without him nearly throwing Louis off himself. So things had been very good, especially with Niall. After coming home officially bonded the atmosphere seemed so much brighter and everyone seemed very content and happy. Louis and Niall both agreed because they were all free of Taylor and Kendall.

Louis’s first season was coming to an end on the football team with only five games left. Louis and the team was determined to end the season with no losses. Louis was in a very good mood as he picked up Ashton both of them singing along to the radio as they pulled into the stadium parking lot. Strangely upon entering there were cameras and loads of people screaming which confused them since it's been awhile since the fans had shown up in a crowd.

Louis and Ashton had raced each other to the locker room and collapsed on the floor laughing and breathing hard once they reached it at the same time. This was normal behavior with the two and normally everyone would either join in on the fun or just laugh and go about their business. However once Louis and Ashton got themselves together they noticed the uneasy looks they were getting

“ Whats going on?” Louis asked unlocking his locker 

“ You seem really happy” a teammate says 

Louis laughed at and looked around confused “ Should I not be?” Louis said laughing as he shoved his bag in his locker

“ Not after hearing-” Louis’s teammate was cut off by their coach telling them they all needed to be on the field in two minutes

Louis quickly pushed the unfinished comment to the back of his mind as he playfully shoved Ashton towards the door. Normally the team was full of excitement and chatter and hard work however Louis felt off today. Everytime he looked at one of his teammates they would look away with a sadden face. Or they would keep patting his back every chance they got, he even felt his team caption was going soft on him. Louis had missed a shot and normally he would have yelled at Louis to get his head in the game but instead he told Louis ‘it’s ok, maybe next time’. Louis was feeling super weird since the whole day went that way, even Ashton began acting weird with him after lunch. Coach had pulled Louis to the side and told him Harry was waiting for him and he was excused from practice. Louis thought something bad must have happened so he rushed to get his bag and raced towards Harry who was leaning against the car. Once seeing Louis Harry looked upset but smiled as he met Louis halfway.

“ Haz? Whats going on?” Louis asked in concern looking at Harry to see if he’s hurt “ Coach would never excuse me from practice unless it was super important” 

“ I know this is going to sound weird but may I have your phone?” Harry said slowly

“ You’re scaring me Harry, whats going on? Is Niall ok?” Louis questioned as he fished his phone out his bag

“ Let's talk when we get home, you're not in trouble but I have some things I need to tell you” Harry said as he opened the car door for Louis. “ I had Liam pick up your car with the spare keys” Harry said as he saw Louis looking for his car

“ Wait, isn't Liam suppose to be at work?” Louis question as he buckled up “ Him and Zayn came home early today” Harry said before turning the radio up. Louis took it as a ‘let's not ask anymore questions’ signal

Once getting home Harry still hadn’t given any hug or kiss and that scared Louis. Harry never came into a room with Louis without given him one or the two or even both. Once coming in Louis walked into the living room where he found Niall and his alphas. Niall had jumped up and ran towards him and wrapped him up in his arms.

“ Whats going on?” Louis asked almost suffocating from the hug Zayn quickly got up and loosened the grip around Louis’s neck but Niall refused to let go 

“ Not so tight Niall” Zayn warned as he sat back down. Niall sighed and let go but then wrapped a arm around his hip

Harry then came in view and Niall kissed Louis longer than expected but Louis wasn’t complaining. Louis playfully smacked his bum as Niall and his alphas made there way out the room.

“ Lou, you know I love you right?” Harry asked as he sat next to Louis looking him in the eyes

“ Of course Haz” Louis said laughing what kind of question was that?

“ Listen, I really don’t know how to even begin this. Louis i've been lying to you” Harry said full of shame as he looked down

“ About what?” Louis asked trying to get Harry to look at him

“ My rut. I told you I havn’t got it yet because i've been stressed and sleeping less. The truth is..” Harry said shaking his head as his tears couldn’t be held back anymore “ I had my rut already”

“ What do you mean you had your rut already! When did you have you rut?” Louis said confused and scared

“ Back in LA” Harry said head falling into his hands

“ Harry that was four months ago! What the hell happened and why are you just know fucking telling me this!” Louis cried out as his mind went crazy with theories

“ I was going to tell you, but I didn’t want to hurt you. All theses months i've wanted to tell you I really did but i couldn't! You were so happy and i didn't want to ruin that” Harry said looking up at Louis who was now standing up.

“ Harry, if telling me would hurt me” Louis said fighting through the tears “ That means you had it with someone and that someone better not be who i'm thinking it is!” Louis yelled out

Harry just started at Louis with a deeply pained look as he got off the couch and on his knees as he took Louis’s hands in his “ Lou, i'm so sorry” Harry choked out

“ Harry, tell me it’s not true” Louis whispered out as he held on to Harry's hands with dear life

“ I really wish I could, I don’t remember anything that night.” Harry said trying to get Louis hands back in his own as Louis all but yanked his out of his

“ Is that suppose to make me feel better? That you don’t remember knotting the bitch! That homewrecking whore! Harry don’t take me as a fool, if you would have just listened to me and put some good distance between you two then maybe we wouldn’t be sitting in this sinking boat!” Louis yelled even growling a bit he was beyond pissed

“ Louis please calm down” Harry said as Louis cut him off

“ Don’t you dare tell me to calm down! You slept with Taylor, the omega that has been after you since the beginning. The one that accused Niall of burning down you're bakery, the one that has openly insulted me, sabotaged my dinner and getting me in trouble. I’ve gotten spanked by you because of her and her ‘poor’ friend Gigi who by the fucking way drugged Zayn twice!” Louis fired out no longer crying 

“ Why are you know just telling me all of this! Harry if you would have just came home and told me we could have worked through it. It wouldn't have been easy, but Harry I understand ruts can be knocked off schedule just like heats. But what I can’t work through now is the fact that you hid this for so long. It makes me think you're hiding something… maybe feelings of some sorts for her” Louis said as his emotions went from full anger to a deep pain sadness 

“ Louis I promise you Taylor means nothing to me, my alpha should have known she wasn’t you and I don’t know why I didn’t reject her. All I really remember is her smelli-” Harry says cut off once again by Louis

“ I don’t want to know details of that night or what she smelled like Harry. Why tell me know Harry” Louis said sitting down on the chair across from Harry

“ Taylor posted this earlier this morning on twitter, she messaged me shortly after” Harry said pulling out his phone and showing Louis the tweet

When @HarryStyles avoids you for four months after sharing a rut together. Don’t worry something tells me we’ll be in touch very soon. xx

Louis clenched his jaw and shoved the phone back at Harry after noticing all the retweets and shares. His whole day was making all the since in the world, his teammates were going easy on him out of pity. His coaches let him go because they felt sorry for him, Louis is slightly happy he never check his social media because no doubt he would have crashed his car.

“ I told her to take it down but she said it wouldn’t matter, she already made her mark. Louis I’m so sorry I never intended this to happen. I would never cheat on you, never you have to believe me” 

“ Your alpha should have known it wasn’t me, the only way you're alpha could have overlooked it is… is if you wanted her Harry. I can’t help but look at this as cheating” Louis said as he felt the tears filling his eyes

“ I swear baby, I didn’t want her. I don’t know what happened, my alpha belongs to you and only you” Harry said as his tears began to fall

“ You say that but look where we are, we're talking about how you knotted a omega that wasn’t me” Louis said shaking his head

Harry without much thought grabbed Louis and hugged him tight, not too tight but firm enough Louis couldn’t escape. Louis began beating his hands on Harry's chest to make him let go but Harry just kept telling him he was sorry

Liam had been in the kitchen to supervise the conversation. Harry was at the bakery when his notifications kept going off he finally checked his social media when Taylor had messaged him telling him to check his twitter. Harry had called Zayn and Liam who just saw it and they all rushed home. Niall all but kicked and punched Harry in the shins and chest once coming in. He would had punched Harry in the face if he could have reach that high. Liam and Zayn told him to go cool off upstairs and Liam and Zayn told Harry he needed to come clean. Harry was a mess but the fact that no one got a message from Louis most likely meant Louis didn’t know anything yet.

Liam once hearing Louis yelling for Harry to get off him he rushed in to see Harry distraught at the sound of his omega begging him to stop touching him.

“ Harry let go of him” Liam yelled out but Harry kept apologizing not listening to anyone

“ Harry! Let go of Louis! You're scaring him!” Liam yelled out in his alpha voice which made it through to Harry as he loosened his grip on Louis and was heartbroken at the sight of Louis as he looked down at him. 

Louis had fear in his eyes and was physically shaking, Liam tucked Louis under his arm and Harry growled as Liam then placed Louis behind him 

“ Mine” Harry growled out in anger causing Louis to whimpered loudly 

Zayn then came down with a angry face “ Harry! You are scaring Niall upstairs and most importantly look at Louis!” Zayn yelled out “ He’s scared of you! You need to stop this. This isn’t about you it's about Louis!” Zayn said as he ushered Louis to him “ Niall's at the top of the stairs Lou, why don’t you head up there. We’ll be down here if you need anything babe” Zayn said kissing Louis’s temple before nudging him towards the stairs

After they heard the upstairs door close Zayn and Liam sighed as they looked at there best friend on the floor. They had been telling Harry the last few months that Harry should just tell Louis, it would lessen the blow comparing to waiting a long time to tell him. However Harry just kept saying Louis was too happy to tell him such a thing. Liam had also told him that maybe Taylor had drugged him since Gigi did it but again Harry had shot him down again telling Liam that he didn’t feel that was the case. That was a huge accusation and with no proof Harry just didn’t want to make a fool of himself to Louis and in court.

“What if I loose him, what have i've done” Harry said crying as Liam and Zayn both held him close

“ Harry, you and Louis love each other i'm sure it will be tough but we know you guys will make it through this” Liam says

“ But what if he does?” Harry said crying as he laid his head on Zayn's shoulder.

No one really knew what the next day would bring but all anyone could do was hope and pray for the best. Louis’s cries could be heard throughout the night and Harry could feel the confusion and betrayal Louis was battling. Harry lost counts of how many times he did Louis wrong, however this is the first time he made Louis question their relationship and that itself killed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow 20 more kudos and this story will had recieved 400 kudos! So thank you so much to all 380 members and quest who have given me a vitural thrumbs up it means so much. So again sorry if this chapter sucked:/ i'll be back next week with a much better chapter:))


	32. False alarm just an authors note SORRY!

Hey I havnt forgotten about updating, I was stuck but then got back to writing. It's flowing really well and I'm happy with what I got so far, however I've been writting on my iPad not Google docs so I have about three chapters that aren't edited:/ 

I'm not sure when I'll be able to get to actually sitting on my computer and editing them this weekend but I will find time for sure Sunday the latest! Again I'm so sorry and thanks again for keeping up with Change of Mind!:))

Xoxo Jbrii


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Finally got to editing this chapter:)) Thank you guys for waiting! I know how annoying it can be to wait for updates:// Anywho tons of stuff going on in this chapter I hope you enjoy it!:))

Since the conversation Louis had kept clear of Harry as much as he could. He drove himself to and back from practice and then shut himself up in his and Niall's room. Niall for a good while kept mumbling asshole under his breath until Harry had complained to his Zayn and Liam, he quickly stopped when he was threatened with a few whooping if he didn't stop. 

Zayn and Liam felt for Harry however they couldn't say Harry didn't deserve it necessarily. If he would have just listened to them in the first place and told Louis right off the back maybe Harry and Louis could have been on the road of recovery by now. Still though they didn't want Niall to add fuel to the fire and wanted him to stay clear of Harry if he couldn't say anything nice. 

Niall was cuddling up with Louis who all but cried his all his tears and was exhausted and fed up with how everything was making him feel. Practice sucked because he had all this junk on his mind. To make things worst he was told to sit out for the second half of the game last Saturday because he had let the other team score when he could have easily blocked it. Louis was out of it and to be honest he missed his alpha. Cheater or not Louis was still bonded to Harry and as much as he wanted to slap the living day lights out of Harry every time he saw him he also just wanted to be held and kiss by him.

Louis has stirred away from social media though most of it was just support he hated seeing Harry's name being dragged through the mud. Niall had said as he was making dinner the other night he saw a very upset Harry coming in the house stating someone had busted his car window when he had gone into the store. Apparently that hasn't been the first incident since Taylor decide to go public and tell everyone about his rut. 

However Louis and Niall were baking some desserts that would be sold at the bakery when Harry had came in hunched over and collapsed on the floor by the door. Louis just heard faint mumbling and went to check it out. 

Once seeing Harry near the door hitched over Louis ran over to Harry and touched him for the first time in a two weeks. He gasped as Harry looked up at with a swollen eye and a busted lip, Niall gasped and ran back into the kitchen as ran back with two frozen pea bags and handed them to Louis 

" Haz! Oh my gosh babe, what the hell happened to you?" Louis said moving Harry's hair out his face to get a better look 

" I'm so sorry Lou " Harry mumbled out as he moved away from the frozen peas Louis was trying to press against his face 

" Harry you're hurt stay still!" Louis demanded bating Harry's hands away 

" I deserve it, just leave me alone" Harry said standing up accidentally making Louis fall into his bum with his sudden action 

" First someone teepees the cafe, then they egg it making a nasty sticky mess. Then last week it was your car window and now you come home with a swollen eye and a busted up lip Haz! This is not ok, no one and I mean NO ONE is allowed to do shit to MY alpha and get away with it!" Louis said angry 

Louis understood people were furious with Harry, shoot Louis was furious at Harry himself obviously but the fact that people were bring harm to his alpha was not ok. It wasn't their place to feel they had to punish Harry, Louis was doing just fine with giving him the silence treatment for weeks along with not sleeping anywhere near Harry. 

" Now, you go upstairs and sit on the bed, I'm going to clean you up and then we're going to talk" Louis said sternly as he gave Harry a warning look to not waste his time. Harry immediately listened and made his way up to there room 

Now normally Harry would have just laughed when Louis tried to bark orders at him but Louis hadn't giving his any kind of attention for almost three weeks now. Harry hasn't even really seen much of Louis at all really. Louis request delivered by Niall was he was not to show up to any of Louis's games until further notice. Louis already had enough attention on him since Taylor's tweet blew up on Twitter. He didn't need Harry coming to his game and everyone over speculating what was going on in their life. He at least wanted to have control over some privacy in his life. 

Harry had began feeling so lonely, the bakery was finished and had been for the last week, but Harry would still leave and spend the day just staring at the walls trying to figure out how he ended up in the situation. He had been giving the drug possibility a thought and the more he really thought about the more he convinced himself maybe Liam and Zayn was right. Harry snapped out his train of thought as Louis walked in and began cleaning him up. 

Once making Harry keep the frozen peas over his eye Louis calmly asked what happened to him. Harry sighed and began to talk " Lou, I've been getting harassed almost everyday now, I don't know who these alphas are but all I know is they catch me when I'm off guard. Last week I could've sworn I nearly cracked a rib" Harry said placing a hand over his sore rib and looked at Louis whose eyes had gone wide " But I'm ok nothing serious Lou" Harry quickly added 

" Why didn't you tell me?" Louis said angry at the fact people were messing with Harry 

" We haven't talked nor have we've seen each other in a while, plus I figured I deserve all of this." Harry said removing the peas only to have Louis to bring it back up to his eye and gave him a warning look

" Harry, you don't deserve any of that! I'm sure it's probably just my fans thinking there making everything better but they're not and I'll will tell them it's not ok. Haz I may be mad at you but I'm even more mad that people are hurting you!" Louis said taking Harry's hand in his 

Harry removed the peas and looked into Louis eyes and felt like breaking down he hasn't had the chance to just look at Louis like this since everything came out in the open. Louis looked tired, sad, and hurt but Harry could still see the same love Louis always had for him. Harry hesitantly raised his hand to cup Louis's cheek but dropped it thinking it wasn't a good idea 

Louis silently climbed into Harry's lap and rested his head on Harry's chest and held him tight. Harry held him even tighter when he heard soft crying coming from Louis. Harry wanted to cry but he needed to be strong for his LouBear as he choked back a sob before he began to softly hum and rocked the both of them back and forth.

" I'm so tired Haz" Louis mumbled into his chest 

Harry kissed The top of Louis's head and swiftly got up holding Louis and walking to the side of the bed and laying Louis down. Louis whimpered at the lost of contact with his alpha and Harry quickly wrapped himself around his omega as he tucked themselves under the blankets Harry kissed Louis once more 

" Sleep baby, I'm right here I promise." Harry whispered into Louis's ear. Louis was settled until a few seconds later when he turned into Harry's chest and snuggled up to him and planting a kiss between the two sparrows on his chest. 

Harry knew this didn't mean all was forgiven. He knew Louis could only go so long without being around Harry. He hated the idea that once they both woke up Louis might leave him with the silent treatment again. So instead of getting the best sleep he had since the fight he decided to watch Louis and cherish what it felt like to have Louis so close to him again. Once he knew for sure Louis was sleeping Harry quietly allowed the tears to escape.  
\----

Harry could feel and hand combing through his curls in a soothing way and he immediately relaxed into it as he sighed happily. Everything was dark but he felt warm and content he knew it had to be a dream, he hasn't felt this good since everything went down so it had to be. 

" Haz?" A soft voice called out, Harry opened his eyes as light filled his vision he looked up to see Louis looking down at him. Harry leaned up and saw he was hugging Louis by his waist and was resting his head on Louis's stomach. 

" Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep" Harry said looking embarrass as he sat up I'm the bed 

" It's ok, I think it did us both well being able to sleep peacefully" Louis said slightly smiling 

" Louis?" Harry asked fully sitting up and looking at Louis " What if Zayn and Liam are right, what if Taylor and Kendall did drug me?" Harry asked bracing himself to be yelled at 

" Harry that's a really big accusation to make" Louis said crossing his arms 

" I know but what if they did? I mean Louis I would had to remember sleeping with her, I mean if I knotted her I would have remembered that. With every ounce of truth I have in me Lou, I can tell you I remember nothing of it" Harry says practically begging Louis to believe him 

" Ok, but that just means you don't remember. As frustrating as it is, that doesn't mean you didn't sleep with her." Louis said sadly wishing he could believe himself that that happened 

" That's my point babe, Zayn was drugged and Gigi made him think that they slept together and turns out he never had sex with her. He doesn't remember anything up until that next morning, and my story matches perfectly with his" Harry said saying it out loud made him angry he turned down Zayn and Liam when they mentioned it the first time 

Louis was silent for a while digesting what Harry was saying and he actually began giving thought to the suggestion. " But Haz there's no way to prove you were drugged? It's been months and the trace of drugs are far gone by now" Louis said feeling slightly defeated 

" True, but Louis I’m telling what I really feel is the truth. I just want us to be ok, better than ok actually. If that's what you want" Harry said as he looked into Louis's eyes 

" I'm not saying I'm fully on board with this 'they drugged you idea" but you're my alpha and even in recent events you are still the love of my life. So if you promise me all of this will be behind us for good, meaning ditching all contact with those awful witches then I want to move past all of this" Louis said grabbing a hold of Harry's hand 

" There gone I promise Louis. I haven't been in contact with them since I came back. I will do anything you want me to do baby. I will make all of this up to you" Harry said kissing Louis's hand with a big smile 

" So if I see you befriending an omega and I don't like them?" Louis challenged 

" Then they're gone" Harry quickly answered and he meant it. He knew he at least owed it to Louis, if he would have just listened and didn't give Taylor the benefit of doubt he's sure he would have been in the situation he was in

" That's my alpha. However don't expect me to be sleeping with you for a long time. Just because we're talking again and sleeping in the same bed does not mean everything is back to normal. Just know I'm still not happy with you" Louis said as he snuck a quick kiss on Harry lips before smiling and blushing as if it was their first kiss before practically running out the room

Harry laughed as he smiled to himself, the fact he knew Louis love for him went nowhere made him believe that everything would be ok.  
\----

It was the day of the pre launch party luckily it was the day Louis didn't have practice since it was a day before the game which was even better since it was a home game. There were going to be loads of people from the whole football team and coaches, to some people from Adidas firm, Rising Omegas, and of course friends and family. Louis was stoke for it and Louis and Niall were making some last minute errands before heading over to the bakery.

After Louis had respectfully but very firmly told his followers off that messing with his alpha was a huge no no and they weren't helping Louis other than hurting him more then he alway was, the harassment had stopped quickly and 'weresosorrylouis' trended almost the whole week

He loved his fans and knew they only wanted the best for him. He couldn't wrap around his head how people truly cared so much about him that they would travel miles upon miles to see him for a few seconds or just wait on the sidewalk outside a venue and just hope that they would catch a glimpse of him. It was truly crazy and Louis couldn't love them anymore then he already had.

" Coffee?" Niall suggested as they were just about to past their favorite coffee shop 

Louis looked at the clock on the dashboard and smiled and a Niall turned into the parking lot 

" Tonight is going to be a blast! I can't believe they had to put barricades up, any update on it?" Niall asked sipping on his coffee

" Haz said there's already about close to fifty people out there. His worried though because it's only one pm and the events starts at seven tonight. He just doesn't want things to get to out of hand." Louis said checking his phone 

" That's crazy, I'm sure everything will turn out. Just an excited crowd to see the oh so famous Louis Tomlinson!" Niall said laughing and he shoved half a muffin in his mouth 

" Ni, what did I say about stuffing your face? Be careful you fool! And I've been on Twitter your fan base I'm sure is there too hoping to sign there cooking with Niall aprons" Louis said smiling 

" Tonight's going to be amazing, I'm sure Harry is buzzing right now" Niall said sipping more coffee

" Yeah, he was nervous this morning but I'm sure it will past. He's afraid no one is going to show up since he's been dragged all through the Internet. However I was the one to send out the invites and they'll show up for me if not for him." Louis said shrugging his shoulders

" So you guys been doing alright?" Niall asked 

Louis paused giving it thought before continuing " I suppose, I mean I'm not going to let him off the hook that easily just because I may actually believe they must have given him some type of drug. I'm mean I can't trust and say they didn't you know?" 

" Yeah, I heard Liam and Zayn talking about it a few times, they were frustrated because Harry didn't want to consider it. But like you said we can't trust them to be able to say they didn't. I'm glad you guys are talking though I know even sleeping next to me you weren't sleeping very well. I know you'll have your ups and downs before things start to get back to normal but I'm happy you decided to give him another chance. He really does make you the happiest.... Next to me of course" Niall said as he played footsies with Niall under the table

" I just love him to much to just let go of our bond like that.Harry and I upon my request of course have decided to put it behind us I rather not have to think about a what happened from that point on you know? It's not to say I'll pretend it never happened but one day I hope to look back and say it only made our relationship stronger instead of tearing us apart" Louis said sweetly smiling as Niall grabbed his hands 

" That's really great Lou, I just know everything will turn out ok. I look up to you so much, you know that right?" Niall said looking into his eyes 

" Yeah, I do and that's why I try to be the strongest for you. You and I have been through so much together, so much and everyday I'm so thankful for saving your ass that day. I'm just so lucky to have you as my omega I cherish every waking moment with you Ni and I'll never take it for grant it. I love you more than you'll ever know" Louis said getting emotional as tears sprung up to his eyes 

Niall by now was crying as he was caught off guard by the sweet loving words from Louis. He got up and pulled Louis up into a hug and they stayed that way until Niall pulled back and looked at Louis " Gosh, look at us" Niall said chuckling as Louis wiped his tears and Niall wipes his " Typical omegas aren't we?" Louis chuckles 

Niall was about to say something when a group of girls were headed there way, Niall wanted to leave but he knew it would be mean to, he just hoped they would be able to leave quickly after before more people showed up.

Louis and Niall took pictures with the fans along with signing jerseys and aprons, someone must have updated a sighting on them. Louis was caught off guard when a fan had asked him about how Harry and him were doing 

" As expected things are still pretty fresh but we're working through it" Louis said with a tight lipped smile before taking Niall's hand and walking towards the car. Louis heard someone saying ' it was rude and invasive to ask him such a thing' Louis silently thanked her 

He understood people like to pry in other people's lives especially when it was draped front in center for the public however if Louis wanted them to know then he would have volunteered the information himself.

Niall and Louis drove to the bakery to see how everything was coming along but completely forgot about the crowd that was gathering that seemed to have doubled in size since last checking in with Harry. 

The fans began screaming when the black Escalade Cadillac drove by knowing it was them since they been seem multiplied times cruising in it around town. Not wanting to grabbed more attention Louis held himself back from rolling down the window and waving. Once making there way inside the bakery Louis walked In to see Harry wiping down the new already clean seats 

" Why do I feel like that's not the first time you've cleaned that booth today?" Louis spoke cause Harry to slightly jump at the sound 

" Lou!" Harry said grasping his chest be fore smiling down at Lou who was obviously gleaming at the fact he made him jump " What are you doing here?" Harry said slightly confused 

" I'm here to make you leave and come home, you need to get out of here before you start messing up things and doubting yourself" Louis said placing his hand on Harry's biceps giving it a small squeeze 

" I don't know Lou, what if I'm forgetting something?" Harry said unsurely as he looked around the bakery and back at Louis who was wearing an unimpressed look 

" Haz, we checked everything last night and this morning... Twice everything is set and done. Now please come home?" Louis said looking up with pleading eyes 

" You're right, I'm just being silly. Let me get my bag and I'll drive you guys home." Harry said before walking back to his office and grabbing his bag   
\--

" Now close your eyes!" Louis said after all but pulling Harry up the stairs to their room " Now sit please" Louis says as he runs over to his side of the closet and pulls out a suit cover and hands it to Harry 

" Lou? what's this?" Harry asked looking at the suit cover and back at Louis who was smiling 

" Take a look and see for yourself" Louis said smiling even bigger

Harry zipped the suit cover down as it revealed a customized White Gucci shirt with Styles embedded in the breast pocket with black trimming along with nice slim fitting slacks. Harry loved it and was speechless that Louis would have gone out his way to do something like this for him 

" I was thinking you could wear your sparkly boots with it, I bought me a sparkly blazer that I look amazing in" Louis said with a sheepish smile 

" That sounds lovely LouBear, thank you so much! You didn't have to go all out for me" Harry said slightly feeling bad he really didn't deserve Louis 

" You're right, I didn't.... But I wanted to Haz, we turned a new leaf and we're going to make a statement tonight. You are mine and I am yours and that how it's always going to be and if anyone wants to object they can find the nearest exit" Louis said stepping closer to Harry 

" Right Haz? I'm yours?" Louis said looking into Harry's eyes pleaded him to assure his omega in him 

" Only you Louis, always and forever will you be mine" Harry said taking Louis's hands in his itching so bad to just dip down and kiss Louis's lips " Please, may I kiss you?" Louis chuckled and pressed up on his tippy toes and leaned into a Harry as a yes. Harry slowly met his lips and kissed him soft yet with so much passion Louis knew Harry meant every word and that's exactly what Louis needed to give himself the confidence to stand one hundred percent behind his alpha despite what others may think of Harry.  
\---

" We look amazing!" Niall says as they all are standing in the lobby getting ready to leave. Niall had matched with his alphas and they looked like they all just walked out of a Gucci photoshoot. 

" Hey Ni, can you take a picture of me and Harry?" Louis said already handing Niall his phone. He took a hold of Harry's hand and walked up a few steps and wrapped his arm around Harry's waist. Harry rested his hand on Louis's lower back and pulled him in closer Louis in response rested his head on his chest. 

In return Louis snapped a photo of Niall and his alphas and then made their way out the house. Louis while in the car posted the picture on his social media captioning it "A strong bond through thick and thin." Louis hopes this will hush people up and him and Harry could stop being front pages on gossip columns. 

Once turning down the street to the bakery there was already traffic and what they could see a few policemen were on the streets. " This is crazy!" Louis exclaimed seeing people swarming the sidewalks on both sides, thankfully security was monitoring the parking so not just anyone was driving in. 

" Ok you guys, you know the drills stay close, don't make a scene try to keep your heads down so you don't stir up even more commotion then there is already. I'm sure the cops outside weren't counting on supervising the street and people tonight so let's go easy on them yeah?" Zayn says as he opens the door and the screams were much more louder. 

The alphas got out first before helping both Louis and Niall out. Louis couldn't help but look to the side of Harry to see a bunch of fans behind the barricades all Louis could see where hands waving and phones being waved around. At the sight of Louis the screams began to erupt as Louis and Niall's names were being called out. Louis quickly waved and then began walking towards the door as Harry had a gentle hand on his lower back. 

Niall before walking into the door raised his hands and yelled out " I love you guys!!!" Before Liam smile and shook his head and ushered his little trouble maker in as the screams got even louder

" Is it bad I'm slightly jealous that so many people are so fond of our omegas?" Harry says plundering outloud to Zayn and Liam as Louis and Niall start walking through the bakery making sure everything is set and ready. 

" Of course not, especially knowing there's alphas out there who wish they were theirs. I get a little irritated sometimes but it's only the alphas in us and being territorial is all" Liam says shrugging and he smiles looking at the omegas as they pulled out their final check list and checking everything off as they walked through the bakery 

" Gosh I'm so nervous right now, people should start to show up any minute now. That is if they do show up havn’t been painted the kind of alpha you want to be around" Harry said as he flopped down in the booth 

" Come on Haz, people will show up, I'm sure plus after Louis little rant of social media people listened to him. Besides you guys are on the right track. Louis still loves you the same as before all the shit and he's willing to move on from it. That's all that really matters, and say if no one shows up then forget them. The important people who will support you regardless will be here tonight" Zayn says sliding in the booth after Liam 

" You're right, I don't know why I'm so nervous it's so unlike me. Especially to care about other people's approval of me" Harry says wanting to shake the funk he was in 

" You're under a lot of pressure, you for one need to prove to Louis that he can trust you full heartedly again. And it doesn't help that people are watching your every move and speculating what it could mean for yours and Louis's relationship. It's understandable but trust me Haz your doing great! This bakery looks amazing you know how proud your grandfathers would be if they could walk into this place today? “ Zayn says sitting down

“Be proud of yourself Harry you at least deserve that" Liam says earnestly he wanted Harry to actually be happy for himself every since the rut incident Liam and Zayn could see how much Harry denied himself to feel happy

" He's right Harry, you did them proud. Stop punishing yourself and look around, this place is still standing because years of hard work that you played a big part of. I'm so proud of you and what you accomplished with this bakery" Louis said overhearing the conversation as he slid into the booth with Harry 

" You're really proud of me?" Harry asked having a hard time believing it 

" Of course I am! Why would you think I'm not?" Louis asked looking up at Harry 

" Because what I did to you, I practically torn us apart. How can you sit here and be proud of me or even support me?" Harry said shaking his head not looking at Harry At this point Niall had joined his alphas and climbed over Zayn and squeezed his way in the middle of them 

" Harold, what have I said? That's behind us. How can we move on if you don't allow yourself too? If I can forgive you why can't you forgive yourself?" Louis said getting upset how many times and how many ways could Louis show him he had forgiven Harry 

" Because I don't understand how you could forgive me" Harry said looking at the table not wanting to see all the eyes on him 

" Because it's called you and I are bonded and just like marriage it's death till we part, and even though my heart shattered from the secret you held from me I knew we were meant to push through this. Believe this when I say I still had the same love for you regardless of learning what you did. You are my one true love, the alpha I was destined to be with. I promise you Harry my love for you has only grown stronger. So please Harry believe me when I say I forgive you, I still may be mad but I forgive you Haz!" Louis said pointing Harry's face towards him so he could look into his favorite green emerald eyes

Harry shook his head up and down as he engulfed Louis in a tight hug he would have cried but the alpha inside him told him to hold it back. " I love you Louis, forever and always" Harry muffled into the hug Louis already tearing up mumbled it back 

Niall, Liam and Zayn all watched the scene in silence as they were finally happy to see Harry let go of that burden and finally had the conversation he didn't realized he needed with Louis. Niall teared up a bit just knowing Louis and him had tons of quietly talks about Harry and him not allowing himself to be happy and how frustrated Louis was because of that. 

" Niall would you like to come with me so we can freshen up a bit" Louis said as he pulled away after kissing Harry's cheek. Niall shook his head instead of waiting for Zayn to get up he all but climbed over Zayn dragging his bum across Zayn making sure to do a little playful wiggle before hopping off his lap 

" Hey, hey, you little tease!" Zayn said as he was able to tap Niall's bum on his way out. Niall smiled and blew a kiss to Zayn

" Oh you haven't see a tease" Niall says with a sly smirk as he turns and full on kisses Louis as he gropes Louis's bum.

Louis moans as a surprise and then shrugs as he hasn't had a good snog with Niall for awhile. Louis wrapped his arm around Niall's waist pulling him in closer as grinds into Niall. Niall begins to moan and returns the gesture and what began as a little tease turned into a full on makeout session. Not wanting to ruin their suits they pulled away giving each other one last kiss.. 

Lips swollen and hair disheveled they both look over at there alphas who all wore a star struck look slightly hungry. " Now, that's a tease" Niall says as he takes Louis's hand and walks back to the restroom 

Being half hard and caught off guard as the first wave of guest began to file into the room Harry quickly got up and greeted his guest as Liam and Zayn hurried after him and followed suite. Niall and Louis came out about ten minutes later with a goofy smile all but telling their alphas they had finished the deed they started. Louis greeted the guest with Niall as they walked around hand in hand. 

It was a full house about an hour later, everyone was enjoying the bake goods and hospitality that was offered. Harry was able to meet his employees families and friends, Harry noted that Louis kept looking over at the door and then checking his phone so he walked over and placed his hand on his waist pulling him in a little closer. 

" Whats going on?" Harry asked filling a Louis anxiousness through his bond 

" Mum told me she was going to be here with Lots and I haven't heard anything from her yet. I hope they’re ok. Maybe I should check their flight?" Louis said as he opened up his browser

" Babe, you mum told me she and Lots weren't able to make it?' Harry said as he looked confused

" When did she tell you that?" Louis said getting upset 

" This morning? Didn't she tell you?" Harry asked getting upset Louis's mum was playing games 

" Well, maybe she would have if she wasn't ignoring my text and calls all day yesterday and today! I don't get it I even transferred her mo-" Louis was saying before he stopped talking before spilling his secret 

" Transferred her what?" Harry said curious what Louis was about to say even though he knew 

" Nothing, it's nothing. Well at least now I can stop waiting for them to arrive" Louis said sadly as he shoved his phone in his pocket

" I'm sure they had a good reason Lou, let's just enjoy the rest of the night?" Harry says as he kissed the top of a Louis's head 

Louis smiled and took Harry's hand in his and the two of them practically went around and talked with everyone until the dinner was served because of the set up the food was self served so it took awhile before everyone got there food and began eating. After eating Louis brought Niall over with him to Ashton and his teammates and they all started talking and took tons of photos and talked about the season and how much they were excited for the next season. Harry, Liam and Zayn had waved them over to the table and they said their goodbyes and walked over to the table.

" Harry this turned out to be a really great night!" Liam said smiling at Harry 

" Yeah, it did didn't it! I couldn't have done it without Lou and Ni though so thank you you guys. To a new beginning" Harry says raising his wine glass 

"To new beginnings!" Everyone says as the click glasses with each other 

Everyone was sitting and enjoying each other's company when the medium size stage microphone was being taped on. At first Harry thought it might had been a kid or an adult trying to be funny but once looking up to see who it was caused him to almost drop his glass

Clearing her throat was Kendall and she was standing on the stage with Taylor who was smiling a little too big if you asked him. Harry froze as he, one didn't understand how they even got in, everyone's name was on the list and he was pretty sure he had secretly put them on the do not let in list. Never did he think they would actually show up but he couldn't ignore the what if option.

Niall stood up in anger " How the hell did the get in here!" Niall yelled and Louis dropped his food and turned to see what all the commotion was about. He felt the blood in his veins go cold as he narrowed them on Taylor who was smiling at him as if she won, well jokes on her! Him and Harry were still together and nothing was going to tear them apart. 

" Well now that we have all of your undivided attention I guess we should probably answer a few of your questions? Shall we? For example how did we get in here? Well that's easy! the ‘oh so smart’ alpha Harry hired a security team that I suggested. Which by the way my family works so very close with. So no deny list was ever going to hold us back from coming in Harry" Kendall days laughing 

" Get out you fucking whores!" Louis said standing up in the booth yelling at the two. Harry sprung into action as he pulled Louis down he didn't want Louis jumping over the booth and hurting himself

" But we have such great news to tell you! However I think I'll let Taylor take over for this one" Kendall says smiling as she handed Taylor the microphone. Now all eyes were following back in forth between an angry Louis and nervous Harry and the two women in the stage.

Louis got out the booth and Niall followed suite, Liam kept a hold on Niall shirt holding him back from marching up to the women. Harry held Louis by his waist. He would have to remember to do something about the security team after this was over. 

" Hey Harry! I told you we'd be seeing each other soon! I am a bit taken back at how rude you are! After sharing a special rut like we did I at least expected an hug of some sort!" Taylor said pouting 

" Taylor you're not wanted here and neither are you Kendall so leave now before I get the cops to escort you out!" Harry said in anger how dare she says something like that, he knew she was trying to get to Louis but that wasn't going to fly with Harry.

" Get your pathetic ass out of here! Look around you really think people like you? This! This is why you don't have an alpha! You're crazy and delusional!" Louis said getting closer to Taylor as he slid through Harry's fingers 

" Is that suppose to effect me in any type of way? I Always get my way, regardless of what your petty little mind thinks!" Taylor says getting mad 

" Right, because Harry came running to you after his rut? No he came running to me Taylor! His bonded omega because I'm the one his heart only has room for. You really think for any second Harry had any type of feeling for you?" Louis said crossing his arms and he chuckled " Then you're sadder than I had thought" Louis said shaking his head looking at how angry Taylor was getting 

" Like I say Louis, I always get what I want" Taylor rudely whispered looking straight into Louis's eyes as she started unzipping her jacket. Louis looked confused before he looked down to see what Taylor was revealing there it was a round bump out in the open. She began cradling her belly and smiled.

" Everybody, you guys are the first to hear the news, I and Harry Styles are expecting! Congratulations Hazzy!" Taylor says looking at a very shock and pale Harry as gasps can be heard all over the room. 

" I just know you're going to be an amazing father to OUR baby" Taylor says looking over at Louis taunting him 

" You're lying! that's not his baby!" Louis yelled out refusing to cry 

" Now who's crazy and delusional?" Taylor says shrugging her shoulders 

" Who's to say you weren't sleeping around with any other alphas!" Niall yelled out fuming mad as he stood next to Louis 

“ See I knew you react like this. I'm just going to make this simple. Yes or no questions?” “ Am I four months pregnant?” Taylor asked pretending to think “ Yes!” Taylor said with a smile 

“ Let see, was the trip Hazzy went on with Kendall and I four months ago?” Taylor said smiling even bigger when Louis’s face dropped

“ Yes, yes it was” Taylor answered again “ Was I on birth control at the time Harry gave me the biggest, greatest knot in my life?” Taylor says chuckling “ No, I wasn’t.” Taylor says smiling as Louis’s face all but dropped as he stood back but bumped into Harry who was now standing behind him along with Liam and Zayn

“ Oh and Zayn... Gigi says hi” Taylor adds as she flips her hair at that moment Niall all but flew and slapped Taylor hard across the face and would have done more if Kendall didn't all but shove Niall to the ground

“ You idiot! You will be hearing from my lawyers you filthy piece of shit!” Kendall yells out at Niall who was being picked up Zayn. Liam was being held back by Harry as he eyes grow red with fiery 

“Don’t you ever touch him again or I swear I wi-” Liam threatened trying to get away from Harry’s firm grip

“ Babe stop! They're not worth it!” Zayn said hugging Niall close 

“ If you really think i'm going to take a damn word out of your guys mouth you are sadly mistaken! As far as i'm concern that thing growing inside of you is not mine! Not until it's proven since I remember nothing of the night.” Harry exploded as people all around were hanging on to every word that was being exchanged 

“ Also it's mighty strange the same events that occurred with Zayn and Gigi happened with me and Taylor. If I find out of any foul play you will be taken to court and I swear I will not go easy on you!” Harry threatened Taylor and Kendall as he grew furious “ Now get out of my bakery!” Harry yelled as his eyes grew red and growled loudly

Taylor still being the omega she was cowered down and hid behind Kendall who looked more pissed than ever. “ Mark my words Styles, you dig into this anymore you’ll only be hurting Louis even more” Kendall said for only Harry's ears as she walked past him.

No doubt people had recorded the whole altercation and this would be all over the news in a few hours despite the late hour. Harry was furious and to be honest a little doubt was feeling him. Sure Louis was on birth control so his knot was safe however if he did knot Taylor the chances of that child being his was pretty big. Harry began to panic as he realised Louis was no longer near him

“ Lou?” Harry said as he looked around frantically “ Louis!” Harry yelled out as people began taking note Louis was missing “ Babe, where are you?” Harry said frantically walking through the waves of people checking all the rooms and restrooms.

“ He’s gone” Harry said soft tugging on his hair as the frustration began boiling up 

“ Excuse me but the head security had just said he escorted Louis out to the car about ten minutes ago” The security member notified Harry as he got word they were looking for Louis 

“ And you just let him go!” Harry yelled out “ He’s an omega and he's upset and you just let him get in a car! Where was the damn logic in that?” Harry yelled fuming mad not being able to calm down

“ Harry maybe he went home, let's get home and i'm sure he’s there” Liam said after checking to make sure Niall was ok

Harry agreed, as a couple of his employees had offered to make sure they would take care of things at the bakery. Harry, Liam, Zayn and Niall quickly made their way to Harry's car in hopes to find Louis curled up in the bed. But of course it was only wishful thinking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you so much for all the kudos and comments they mean a lot:)) And I hope I didnt dissappoint!


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Wednesday! And woot woot to 1D for winning another Brit award!!!  
> So I feel like theres so much going on in this chapter so im sorry if it jumps a lot and hard to follow. I wanted to try and make longer chapters so i hope the flow is ok?:)

" Lots? Is that you?" Louis cried out once Lottie picked up 

" Yeah, Lou. What's going on?" Lottie's questioned. Louis was put off by the sound of her voice it sounds so much softer than usual but with the whirlwind his life was in his brain was quickly dismissed it 

" Lots, I need to get away. Can I come visit you and Mum?" Louis cried 

" Louis, what happened why are you so upset" Lottie asked dismissing Louis's request 

" It’s Ha- Harry Lots, and I forgave him for what he did and now Taylor comes along and tells us she's pregnant! I can't do it Lots! I thought I could but, I can't be with Harry knowing he has a child with another omega!" Louis cried out feeling hopeless and broken

" Lou, I'm so sorry babe. What did Harry say about it, how did you even find out?" Lottie asked

" Lots I really can't talk about it right now. Can I please come home?" Louis whined already had purchased a plane ticket to Doncaster 

" It's really not the best time Louis, uhm maybe in the next couple of days" Lottie said a bit distracted 

" But I really need you guys support, I need you guys." Louis said frozen in place as he feels even more torn 

" I'm sorry Louis right now just isn't the time" Lottie said firmly as her voice seemed more stronger than soft.

Louis paused and exhaled and quickly hung up before he turned off his car disconnecting the Bluetooth. It's only been twelve hours since Louis had left the bakery before Harry could snap out the daze and shock he was in. Luckily for Louis he was able to make a run for it as he ran out the bakery and to the car and drove off into an unplanned direction. 

Louis had turned off find my iPhone so Harry or any of the guys could track them, he knew the police wouldn't look into a missing omega report for at least a couple months especially when there was an incident in which Louis and Harry found themselves in. Louis had blocked all the calls from Harry, Liam , Zayn and even Niall. 

Ignoring Niall hurt him the most he knew Niall would believe Louis would at least confined in him but Louis knew with him being bonded he couldn't and wouldn't keep Louis's location a secret. He knew Niall would become a mess if Louis didn't show up after a full day of being missing but Louis couldn't go home and face the fact that his Harry was going to be a father. Especially to a child that wasn't his. 

Louis looked at the clock which read eleven o'clock and felt terrible missing practice but he knew there was no point. As far as he was concerned he just wanted to disappear and pretend none of the year ever happened. As he sat in his Escalade Cadillac he kinda wished he was curled up in a ball trying to get warm in a dirty alley way. He really thought he experience the worst of pain after what his mother had done to him but now he realized having his alpha cheat and father another child was really as worst as it got. Louis turned the heater on as he curled up in his sit and cried for what seemed like hours. 

Maybe he should have stuck around and heard Harry out but hadn't he done that already? Does anyone think Louis should be ok with his alpha fathering another child that wasn't his? Just because they were bonded? Drugged or not drugged that didn't changed the fact that Taylor was pregnant. Sure the question crossed his mind that maybe it wasn't his child but, what if it was and that's what Louis didn't want to stick around and find out. 

Louis always watched out for others and for once he wanted to look out for himself. He's done it before and everything worked out fine. The moment he let a alpha do all the looking out for he finds himself in this situation crying himself until the point of dehydration. 

Louis didn't know when he fell asleep but he woke up to a camera flashing repeatedly in his face as he woke up. Louis covered his face to block the flashed as he panicked normally Harry would have whisked him away from the blinding flashes but now he was all alone to fend for himself. Louis knew by this point every headline had probably blasted all the information about Harry and Taylor's child and about how Louis is the poor unfortunate omega who lost it all. 

Louis quickly started the car up and began backing out to avoid hitting the photographer that wouldn't stop taking pictures and drove off in the other direction. Louis drove for about an hour when he pulled over after leaving town and onto a empty road that led to the countryside. Again Louis began to cry, scared of what he was going to do and just wanted someone to hug him someone to tell him he was loved. 

Louis then got an idea and quickly searched through his phone and began dialing a number. After having a successful phone call Louis then with his best knowledge drove into the city to take a good amount of money out in cash. He knew people would see him but then he would disappear. After withdrawing almost a couple thousands Louis got back in the car and drove off content with feeling his tracks were covered. He just needed time to think and a moment of silence.  
\---

" Just like that! They're not going to help? Records shows he was just at the bank!" Niall yelled furious and pained as another failed attempt to file a missing omega report 

" Ni, you need to calm down ok sweets, were doing everything we can. The police are saying he’s still in town. He’s been seen twice in the area and because of that the police are saying he's not missing”. Zayn says as he places a hand on Niall's shoulder 

" Well it's not good enough is it! My omega is still not here with me where he belongs." Niall growled out 

" Niall I'm not going to ask you again. You need to calm down you're not being nice at all!" Liam said raising his voice as Niall just gave him daggers 

" This whole bloody mess is your fault Harry, mark my word if he comes back with one scrape on his precious body I will hurt you!" Niall threatened giving Harry a dirty look 

" You don't think I know that! Just shut up Niall go be a pest somewhere else!" Harry yelled back cause Niall to hide behind his alphas 

" That's enough! Listen I know emotions are running very high but now is not the time to point blame. Louis is still out there and from what we’ve seen and know through Harry's bond is he's ok, that alone is a good sign. Now Niall go take a bath and calm down, Harry do what you need to calm down. I will not tolerate us turning on each other is that understood!" Liam yells grabbing the attention from everyone 

Niall whimpered as he tugged Zayn's hand as to silently demand him to come with him. Zayn nodded to Liam before placing a hand on Niall's lower back guiding him upstairs. 

" I'm sorry Li, I didn't mean to yell at him like that" Harry said ashamed of losing his cool the way he did. 

" Don't sweat it Haz, I know you're going through a lot. Listen we were going to tell you guys the other night you know before everything happened." Liam said as he went to the side and grabbed one of the two boxes labeled ‘H’ and gave it to Harry. 

Harry looked at Liam confused and he's eyes went wide as he pulled out a simple white v neck with the words written ‘Uncle Harry’ 

" Niall's pregnant" Liam says smiling but there was nothing but saddened in his eyes

Harry wrapped his best friend in a big hug as he patted his back. He was happy for Zayn and Liam and Niall. Having a child was one of the biggest blessings in life, however he could see how recent events had turned something that should bring happiness brought such sadness and everyone was just one edge. 

" I'm so sorry Li. I ruined everything and now with this I'm sure Niall being on edge can't be good at all" Harry said as he knew he was right just telling from Liam's facial expression 

" I keep telling him he needs to think of the baby since he's only in his first trimester and it's just scaring me and Z. He's been snapping a lot lately, and he goes from one to ten really quick" Liam says frustrating 

" It could be the hormones right? His body must be going through a lot of changes?" Harry asked 

" That's what me and Zayn are thinking but he's just visibly upset about Louis missing. I'm going to take him to the doctor if things don’t change but If we can keep the talk about Louis to a minimum when he's around would be great" Liam said as Harry was putting tea on. 

" Yeah, of course. Whatever happens there safely is what's most important. I just hope he's ok where ever he is. I just hope my bond stays intact with him until we find him" Harry says as he looks out the window.  
\---  
It's been a whole month without hearing from Louis, finally after a month of pushing for law enforcement to help and the help of the fans the police finally got involved. However from what the police have found was Louis cleaned his tracks and everything lead to dead ends. However before Louis had turned off his track my iPhone he called his mums home so Harry called them but they stated they had missed the call and had been trying to contact him since hearing of him disappearing. 

That didn't sit well with Harry at all, just how the Mum was so quick to answer all his questions. But if she said she didn't know his whereabouts then there was no point in digging anymore. He did find it strange when asking for Lottie he was quickly told she wasn't available and has heard nothing from Louis. 

Niall now was almost out of his first trimester and was placed back in therapy by a recommendation of his doctor. After a full three weeks of barfing and barely able to keep anything down Niall has also grown quite and had put a stop on Cooking With Niall he had posted a twitter and facebook 

Hey my lovely followers I have some very sad news I'm sorry to say that my cooking show will be postponed till further notice. As you now my Louis has gone missing and it has truly broken my heart. I'm having a very hard time dealing with recent events and have to make sure I'm taking care of myself. So please keep my Lou Lou in your prayers and please if you have any information about his case please let your nearest police station know. 

Love Nialler

" How was therapy Ni?" Liam asked sitting next to him on the couch next to Zayn 

" I don't want to talk about my session" Niall states as he plays with his fingers 

" That's fine, I'm sorry. Do you want to cook dinner with us?" Zayn asked bracing himself for an outburst they were use to buy now 

" Tell me Z, is Louis here?" Niall snapped as he looked harshly at Zayn who looked down and shook his head no " Then why the hell would I want to cook dinner?" Niall said lowly but full of anger 

" I know babe, he's not here but we are your alphas. Niall were trying here, can't you just.. I don't know try too?" Zayn asked more irritated than anything 

" I don't wish to cook with you, or you." Niall said standing up as he pointed to both his alphas " I'm going to take a bubble bath don't bother me" Niall snapped as he walked away leaving his alpha's more frustrated than anything 

" That's it, hurt or not he's not getting away with this behavior anymore. I'm calling his doctor because this is ridiculous" Liam said angry as he looked for Niall's doctors number in the phone 

" He's been gone for a month now, what do you think happened to Lou?" Zayn asked quietly even though Harry was at the bakery and there was no way Niall could hear them 

" Lou, is very smart and has the financial ability to disappear if he wanted to. Harry still feels there bond it's growing weaker but it's still there and Harry knows Louis is fine, sad but fine. Until that changes I guess we have to wait until Lou wants to be seen again. Imagine Niall having some other alpha’s child? I would want to disappear for a while too" Liam said looking at Zayn 

Zayn almost growled at the thought of Niall carrying another alahas baby but it was true he would want to leave for a while to. They just hoped and prayer Louis knew what he was doing and was being safe. For all they know he really could have been with his mum and they were just hiding him. 

The missing case of Louis Tomlinson had hit every newspaper and every hardline on the web. People were baffled on how a little omega like Louis could disappear without a trace. Zayn was working with his best to file a case against Taylor and Kendall accusing them of drugging Harry. However because they didn't have proof and just hear say nothing could be set in stone until they could be bulletproof from all the angles.

Time was flying and Louis was still missing and Harry was up to his wits end since nothing was happening. He demanded his lawyers to file the case proof or not he just hoped that the judge would be on his side

" But Harry, if we do this they will pull the defenseless omega excuse on you and with no evidence they will believe Taylor couldn't have done something like this" Ted says hoping to reason with Harry to wait it out.

" She has an older sister alpha and also may just be a link to Zayn drugging if I and Zayn both point the fingers at them then the jury will see a pattern. Kendall is using theses omegas as spawns but she's the master of disguise. It's not to say the omegas were forced but Kendall was the one telling them how to make it happen" Harry says hoping Ted follows with him 

" I don't know Harry, I hate to see you lose this now and not get justice. When you can wait until me and my colleges try another angle that will help you" Ted argues 

" Listen my omega is gone, he's missing and no one can track him down. Do you even know how much it pained me and scars my alpha to know I was the cause of it and how I can't do anything about it? I don't believe she's carrying my child and if we can get a judge to demand a DNA test that could help the case already but in order for that to happen we need to file this case" Harry argues back 

" What if it proves you are the father? You would lose the case already" Ted says sighing he had tough clients but Harry was relentless 

" I just can feel it Ted, please you have to believe me. I just know it's not mine, just file the case" Harry pleaded 

" Ted, come on I wouldn't tell you to file if I didn't think we could win it" Zayn says finally speaking up 

" This is my career on the line, I'm dealing with high profile people this isn't something to take lightly. If I lose this it's on me, not you Zayn, not Harry me! I just I don't know." Ted says shaking his head 

" You lose I will confiscate you for double the amount Harry is paying for you. I wouldn't be doing this for anyone, you work under my name so it is my name if you lose this case. However I believe in this case and I believe you and the people that will be working on. So file the case Ted" Zayn demanded not giving Ted much room to argue anymore 

Harry smiled winning this small victory he had no idea what was to come or what would be proven but everything he did was for Louis. Hopefully this case would prove him not guilty of cheating and impregnating another child and Louis would come home where he belonged.  
\----

Harry woke up as his usually time in the morning, one major thing Harry missed the most was being able to kiss Louis softly on the lips before he got out of bed to get ready. Louis nose would twitch slightly and then his lips would rest into a sleepy smile. For the past two months Harry has woken up to many times without Louis and every time he realizes his Louis isn't in the bed with him it hurts even worse than the day prior. 

Harry stumbled out of bed when he felt a slight chill in his body and his energy felt drained. At first he didn't understand but then he went into panic mode as he realized it was coming from his bond mark. Up until this point Louis had been stabled, Harry could feel he was lonely and sad but was ok. Now he felt sadness, and tiredness coursing through his bond. Harry also could feel turmoil like when you find out something terrible however Harry didn't understand why now Louis was feeling it. Harry just wish he could connect his bond and follow it until he found his Louis and make whatever was hurting him go away. 

Once going down stairs Harry saw Liam couldn't an omelette and was about to tell him what he was feeling but Niall was sitting at the island watching Liam cook. It was nice to see Niall calm and not biting everyone's heads off at mentioning basically anything. 

Liam and Zayn had went to Niall's doctor and they ran some test and asked Niall a few questions. Niall was diagnosed with omega depression 

" Omega depression?" Zayn reappeared the doctor 

" it's not very common especially since only a few cases are found and all of them being from alphas. However Niall and Louis have developed this relationship where there omegas inwardly actually believe they are each other's. Now there omega recognizes you as there alphas and you are there number one being bonded and everything. What is happening is because Louis had been gone for so long Niall's omega is longing for that contact with his omega and he's not getting it which is sending him into omega depression" Doctor Lina says 

" But we're his alphas, we've done all we can to be there for him. We're all he should need so why isn't anything working? Is it because of the baby and the hormones?" Liam asked 

" You would think, however you guys aren't omegas you can't feel his omega needs and his omega detects that. Him being pregnant can put him on a bit of an edge which could explain the snappy behavior however it's not the full reason it's happening." Doctor Lina says 

" I am worried though the test have show he's getting deeper and deeper into depression and with him being pregnant that's never a good thing. He's doing therapy and that's really great however sometimes it doesn't always works. We can't give him medicine because of him being pregnant so that makes him becoming stable a more harder task." doctor Lina shares 

" Well if us being his alphas don't help, and medication is out of the question how do we stop it?" Liam asked 

" Talk to him about Louis, maybe give him some items of Louis. Show him just because he's not there with him physically he's still is around. Show him it's ok to talk about Louis and all the great times they and you guys have had. At first he may become very defensive and not want to talk about it but that's just the depression trying to block out the idea of his omega being gone. Just bring him up here and there" Tina suggested 

" And if that doesn't work?" Zayn asked feeling helpless as ever 

" Let's not vere down that path, if you follow my advice I'm sure you will see a change for the better." Tina says with a sad smile

Zayn and Liam nodded and didn't want to ask any further questions knowing it wasn't good.

" Good morning you guys" Harry says trying his best to hide his emotion from everyone especially Niall. Niall even looked up at him and gave him a small smile before going back to his omelet

" Morning Haz, so I have to good news!" Zayn says " I told Ted I wanted to tell you" Harry looked at Zayn and nodded his head to continue 

" Your case is in full effect, the court papers have been delivered to Kendall, Taylor and Gigi" Zayn says as he smiles big " They are going to pay for this" Zayn says smiling at Harry 

" That's awesome! Zayn thanks so much, but what will be my defense if there isn't any proof that she is carrying my child or there was drugs involved?" Harry asked sitting down thanking Liam as he past him an omelet 

" Gigi, is going to jail regardless and maybe just maybe we'll offer her a plea bargain for less time if she gives us any information but she'll only get the offer if nothing else pans out. The court will demand a DNAl test since you are denying its your child and she is saying it is. The drug part is hopefully were Gigi's plea bargain comes in handy maybe she'll have some information on it" Zayn recites as he's been working like crazy to make sure Harry would come out as a winner. 

" Wow, Z you're really saving me! I don't know how to even remotely thank you for this" Harry says as he looks over at his best friend 

" Let's just hope this will bring Louis home" Liam speaks up as he looks over at Niall who hasn't been responsive all morning. 

Zayn and Liam along with Harry have been trying to bring Louis up with Niall like the doctor had suggested but Niall never responded to their efforts. However the moment Harry had given Niall a bunch of Louis's shirts Niall hasn't gone a day without wearing one of them. They took it as a win. 

" That's all I'm hoping for" Harry says feeling the sadness creep up once again. Which reminded him of his bond status with Louis again. 

" Uhm Zayn can you walk me out?" Harry asked as he placed his plate in the sink 

"What's going on?" Zayn asked a little worried obviously it wasn't meant for Niall's ears which meant something important regarding Louis 

" Something is wrong with Louis, my bonded last night was ok but when I woke up I don't know something must have happened because Louis is very close to the edge and I don't know what to do. what If sometime really bad has happened to him?" Harry said tearing up as he couldn't help but tune in more to his bond with Louis 

" Harry he's been gone without his alpha for too long. His omega needs you and maybe that's why you're feeling that" Zayn guessed a bit worried 

" I don't know Zayn , I feel something terrible has happened" Harry says as a tear escapes 

Zayn has no words, and nothing he could say would be able to give Harry comfort and he knew that. Instead Zayn hugged Harry tightly and held him there for a good couple of minutes before letting go. " We will find him Haz, just have faith and don't give up." Zayn says softly a bit choke up 

Theses last two months should have been filled with joy and laughter as they all celebrated the little life Niall was creating inside him. But now Niall was falling into omega depression and fighting his demons so he could keep him and and their baby safe. All they had was to rely on hope that Louis would drive into the driveway and walk in the door and be ok. Liam has officially taken a leave of absence so he could take care of Niall and Zayn worked from home three days of the week. 

Zayn was double checking over all of Ted's work with building the case so Zayn hasn't been able to sleep much, that and the fact he was just so worry about Niall that sleep wasn't an option anymore. Liam had grown quite as he didn't know what to say anymore after Niall had repeatedly told him off for saying the wrong things. Times were tough and they had to take the harsh words from Niall on his worst days. This whole ordeal had really hurt Liam's alpha as he felt his omega thought he wasn't good enough anymore, that he couldn't give Niall what he needed anymore. 

Then there were the days of Niall crying as he repeatedly would throw up early in the morning and would cry out for his alphas for comfort. Liam, despite Niall treated them like trash he was the happiest in those moments. Liam since he was the one to take off from work has gotten the worst of Niall.

 

Zayn with always having his head in work actually had something to distract himself from letting himself sink that low into his thoughts or else he'd be I'm the same boat. It was nice though to be able to assure Liam that he was enough and be the one taking care of his alpha and omega for once. Some nights were harder than others as some nights all three of them would cuddle together as Niall cried himself asleep. Once a Niall was asleep Liam would breakdown as Zayn rubbed his back and held him right. It broke his heart and angered him that this all goes back to three young women who pretended to be their friends and people they could trust.

Theses women will regret the day they thought they had pulled one over on him and his family  
\----  
Today marked several things, one being the third month of Louis missing the cops have never put a big effort since the facts regarding his case. So they looked into it for a few weeks but came to the conclusion he was upset didn't want to be found. The cops told them they would just have to wait until Louis showed up again. 

It also marked the first day of court, Taylor had declined the request of a paternity test her lawyer stating it was her right to decline. The judge had granted her the request until prove was given that Harry wasn't the father. It also marks what would have been the start of the new season on the football team. 

Louis team members and coach have been so supportive and been there for Niall and the alphas. The last football game a few months back Ashton had worn Louis's jersey and wore it with pride as they won their last game of the season. Harry gave Niall one of Louis's jerseys and told Ashton to hold on to Louis's other jersey for when he came back. 

This case has been covered by just about every news outlet around, sharing their own opinions and some just lying to get more views. Once arriving to the courthouse there were already tons of photographers and newscasters. It was quite in the car as everyone tried to gather themselves together before getting out.

" Are you sure you want to go in there babe? It's going to be hard and I can't tell you what might be said?" Zayn asked Niall knowing how ugly trials can be 

" You believe Harry is innocent and will win right?" Niall quietly asked 

" Yes, babe I stand behind him one hundred percent" Zayn said fully confident 

" Then I'm sure I want to. This win might just determine if we ever get Lou back" Niall says trying to be strong as he rubs his rounded belly 

" Promise me Ni, if it gets too much you will tell me and I'll get you out of there. Do you understand" Liam states strictly getting a nod from Niall  
\----

"State your claim Mr.Ted for your client Mr.Styles" Judge Lucille says 

" My client Mr. Styles claims he was drugged by Taylor and Kendall Jenner and forced into having a supposed rut with the offense Taylor Jenner. However my client after hearing about three months ago that Ms.Jenner was indeed pregnant with his child he doesn't believe it is his. You granted Ms.Jenner the decline for testing but finding the DNa is an important detail to our case" Mr.Ted says after reviewing his notes 

" You are claiming that a little omega Ms.Jenner was able to drug your client right under his nose without him ever getting any kind of hint that something was going on? Tell me what kind of drug was it that they drugged your client with" Judge Lucille asks already seeming to side with the Jenners 

" Judge that we are not sure of, however if we were able to get a DNA test and it proves Mr.Styles is not the father that gives us a lead way to believe my client was possibly drugged as he remembers nothing of that night" Me.Ted rights back not wavering from the Judges unpleased look 

" Don't waste my time with accusations that are 'possibly' proven. I want facts and I want proof, I can already see where this case is heading" Judge Lucille says shaking her head unimpressed. Ted kept it professional but looked at Zayn who nodded his head to keep going 

" Alright Mrs. Oliver I understand your client also has a claim so please state your claim" Judge Lucille says 

" My client Ms.Jenner wants to be compensated for the abuse and emotional scarring she has undergone over these last months. She's been dealing with death threats, terrible messages, her family's business in America have been vandalized. She's had to changed her number a dozen times as people keep finding her number, as an omega you can only imagine what kind of pressure and danger such behavior can lure her into. All of this is because she is carrying the offenses, Mr.Styles child." Ms.Oliver states as she keeps it professional and not wavering as she speaks to the judge coming off as cocky to the other lawyers in the room 

" The other half of our claim is rape. My client was rape by Mr.Styles who left her in the hotel room bruised and was slipping into omega space. If it wasn't for her sister finding her in the hotel room the next morning she could have slipped deep into subspace." Ms.Oliver states with full of emotion gaining gasp all around the room 

" You liars! When will theses bitches stop fucking lying! You have destroyed all of our lives! Louis is missing because of you!" Niall began yelling Zayn whipped around as Liam jumped up trying to contain his omega who hasn't shown this much emotion is a while 

" Order in the court! Order in the court!" The judge calls out slamming down her gravel a few times 

" Just stop lying" Niall says as his heart breaks even more as he lets Liam walk him out the court as tears run down his face. 

The judge ordered a fifteen minute recess to let everything calm down before restarting again. Zayn and Ted both rushed Harry into the break room. Harry was lost for words as he tried to understand how quickly the tables were turned on him.

" Harry, don't be discourage.Taylor hired a good lawyer there milking the fact she this little omega and to everyone she's innocent. However they had to have a way to take the attention off Kendall and the need for DNA test which now we know will prove you are not the father. Rape was the safest route for them to turn the tables on you, they want to paint you as some big bad alpha" Zayn says he had to admit this thought past his mind but he never thought they would actually take just a claim to court

" How the hell am I supposed to prove I didn't rape her! I already admitted I had my rut, all she has to say is she was stuck in the room and I forced myself on her and had my way with her! Hence why she's pregnant, I'm going to jail" Harry said freaking out as he paced back and forth 

" Harry stop! You are not going to jail-" Zayn yelled 

" Zayn they put rape on me! I don't even remember what even happened that night. To the jury they see my trying to make an excuse that I was drugged which I can't fucking prove! This is all going so wrong I just wanted to get my Lou back and now I'll never will!" Harry said as he began tearing up as he slammed himself back into the chair

" Ted, request for a retrial give us a week. We can't go back out there Harry's right, well just dig him in a deeper hole." Zayn said feeling beat  
\---

After returning home from an uneventful day in court paparazzi followed the boys all the way to their home before getting cut off by the gates. Harry felt as though the little life he held close was slowly slipping away soon to be lost for good. 

Niall was a mess going from yelling in rage to crying from the emotional ride that never seemed to stop. He just wanted justice.Taylor and Kendall have been hiding in sheep's clothing all this time. It just angered him how all three alphas dismissed their feelings about theses women. He knew he had to stop blaming the alphas he did but he also couldn't ignore the obvious truth: if they would have just listened to their omegas Zayn nor Harry would have ever been drugged. Louis would have never felt the need to disappear and Harry wouldn't be accused of rape.

He needed to be strong he knew Louis would want him to be however being four months pregnant and already having his hormones go crazy wasn't helping at all. Not when he at times despise his alphas being around him. Niall would never say it outloud but being pregnant brought him no joy, he felt zero bond as his Liam's and Zayns child grew in him. He wanted so badly to feel bad about it but he couldn't. 

It's like he lost the capability to love or truly care anymore, the world was a cold selfish place and it did a number on him after taking his omega away. Four long grueling months without Louis, and his smile, his laugh, and the sass of course and the love he had for everyone. He didn't want to welcome a child, his child into such a world, but here he is and in about five months he will give birth to their child and feel little to no connection to him or her. 

Niall chose to keep the sex of the baby a surprise at least that's what he told Liam Zayn and Harry. But really Niall didn't care, knowing the sex wouldn't make him feel anything towards the child so what was the point? Niall hated the moments where He pretended to be asleep and Zayn and Liam would talk and rub his belly occasionally talking to him or her. He hated they could feel such a close connection when he couldn't and he or she was growing inside if him. 

He wished Louis was here to tell him he was nuts and to assure he whatever he needed assured of. But then again he was sure he was feeling this way because the absences of his omega. No matter how tight and what his alphas whispered to him for comfort couldn't make him forget even for a moment that Louis was out there suffering. 

However he already chosen a name if it's a boy Louis and if it's a girl Lou. Louis would absolutely disagree and would fight him and up and down but Niall already made up his mind up. 

" Ni, you ok babe?" Liam asked holding out a hand for Niall to take a hold of as he got out the car

Niall shook his head and took Liam's hand he was just so tired and his back hurt as he was already slightly waddling into the house with Zayn not far behind who was talking with Harry. 

" Zayn I can't talk about this anymore, not right now at least! My bond is killing me it's feels like a heavy rain cloud is inside of me. I need to go lay down I just need to let all this sink in. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Harry said as he felt it getting harder and harder to walk 

" Z, it's been a hectic trying day lets just give it a rest please. Haz go gets some rest. Z let's help Niall with a warm bath and a massage I'm sure he needs it." Liam said as he looked over to Niall who was looking at Harry with an unreadable expression.

" What do you mean you bond is killing you? You said your bond was fine! Harry, Alphas what aren't you telling me!" Niall said getting upset 

" Niall, please let's just go upstairs and get you in a warm bath I'll put the jets on high" Liam said softly hoping Niall will follow his lead 

" Stop that Liam, Harry tell me what is going on with your bond! I need to know!" Niall pushed 

Harry looked at both Zayn and Liam looking helpless, he didn't mean to say anything regarding his bond especially not in front of Niall. " Niall, it's true Lou's not doing to well but he's still okay" Harry lied 

" And the whole 'my bond is killing me, I feel like a heavy rain cloud is inside me' means what!" Niall said holding his belly as he raised his voice 

" It means I just got accused of rape and while my omega is still missing Taylor and Kendall are still at their games and of which will probably put me in jail because I have no proof to back up my damn story! So yes Niall my bond is killing me because I haven't seen my LouBear in four damn months and I can feel the his sorrows coursing through my veins. Sorrows that could have been prevented if I would have just opened my damn eyes!" Harry says as he collapses on the stairs 

Niall hated this part, for months Niall has push Harry and his alphas to the point where they gush out everything they had bottled up. Things they didn't want Niall hearing just because the heaviness of it all. He had to witness them physically break down and have to pick themselves up because they didn't want Niall to feel it's his fault and then apologize for their behavior. Niall has become everything he despised but yet the alphas around him always loved on him even when Niall yelled hurtful things to them. They were always one to make him tea, give him massages. Zayn and Liam would always draw him up a warm bath with the jets on high. Why couldn't he just go back to their sweet innocent loving Niall? Did he even want to go back? He just wasn't sure anymore.

" I'm going to take a bath" Niall quietly said inwardly begging Harry for forgiveness but on the outside Niall practically stepped over Harry to get up stairs not even giving a glance back to make sure Harry was even alright. He deserved it didn't he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you for your feedback and lovely compliments on change of mind it means so much! You guys keep this story going so im so happy you guys are enjoying the ride:)  
> Just a spolier as some want Louis's suffering to end im sorry but that wont be for a while:( more to come in the next chapters!!
> 
> Ps. I dont have much knowledge about court and how its run so i hope you could bare through the court scenes from now on haha! My knowldge comes from what I remember when I watched Judge Judy haha:))


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update after how many months? I'm so sorry hope theses next chapters make up for it!:) Lots of Liam,Niall and Zayn in this chapter

Two days later Liam Just saw both Zayn and Harry out the door and slowly turned back around to give Niall some company. Zayn had told Liam to remember to keep his calm since Niall was in one of his horrendous moods again. The last two days had been awful Liam couldn't even recall the last time Niall said ‘ i love you’ to either Zayn or him. Niall distanced himself over the last couple of days and wouldn't let his alphas near him other then when he was fast asleep.

Surprisingly Niall had gotten up and took his dishes to the sink and began washing them himself, normally he would just get up and go watch tv or look out the window hoping Louis would come into view. Liam smiled hoping Niall realised his moods and decided to change them. Liam walked up from behind and wrapped his arms around Niall's waist and placed his hands on his belly. Niall went stiff as he dropped the plate into the sink.

“ Can you not touch me” Niall says as he freezes

“ Excuse me?” Liam says in disbelief

“ I would appreciate it if you would remove your hands off my stomach” Niall says harshly

Liam slowly let go and Niall turned around and crossed his arms over his chest “ I didn't know I would offend you by a simple touch, after all you're my omega whom is holding my child!” Liam says feeling his blood boil

“ Yes, a ‘simple touch’ would offend me. The last time I checked I own my body and if I don't want your hands on me then I have every right to tell you to fuck off!” Niall yells out in anger

“ That's it!” Liam growls out cause Niall to stumble back towards the sink 

“ I’m sick and tired of you damn attitude! I’m done with your ungrateful rude ass. You are the mother of my child and I am your alpha and you need to give me the respect and Zayn and I deserve! We saved you from the damn streets, you are living a life that you would never had if you weren't so stupid and broke into Harry’s bakery!” Stop taking this life you have for granted Niall, the way your acting is not the mother I want for Zayn and I’s child” Liam growled out in rage

Niall began to laugh which made Liam even angrier “ You think you saved me” Niall laughed “ You know.. that's how I use to look at it, but then I realized recently, this... this was never saving me. This was just some fairytale for awhile and now I’ve walked into some Tim Burton twisted shit. Now because of my stupidity I walked my omega into this mess and now he's missing and I don’t even know if I’ll ever see him again! I’m bonded with two alphas I can’t bare to be around and now i'm pregnant with a child I feel absolutely nothing for. I don’t want this baby, I will never love it” Niall says through his tears but with a hint of coldness that brings shivers down Liam's spine

“ You don’t mean that! Take it back” Liam says angry as he fights himself from towering over Niall

“ I’d be lying if I said I loved this child, I want nothing to do with it once it comes! Did you really buy the whole ‘ I want the gender to be a surprise’ yeah a surprise I could care less for! Once I push this child out you and Zayn can go about and raise it yourself. I’ll be gone shortly after, you three are the main cause of mine and Lou’s suffering and i'm an idiot for not seeing that any sooner. If I had Louis would still be here!” Niall yelled out 

“ Get out.” Liam said lowly trying to tame his anger

“ What?” Niall asked not hearing him

“ I said get out! Get out my house, get out my face and get out my damn life! You ungrateful little mutt. We did everything for you, we gave you a roof, a full equipped kitchen along with expensive recorders, a computer and numerous other things to fulfill your dreams. We gave you our hearts! All our love was given to you! Something none of us alphas in this house had ever done! If you can’t see that then leave!” Liam yelled out pushing Niall towards the door

Niall being the omega he was quickly cowering towards the alpha who was pushing him out the door. Niall began to whimper but no advil to Liam as he pushed Niall out the door and slammed it shut. Niall stood outside staring at the door for a few minutes before he realised Liam wasn’t going to open it back up.

Niall felt gutted when he tried to open the door and it was locked. He really pushed Liam's buttons this time. He meant to that it was his goal after all he just wanted Liam to feel the hurt he felt. He needed them to understand all of this is all their faults. However never did he think Liam would throw out his pregnant mate.

Niall with only his wallet on his began walking towards the gate, once getting to it he looked back to see Liam staring out the front window. Niall stared back and Liam turned around and walked off, he knew Zayn would be livid. He knew he wouldn't be on the streets for too long before Zayn was tearing up the streets of London looking for him.

Niall walked to the park he and Louis uses to walk too, it was empty due to the chill in the air. Niall lucky was wearing Zayn's jumper and Louis’s sweats he took from his closet. Niall sat on the bench and brought his knees to his chest the best he could being pregnant and began to cry as he realised what he had done, and most importantly what he had said.

“ I didn’t mean it my little Lou, I know I love you oh so much. I’m just so broken, mummy is just too broken to feel anything right now” Niall says “ What is mummy doing? He’s being very very bad, and now its going to rain and im phoneless and pregnant” Niall talks to his belly as he rubs it softly

“ You know what little sunshine? I believe this is my first time talking to you, mummy has neglected you hasn't he? Uncle Lou would be so disappointed in me and how im behaving and most importantly how i've treated you and your daddies” Niall said letting some tears stream down his face

“ Daddy Li is never going to forgive me, i've been so mean to him. What I said to him earlier was so awful and i'm sorry” Niall says crying feeling the need to apologize to someone. His omega is wanting to be punished for his behavior. “ What's going to be terrible is Li is going to be in so much trouble with Z for telling me to leave and everything that I said to him won't even matter. I just keep making everything worse!”

“ I been the worst omega, and the worst mummy” Niall cried out and whimpered as it began to rain. Niall quickly made his way under a tree and figured he had to wait the rain out until deciding his next move.

“ Oh, Lou i'm so mad at you. Why couldn't you just give me a sign you were ok? Why leave me with nothing to hang on to? Please Lou we need you to come home, please just come home” Niall whimpered out as he hugged himself tight only praying Louis could hear him.

The rain never let up despite it being almost two hours of shivering, Niall had been in worst weather before so it wasn't all that bad. Niall felt warm though as he remembered what it was like to have Louis around and how much fun they would always have with each other. Niall began to have the urge to walk he wasn't sure why but it felt right. Despite it raining he began to walk out into the neighborhood

“ Niall! Babe” A voice yelled out but Niall kept walking ignoring the voice 

“ Ni? Oh my gosh you're freezing come here!” Zayn says as he wiped away his tears 

Niall tried to shake out of Zayns graph he was onto something and he couldn't stop the urge “ I need to keep going, i need to” Niall said as he kept trying to escape Zayn's arms

“ Thank god you found him!” Harry says as he stops to catch his breath he had been running around the neighborhood once finding out Liam kicked him out

Zayn held Niall still to take a look at Niall who's eyes were glossy and unfocused it scared Zayn he had no clue what was going on but Niall seemed to be needing to get somewhere and he would help him get there.

“ Ok babe, I’ll drive you let's go” Zayn says guiding Niall to the car

“ I have to go, go somewhere. I need to keep going” Niall repeated as he let Zayn place him in the front seat of the car. Harry waved Liam down who just made it to the street they were on and he quickly made his way to the car climbing in.

He got no response from anyone once he got in but he didn't need one to know no one was happy with him.  
\--  
Niall had been non responsive to any side conversation other than turn here, and keep going. The alphas were beginning to question Niall once his directions began leading them out of the city. It wasn't until the surroundings began looking familiar and Niall yelled out Zayn to stop. Before anyone could piece things together Niall had jumped out the car and began to run the fastest they had ever seen him run.

“ Lou! Louis!” Niall yelled out not stopping he felt his Lou and he wasn't going to stop until he had him in his arms again

“ Niall! Slow down, now!” Zayn said running after him. Liam and Harry got out and began running in the same direction Zayn took off in. Harry picked up his pace when he felt his bond spark and that's when it hit him Louis was here.

Niall made it to the cabin first as he banged on the door and whimpered as he could feel the sorrows that filled the cabin “ Zayn hurry open it!” Niall cried out moving away from the door once he saw Harry full force running towards the door.

Harry rammed into the door full force before frantically looking for Louis. Niall walked in with the help of Zayn his vision was finally coming back. 

"Louis!" Niall yelled out as he caught sight of Louis curled up in a ball in the corner. Without thinking Niall pulled Louis into his arms. However Louis was non responsive and chilled to the bone. Niall screamed as Louis fell on him, Harry quickly picked up Louis off of Niall and held him in his arms.

If it were for not seeing Louis and touching him for so long Harry just might have screamed at how cold and lifeless Louis was. Harry could feel their bond and he knew Louis was still alive however his condition was a very big concern.

" Haz lay him on the couch, does he have a pulse?" Liam says jumping into action 

Harry forces himself to let go of Louis and laid him on the couch and wiped his tears away before checking his pulse " It's barely there, we need to get him help Li" Harry cried out as he looked at Louis’s sunken dark eyes his cheek bones were even more prominent and there was no denying he lost weight. 

" Excuse me?" A voice called out everyone snapped their heads towards the door 

" Phil?" Harry asked through his tears 

" Hey, I was just checking in on Lou, he always pays the first of the month and he's been a few weeks late, which was unlike him." Phil says trying to get a look inside 

" Wait... You knew Louis MY omega was staying here?" Harry asked as the tears seemed to stop immediately 

" Well of course, he called me up four months ago asking to rent the cabin out again." Phil says as he steps back as he blocks the doorway 

" My omega had been missing for four months and you never thought once to notify the police!" Harry yelled 

" One, I live in the country and rarely turn my tv on. Two Louis told me he needed to get away and wanted it to be confidential. It wasn't any of my business to ask why, bonded omega or not it wasn't my place. Being an alpha and having my own omega I was a little hesitant but he payed me in cash and on time and I was a little concern for the little fella when he was late which is why I came to check up on him" Phil says calmly 

" Well he's not! Now get out of our way we need to get him to the hospital" Harry yells out as he turns and makes sure the blanket Niall had placed over him was secure around him before picking him up gently and walking him to the car

" Listen I am sorry, it wasn't about the money. He really did look like he needed some time alone and I couldn't deny him that" Phil says feeling terrible once seeing the state Louis was in 

" You out of all people should know an omega can't be without their alpha for too long, four months without an alpha can do severe damage to an omega! You should have sent him home after a month or two instead of taking his money!" Zayn yelled out in anger holding on tight to Niall who was still crying from Louis's current state 

" Z, let's go Lou needs a doctor" Liam said ushering Zayn towards the car 

" You can shut up. You can also drive so I can comfort Niall something you're obviously not capable of" Zayn snaps at Liam as he helps Niall into the back. Liam felt a punch to the guy at the cold reaction he got from Zayn but he guess he deserved that, he did kick out his pregnant omega out and allowed him to get soaked in the rain. However unbeknownst to Niall, Liam only let him wandered for an half an hour before realizing what he had done. It just took him longer to actually find him.

Liam drove as fast as he could under the speed limit and finally made it to the hospital Harry had called their personal doctor and so everything was set for his arrival. Once pulling Louis out the car the paramedics quickly took Louis out of his arms and onto the gurney and wheeled him away not even giving anyone a chance to process anything. 

Harry ran after them to catch up but was stopped as they passed through the doors by security. " I'm sorry sir but you're going to have to wait into the waiting room until the doctor comes out to speak with you" the security says blocking Harry 

"Haz, it's ok let's wait for him over there" Zayn says placing a hand on Harry's shoulder 

Zayn placed Niall on his lapped and hugged him tight and Harry sat right next to them. Liam remained standing, he knew everyone was mad at them and he didn't need to upset them any more then everyone was already.

Liam decided to sit with his back towards them and silently cried when no one spoke up to tell him to sit by them instead. It had been around four hours and the fourteenth time Harry asked about the status of Louis. Harry sat back down defeated with his head in his hands as Zayn placed a comforting hand on his back. 

Zayn was able to rock Niall to sleep after he had cried for almost an hour. He knew crying that much wasn't good for the baby but what could he had done? Niall just found his omega nearly lifeless, no kind of comfort could bring relief to something like that. Zayn unknownst to Liam had been staring at Liam for the last hour. He had so many things he want to tell Liam he was so angry. However now wasn't the time to argue not until they knew what was going on with Louis. So until then Zayn wanted nothing to do with Liam.

An hour later the sun had been going down and Niall began to stir awake in Zayn's arms. Niall tired opened his eyes and looked up to Harry who was looking at him with soft eyes. 

" No, word yet hun" Harry says softly as Niall begins to choke up again " Please Ni, don't cry anymore it's not good for the baby. Let's get you something to eat yeah?" Harry says sweetly 

" Not hungry, I want my Lou" Niall says with a wobbly lip

" I can get food, yeah I'll get food" Liam stood up and faced them, it hurt with Zayn ignored Liam and looked at Harry 

" No I'll get the food, Haz do you mind watching Niall?" Zayn asked Harry who was a bit mad at Liam but he didn’t like being in the middle of their arguments.

" Yeah, come here Ni" Harry says opening his arms up as Niall climbed into his lap 

" Liam, stay away from him" Zayn warned 

" He's my omega to!" Liam yelled out feeling angry 

" Is he though? You told him to leave, you locked him out of the damn house to fend for himself! For God sakes Liam he's carrying our child!" Zayn yelled back eyes growing red 

" Enough! Both of you, go argue outside. Niall doesn't need to hear this!" Harry says loudly making Niall whimpered even more from all the alphas anger 

Liam and Zayn looked over to there now physically shaken omega who was crying again and instantly felt bad. They knew Niall hated them fighting and it was even worst since they were bonded. Niall could feel the rift and anger pulsing through his bonds. 

Niall with all the energy he had left in his body got off of Harry's lap and walked over to his alphas. Zayn and Liam were quiet as Niall quietly walked over to them, everyone in the waiting room was quiet and watched what happened next. 

Niall grabbed Zayn's and hand and grabs Liam and lead them out the room. He didn't need any more of this being broadcasted in front of the whole waiting room. The last thing he needed was all of this online by any chance. 

Once alone Niall let go of there hands and faced Zayn " Z, you can't he mad at Li. I've been nothing but a selfish and a rude omega to him. Earlier today I said some things I rather not say again because how heartless they were. My goal was to hurt Liam and make him understand the hurt I was going through and I succeeded. Ever since Louis went missing I can't help but blame you three. If you would have just listened to us, your bonded omegas by the way. We would have never been in this mess. Louis would have been safe and still playing football, but instead he's here in the hospital and we don't even know if he's going to be ok!" Niall says now getting angry 

" That doesn't excuse him for throwing you out the house in the rain! We're alphas and should be able to take anything our omegas say to us without throwing some tantrum like he did!" Zayn says shooting daggers at Liam 

" Z, you're at work all the time, and by the time you get home I'm tired and just want to go to bed. You don't get to endure what Li what had to. I've been so awful and he's been nothing but a sweetheart to me." Niall says whimpering as he looked at Liam who looked like his heart was breaking 

" He's an alpha Niall! Words from an omega shouldn't affect him. He should have taken it and got over it. There was no excuse for kicking you out the house out of anger!" Zayn says looking at Niall 

" So telling him that I couldn't stand being around you guys anymore, and that I would never love this child that I'm creating inside of me, and that once it's born I would leave. Leaving you guys to take care of it! You're telling me that shouldn't have affected him at all?" Niall says ashamed and wish he could take it all back but what was said was already done 

Zayn was quite for some time as the words sunk in. Zayn looked over at Niall and then Liam who began to tear up hearing the statements again, remembers how cold Niall was when he said it. " You really said that?" Zayn asked quietly 

Niall just shook his head and lowered his head, he was truly ashamed of what he said and he knew he would never be able to take it back 

" Did you mean it though?" Liam asked through his tears 

" Maybe in that moment yes, but I regret saying it. I've been this huge mess since Lou went missing. I have all this anger bottled up inside and I just exploded, I'm just so angry why didn't Lou tell me where he was? He's my omega and he abandoned me for months! I was hurting and the only way I could release some of it was to take it out on the only other people I could." Niall says looking at his hands 

" I'm not going to lie though, this pregnancy has been so hard so far, I went from being excited to someone who felt they were being a surrogate. All my feelings for our child seemed to disappear and It was getting harder each day to feel for this child. I hated how you guys were just so in love and I couldn't feel an ounce of anything." Niall says wiping a few tears away and looked up to see Zayn wiping his tears away. He didn't know Niall was going through this and it hurt everything in him to hear this coming from the mother of his child

" When Li kicked me out, for the first time I talk to our little sunshine and it may have not been under the best circumstances but everything just hit me hard. I've been a terrible mother and an even worst omega. I love our child just as much as I love you guys. Li I'm so sorry I treated you the way I did, I'm sorry that I told you not to touch me." Niall says looking at Liam 

Liam walked over to Niall and kneels on his knees and without permission grabbed a Niall's belly gently and rested his cheek on it. Niall ran his fingers through Liam's hair and let his alpha do whatever he needed right now. " I really am sorry Li, I know what I said must have hurt you. This is our child I and promise I will love him or her with everything I have in me. Just like I love you and Z" Niall says as he touches Liam's cheek when he looks up at him 

" Promise, I don't want you to leave, ever. Please Ni, I'm so sorry" Liam cries out 

" I promise Li, I'm not going anywhere. I love you Liam" Niall says as he looks up to Liam who stood up 

" I love you too Ni, I promise to never lose myself to my anger ever again. Even when I feel as though I'm going to crack, you could have gotten hurt. Our child could have been hurt if anything had happened to you. It would have been all my fault I'm so sorry" Liam says pulling Niall close to him

Zayn stood back and watched Liam and Niall make up and he instantly felt guilty for bashing on Liam. He couldn't even imagine Niall saying things like that him, he knew he would have probably reacted the same way. Zayn paused as he went to touch Liam and Liam shook him off. 

" Liam" Zayn says as he looks at Liam confused 

" We should get back to Haz" Liam says quietly happy Niall didn't witness what was going on between the two 

Liam was mad at Zayn, he knew what he did was uncalled for but the fact that Zayn didn't trust Liam being around Niall hurt him. Even when Zayn wasn't the best to Niall Liam never doubted the trust he had in him to take care of Niall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry:/ writer block sucks and its hard to get back into writitng process. Hope you liked this chapter:)


End file.
